A Haunting Past
by Sharie05
Summary: A Haunting Past is a continuation of sorts from a Haunted Child. A character from Heath and Anna's past comes back to haunt them.


With his hat pulled down tight on his head, he flew across the fields as fast as his four-legged friend could carry him. Birds, dragonflies, grasshoppers, and butterflies all quickly darted aside as the pair raced by. Tucked neatly in his front shirt pocket was a note from his father. The more he thought about the note the faster his heartbeat and the more he willed his mount on faster.

Anna watched from the kitchen window as her eldest son came barreling across the field behind their home and up to the barn. "Mary dear, watch Jenny for me will you?" Anna stated as she placed the baby in her eldest daughter's arms, "I'll be right back." Opening the door and walking out onto the back porch, Mary met up with her son as he ran up the back steps.

"Sean how many times has your father and I told you about riding so recklessly?" Anna stated as her 11 1/2-year-old son looked up at her.

"But Ma..." Sean started before Anna cut him off.

"No buts, you know how dangerous it is." Anna exclaimed as her little man looked up at her with eyes as blue as his fathers.

"But Mama Pa sent you this letter," Sean answered as he smiled and handed the folded up note to his mother.

Anna took the letter from Sean and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Heath's handwriting on the envelope. "Thank you," Anna exclaimed as she hugged him close to her. "But promise me, you'll never do that again. If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do." She added squeezing him tighter.

"I promise Ma, yer not goanna tell Papa are ya?" He questioned shyly as he looked up at his mother with big blue eyes.

Anna knew how much her son worshipped his father; the pair was practically inseparable. "As long as you promise never to do it again, I think we can keep this between ourselves."

"I promise Mama," Sean stated happily, as he squeezed his mother.

"Well let's get inside and see what your father has to say shall we?" Offered up Anna as she took her sons hand and walked towards the back door.

Entering the house Anna took baby Jenny back from Mary and sat down at the kitchen table closely followed by both Mary and Sean. "Sean, will you run upstairs and get your brothers for me." Anna asked with a smile, as Sean raced through the kitchen and up the stairs, Anna ran her fingers over Heath's delicate handwriting on the outside of the envelope. She longed to reach out and touch her husband, to have him hold her in his strong arms. To feel his breath on the side of her cheek as they sat together on the porch swing and watched the children play in the early evening light. To lie in bed with her head on his chest listening to his heart beating as they both discussed their day. He had only been gone three weeks but to her it had been the longest three weeks of her life.

Hearing the thunder of little feet pounding down the stairs, Anna looked up as her boys rounded the corner and ran into the kitchen. Sean led the way closely followed by Thomas and the twins Liam and James.

"Boys," Mary sighed as she shook her head and watched her brothers fight over the chairs.

When they finally all settled in and were reasonably quiet Anna read the letter from Heath.

"Dear Anna,

Send the children my love and let them know I miss them dearly. I'll be coming home on the Friday afternoon stage. The sale went well, even Nick was happy. I miss you Anna, and can't wait to hold you in my arms again.

Love Heath"

"Pa's comin home Friday, that's tomorrow!" Sean shouted as he realized what day it was.

"I want Papa home now," stated little Thomas as he stuck his bottom lip out.

Anna had to laugh, Thomas looked like a miniature version of his father, he even had his father's facial expressions. "Thomas he'll be here tomorrow, surely you can wait one more day." Laughed Anna as Thomas looked up at her with one eyebrow raised. Even though he was only almost five, Thomas wanted to be just like his older brother Sean and his Papa. Anna watched as Sean put his arm around his little brother's shoulders.

"One more day ain't long at all Tom, I tell you what you can help me clean out the barn so Pa can see how good we do when he's not around." Sean said, as he looked down on his little brother assuredly.

"I can wait Mama, I wanna make Papa proud." Thomas stated as he stuck his little chest out.

"He's proud of you every day sweet heart, each of you." Anna added as she looked around the table and smiled. "Anyone hungry?" She asked as she rose from the table and placed Jenny on her blanket on the floor.

"I am," shouted just about everyone in unison.

"All right then, let's see... Sean and Thomas you boys go out into the meat cellar and bring out a nice steak. Liam and James you two run out to the garden and dig me up some potatoes and gather up some beans." Stated Anna as she handed the boys a basket. "And Mary how about helping me mix up some lemonade."

"I'll get the sugar from the pantry Mama," Mary exclaimed happily, as she jumped up from the table.

Anna smiled as each of her children ran off in a different direction eager to complete his or her task. Looking out the back door she watched as Sean and Thomas walked towards the barn. Sean had his arm draped across his little brother's shoulders. Anna remembered how Jessie used to walk with Sean the same way before he married Katie and moved east. Sean had taken over Jessie's role with each of his siblings. However, with Thomas he seemed to share a special bond. Sean had inherited his father's gentle side and his love for the outdoors. He was an extremely smart child but keeping him interested in school was becoming more and more difficult. He'd much rather spend his time working with his father than anything else.

Thomas idolized both Sean and Heath, wherever they could be found Thomas was surely not far away. Anna laughed as she thought about how many times Heath had almost tripped over the small boy as Thomas followed him around the house and yard like a puppy dog. Each night before Thomas went to bed he'd curl up in his fathers lap and listen as Heath read to him or told him a tale of some adventure he'd had with Thomas's Uncle Nick. Most evenings Heath would carry the sleeping young man up to bed, as he'd fall asleep listening to his father.

Turning her view towards the garden, she watched as her two fiery red headed boys gathered vegetables. She remembered Heath's surprised but happy face eight years ago as Victoria led him into their bedroom after she had given birth to them. The light in his eyes as he held each of his new sons in a separate arm was magical. She watched as they raced towards the house together the basket held tightly between them as they ran. Their blue eyes sparkled as they raced through the back door.

"All done Mama," Liam exclaimed as he proudly held up the basket with James.

"We got lots a bean too," added James with a toothy smile.

Anna laughed quietly at the two identical faces smiling up at her. "My you two sure did a fine job," she stated as she inspected the contents of the basket. "How about washing the dirt off the potatoes for me, then you two can go outside till dinner."

"Sure Mama," they answered in unison before carrying the basket over to the sink.

"Mama is it all right if we use this?" Mary questioned as she came out of the pantry carrying their good porcelain pitcher.

"I don't see why not, after all we are celebrating." Anna replied. Bending down to pick up baby Jenny, Anna sat down with her at the table and watched her daughter slice up the lemons. At nine and a half Mary was tall for her age. She had long strawberry blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back when it wasn't up in braids. Her expressive green eyes were a window to her soul and Anna could read her like a book. Mary easily fell into the role of older sister when the twins were born; she wasn't even disappointed when Thomas was born even though all along she had been wishing for a little sister. However, when baby Jenny came along, Mary cried. Her wish had finally come true; she was no longer the only girl in the family besides her mama. She finally had a baby sister.

Anna held baby Jenny close as her thoughts turned to her husband. The excitement she felt made her heart practically beat out of her chest with joy. "Papa's coming home tomorrow Jenny," she said happily as the baby played with her hair. "Wait till he sees how much you've grown."

The stage creaked, rattled, and rocked to and fro down the bumpy road as Heath looked out the window at the passing countryside; satisfied with the knowledge that each passing mile only brought him closer to home. The trees, bushes, and hillsides all blended into one as he thought about his family.

Looking across the way at his brother Nick couldn't help but notice the smile on Heath's face as he watched the country side go by. "What's so interesting?" Questioned Nick as he bent forward and looked out the window for himself.

"What? Oh, nothin Nick." Heath replied as he snapped back to the present and sat up straighter in his seat.

"Thinkin about Anna?" Nick questioned as he watched the smile return to Heath's face.

"Her and the kids," he answered, as his cheeks grew red.

"Damn boy that girls got you just where she wants you." Nick laughed, as Heath grew even redder. "I think it's worse now then when you first met her." He added his eyes sparkling with laughter.

"I did leave her alone with six kids Nick, I'm just wonder' in how she made out." Heath stated as he twisted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Oh if I know Mother she's been out there everyday helping Anna. She's probably enjoying the fact that we're gone, it gives her more time to spend with her grandchildren." Nick said as he slapped Heath's knee. "And you know how well her and Anna get along."

Heath had to smile; Anna and Victoria were like mother and daughter. Their relationship had grown over the years in to one any parent would envy.

"Besides we'll be there in a few hours, just relax." Nick added as sat back and tilted his hat down over his eyes. Lifting his hat back up he looked over at Heath, "besides with all those kids I doubt you'll have a quiet moment once your home." He said laughing before pulling his hat back down over his face.

"Home," how could one word mean so much he wondered? Thinking about his family, he closed his eyes and let the motion of the stagecoach lull him to sleep.

The call for Stockton and the sudden slowing of the stagecoach brought both of its passengers out of their slumber. Looking out the window as the stage pulled up to the station Heath saw her; Anna. His heart beat faster and his hands began to sweat as he drank in her beauty. His love for her only grew with each passing day, he was sure one day his heart would simply burst with in his chest unable to contain the love he felt for her.

"Papa! Papa!" Came a chorus of shouts as five young children rushed the stage. Opening the door and jumping down from the coach, Heath was instantly surrounded as each of his children tried to hug him at once. Being the smallest Thomas was squeezed out by his older brothers and sister and looked up at his father with such a sad face Heath had to chuckle. Kneeling down Heath extended his arms out to Thomas who rushed into them and clung with all his might around his father's neck.

"I missed you Papa," he said in a small voice as he tried not to cry.

"And I you Thomas," Heath replied as he hugged the small child to him. "All of you," he added looking up at his children. Rushing forward they hugged their father as he remained on his knees.

"What's all the commotion out here?" Nick shouted as he jumped down out of the stage with his hat pulled low and his hands on his hips.

"Hi Uncle Nick!" Liam and James shouted as they raced up to their favorite uncle.

As the children left Heath to say their hellos to their uncle, Heath turned and faced Anna. The smile on her face matched the one on his own as he held out his hands to her. Taking her hands, he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her tightly hugging her close. Turning her head so her face was in the snug hollow of his neck, Anna hugged him and drank in his scent as she felt his arms engulf her. She had waited so long to have him this close her emotions played a trick on her as a tear traced its way down her face.

Letting go, Heath held Anna out in front of him and took a good look at her. Seeing the tear on her cheek, he reached up with his hand and gently brushed it away with his thumb. "What is it Anna? What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Really it's nothing..." Anna began before Heath stopped her.

"Anna you're crying." Heath said as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I've just missed you so," Anna stated as she fell back into his arms.

Heath held her tight and ran his hand through her hair as he comforted her. Reaching his hand up, he swept a soft curl from her face, "I love you Anna," he said before brushing her forehead with a gentle kiss.

The wagon ride back to Heath and Anna's home was one of constant chatter and laughter. Thomas sat up front between Anna and Heath and enjoyed having his father so close. Sean, Mary, Liam and James sat in the back peppering their father with all kinds of questions as they made their way home. Heath took it all in good stride, answered all of their questions, and asked a few of his own in return.

Pulling up in front of his barn, Heath jumped down from the wagon with Thomas and then walked around to help Anna down.

"We can take care of the wagon Pa," Stated Sean as he Liam and James ran up next to their father.

"See' in as how I'm a might tired, I'm gonna take you boys up on your offer." Heath replied as he smiled down at his boys.

Sean, Liam, and James were all smiles as they started to lead the team into the barn.

"Can I help too, Papa?" Thomas questioned as he looked up at his father.

"I thought you were going to read your new book to me?" Heath replied as he bent down and picked up his smallest son.

"Oh yah," Thomas stated as he hugged his fathers neck.

Anna laughed quietly at Thomas and Heath as Heath tried to walk with his son wrapped around his neck. "Thomas, let your father breathe," she stated trying hard not to laugh.

Thomas reluctantly let go and Heath lifted him up and placed him on his shoulders. Taking Anna's hand they continued towards the house as Mary ran up ahead. As they neared the front porch, the door opened and out stepped Victoria carrying baby Jennifer.

"Heath! Welcome home," Victoria stated as she waited for him to walk up the steps.

Taking Thomas down off his shoulders, Heath bent forward and kissed his Mother on the cheek. "Thank you, for everything Mother." He said as she embraced him.

Reaching out towards her father, Jenny made her presence known. "This can't be the same little girl I left a few short weeks ago." Heath stated as he took Jenny into his arms. "Look how big you've gotten," he added as he hugged her close.

Cooing with delight, baby Jenny grabbed her father's hair in one hand and his nose in another and hung on. "She's gotten stronger too," Heath laughed as he carried his daughter into the house. Sitting down in the large living room, Heath held baby Jenny out in front of him and sat her down on his knee.

"How's Papa's little one?" He asked as he held onto her hands and gently bounced her up and down on his knee. Jenny laughed and giggled as only babies can as her father played with her.

"Papa?" Mary questioned as she stood next to the chair Heath and Jenny were playing in.

"What is it Mary," Heath replied as he stopped bouncing Jenny and smiled up at her.

"Can I show you what Jenny learned while you were away?" She asked as her eyes sparkled with the anticipation of his answer.

"No time like the present," Heath stated as his daughter smiled and rushed over to the phonograph.

Winding it up, Mary set the needle down as the phonograph began to spin and a waltz was soon heard playing. Taking baby Jenny into her arms she began to waltz with her as their father watched. Letting Jenny down she placed her little sister's feet on her own and held onto her hands as they slowly danced around the room together.

"Well I'll be," Heath stated happily, as he rose to his feet.

"It's just like when you taught me Papa," beamed Mary happily.

Watching his daughters dance Heath felt Anna's arm slide around his waist. Turning towards his wife, he took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor with their daughters. Looking a little dejected Thomas watched as his Mama and Papa danced. He didn't watch for very long before his grandmother scooped him up as her dancing partner. All three couples danced and laughed together as the record played on. As the song ended, Heath held Anna close and gently brushed her lips with a kiss. "I love you Anna," he said quietly as he ran his hand across her cheek. Letting go of Anna, Heath turned towards Mary. "How about give' in yer old Pa here a chance?" He asked as he extended his hand out to her.

Smiling Mary handed baby Jenny over to her mother and took her fathers hand. As the music began both father and daughter looked at one another, "Papa? Can we do it like old times?" She asked unsure of his answer.

"Of course we can," Heath replied as Mary lit up like the forth of July. Kicking off her shoes, she stepped up onto her father's boots and danced around the room in his arms. Closing her eyes as her father held her close Mary realized just how much she had missed him. She wasn't big on the outdoors like her brothers but that never seemed to bother her father. He always managed to take time out of his busy schedule and do the things she liked. He'd taken her to plays with Uncle Jarrod and Aunt Audra in San Francisco; he would sit patiently and have a tea party with her and her dolls. He was also the first one in line to try her cooking, and he never complained if it wasn't very good. But dancing was what she loved doing with her father the most, the way he twirled her around and treated her like a princess straight out of one of Thomas books made her feel magical.

As the music, ended Heath hugged Mary and whispered in her ear. "You've done a fine job with Jenny Mary, I'm proud of you. You're a better teacher than I am."

"No ones as good as you Papa," Mary whispered back before kissing his cheek.

As he kissed his daughter on top of her head, he felt a tug on his pant leg. Looking down a pair of big blue eyes stared back up at him. "My turn now Papa." Thomas stated as he held his arms up to his father.

Picking his son up Heath asked him if he wanted to dance, "no Papa, story time." He answered as he pointed over to his father's favorite chair. Sitting down with Thomas on his lap, Heath asked the boy what book he wanted. "Uncle Nick story Papa," Thomas stated as he curled up next to Heath.

"OK an Uncle Nick story it is," replied Heath as he wrapped his arm around his son and began. With the excitement of having his father home and all the running around he'd done that day, it wasn't long before Thomas was fast asleep against his father's chest.

Hearing Thomas's heavy breathing, Heath ran his fingers through the small boy's hair. Sitting back and cradling his son against his chest Heath remembered back to the night almost two years ago when they'd almost lost him. Scarlet fever had worked its way through the valley and landed on Heath and Anna's doorstep. Mary had been the first to come down with it followed by James, Liam, and finally Thomas. Heath, Anna, and Sean had all been spared. Mary and the twins both had mild cases and over came their illness rather quickly, but Thomas hadn't been quite so lucky. Being that Thomas was only two years old, his body wasn't able to fight off the illness as easily as his older brothers and sister.

His fever had jumped so high at one point that even bathing him in ice water wasn't bringing it down. Heath remembered how limp and lifeless Thomas felt as they tried along with the doctor to bring his temperature down. Then the unthinkable had happened, Thomas stopped breathing. The next few moments passed by in a blur as Heath took Thomas away from Doctor Merer and held him to his chest. "Breath Thomas!" He shouted as he held his son against his chest. "Listen to me Thomas if you don't breathe right now you won't be able to help me in the barn any more!" Heath said as tears streamed down his face.

Anna and doctor Merer were almost in shock as they watched Thomas start to move in his father's arms. Taking a big gulp of air Thomas began to cry.

"That's it Thomas," Heath cried as he held onto his son. Ever since that night, Thomas and Heath had formed a special bond. To Thomas his father was the greatest most magnificent person in the entire world and he followed him everywhere.

Coming back to the present, Heath kissed the little blonde head and cradled the boy in his arms as he stood up from the chair. Carrying him upstairs, Heath gently laid the sleeping child on his bed and covered him with a blanket. Turning around in the doorway before he walked out of the room, Heath stood and watched Thomas sleep.

"He really missed you," Anna said quietly as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I missed him too," Heath replied as he turned to face Anna, "and you." Heath stated as he placed his hand along her jaw line and gently tilted her head back. Anna raised her lips to meet his, his mouth was on hers, stifling her breath, his lips warm searching, sending spirals of ecstasy through her. Anna closed her eyes and arched against him as pleasurable little stabs shot down her body into the pit of her stomach. Waves of ecstasy throbbed through her as she felt his hand on her lower back pressing her even closer. Anna slipped her hand inside his shirt and let it glide over his warm, smooth skin and tangle in the curly hair on his chest. She had waited so long to feel his body next to hers again.

Heath's love for Anna was like a title wave rushing over him, drowning him. He was lost in its massive current, quickly being swept away. Breaking off their kiss, he held her close trying to bring himself under control. "Well Mrs. Barkley, I see we have some catching up to do," he said as he brushed his hand through her hair.

"That we do Mr. Barkley, that we do," laughed Anna as she swatted his arm playfully.

Life quickly returned to normal around the Barkley ranches as spring turned into summer and school let out. No one was happier about that then Sean Barkley. It meant he could finally spend his days around the ranch with his father working with the horses he so loved. It also meant Jessie and Katie might visit soon; he missed not having his older brother around. He knew Jessie wasn't really his blood brother but that never stopped Sean or his brothers and sisters from loving him like one. His Pa had explained a long time ago how Jessie had come to live with him and Anna after the death of his family. The older Sean grew the more he realized how hard it must have been for Jessie, he couldn't imagine going through the pain his older brother had.

"That's the last one," Heath stated as he threw the last hay bale up into the loft. "We'd better get cleaned up for dinner; your Ma would kill us if we brought all this into the house." He added while he swatted hay off his cloths.

Laughing, Sean walked out of the barn and over to the water pump with his father. After running his head under the cool water, Sean shook the water from his hair and looked off down the road. "Someone's comin Pa," he said wiping the water from his face.

As Heath looked up at the rider, a strange feeling overcame him, the rider looked familiar but he couldn't quite place him. As the rider continued on his slow pace, Heath shielded his eyes against the sun to get a better look. "Jessie," Heath whispered as he recognized the rider.

"Who is it Pa?" Sean questioned as he watched his fathers face light up.

"Sean go run to the house and tell yer Mother, Jessie's home," Heath stated as he smiled and held onto his son's upper arms.

A smile a mile wide lit up Sean's face as he took off across the yard towards the house. "Ma, Ma!" He shouted as he raced up the front steps and burst through the front door.

"Sean what is it?" Asked a concerned Anna as she met her son just inside the front door.

"Jessie's comin!" Sean replied as he pointed out the door.

Walking out onto the front porch with Sean, Anna looked down the road and saw a lone rider off in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat as she recognized Jessie. "Sean run and find Liam and James, they're out back. I'll get the girls and Thomas." Anna stated before racing back into the house.

Heath stood by the barn and watched as Jessie picked up his horses pace and quickly covered the rest of the distance between them. Dismounting he tied up his horse and turned to greet Heath, "howdy Heath!" He said jubilantly as he extended his hand.

"Boy howdy Jessie, why didn't you tell us you were comin?" Heath questioned as he grabbed Jessie's outstretched hand and pulled him into a bear hug. "It sure is good ta see ya," he added as he finally let go. "Where's Katie?"

"She's still back east, she had a few things ta finish up before movin out here." Jessie stated as he watched Heath's shocked expression.

"Moving?" Heath questioned, as he took a step closer to Jessie, almost not daring to believe what he'd just heard.

"That's right, yer look' in at Stockton's newest veterinarian." Stated Jessie proudly.

"When did all this happen?" Heath asked as he shook Jessie's hand heartedly.

"Ole Doc Severenson mailed me a letter about two months ago asking if I wanted to take over his practice at the end of June. Seems his misses finally talked him into retiring;" laughed Jessie, "sorry I didn't tell ya sooner Heath, I kind a wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh it's a surprise all right, just wait until Anna sees you." Heath stated as he put his arm across Jessie's shoulders and walked him towards the house. They hadn't gone far when Anna came rushing across the yard towards them.

"Jessie!" She shouted as she raced across the yard to greet him. Meeting her half way Jessie caught her in his arms and spun her around.

"You're as beautiful as ever Anna," he said smiling as he placed her back down on the ground.

"Oh Jessie, it's good to see you." Anna stated as she lovingly ran her hand over his cheek.

"Now that can't be Mary and little Thomas," Jessie stated as he looked over Anna's shoulder at the three children behind her.

"Hi Jessie!" Mary said as she walked up next to her mother-carrying baby Jenny on her hip. "This is Jennifer, you haven't met her yet." Mary added as she took a step closer to Jessie. "Jenny this here is our big brother Jessie, you don't gotta worry he's real nice." She said before handing Jenny over to Jessie.

The little girl looked at the new man and then back at her mother and father. Both wore big smiles on their faces so she figured she could trust the man holding her.

"Hi there little lady, sorry I haven't been around till now. I promise I'll be around a lot more real soon." Jessie stated as Jenny held onto his finger and looked at him. Deciding she liked this new man with the soft green eyes, Jenny grabbed onto his hair with one hand and his nose with the other. "Ouch," Jessie stated as his eyes began to water. "She's got some grip," he laughed.

"Jenny stop that," Anna said as she lifted the small girl out of Jessie's arms.

Looking down Jessie noticed a set of small arms wrapped around Heath's leg. Squatting down he looked around Heath's leg trying to find the body belonging to the arms. Looking over at him plastered to the side of his father's leg was a carbon copy of Heath. "What's the matter Thomas, don't ya remember me?" Jessie questioned as he smiled at the shy youngster.

Shaking his head no, Thomas remained glued to his father's leg.

"Well I know it's been almost two years but surly ya haven't forgotten our favorite song." Jessie said as he tried to help Thomas remember.

"Oh, come by the hills to the land where fancy is free. Stand where the peaks meet the sky and the boughs meet the sea; where rivers run clear, bracken is gold in the sun; Ah, the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done."

"Oh, come by the hills to the land where life is a song. Stand where the birds fill the air with their joy all day long, Where the trees sway in time, even the wind sings a tune; Ah, the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done."

As Jessie finished part of the song Thomas's eyes lit up. "Jessie!" he shouted as he ran into his brother's arms.

"See I knew ya wouldn't go forgettin me," Jessie said as he hugged Thomas.

"Jessie! Jessie!" Came a chorus of shouts as three young boys raced across the yard towards them. Sean was the first to reach Jessie and crashed into him like a runaway freight train. Liam and James followed closely behind their older brother and slammed into Jessie with equal force.

"Whoa," stated Jessie as he tried to catch his balance.

"Come on boys, let's get Jessie settled. He's had a long trip." Anna stated as she started walking towards the house.

"Come on Jessie we can share a room like we used to!" Sean exclaimed as he pulled on Jessie's arm.

"We want Jessie to stay with us," stated Liam and James as they pulled on Jessie's other arm.

"Boys that's enough, at least let your brother get inside the house before you pull him apart." Anna laughed as she looked back at Jessie.

Chuckling, Heath stood and watched as poor Jessie was led all the way to the house by his over exuberant brothers. "Papa?" Thomas questioned as he squeezed his father's hand. Looking down Heath had to smile at the small boy looking up at him. "Yes Thomas."

"Since' in Jessie is stay' in with Sean can you stay with me tonight?" Thomas asked, as he held on even tighter to Heath's hand.

Bending down Heath took off his hat and placed it on the young boys head, looking him in the eye, Heath replied. "What about your Mama? Don't you think she'd get mighty lonely without me in the room with her?" Heath questioned as he watched Thomas think it over.

"But Mama has Mary and Jenny; they could stay with her while you stayed with me." He answered his smile lighting up his face.

"Why don't we go inside and see what your Mama has to say about all this, OK?" Said Heath as he lifted Thomas up over his head and placed him on his shoulders.

"OK Papa," replied Thomas as he held on to his father's head as they walked across the yard.

Poor Jessie hardly had a moment's peace all evening as he was pulled from activity to activity between five different siblings. Anna finally brought a halt to the evening by ushering the children up to bed. As Jessie, Anna and Heath sat in the kitchen talking over Jessie's future move back to the valley; Heath felt a small tug on his shirtsleeve. Looking down he wasn't at all surprised to see Thomas looking up at him.

"Thomas you're supposed to be sleeping," Heath stated as he picked the small boy up and placed him on his knee.

"I can't Papa," Thomas replied in a sad voice.

"Oh and why is that?" Heath questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

Bending forward and whispering in his father's ear, Thomas replied. "Because I need a story."

"Oh I see," replied Heath as he stood up from the table with Thomas in his arms. "If you'll excuse me I'll be back in a few minutes." Heath said as he carried Thomas towards the stairs.

"Nite Mama, nite Jessie," Thomas yelled as he waved at them.

"What was all that about?" Jessie questioned as he looked over at Anna's smiling face.

"A story," Anna replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

"A story?" Jessie questioned as he looked to Anna for answers.

"Remember two years ago when we almost lost Thomas?" Anna questioned as she took Jessie's hand.

"Of course," Jessie replied thinking back to that awful night.

"Well ever since that night Heath and Thomas have shared a very special bond. Every night before bed, Heath tells Thomas a story. Usually they're tales about adventures he and Nick had while working out on the range. Thomas usually never lasts more than 5 minutes before falling asleep in his father's arms. I don't think he's made it through a single story yet." Laughed Anna.

"I could tell he's pretty close to Heath, you can see it every time he looks at him." Stated Jessie.

"I know, I worry about it sometimes," Anna stated quietly. "I mean his fathers his whole world right now."

"Don't worry Anna, I grew out of it." Jessie laughed, "just give him some time." He added squeezing her hand.

"That's right," laughed Anna, "you followed Heath everywhere, you even dressed like him."

"Ya had to go and bring that up," Jessie exclaimed before he joined Anna in a good laugh.

Anna and Jessie continued to catch up with one another until Jessie found it hard to keep his eyes open any longer. "Sorry Anna," he said as another yawn escaped his lips. "All that rough house' in did me in."

"Come on Jessie, let's get you settled in upstairs." Anna stated as she stood up and extended her hand out to him.

As Anna led Jessie up the stairs, she stopped to peek in on her husband. Opening the door to their bedroom Anna found Heath sound asleep in a chair with Thomas curled up on top of him. Motioning for Jessie to join her, Anna whispered in his ear. "Looks like neither one made it to the end tonight."

Warm memories flooded back as Jessie watched the sleeping pair. He remembered how secure he once felt in Heath's arms and knew exactly why Thomas would rather be there than anywhere else. "I can tuck myself in Anna, why don't you get them settled." Jessie whispered before kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad you're home Jessie," Anna replied as she returned his kiss.

Walking down the all too familiar hall, Jessie soon found himself standing in front of his old bedroom door. The good times he'd shared here brought a tear to his eye. Opening the door, he had to carefully step over the twins as they slept on the floor together. Making his way quietly over to his old bed, he glanced over at Sean who was sleeping peacefully across the room. Undressing he crawled under the covers and listened to all the familiar night sounds of the house he'd loved so much growing up. It wasn't long before the sandman claimed him and he drifted of into a peaceful sleep.

The smell of bacon roused him from his slumber, stretching his arms and legs he looked out the window and noticed how high in the sky the sun was. Flinging back the covers Jessie jumped out of bed and quickly dressed. Running a hand through his hair on the way downstairs, he soon found himself in the kitchen with Anna and baby Jenny.

"Morn' in Anna," Jessie greeted happily, as he kissed her cheek. "And how's our pretty little lady doing this morning?" He asked Jenny as he sat down next to her high chair. Jenny smiled at Jessie and babbled on as only babies can.

Jessie's eyes widened as Anna set a large plate of eggs, bacon, ham, and toast in front of him. "This smells heavenly Anna," Jessie commented as he savored the delicious aromas. "You won't be interested in giving Katie a few cooking lessons when she comes, would you?" Jessie questioned as he dug into his plate.

"Jessie!" Anna stated as she crossed her arms and smiled at him. "She can't be all that bad."

"Let's put it this way Anna, I'd rather eat Heath's beans." He laughed as he continued to shove in more food.

"I'll see what I can do Jessie, but no promises." She laughed as she cleaned up the rest of the breakfast dishes. "When you're finished, Heath's out in the corral working with a new mare."

"Thanks Anna," Jessie said as he crammed the last bit of food into his mouth and headed out the back door. Anna smiled as she watched him run across the yard towards the corral. He might be all grown up now but she could still easily see the little boy in him.

Approaching the corral Jessie wasn't at all surprised to see Thomas watching his father as he tried to tame a new mare. Picking the small boy up, Jessie placed him on the fence and held onto him so he could get a better view.

"Papa's talk' in to her so she's not scared," Thomas whispered as he pointed towards the mare.

"Your Papa's really good with horses," Jessie replied in a whisper.

"He's the best," replied little Thomas, as his love for his father shown clearly on his face and in his voice.

Jessie and Thomas continued to watch Heath in silence as he walked the mare around the ring and talked to her. Before long, the mare was following Heath around and playfully nudging him with her nose. Leading the horse over towards Jessie and Thomas, Heath picked up Thomas and took him towards the mare.

"All right Thomas, she's still a little shy so you'll need to use your church voice when you talk to her. Move real slow and let her smell you before you touch her, all right?" Heath questioned as he carried the small boy out into the coral.

"Yes Papa," Thomas replied in a whisper as his eyes sparkled with excitement.

Heath brought Thomas to within a few feet of the mare before stopping. "All right Thomas, why don't you try talking to her?" Heath said quietly as he held onto his son.

Looking from his father to the mare, Thomas began to talk. "Hi I'm Thomas," he said quietly. "My Papa said you was scared. You don't have ta be he's real nice. I promise he won't hurt ya none. Yer real pretty, I bet yer Mama was too. My Mama's in the house and she's the prettiest Mama ever. Even prettier than Aunt Audra, she's my Papa's sister and she's real nice too. She likes horses. See that guy over there?" Thomas asked as he slowly pointed at Jessie. "He's my big brother Jessie. I haven't seen him since I was a baby. He went out east after he got married. He learned how to be a doctor. But not a people doctor a animal doctor. He could take care of you if you got sick. And he's comin back here to live too."

The mare took a step closer to Thomas and nudged the boy's arm as he continued to talk. Reaching his small hand out slowly he gently rubbed the mare's nose. "Yer real soft, Papa says you have a real nice coat. Doesn't it get hot out in the sun with a coat on?" Thomas questioned as Heath took a step backwards. The mare followed and kept her eyes on the little boy he was carrying. Thomas continued talking to the mare as Heath backed up to the fence with the mare following his every move.

"I gotta go now, it was real nice talk' in to ya." Thomas stated as he rubbed the mares nose one last time. Handing Thomas over the fence to Jessie, Heath led the mare towards the pasture.

"You did a real fine job with that mare Thomas," Jessie stated as he set the boy down on the ground.

"She's a good horse; I can see it in her eyes." Thomas replied as he beamed a smile up at Jessie.

Jessie ruffled Thomas's blonde hair and was taken back again at how closely he resembled Heath. Jessie imagined Heath must have looked just like Thomas when he was younger.

"Thomas..." Anna called from the back porch as she held baby Jenny in her arms.

"I gotta go Jessie, Mama wants me." Thomas stated as he took off running towards the house. Jessie laughed as the little boy in tan pants and a blue shirt ran up to his Mama on the back porch and hugged her skirt.

Vaulting over the fence Heath landed next to Jessie. "What ya say we ride out and find Nick, I know he'd love ta see ya." Heath stated as he slapped Jessie on the back.

"Ya know I've actually missed that old bark of his." Jessie laughed as the pair walked into the barn.

Riding across Barkley range, Jessie marveled in the beauty all around him. He hadn't realized until now how much he truly missed the valley. He'd dearly missed Heath and Anna not to mention all his brothers and sisters but he truly never thought you could miss a place as much as he had. He'd learned a lot in Boston and loved the diversity the town offered but when the chance to come home again presented itself, Jessie had jumped at the opportunity. He'd been worried that Katie wouldn't want to leave Boston but as he told her about the job back here in the valley she too jumped at the chance to come home.

Wiping the sweat out of his eyes with his sleeve, Nick looked up as he heard the sound off approaching horses. Quickly picking out his brother on Charger, it took him a moment to place the other rider. "Jessie!" He said aloud as he dropped his hammer and waited for the approaching riders.

"Well I'll be, look who finally decided to come home!" Nick shouted as Jessie jumped down from his mount and walked over to him.

"It's good ta see ya Nick," Jessie said as he was pulled into Nick's strong embrace.

"How are ya boy?" Nick questioned as he held Jessie out in front of him and looked him over.

"Good Nick," Jessie replied with a smile a mile wide.

"When'd ya get here? And what brought ya back?" Nick questioned enthusiastically as he continued to look Jessie over.

Looking up at Heath Jessie had to laugh, Nick hadn't changed at all. Age hadn't mellowed him one bit, and for that Jessie was grateful.

"Yer looking at Stockton's newest Vet," Heath stated as he clapped Jessie on the shoulder.

Nick looked from Heath to Jessie and then back to Heath, " what? What about Doc Severenson?"

"Seems his wife finally talked him into retire' in." Heath replied as he smiled at Jessie.

"He offered me his practice," Jessie added as he watched Nick's surprised expression.

"So that means..." Nick started before Jessie stepped forward and put his hand on Nick's shoulder.

"It means Katie and I are moving home," Jessie replied as he gripped Nick's shoulder.

"Ha ha! That's wonderful!" Nick shouted as he hugged Jessie so hard he lifted him right off the ground. "That my boy is cause for a celebration!" Nick added as he finally let go of Jessie. "What'd ya say we ride into town and have a few drinks at Big Annie's."

"Nick it's only 10:30 in the morning," Heath informed him.

"Oh," Nick replied a little dejected.

"How about we help you finish up here Nick, by then it should be lunchtime." Jessie offered up as he walked over towards the fence Nick was mending.

"You better throw on a pair of gloves; I wouldn't want you to get a blister on those lily white hands." Nick joked, as he tossed a pair of gloves at Jessie.

"Funny Nick, I can still out work you any day." Jessie countered as he winked at Heath.

"Oh is that so!" Nick exclaimed as he picked up his hammer. "Well we'll just see about that!" He added as he tore back into his work.

Heath pushed back his hat and watched as Nick tried to work harder and faster than Jessie. A smile crept across his face as Jessie continued to badger Nick. Listening to them took him back to the time Jessie first arrived on the ranch. He'd been so shy and quiet but quickly came out of his shell in a large part thanks to Nick. He remembered even as a child Jessie could get Nick riled up almost as quickly as himself. It was good to see Jessie hadn't lost that ability.

Big Annie's was packed by the time the trio made it into town. Cutting their way through the crowd and cigar smoke, they settled up next to the bar. "Three cold ones Mack!" Nick shouted as he rose up his arm trying to get the bartenders attention.

"Nick, Heath, what brings you boys into town during the middle of the day?" Asked Mack as he filled up three glasses of beer for them.

"We got reason to celebrate!" Nick stated as he handed a glass to Jessie. "Jessie here's gonna be the new town Vet." Nick said as he clapped Jessie on the shoulder.

"Jessie! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes! How've ya been lad?" Mack questioned as he reached across the bar and shook Jessie's hand.

"Fine Mack, just fine." Jessie replied as he tried to shout over the all the noise. "I can see business is booming." He added looking around at the packed bar.

"That it is couldn't be better. Glad ta have ya back lad," Mack added before he had to move on to other more unruly customers.

As Jessie, Heath, and Nick sat and talked about old times, someone in the back of the room watched them. He'd waited a long time for a chance to get at the blonde man responsible for his imprisonment and his brothers death. All he needed to do now was set his plan in motion. Turning to the man sitting next to him Cal threw his cards on the table and called him a cheater. Standing up the man shouted a few choice words at Cal before taking a swing at him. Easily ducking the rather clumsy mans attempt at a punch, Cal pushed him over onto the table next to them. In no short time at the entire bar erupted into an all out brawl as men threw punches at one another without cause.

Nick sat back and watched the fight go on around him until someone knocked into him and spilled his beer. Smiling Nick pulled back his fist and let them man have it right in the mouth. It didn't take Nick long at all to end up in the thick of things, as three men ganged up on him at once, Heath figured it was time he intervened. "You stay here Jessie," he yelled above the crowd. "I'll get Nick and then we'll get out of here." Pushing his way through the fighting Heath grabbed the first man on top of Nick and threw him off. As he was reaching for the second man he felt a sudden excruciating pain in his right side. Crumbling to his knees he looked up in time to see Cal's face as he flashed an evil grin at Heath before retreating back into the crowd. Suddenly remembering the mans face, his mind screamed "Anna!" Struggling to stand, his only thought was for his wife. He had to get to her, to protect her from the animal that tried to hurt her all those years ago. Making it to his feet, Heath staggered towards the entrance. His one thought was to get home to Anna before he did.

Seeing Heath head for the door, Jessie tried calling out to him. "Heath! Heath!" He shouted as he tried to push his way through the crowd. Hearing a familiar voice Heath turned in the direction of Jessie's voice. As Heath turned to face him, Jessie could clearly see the pain etched on his face.

"Come to join in the fight!" Nick shouted as he came up behind Jessie and slapped him on the back.

"Nick, something's wrong with Heath!" Jessie shouted as he pointed over in Heath's direction.

Turning and looking over at his brother Nick could see it too; pushing his way through the crowd Nick made it to his brother's side just as Heath's knees gave out. Catching him in a bear hug, Nick carried Heath out the door and onto the sidewalk. Setting him down Nick immediately noticed the bright red stain running down the side of Heath's shirt. Ripping it open, he could clearly see the ugly knife wound. "He's been stabbed!" Nick shouted through clenched teeth. "Jessie we have to get him over to Doctor Merer's.

Nodding, Jessie grabbed Heath's legs as Nick picked him up under his arms and they carried him across the street to the doctor's office.

"Bring him in here Nick," Howard stated as Nick and Jessie burst through the door carrying an unconscious Heath.

Laying him on the table Nick took a step back so the doctor could have a look at Heath's wound. "How'd this happen Nick?" Howard questioned as he poked and prodded around the wound.

"I'm not sure doc, we think somebody may have stabbed him in the saloon." Nick replied as moved in closer to Heath.

"That's what it looks like Nick. By the looks of it, it was a pretty big knife too. Luckily for Heath the blade hit his rib and followed along it instead of penetrating into his lung. He's lost a lot of blood but I don't see any internal damage." Howard said as he began to wash the wound. "Well need to keep an eye on him for a few days but he should be all right."

"Thanks doc," Jessie replied as a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

"Well Jessie it sure is good to see you again son." Howard commented as he smiled up at him. "How are your studies coming along?"

"Fine doc, just fine. I earned my degree about a year ago now." Jessie replied as he watched the doctor sew up Heaths wound.

"That's wonderful news," Howard replied.

"I'll be taking over Doc Steverenson's practice at the end of the month." Jessie said.

"Well we could certainly use a new Vet in town Jessie. I'm glad you took him up on his offer." Stated Howard as he finished up with Heath's stitches.

As Howard began to wrap Heath's wound he began to stir. "Anna," he mumbled as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Your all right Heath, we're in Doc Merer's office." Nick said softly as he watched Heath struggle to wake up.

"Anna... Anna," Heath said again as he started to come around. Trying his best to sit up Heath encountered strong resistance. "Just where do you think you're go' in?" Nick questioned as he gently pushed Heath back down on the bed.

"Anna's... in trouble," Heath said as he tried once again to sit up.

"Come on Heath, yer gonna bust all those stitches the doc just put in ya." Nick exclaimed as he once again tried to push his brother back down on the bed.

Pushing his brothers hands away Heath continued to try and sit up. "I have ta get to Anna." Heath said as he finally managed to sit up.

"Heath, Anna's fine," Jessie said as he placed a hand on Heath's shoulder.

"No," Heath replied as he shook his head and slowly swung his feet over the edge of the bed. "The man who... did this," he stated as he held onto his side and tried to stand. "He tried to… hurt Anna once... before."

"What are you talking about Heath?" Nick questioned as he reluctantly helped his brother up.

"It was the man from... the alley Nick… The one who... attacked Anna just before we were... married." Heath stated as he tried to make Nick understand.

The awful vision of Anna lying on the dirty ground in the alley; her dress in tatters and crying came rushing back to him. "Cal and Will Hicks," Nick said coldly as he looked at Heath.

"It was… the younger... one." Heath replied as he steadied himself by holding onto Jessie's shoulder. "Nick... Anna's all alone out there." Heath said in such a sad voice that Nick's heart went out to him.

"I'll ride out there right now Heath, she'll be fine I'll see to it." Nick replied as he grabbed his brother's upper arm and squeezed it.

"Hurry Nick," Heath said as he watched his brother race from the room. Sitting back down on the bed before he his knees gave out he tried to control his rising fear.

"Heath you've lost a lot of blood, you need to rest." Jessie stated as he sat down next to Heath.

"I've got to get… back to her Jessie," Heath replied as he looked over at the young man Jessie had become.

"You're in no condition to ride Heath. If that knife had gone in any deeper you'd be dead now." Jessie exclaimed as he tried to make Heath understand how serious his wound was.

"You don't understand Jessie... Anna and the kids... they're my whole life." Heath stated as he looked at Jessie with such a sad expression he knew he'd have to help Heath get home.

"All right Heath, I'll help you get home but you have to promise me you'll do exactly as I say." Jessie replied as Heath shook his head wearily in agreement.

"First off I'm gonna need to wrap your wound tighter," Jessie stated as he grabbed some extra bandages from Doctor Merer's cabinet. Placing more padding over the wound, Jessie wrapped another bandage around Heath's midsection securing the padding in place. "Let me see if the doc has a shirt we can borrow for you," Jessie said before leaving Heath alone in the room momentarily. Returning quickly with a clean shirt, Jessie helped Heath put it on.

"Ok Heath, let me help you stand up," Jessie stated as he sat down next to Heath on the bed and placed Heath's left arm across his shoulder. "Remember let me do all the work," he said as he slowly started to stand.

Jessie managed to get Heath to his feet without much trouble. But by the time they had walked through the doctor's office, listened to Howard's words of concern, and made it outside, Heath was beginning to really falter. Placing him in a chair outside the doctor's office, Jessie ran across the street and gathered their horses.

The short rest seemed to do Heath a world of good and he was able to mount Charger with only a little assistance from Jessie. But on the way home for Jessie, forcing Heath to keep Charger at a walk was proving a difficult task.

"Heath if we continue on this fast yer likely to start bleed' in again." Jessie stated as he tried to slow Heath down.

But Heath couldn't hear him; he was in another place and another time. He remembered the ugly bruises on Anna's cheek and the swollen lip those animals had given her as they groped her. He remembered their comments as they bragged about touching her and what they planned to do with her. He also remembered he'd vowed to kill them if they ever laid a hand on her again, and that was one promise he was intent on keeping.

Realizing his concerns were falling on deaf ears, Jessie concentrated on making sure Heath made it home in one piece. As they rode along he remembered those long days and weeks after Anna's attack. He remembered Heath distancing himself from the family and Anna. He'd felt responsible for Anna's attack even though everyone tried to convince him otherwise. It wasn't until they'd confronted him as a family that they finally got through to him.

As they neared the ranch Heath could see Nick's horse tied up in front of the house. Pulling up by the front porch, Heath slid down slowly out of Chargers saddle, and stood on the ground holding the saddle horn for a minute. Walking up behind him Jessie put his hand on Heath's shoulder. "You all right Heath?" He asked noticing the perspiration coating Heath's face and chest.

"Just had to… catch my breath," Heath replied as he looked at the stairs looming in front of him.

"Let's get you inside, you need to rest." Jessie stated as he guided Heath over to the stairs.

"I can do it," stated Heath as he grabbed onto the railing and slowly made his way up the steps. "I don't want Anna and the kids to worry," he said quietly as he turned back and smiled at Jessie.

"Yer just as stubborn as ever," Jessie said as he shook his head and followed closely behind Heath.

Opening the front door and walking inside, Heath called out to Anna. "Anna...Anna?"

Rushing from the kitchen where she'd been sharing a cup of coffee with Nick, Anna was a little startled to see the condition her husband was in. "Heath, Nick said you were hurt but..." Started Anna as she rushed to his side.

"I'm all right Anna, just a little tired." Heath sighed as he held her close. Having her there safely next to him made his heart beat even faster. Knowing that she was safe released the huge weight that had been crushing down on him since he saw Cal Hicks in the saloon.

"Heath what happened?" Anna questioned as she moved back to get a better look at him.

Looking up at Nick, Heath saw him shake his head no. "Some drunken cowboy broke a bottle and managed to cut me when he fell over his own feet." Heath replied as he placed his hand on his side.

Something about his answer didn't seem right and Anna looked over at Jessie. For a moment she could see both worry and fear on his face before he tried his best to cover it up. "Anna you know how Heath here always manages to get in the middle of everything." Jessie stated with a smile as he walked up and clapped Heath on the shoulder. "He has a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time," he added trying to reassure Anna.

"I've been say' in that for years," Nick exclaimed as he walked up next to Heath.

Anna looked at all three of them and knew they were keeping something from her. But knowing how stubborn all three of them were she knew she'd never get the real story out of them until they were ready to tell it. Taking in Heath's pale complexion and the perspiration on his face Anna knew it was more than a little cut. "Heath, I think you should lay down for a while." Anna stated firmly as she grabbed his hand and led him towards the stairs.

Watching her struggle to make it up the stairs, Anna grew more and more concerned. Winded, Heath sat down on their bed and tried to catch his breath. Looking down at his boots he wasn't sure how he was ever going to bend over far enough to get them off.

Sitting down next to him on the bed Anna took his hand within her own and rubbed his back with her free hand. His lack of energy and pale complexion told her everything she needed to know. Watching him try to kick off his boots, she quietly knelt down next to him and pulled them off for him.

"Thanks Anna," he said quietly as he gently lay down and pulled his feet up on the bed. Taking a blanket out of the chest at the end of their bed Anna covered him. Sitting down next to him she lovingly ran her fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes. As his breathing finally evened out, Anna placed a kiss on his forehead and went downstairs for some answers.

Finding Nick and Jessie in the kitchen, Anna probed them for answers. "What really happened in town?" She questioned as she stood in front of them with her hands on her hips.

Looking first at Nick and then back up at Anna, Jessie replied. "Just what Heath said Anna."

"Nick?" Anna questioned as she turned to face him.

Looking up at Anna Nick knew keeping the truth from her wasn't going to be easy. But if he knew his brother that's exactly the way Heath would want it. He wouldn't want Anna worrying about Cal and Will Hicks. "Like Heath said Anna, there was a scuffle in the bar and Heath got cut." Nick replied calmly.

"Heath didn't mention anything about a scuffle, Nick." Anna replied as she took a step closer to him.

Jessie noticed Nick's flustered look and tried to intervene. "There was a small scuffle in the saloon, that's how the bottle was broken." Jessie stated as he watched Nick shake his head in agreement.

"So Nick just how did this drunken cowboy end up with the broken bottle?" Anna asked as she turned her full attention back to him.

Shuffling in his seat Nick tried to look at Jessie for an answer.

"Jessie can't help you Nick." Anna stated as she stood directly over him.

"I don't know how he does it," Nick exclaimed as he threw his arms up in the air and stood up. "How does he manage to keep anything from you?"

"He doesn't Nick," Anna, replied as she placed her hand on his arm. "Please tell me what really happened," Anna pleaded.

Realizing he was fighting a loosing battle Nick gave in. "We were all in Big Annie's have' in a beer when a fight broke out. Heath and Jessie stayed out of it until three men jumped me. Heath was just trying to pull the men off me when someone stabbed him." Nick explained as he held onto Anna's hands.

"Stabbed him?" Anna questioned quietly as tears started to form in her eyes.

"It's not a serious wound the knife hit his rib mainly," Jessie added as he came up next to Anna and Nick.

"Who would do such a thing?" Anna asked as the tears she'd tried to hold back tumbled down her face.

"We're not sure Anna it all happened so fast. Heath didn't even see who it was." Jessie answered as he rubbed her back.

Falling into Nick's arms, Anna cried. "Why couldn't he tell me?"

"You know he wouldn't want you to worry Anna," Nick replied as he held her against his chest. "She how upset you are, he wouldn't want that."

Anna hugged Nick tightly and knew he spoke the truth. "Thanks for telling me Nick," she replied as she wiped her eyes. "I promise I won't tell him I know the truth."

"That's a good thing, cause that boy'd skin me alive if he knew I told you," Nick laughed as Jessie joined him.

"Anna, what ya say I hitch up the buggy and take the kids over to Mothers for a while." Nick stated.

"Oh Nick I can't just drop in on her unannounced." Anna replied as she dried her cheeks.

"Nonsense, you know mothered love to see her grandkids. You stay here with Heath and Jessie and I'll take the kids with us." Nick replied as he looked over at Jessie.

"Yeah Anna it would give you and Heath some time alone together." Jessie added throwing in a smile.

Anna looked between the two and saw the sincerity in their eyes. "Thank you," she said quietly before hugging them both.

"Well what ya waitin for boy! Let's go round up those youngsters!" Nick shouted as he slapped Jessie on the back and pushed him towards the door.

"I'll get Jenny's things ready," Anna replied as she laughed at the pair.

As Anna watched the wagon with her children crest the top of the hill behind her home and vanish from sight, a feeling that she was being watched crept over her. Looking around the yard and the surrounding trees she couldn't see anyone but the feeling was still there. Walking into the house she closed the door behind her and locked it. Walking through the kitchen she made sure the back door was locked as well before she headed up stairs.

Cal Hicks crouched in the bushes about a hundred yards behind Heath's home. He watched silently as the woman he longed to take as his bride waved goodbye to a wagon full of kids. She was more beautiful than he even remembered and felt himself getting aroused just thinking about her next to him. "Soon lovely lady... I'll have what should have been mine."

Lying down gently on the bed next to Heath so she didn't disturb him, Anna watched as he slept. The idea that someone deliberately tried to kill him chilled her to the bone. How could anyone hurt such a gentle and kind man. Laying her hand atop his chest she felt his reassuring heartbeat. Watching as her hand went up and down with each breath he took she soon fell asleep.

"Grandmother!" Shouted James as he opened the mansions front door and ran inside.

Hearing her grandson's voice, Victoria made her way from the study out to the parlor. "James, what a surprise this is." Victoria stated as she hugged him.

"Wait till you see who we brought grandmother," James stated excitedly.

Victoria looked up as Nick carried in little Jenny followed closely by Sean, Liam, and Mary. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw whose hand Thomas was hanging onto. "Jessie!" She cried as she raced forward and hugged him.

"Hello Grandmother," Jessie said happily as he returned her hug. Victoria had long ago deterred Jessie from calling her Mrs. Barkley and the only other term that seemed to fit was Grandmother.

"Jessie when did you get here?" Victoria questioned as she held onto his hand.

"Just yesterday," Jessie replied as he squeezed her hand.

"Did Katie come with you? And where are Heath and Anna?" Victoria asked as she looked from Jessie over to Nick.

"Papa needed a rest," piped up Thomas as he pulled on his grandmother's dress.

"Is that so," Victoria replied as she squatted down next to her grandson.

"He has a hurt right hear," Thomas said as he pointed to his side.

"And just how did he get hurt?" Victoria questioned her youngest grandson.

"He was with Uncle Nick," Thomas answered as he pointed up at his uncle.

"He's fine Mother, we just figured he and Anna could use a little time alone," Nick replied as he tried his best to defend himself from his mother's accusing gaze.

"All right, Nick why don't you go in and tell Silas and Hattie we'll have a few more mouths for dinner tonight." Victoria stated as she lifted Jenny out of Nick's arms. "And you young man," she said as she turned to face Jessie. "Are going to march into that study with me and explain why you didn't bother to tell anyone you were coming home."

"Yes Ma'am," Jessie replied with a grin as he followed along after his grandmother.

He'd sat and watched the house for hours now and there was no sign of movement from within. Did they know he was out here? Were they just waiting for him to make a move? He couldn't be certain but he wasn't about to let that stop him. He knew he'd injured the bastard but his intent had been to kill him. It was a minor set back, and a mistake he wouldn't soon make again.

Heath awoke, as the sun was beginning to set and felt Anna's hand on his chest. Turning his head towards her he reached out and gently stroked her hair as he watched her sleep peacefully. The ache in his side had subsided some and he felt stronger as he lay admiring his wife.

Anna felt Heath's gentle touch and opened her eyes to see his smiling face. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she reached up and touched his cheek.

"I'm fine Anna," he replied as he turned and kissed her lovingly. "Where are the children?" He asked as he slowly sat up and slid his legs over the side of the bed.

"Nick and Jessie took them over to Mothers," Anna replied as she rushed around the bed to be at his side.

"Oh?" Heath stated as he looked up at Anna with his right eyebrow raised.

"Nick just wanted to make sure you got some rest." Anna answered as she grabbed his arm and helped him slowly to his feet.

Standing still for a moment Heath wanted to make sure the room wasn't going to fall out from under him before he took his first step.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Questioned a concerned Anna as she noticed his hesitation.

"Really I'm fine," he replied smiling as he drew her into an embrace.

Snuggling against his strong chest, Anna was almost inclined to believe him before she felt the bandages wrapping around his mid section. Tears formed in her eyes before and she quickly willed them away before he could see them. Wrapping her arm in his Anna led him towards the stairs. "Why don't you go outside and sit on the swing, I'll bring us some lemonade."

"Sounds good," Heath replied as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Heading out onto the porch, Heath eased himself down on the porch swing and watched as the setting sun painted the sky. He never imagined that the man who tried only hours ago to kill him was now watching him.

Cal watched as the woman he longed to have as his wife carried two glasses out onto the porch and sat down next to the bastard. He watched as they drank and snuggled up next to one another talking quietly. The more he watched the bastard touch his soon to be wife the angrier he became. Raising his rifle he aimed it at the bastard and waited for a good shot. Just as he was about to take his shot a lone rider rode up the driveway and past the barn. Putting down his rifle and hiding, he watched as his woman walked down the porch steps and hugged the man as he got off his horse.

"Jarrod what brings you out here?" Anna questioned as she gave him a hug.

"Well I was on my way home when I ran into Nick and Jessie, and a wagon load of kids." He smiled, "they told me what happened to Heath. I just stopped by to make sure you two didn't need anything." Jarrod replied as he took Anna's arm and followed her up onto the porch.

"We're fine Jarrod, why don't you sit with Heath while I get you a glass of lemonade." Anna stated before opening the front door and heading inside.

"Even' in Jarrod," Heath stated as he looked up at his older brother.

"Heath," Jarrod replied as he tipped his hat back on his head and leaned against the railing across from his younger brother. "Care to tell me what happened?"

Looking towards the front door to make sure Anna was out of earshot, Heath began. "It was Cal Hicks Jarrod. I didn't see his brother, just him." Heath answered as he remember the evil grin on Cal's face.

"I did a little checking on Cal before I rode out here Heath. Seems he just got out of San Quinton two months ago. His brother Will wasn't as lucky, he died of influenza three years ago while still in custody." Jarrod stated as he watched Heath's brow furrow.

Cal watched as the two men talked, he wasn't sure but the other man looked like the lawyer who put him and Will away all those years ago. Realizing he was out gunned he decided to pull back and wait for a better opportunity. "Better to get you alone bastard," he mumbled under his breath as he slowly backed away from the house. "I'll make you pay, I'll make you pay for all of it!"

"Why don't you boys come inside, I just warmed up some apple pie." Anna said as she opened the door and waved Jarrod and Heath inside.

"You know I never could resist your apple pie Anna," Jarrod stated as he started towards the door.

"Jarrod," Heath said as he leaned forward and grabbed his brother's arm. "I haven't told Anna it was Cal Hicks. I didn't want to upset her."

Looking into his brother's expressive blue eyes, Jarrod nodded. "All right Heath."

"Thanks Jarrod," Heath replied as he slowly got to his feet and walked with his brother inside.

Arriving back at Heath and Anna's, Nick awoke five sleepy passengers in the wagon while Jessie carried a sleeping baby Jenny inside. Walking in the front door he was met by both Heath and Anna, "here Jessie, let me take her from you." Anna said as she reached for her sleeping daughter.

Handing baby Jenny over Jessie watched as Anna carried her upstairs. Looking over at Heath he noticed some of his color had returned but he still looked much to pale. "How ya feel' in Heath?"

"Better thanks," Heath replied as he hooked his hands in his front pockets. "Thanks for helping Nick with the kids. How's your grandmother?"

"A little upset that I didn't tell her sooner about my coming." Jessie stated as he smiled at Heath. "I also had the strangest feeling that she knew a little bit to much about my upcoming job." Jessie laughed.

"You know that wouldn't surprise me at all," Heath replied as he clapped Jessie on the shoulder.

"How ya feel' in Pa," asked Sean as he came through the front door holding a sleepy Thomas.

"I'm fine son, just a little sore." Heath replied as he ruffled his son's hair.

"All better Papa?" Questioned a sleepy Thomas as he looked up at his father.

"All better Thomas," Heath said quietly as he lifted Thomas out of Sean's arms.

Jessie saw Heath wince slightly as he took Thomas's full weight. He was tempted to ask Heath if he needed help, but he all ready knew the answer.

Thomas clung onto his father and laid his head against Heath's chest closing his tired eyes. "I'm glad yer all better Papa," he said yawning.

Heath headed up the stairs slowly as Nick came through the front door with Mary and the twins. "How is he?" Nick asked as he watched Heath slowly make his way upstairs.

"His colors a little better, but he still looks tired." Jessie replied once the children were out of earshot.

"You know he's not going to take it easy," Nick stated as he sat down on the couch and looked up at Jessie.

"I'll make sure that he does," Jessie replied as he looked back up the stairs Heath had just climbed.

"You and what army," laughed Nick.

"I'll have Anna's help," Jessie replied as he turned back around and faced Nick.

"And mine," Nick replied with a smile as he stood up and placed his hand on Jessie's shoulder.

Her husband was normally always the first person out of bed in the morning and the last one in at night. But this morning Anna and the rest of the family had been the first ones to greet the day. The children and Jessie all pitched in and had the usually morning chores completed before the sun had even fully awoken.

Anna and Jessie had both explained to the children the need for their father to take it easy for the next few days. That meant no heavy lifting, no raking, no baling, and no roughhousing. The children all understood and pitched in together to get all most all of Heath's normal morning chores completed before he was even out of bed.

As the morning sun gradually crept through his window and woke him from his healing sleep, Heath chastised himself for over sleeping and quickly got out of bed. Walking up to the dresser to shave he was a little surprised to see his razor and shaving cream all laid out for him. Dressing he made his way down into the kitchen to find Anna feeding baby Jenny at the table.

"Good morning," Anna said as she looked up to receive his kiss.

"Morning, sorry it seemed to get away from me." Heath replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Let me get your breakfast, I saved a plate for you." Anna stated as she quickly hurried over to the stove where she had his plate warming.

"No thanks Anna I'll just have coffee. I've got a lot of catching up to do." Heath stated as he headed for the back door.

"Your not behind at all, as a matter of fact I think your a head of schedule." Anna replied as she brought his plate over to the table.

Turning around, Heath had such a confused look on his face that it caused Anna to giggle. "Sorry it's just that the children and Jessie finished your chores earlier this morning." Anna said as she entwined her arm with his and lead him over to the table. "So now you have time for a nice relaxing breakfast."

As Heath sat down he was over whelmed at how far everyone went to make sure he didn't over due things. "Anna you didn't have to go to so much trouble," he said reaching over and taking her hand in his own.

"Oh Heath if you could've seen how happy the children were," Anna replied as she squeezed his hand. "After Jessie and I explained to them that you needed to take things easy for a few days so you healed properly the children were practically bursting at the seams to help out."

Heath smiled shyly, humbled by his families unselfish out pouring of love. Finishing his breakfast he kissed Anna and Jenny and walked out the back door to the coral.

"Morn' in Heath," Jessie said as he waved from the center of the corral where he was leading one of the new mares around in circle with a long lead. Heath leaned up against the fence and watched as Jessie put the mare through her paces. He smiled at the natural grace and ease at which Jessie worked with the horse. His obvious love for animals evident in his gentle touch and soothing voice.

"She's a fine one Heath," Jessie stated as he finished up with the mare and led her over towards the fence and Heath.

"She's from some of our finest breading stock," Heath replied as the mare nuzzled his shoulder.

"You've got a few come' in to foal with in a month too," Jessie said as he walked along the fence with the mare and Heath towards the barn.

"We figure around the 4th of July," Heath replied as he walked along side Jessie.

"This place is really starting to grow Heath." Jessie commented as they walked into the barn and placed the mare in her stall.

"Thorton-Barkley Horse Farms has expanded almost as much as the cattle side of the business Nick runs. With Jarrod's new predictions it looks as though we should make up about 60% of the families income in the next three years at the rate were going." Heath replied with a smile.

"You're going to need to hire some more hands and soon," Jessie said as he brushed the mares main.

"Nick and I hired a man from Tucson just last week, his reputation is impeccable. He'll be here in the middle of July. We got an interest in two other men who are extremely well known for their work with horses." Heath replied as he picked up a brush and started to groom the mare. "We're adding another barn this fall to, we've already outgrown this one." He added looking around.

"Got a vet lined up for all these horses yet?" Jessie joked as he flashed Heath a smile.

Continuing on with the grooming Heath replied without looking up, "heard tell there's a really good vet just outside of Modesto. Heard he travels all over too."

Jessie stood next to the mare with his mouth wide open and a blank stare on his face.

Looking up Heath had to laugh, "boy you fell for that easier than Nick!"

Realizing Heath was pulling his leg Jessie laughed along with him.

In the following days Heath gradually regained all of his strength back and Dr. Merer removed the stitches and declared him healthy. Nobody was happier than Thomas with his father's recovery. Seeing his father so pale and sore scared the little boy more than he wanted to let on. He never thought anything bad could happen to his Papa, but seeing the cut on his side he knew different. Heath had explained about his old scars but Thomas had never seen him with a real wound until now. He liked asking his father to show him the booboo he got the time Jessie saved him from the bad men. But he didn't like this new booboo at all.

Walking into the living room Heath found Anna sitting with Jenny and Thomas on the floor. "Anna I need to run into town with Nick, is there anything you need while I'm there?" He asked.

"No Papa!" Thomas shouted as he jumped to his feet and rushed over to Heath wrapping his arms around his leg.

"Thomas, what is it?" Heath questioned, surprised at his sons reaction.

"Don't go Papa!" Thomas cried, as he held on even tighter.

Reaching down he pried his son from his leg and picked him up in his arms. "Thomas I'm just going to town with your Uncle Nick. I'll be back shortly." Heath said as he tried to figure out why Thomas appeared so upset.

"No Papa no town!" Thomas practically wailed as he hung around his father's neck.

Heath looked down at Anna for help as Thomas hung onto his neck and cried. Standing up Anna rubbed her sons back as he held onto his father. "Thomas your fathers coming back." Anna said softly, "Nothing bad is going to happen to him."

Turning around and looking at his mother with tear-streaked cheeks, Thomas whispered, "but the bad mans there."

"Thomas," Heath began gently waiting for his son to look at him. "The bad mans gone and he isn't coming back." Heath said as he tried to reassure his son.

"How do you know Papa?" Thomas questioned as his sobs subsided a little.

"Because he saw how mad I was and high tailed it out of there." Nick barked as he walked into the living room.

"Are you sure Uncle Nick? Thomas asked still a little unsure.

"Of course I'm sure boy!" Nick said as he took Thomas out of Heath's arms and held onto him. "Well why don't you just come with us and see for yourself." He added looking first at Thomas and then at both Heath and Anna.

"Can I Papa, can I come?" Thomas asked as his eyes once again took on a brilliant shine.

Looking at his wife, Heath saw her smile and nod her approval. "Of course you can," Heath replied as he ruffled Thomas hair.

"I'll get my hat," Thomas stated excitedly as Nick put him down and he ran off.

"Thanks Nick," Heath said as he gave his brother a half smile. "I'll go and let Jessie know we're taking Thomas with us."

Thomas sat in-between Nick and Heath in the wagon on their way into town and smiled the entire way. He was with his father and that's all that mattered to the little boy. The bad man was the furthest thing from his mind as they road through town and pulled up next to the general store. Jumping down Heath reached back up and lifted Thomas down, holding his fathers hand, he walked into the store next to him with his head held high.

"Nick, Heath, it's good to see you boys." Stated Dave Hanson, the shopkeeper, as he made his way over to the trio.

"Howdy Dave," Heath replied as he reached out and shook Dave's hand.

"Howdy Mr. Hanson," Thomas said confidently as he reached up his small hand.

"Thomas," Mr. Hanson stated happily as he reached down and shook the small boys hand. "I think you've grown at least another foot since the last time I've seen you. You're going to be as big as yer Pa in no time."

Thomas smiled from ear to ear as he looked up at Mr. Hanson and then at his father. "How about a nice piece of licorice," Mr. Hanson asked as he ruffled Thomas's hair.

"I gotta help my Papa load the wagon," Thomas replied as he looked up at his father.

"That's our deal, but maybe when were done." Heath replied as he smiled at Thomas and then winked at Dave.

"Your orders right back here boys," Dave stated as he led them into the rear of the store.

Heath and Nick did the bulk of the lifting while passing off the smaller items to Thomas so he could help out as well. Nick had to laugh each time Thomas tried to lift the heavier objects. The little boys face would turn bright red as he struggled to lift the item with all his might. After the wagon was loaded Heath carried Thomas up to the counter so he could pick out a licorice.

"Papa can I get one for Sean, Liam, and James?" Thomas asked as he eyed the candy.

"What about Mary?" Heath replied.

"Oh I'd get her a peppermint stick, she doesn't like licorice." Thomas answered matter of factly.

"All right then," Heath laughed as he paid Dave for the candy and supplies.

Walking out to the wagon Heath lifted Thomas up first and then climbed on after him. Taking the reins Nick started the wagon back towards Heath's house.

"See Thomas, no bad men." Nick stated as he looked down at the small boy.

"Yeah no bad men," Thomas said as he smiled first at Nick and then his father.

Heath wrapped his arm around his son and felt Thomas lean into his side.

Cal Hicks watched from the corner of the livery stable as the wagon carrying the bastard and his brother passed by. Seeing the small child glued to the bastards side, Cal suddenly realized the bait he needed to lure the bastard away was right by his side. Laughing he slithered off behind the livery and mounted his horse riding out before anyone saw him.

As the train whistle sounded in the distance, Jessie jumped to his feet and rushed to the edge of the platform. Looking down the tracks he spotted the train in the distance. A huge smile crept across his face as the joy of seeing Katie again was almost upon him.

Heath and Anna smiled at one another as they marveled how much of the little boy they fell in love with was still inside the young man Jessie had become. "You better get away from the edge before you fall off," Heath laughed as he watched Jessie blush.

After shaking his finger at Heath he turned his attention back towards the distant train. His mind started to drift back to when he'd first met Katie. He'd been living with Heath and Anna in their new house for about two years before he bumped into Katie, and bump into her he did.

Jessie was reading a new book Miss Collins his teacher had just given him as he walked down the sidewalk in town towards the general store. He was so intent on the contents of the book that he failed to notice what was going on around him. He never saw the door to the dress makers shop open, or the beautiful young girl and her father that stepped out into his path until it was to late. The next thing he knew he was looking up from the sidewalk at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Standing right next to her was just about the angriest man he'd ever seen too.

"You should learn to pay attention boy!' Shouted the angry gentleman as he stood towering over Jessie.

Getting back up to his feet Jessie brushed himself off and apologized profusely. "I'm terribly sorry, I was just so interested in this book I forgot where I was." Jessie said as he bent over and picked up the book.

"There's a proper time and place for reading boy and this isn't one of them!" Replied the angry gentleman as he held onto his daughter's shoulders.

"I really am sorry Mr..." Started Jessie as he offered his hand to the man.

"Brenson, Mr. Charles Brenson," he replied as he looked at Jessie's outstretched hand.

Realizing Mr. Brenson wasn't going to shake his hand Jessie turned his attention towards his daughter. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had on a light blue dress with lace trim around her neck; her long blonde hair swept back across her shoulders and tumbled down her back. Her skin was flawless; she had lips as tender as any rose he had ever seen. But it was her eyes that drew him in and captivated his heart. They were the color of desert sand; he'd never seen anything like them before. "My names Jessie Thorton-Barkley ma'am. I hope I didn't hurt you." He said as he stuck his hand out to her.

Turning her head towards the sound of the young mans voice Katie smiled and replied, "not at all. It's nice to meet you Jessie, my names Katie Brenson. You've already met my father." She added with a slight giggle. Reaching her hand out in his direction she awaited his touch.

Reaching forward and taking her hand Jessie was a little confused as to why she seemed to look past him as she spoke? And why hadn't she grabbed his outstretched hand instead of extending her own? His questions were answered as her father tried to usher her away.

"Come now Katie it's time we were heading home." Mr. Brenson stated as he placed his daughters hand on his arm.

"It was nice meeting you Jessie. I'll be starting school next week, we can talk more then." Katie said before her father led her away from Jessie.

Jessie watched as Mr. Brenson guided Katie down the sidewalk to their carriage, he watched as Katie felt around for the edge of the sidewalk with her foot before stepping down with her father's assistance. He watched as her father place Katie's hands on the side of the carriage before helping her to climb aboard. As they rode out of town Jessie finally figured out why Katie acted so differently, she was blind.

No matter how hard he tried Jessie couldn't get Katie out of his head all weekend long. There was just something about her that drew him to her. He wasn't sure what it was but he couldn't wait to see her again at school. Arriving before anyone else, Jessie sat on the front steps of the school and waited. It wasn't long before the other students started arriving; as the first bell rang Jessie's heart skipped a beat in his chest. "She should be arriving any minute now," he thought as he scanned the street for any sign of her carriage. It wasn't until the second bell rang and Miss Collins ushered him into the building that his heart sank.

Most of the morning went by in a blur as he sat and thought about Katie. He didn't even notice Miss Collins had dismissed them for recess until one of the other boys asked him if he wanted to play ball. Politely refusing, Jessie slowly walked outside and sat down on the front steps. Thinking about the girl he feared he'd never see again, he didn't notice when Katie and her father pull up in front of the school. It wasn't until Mr. Brenson walked around to help his daughter down that Jessie noticed them.

"Katie!" He shouted as he stood up and ran down the steps. "I mean Miss Brenson," he said shyly as Mr. Brenson shot him an angry look.

"Hi Jessie, I was hoping you'd be here," Katie replied as her father helped her from the carriage.

"How'd you know it was me?" Wondered Jessie as he took a step closer to her.

"I remembered your voice from the other day on the street," smiled Katie as she looked in his direction.

"Oh, sorry." Replied a slightly embarrassed Jessie.

"All right Katie dear lets get you inside, I'm afraid we're all ready quite late." Mr. Brenson stated as he eyed Jessie suspiciously. After all who did this gawky teenage boy with long legs and piercing green eyes think he was? Why he wasn't even in the same social circles as Katie, what could they possibly have in common that would make him interested in her? He knew the answer to that question, hormones. His daughter was very attractive; problem was most proper boys lost interest in her when they found out she was blind. He figured a boy like Jessie would soon tire of his daughter and break her heart yet again. Well he'd put a stop to that right now, he wouldn't let Katie anywhere near this boy.

Walking his daughter up the front steps Mr. Brenson and Katie disappeared into the school. Sitting back down on the steps, Jessie's heart raced. Katie had remembered him, him of all people. He wanted to get to know her better now more than ever. But as quickly as his face lit up with a smile, it faded into a frown. "What happens when she finds out where I came from?" He wondered as he stared at the ground by his feet. "How do I explain what happened with Hank? Once she finds all that out she'll hate me for sure. I know her father will." Thought Jessie sadly.

He'd come a long way these past two years living with Heath and Anna but some dark thoughts still remained. The last Valentines Day dance had proven some things were hard to forget. During the dance he'd asked Carrie Stanton if she'd dance with him and to his surprise she'd accepted. Out on the dance floor Jessie felt ten feet tall as the pair danced together. That was until her father stepped in a separated them. If that wasn't bad enough he started called Jessie and his new parents all sorts of foul names in front of pretty much the entire town. Nick had silenced him quickly enough by knocking him to the floor with a right hook, but the damage was already done.

Standing up as the bell rang Jessie slowly made his way back up the stairs and just missed bumping into Mr. Brenson as he exited the school. Grabbing Jessie's upper arm, Mr. Brenson turned the boy towards him. "I want to make this crystal clear boy." He stated, as he looked Jessie in the eye. "I don't want your kind anywhere near my daughter. Do you understand?"

Jessie didn't know what to say, his legs felt like rubber and his heart ached. He knew this would happen.

"Well boy!" Mr. Brenson exclaimed as he shook Jessie slightly.

"Yes Sir, I understand," he said quietly as he looked down at his boots.

"Good now that that's settled I had better not see you around Katie again." He stated before letting go of Jessie's arm and climbing in his carriage.

Walking back into the school Jessie numbly sat down at his desk. The world which had looked so bright and sunny this morning was now dark and featureless, a world with no joy or happiness.

As the class filtered out for lunch Miss Collins noticed Jessie was still seated at his desk. Walking to the back of the room she asked him why, "Jessie is there something you need to discuss?" She questioned as she noticed the troubled look on his face and in his eyes.

"Huh... oh sorry Miss Collins. I guess I was just daydreaming." Jessie replied as he grabbed his lunch and stood up.

"Are you certain?" She questioned again looking into his expressive eyes.

"Yes Ma'am," Jessie answered as he forced himself to smile.

"All right then, go and eat your lunch young man." Miss Collins stated as she smiled at Jessie and watched him walk out the door. She'd always had a special place in her heart for him and hated to see something bothering him. He was such a smart and gifted child. The test she'd given him when he'd first come to the school had proven how intelligent he really was. She'd sent his results along to the Army and Navy Academy in San Diego as well as the Scared Heart Preparatory School for Boys in Atherton. Both schools had immediately sent letters of acceptance back to her but the Barkley's felt Jessie should remain where he was so he could build further on his relationship with Heath and Anna. Knowing what he'd been through Miss Collins agreed with their decision.

Walking across the schoolyard to his favorite reading spot, Jessie saw her. Katie was sitting on a blanket under the very same tree he always sat eating her lunch. With Mr. Brenson's words ringing in his ears he decided to keep walking and find another spot. As he quickly walked past her she looked up and called his name.

"Jessie? Is that you?"

"How... but how could you tell it was me? I didn't say a word." Replied a shocked Jessie as he stood in front of Katie.

"I could tell by your walk," she laughed. "Would you like to join me for lunch?" She asked as she smiled up in his direction.

"I ... I can't," he replied quietly.

"Oh, I understand." Katie replied as the smile melted from her face. "It's all right Jessie, maybe another time."

Seeing the hurt written clearly on her face Jessie felt awful. "Katie it's not... it's not what you think." He said trying to ease her pain.

"It's all right Jessie really," she said quietly as she wrapped up her sandwich and placed it back in her tin.

"It's not you Katie... it's me," Jessie stated as he dropped to his knees in front of her. "My past tends to scare people away," he added quietly.

"It won't scare me away," Katie replied as she reached out her hand towards him.

Without even really thinking he reached forward and held her hand in his own. "How can you be so sure?"

"I know you're a good kind hearted person, I can feel it." Katie replied as she squeezed his hand.

Blushing Jessie squeezed her hand in return. "Why I bet your even blushing right now," giggled Katie.

"Now how... there's no way... are you sure you can't see?" Jessie questioned as he looked more closely at her.

"I can see a little but mainly just light and dark, no colors or objects." Katie replied as she smiled at Jessie.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean..." Jessie began before he shut his mouth.

"It's all right Jessie, I don't mind talking about it," Katie replied quickly. She could hear the anguish in his voice, as he feared he'd treaded someplace he shouldn't have. "I've been like this most my life."

"Most of your life? You mean you could see once?" He questioned as he folded his legs underneath himself Indian style and sat facing her.

"I could see until I was about a year and a half. My family and I were on a stagecoach traveling to San Francisco when it over turned and rolled down and embankment. My mother was killed and I was left in a coma for three weeks. When I came out of it I could no longer see." Katie replied as she rubbed a spot on her forehead.

"I'm sorry," Jessie said quietly knowing full well how much it hurt to lose a parent.

"Can you still see it?" Katie questioned as she leaned towards Jessie.

"See what?" He asked puzzled.

"The scar silly, my father said I hit my head really hard in the accident. That's why I was in a coma." Katie answered as she leaned closer to him.

Reaching out he gently brushed her blonde hair back away from her forehead revealing a small well-healed scar. "It's real small Katie, you can hardly even see it." He replied pulling his hand back.

"Good, I've never seen it and my father refuses to talk about it. I'm glad it's not some huge ugly thing." Katie replied as she sat back up straight and smiled.

"It's not ugly at all," Jessie whispered quietly as he looked lovingly upon her.

As the bell rang Jessie helped Katie to her feet and folded up her blanket. "Would you mind leading me inside?" She asked taking his arm, "I don't quite have the layout of this yard down yet. Don't worry my fathers at work." She added squeezing his arm.

Shaking his head in amazement Jessie was just going to ask her how she knew what her father said, when she told him.

"He's always telling boys to stay away from me Jessie, he's afraid I'll get hurt. But he doesn't have to worry so much, I know what I'm doing." She stated with a smile.

"All right then Miss Brenson, shall we?" He asked as he covered her hand with his own and began walking.

Smiling Katie walked along side him and felt a happiness she hadn't in a long time. She knew her first impression of this boy was right, he had a kind and gentle heart. She couldn't wait to get to know him better.

Lunch under his favorite tree with Katie had become a daily ritual that both enjoyed immensely. They would sit and talk about everything as they ate their lunch together. Jessie was amazed at Katie's reaction when he finally told her about his family and Hank. He couldn't believe the tears that fell from her beautiful eyes as he told her about his families tragic death. Or the anger clearly visible in her eyes as he told her about Hank and Matt. He watched her shiver as he described Matt and his lifeless eyes and some of the terrible things he'd done. The smile that spread across her face when he told her about Anna and Heath made him smile as well.

"You mean they adopted you?" Katie asked as Jessie explained about his last name.

"Heath was all set to be my legal guardian but the more we talked it over the more I wanted them to adopt me as their son." Jessie answered as he blushed slightly. "The weren't trying to replace my parents or anything, we just fit better as a family."

"They sound like wonderful people Jessie, I'd love to meet them some time." Katie stated.

"I have a little brother now too," Jessie said as he watched Katie's face light up.

"A brother, how old is he?" She questioned reaching for his hand.

"He just turned one, his names Sean. He's named after Anna's father who died when she was just a kid." Jessie answered as he took Katie's hand in his own." Do you think your father would let you come to dinner at our house sometime?" Jessie questioned hopefully.

"Oh he'd better or he'll have one angry daughter to contend with," Katie replied laughingly.

Jessie laughed at her response as well before asking her a question that he'd wondered about for a long time. "Katie... do you remember what things look like?" He asked hoping not to offend her.

Katie thought for a moment before answering, "I wish I did Jessie. I don't really remember what colors are. From the way you describe things their beautiful."

From that moment on Jessie vowed to bring the colors around him to life for Katie. He wanted to make her see.

As the school year wound down and the end of school dance approached, Jessie wondered if Katie would accept his invitation. He knew they were good friends but would she be seen with him away from school? The only way he would ever know would be to ask her.

Riding up to her house and dismounting from Buck, he slowly climbed the steps to her door. Removing his hat he stood looking at the door a moment before building up enough courage to knock. Hearing heavy footsteps on the other side of the door, Jessie braced himself for Mr. Brenson.

"Yes... What do you want?" Questioned Mr. Brenson as he looked down his nose at Jessie.

"Good... good afternoon Mr. Brenson," Jessie stated as he played with the hat he held in his hands. "I was wondering if I might speak with Katie for a moment Sir."

"I think not young man." Mr. Brenson stated boldly as he began to close the door.

"Who is it father?" Katie asked as she walked into the living room.

"No one dear," Charles Brenson replied as he tried to close the door.

"Please Mr. Brenson I just need a moment of her time." Jessie pleaded as he grabbed the door and stopped its progress.

"Please father let him in," Katie begged as she placed a hand on her fathers arm.

Sighing Charles gave into his daughter and let Jessie into the house. "Make it quick boy." Was all he said as he stood and glared at Jessie.

"Jessie, what brings you by?" Katie questioned as she reached out for his hand.

"Ah I wanted to know... I mean I wanted to ask you if you'd accompany me to the end of the school year dance this weekend." He asked rather shyly as he squeezed her hand.

"Oh Jessie I'd love to, but I don't know how to dance." Katie replied as the smile left her face.

"I can teach you," Jessie stated happily as he watched the smile return to her face.

"But how? The dance is less than a week away?" Questioned Katie.

"I'm not sure Katie but I'll work something out I promise." Jessie exclaimed as the excitement of taking Katie to the dance started to sink in.

"Katie I don't think this is a wise idea dear," Mr. Brenson declared as he placed a hand on his daughters shoulder.

"Oh please father, I've waited a long time for a chance to go to a real dance." Katie said as she looked up at him.

"I promise to have her home early Sir, and they'll be chaperons at the dance." Jessie added a little tentatively.

"Katie would you excuse us a moment dear? I'd like to speak with this young man alone for a moment." Mr. Brenson stated as he led Katie from the room. Closing the door behind him once Katie had left, Charles turned around and faced Jessie.

"I'm only going to say this once boy, if you hurt my daughter in any way, it will be the last thing you ever do." He stated as he stood directly in front of Jessie.

"Sir I would never hurt Katie, you have my word on that." Jessie replied confidently. "Heath and Anna would have my head besides," Jessie added quietly with a small smile.

"Who are Heath and Anna?" Charles questioned.

"My parents sir," Jessie replied.

"And you address your parents by their first names?" Charles asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You see sir, they adopted me after my parents died. At first they were to be just my legal guardians but we all later agreed that living together as a family is what we really wanted." Jessie explained as he remembered back to their long ago conversation.

"What did you tell me your last name was?" Charles asked as his brow furrowed.

"Thornton-Barkley sir," Jessie replied a little tentatively.

"You're the young man the Barkley's took in." Charles exclaimed as he took a step closer to Jessie.

"Yes sir, I am." Jessie answered.

"I've heard all about you son," Charles stated as Jessie held his breath. "I'd like to shake your hand son, you're one brave young man." Exclaimed Charles as his face broke into the first smile Jessie had ever seen on him.

"Thank you sir," Jessie replied humbly as Charles gave his hand a good shake.

"I'd be more than happy to have someone of your character and integrity take my daughter to the dance." Charles exclaimed as he continued to shake Jessie's hand.

"Thank you sir, I promise I'll take good care of her." Jessie replied as a smile lit up his face.

"Katie, Katie dear you may come back in the room dear." Charles announced as he walked towards the doors separating them.

"Is everything all right father?" Katie questioned as she picked up on the excitement in his voice.

"Everything's just fine dear, just fine." He replied as he led her back over towards Jessie. "I was just telling our young friend here that I'd be honored to have him escort you to the dance my dear."

"Thank you father," Katie cried as she rushed into his arms and hugged him. "Thank you."

Every day after school for the remainder of the week Jessie worked with Katie to teach her how to dance. They would practice in the schoolhouse after Miss Collins had left for the day so no one could see them. Teaching Katie her first dance steps turned out to be very frustrating at first. How do you teach someone something when they can't see what you're trying to teach them? Jessie pondered over this question for a long time before remembering back to the time his father taught his sister Carrie to dance.

"Katie, I need you to take off your shoes." Jessie said as the vision of his father dancing with little Carrie played in his head.

"My shoes?" Katie wondered as she sat down and started unlacing her boots.

"I have an idea that might help you learn faster." He replied as he started the phonograph. Walking over to her he took her hand and helped her to her feet. "Ok Katie, put your arm around my waist and your hand right here." He stated positioning her hand on his back. "Now I'll hold your other hand up here with mine like this," he said while demonstrating. "You'll have to trust me on this next part. I want you to place your feet on top of mine." He said as he watched her brow furrow.

"Jessie are you sure? Won't I hurt you?" Katie questioned.

"Not at all, come on give it a try." Jessie replied as he watched her smile.

Gently placing her right foot atop Jessie's left and then her left foot atop his right, Katie hung on tightly. Feeling Jessie pull her close, Katie relaxed a little in his arms. She'd never been this close to a boy before and the feelings that came over her were something she'd never felt before.

"Ready?" Jessie asked as he felt Katie relax a little.

"Ready," answered Katie, smiling.

"OK I'm going to count and move my feet to show you how the steps go." Jessie said as he readied himself. Slowly moving his feet, Jessie counted out the steps as Katie followed along counting and remembering the steps in her mind. As both Jessie and Katie gained more confidence, their dance pace increased. Soon they were gliding across the classroom together as the music softly played in the background.

Katie had never felt as free as she did now dancing with Jessie. Gliding around with him made her feel whole again, like she no longer had a disability. When the phonograph finished Jessie stopped and Katie stepped off of his boots.

"You're a pretty good dancer Katie," Jessie stated as he held her hand.

"I had a pretty good teacher," Katie replied with a small giggle.

As the night of the dance rolled around Jessie was a bundle of nerves. On the ride over to Katie's house in the buggy with Heath and Anna, Jessie couldn't seem to sit still.

"You know yer gonna be plum wore out before the dance even starts if you keep jumpin around like that." Heath laughed as Jessie looked over at him.

"Heath!" Anna exclaimed as she swatted his arm. "It's his first dance, he's supposed to be nervous." She said laughing

"You two sure are some help," Jessie replied as he looked at the grins on their faces. "What if I mess up?"

"You won't, you'll do just fine. Just you wait and see." Anna replied, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I sure hope so," Jessie said quietly.

As the buggy pulled up in front of Katie's house Jessie was the first one out. Walking up her front steps he paused a moment at her front door and took a deep breath. Just as he raised his hand to knock, the front door opened and out stepped Mr. Brenson.

"Good evening Mr. Brenson. I'm here to pick up Katie for the dance." Jessie said as Mr. Brenson shook his hand.

"Where are your parents?" Charles questioned as he looked over Jessie's head.

"They're down by our buggy sir," Jessie replied nervously. For some strange reason he was suddenly afraid that Mr. Brenson wouldn't let him take Katie to the dance. But all his worries were for not as Mr. Brenson stepped around him to meet Heath and Anna, it was then he saw Katie standing in the doorway. His heart beat faster and his breath caught in his throat as he looked at her, she was breath taking. He'd always thought she was beautiful but tonight she was simply radiant.

"Even' in Katie," he said in a stunned voice.

"Good evening Jessie," Katie replied happily as she smiled and held out her hand to him.

Taking her hand Jessie placed it on his arm and led her out the door and down to the buggy. Mr. Brenson was shaking Heath's hand as they approached and turned around to face them. "I'm holding you to your word young man that you'll have my daughter home at a respectable hour."

"Yes sir, I promise," replied a very relieved Jessie.

"Thank you father," Katie stated as she reached her hand out to him.

Taking her hand Mr. Brenson drew her into a hug and whispered in her ear. "Have a wonderful time sweetheart."

"I will father," she replied quietly before kissing his cheek.

As they entered the dance together Katie held on tightly to Jessie's arm. Noticing her fear, Jessie put his hand over hers and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry Katie, you're the most beautiful woman here."

Smiling Katie laid her head against his shoulder and felt her worries melt away. How could anything go wrong when she was by his side.

As the music began Jessie asked her to dance. Leading her out onto the dance floor Jessie was all smiles.

"Ready?" Jessie asked as he squeezed Katie's hand reassuringly.

"Ready," Katie answered with a smile.

Counting softly so Katie knew where to begin the two started to dance. Heath and Anna watched as Jessie and Katie danced around the room with the other couples as if they'd been dancing together for years. The smile on there faces plainly showing the joy in their hearts to all who chose to look.

"I think our little boy is growing into a fine young man." Anna said as she wrapped her arm around Heaths.

Looking over at his smiling wife, Heath agreed. Jessie looked so natural, so calm out there on the dance floor with Katie. "Well what are we letting them have all the fun for?" Heath questioned as he extended his hand to Anna. "I say we join' em."

The two couples danced the evening away, as the band took a break Jessie escorted Katie outside for some fresh air.

"It sure is warm in there," Jessie exclaimed as he sat down on the bench by the door.

"Oh Jessie, I've never had so much fun!" Katie said as she sat down next to him and placed her hand on his arm. "I could dance all night!"

"All night? But I'm plum wore out." Jessie stated before he burst out laughing.

"Very funny," Katie replied before she too started laughing.

Leaning back Jessie looked up into the starry sky. "The stars sure are bright tonight," he said before remembering that Katie couldn't see them. "I'm sorry Katie," he added mortified that he'd offended her.

"Can you tell me about them?" Katie questioned as she smiled, wrapped her arm in his and looked skyward.

"Well... the sky is dark, the kind a dark you see when you close your eyes." Jessie began as he tried to figure out a way for Katie to see what he was seeing. "Now in this dark sky there are little pricks of light, some no bigger then the head of a needle. But most look about this size," said Jessie as he put a very small pebble from the ground in Katie's hand.

"How many of them are there?" Katie asked as she ran the pebble between her fingers.

"Thousands upon thousands of them," Jessie replied as he looked up into the night sky.

"Are they all the same color?" Katie asked as she continued to finger the pebble.

"They all look white to me, but they twinkle." Jessie said as he turned to look at Katie.

"I'm sorry Jessie I'm not sure what twinkle means." Katie replied as she turned in his direction.

"Hmmm... it's kind a like the stars are turned on and off real fast." Jessie replied as he took her hand.

"They sound beautiful," Katie exclaimed as she leaned her head back and looked skyward once more.

Watching Katie look up into a sky she couldn't see saddened Jessie. He'd give anything if only it could make her see again. As he looked back up into the starry sky and relaxed with Katie an idea formed in his head. One that would make it possible for Katie to see the stars.

"We better head back inside, I think we only have time for one more dance before I have to get you home." Jessie said as he stood up.

"If we must," laughed Katie as she held onto his hand and walked back inside.

The dance had been a roaring success. Jessie had gotten to know both Katie and her father better. Katie's father had taken a real shine to Heath and Anna and had graciously accepted an invitation to dinner from them. They were coming over tonight and Jessie was nowhere near ready for Katie. Quickly sewing the ends of his sheet together Jessie readied it for after dinner and went down to help Anna in the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do Anna?" Jessie offered up as he strolled into the kitchen.

"Have you seen the linen napkins?" Anna questioned as she riffled through the large chest in the dinning room.

"Sure they're in the same place they always are, right here." Jessie replied as he opened the bottom drawer of the chest and pulled out the linen napkins.

"Thank you Jessie," smiled Anna. "Can you place them on the table for me?"

"Sure," Jessie answered as he helped Anna finish setting the table.

"Boy howdy! It smells good in here." Heath exclaimed as he walked in the back door.

"Don't you touch anything Heath Barkley," Anna said as she walked back towards the kitchen.

"Who me?" Heath questioned with a mouth full of biscuit.

"Heath!" Anna shouted as she walked towards him. "Those are for dinner!"

"Don't worry Anna, there's still plenty left." Heath said as Anna swatted his arm. "Oh, just wanted to let you know there's a buggy comin up the drive." He added smiling.

"But I'm no where near ready," Anna exclaimed as she started to run around the kitchen.

Catching his wife in his arms Heath held her close. "Everything's perfect Anna, the house looks beautiful, the food smells fantastic, and you make a wonderful hostess." He said as he brushed a stray strand of hair back from her face.

"Thank you Heath," Anna replied as she relaxed in his arms.

Watching his new parents through the doorway Jessie smiled at the love each of them had for one another. It seemed to grow more and more everyday. Hearing baby Sean stir upstairs Jessie went to fetch him so Anna and Heath could have a moment alone together.

"Howdy little guy," Jessie said as he picked Sean up out of his bed and carried him downstairs. As they reached the bottom step someone knocked on the front door. "I got it!" Jessie yelled as he carried Sean over to the door with him.

"Good evening Jessie," Mr. Brenson stated as the front door swung open.

"Good evening Sir, evenin Katie." Jessie said as the excitement of seeing Katie again washed over him. "Won't you come in?"

"Mr. Brenson, Katie, how nice of you to join us." Anna exclaimed as shecame forward to meet them.

"Oh please, call me Charles," Mr. Brenson said as he kissed Anna on the cheek and shook Heath's hand. "And whose this fine looking young man?" Charles questioned as he bent down to look at Sean.

"This is my brother Sean, Mr. Brenson." Jessie replied as he put Sean down. Wobbling back and forth on his chubby little baby legs, Sean made a beeline straight for Katie. Reaching her dress little Sean hung on to her.

"He's right in front of you Katie, holding on to your dress." Jessie said as he moved closer to her.

"Is it all right if I pick him up?" Katie asked as she looked in Jessie's direction.

"Sure... but he's heavy," Jessie added laughing.

Reaching down with her hands Katie felt Sean's round head and then preceded feeling down to his shoulders and then under his arms. Picking the small child up she realized Jessie was right, he was heavy. "Hi Sean, my names Katie. I'm one of your brothers friends." Katie said as the small boy played with her necklace.

"He likes you," Jessie said as he smiled at Katie. "He normally cries when anyone other than a member of the family holds him. Except that is for his Uncle Nick, he's still a little to loud for Sean." Laughed Jessie.

Sitting down on the sofa Jessie and Katie played with Sean until dinner was served. After dinner Jessie asked Mr. Brenson if it was all right for Katie to accompany him out into the yard; he had something to show her.

Walking out into the cool night air with Katie gave Jessie goose bumps. He so hoped his invention would help Katie to really see the stars. Spreading a blanket out on the ground Jessie asked Katie to lay down. "I'll be right here I just have to set something up over you." Said Jessie as he anchored two poles into the ground next to the blanket. Stretching the sheet across the blanket just over Katie's head he anchored the remaining two poles on the opposite side. Crouching under the sheet, Jessie laid down next to Katie.

"Jessie what were you doing?" Katie questioned as Jessie took her hand.

"I wanted to show you the stars Katie," Jessie replied as he lifted up her hand. "I know you can't see them so I thought I'd bring them to you so you could feel them."

"Bring them to me? But that's impossible." Katie stated.

"Nothings impossible Katie," Jessie replied as he guided her hand up towards the sheet. "Feel," he said as he let go of her hand.

Reaching up, Katie's fingertips came in contact with the sheet. Running her fingers slowly across the fabric she soon came into contact with some small round shapes. Feeling all the little bumps a smile spread across her face. "Stars," she said quietly as she continued to run her hand across all the different patters the bumps made. Some were larger than others and she couldn't get over how many there were. "Are there really this many in the sky?" She asked as she continued to view the stars.

"More Katie, thousands more." Jessie replied as he watched the smile broaden on her face. "This here is Orion's Belt, and this is," Jessie said as he guided her hand over the constellations. But the best part is the sky changes with the seasons." Jessie stated as he pulled on the sheet causing an entire new set of constellations to come into view.

As Katie ran her fingers over the new stars and smiled, a tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

"What's wrong Katie?" Questioned a concerned Jessie.

"Oh Jessie... it's just... for the first time I can see them, I can really see them." Katie stated as more tears threatened to flow.

"Please don't cry Katie," Jessie said as he gently brushed a tear off her cheek.

"I'm so happy Jessie," Katie cried as she turned on her side and reached for him.

Pulling her into an embrace, Jessie gently stroked the back of her hair and relished in the feel of her body so close to his own. "I have one more thing to show you Katie, but you'll have to follow me." Jessie stated as he climbed out from under the sheet and helped Katie to her feet. Leading her through the back door and into the kitchen, Jessie had her sit at the table while he got out his things.

"Remember when you told me you couldn't remember what colors were like?" He asked as he watched a puzzled look cross Katie's face.

"Yes, " Katie replied a little confused at to what Jessie was trying to get at.

"Well I'm going to try and change all that," Jessie said with a smile. Walking over to the stove he reached deep inside and took out a rock he had placed in there earlier. Since Anna had used the stove for cooking the rock was still extremely warm but Jessie was confident it wouldn't burn Katie.

"This is red," Jessie said as he placed the rock in her hand.

Feeling its heat Katie bounced it between her hands in an attempt not to burn herself.

Taking the hot rock and replacing it with a little cooler one, Jessie said. "This is pink." Still watching the questioning look on Katie's face Jessie took a rock from the bucket of ice he'd brought up earlier. "This is blue," he said handing her the ice-cold rock. "And this is green," he said as he placed a slightly warmer rock in her other hand.

"Jessie, where's the red one?" Katie asked as a small smile started to appear on her face.

Placing the hot rock back in her hands, Jessie watched her smile get even bigger. "Would it be a lighter color if it were hotter?" Katie asked as she shifted the rock from hand to hand.

"Yeah, it would go to orange and then if it were really hot, yellow." Jessie replied as he watched Katie touch all the rocks.

"The sun Jessie, it's yellow during the day and orange at dusk isn't it?" Katie asked as she stood up from the table. "And the trees and grass are a cool green," she added picking up the cool stone. "And white like the stars in the sky can be even colder than blue or hotter then red." Stated Katie as she stood up. "I remember Jessie, I remember!" She exclaimed happily.

Hearing his daughter shouting Charles rushed into the kitchen and found his daughter in Jessie's arms. "What's the meaning of this!"? Demanded Charles as he walked up next to the pair.

"Oh father I remember, I remember what colors look like. I remember green trees and blue water, I remember it all!" Katie exclaimed as she hugged him.

"But... but how?" Charles questioned as he held his daughter tightly.

"Jessie showed me father, he even brought me the stars." She answered as a tear rolled down her face. "Let me show you." Taking his hand she led him towards the back door. "Take me out into the yard."

Taking his daughter out into the yard, Charles was followed by Jessie, Heath and Anna. "The blanket father, take me over to the blanket," Katie said as she held onto her father's hand.

Walking over towards the contraption in the back yard, Charles wondered what in the world it was. "Jessie what is this?" He questioned as he bent down and looked underneath.

"Lay underneath with me father and I'll show you." Katie said as she climbed back under the sheet and laid down.

Following his daughters lead, Charles was soon laying on his back next to her. "Close your eyes and give me your hand." Katie stated as she reached for him. Taking his hand she brought it up to the sheet just as Jessie had done for her. "Feel them father? Can you feel the stars?" Asked an excited Katie.

As Charles ran his hand over Jessie's homemade stars he realized he was looking at the night sky not with his eyes but with his hands. "I see them too Katie, I really do." He exclaimed as his daughter reached out and hugged him.

Climbing back out from underneath the sheet Charles helped his daughter to her feet. Walking over to Jessie he extended his hand out to the young man and pulled him into a bear hug. "Thank you son, thank you for helping Katie to see." He said as he held onto Jessie tightly. "How ever did you come up with this?"

Standing in front of three questioning adults, Jessie put his hands in his back pockets and looked at the ground humbly. "I just wanted her to be able to see and experience the things we all do." Jessie said quietly, "I figured since she could read books with her hands maybe she could read the sky that way to."

"That's why you needed all those sequins," Anna stated as she walked up to him and placed her hand under his chin lifting his head up. "You needed them for stars."

Jessie nodded his head yes before Anna kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Right cleaver boy you got there," Charles stated as he patted Heath's shoulder.

Later that evening Jessie sat out on his front porch steps and looked up at the stars. Sending up a silent prayer he thanked the Lord for allowing Katie to remember the things she had seen and known as a small child. Seeing the joy on her face, hearing the excitement in her voice, and the sparkle in her eyes as she remembered back made everything worthwhile.

Heath watched Jessie through the front door for a moment before going out and sitting down next to him on the steps. "Nice night," he stated as he sat down and looked up at the sky.

"It sure is," Jessie replied as looked over at Heath and smiled.

"Still thinking about Katie?" Heath questioned with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Jessie's smiling face.

"Yeah, how'd ya know?" Jessie asked, as his smile grew even wider.

"You really like Katie, don't you?" Heath stated as he watched Jessie's expression.

Thinking on Heath's question for a moment Jessie finally answered. "I think it's more than just liking her... I think I love her." He replied as he looked at Heath seriously. "How can you tell if you're in love?"

"That my boy is an easy question," Heath answered as he put his arm across Jessie's shoulders. "What's it feel like when Katie's near you?"

"Well my palms get all sweaty and it feels like there's a million butterflies all fluttering around in my stomach at once." Jessie replied chuckling.

"How often do you think about her?" Heath asked as he watched Jessie first look up at the stars and then back over to him.

"All the time Heath." Jessie replied seriously. "I just want to make sure she's happy."

"Roll up your sleeve for a minute," Heath stated as he smiled at Jessie. With a questioning look on his face Jessie did as Heath asked but wasn't sure why Heath wanted to see his arm. Taking Jessie's arm Heath turned it over and looked all around it. "Hmmm... I was sure I'd see it." He said with a puzzled look on his face.

"See what?" Jessie asked as he rolled his sleeve back down.

"Bite marks from the love bug of course," laughed Heath heartily.

Looking over at Heath with a shocked expression at first, Jessie's face soon melted into a smile. "You know you're really not that funny." He said as he laughed along with Heath.

"Jessie what you did for Katie tonight... well... I just want you know how proud I am of you." Heath stated seriously as their laughter died down. "I'm proud to call you son." He added as he clapped his arm across Jessie's shoulders once more.

"Thanks Heath." Jessie stated seriously as he placed his arm across Heath's back. Even though he'd grown up a lot in the past two years there was something about being close to Heath that still brought him great comfort. Heath was more than a father figure to him; he was a friend, a mentor, a hero, a confidant, and someone he would trust with his life.

"What' a ya say we head on in, after all this is a working ranch." Heath said as he shot Jessie a lop-sided grin.

As they both stood up together, Jessie had the sudden urge to hug Heath. But he was fourteen and came nearly up to Heath's shoulders, would Heath think him a baby? Deciding he didn't care Jessie turned and faced him. "Heath... thanks," he said before throwing his arms around him.

Wrapping his arms around Jessie and returning his strong hug, Heath replied, "anytime little guy."

The next two years passed by in the blink of eye as Jessie and Katie grew closer with each passing day. As the day of Katie's 16th birthday arrived Jessie rode along side Heath and Anna's buggy leading Katie's present as they headed over to the Brenson's for a party. Arriving at Katie's, Jessie tied up his horse and Katie's present before helping Anna and one year old Mary out of the carriage.

"I don't remember the ride being that long before?" Anna stated as she rubbed her swollen belly.

Laughing Heath came up next to her with Sean perched in his favorite spot atop his father's shoulders. "It's been a while since you've ridden this far in your condition." Heath said as he took his wife's hand. "You feel all right?" He asked looking her over.

"Fine, just a little tired." Smiled Anna as she squeezed his hand. "Come on let's get this party started," she added with a smile as she continued on towards the Brensons.

Knocking on the front door Jessie was surprised when Katie opened it. "Happy birthday Katie," Jessie said as he kissed her cheek causing both of them to blush.

"Thank you Jessie," Katie replied shyly as she touched her cheek.

"Happy birthday Katie," Anna stated as she hugged her.

"Happy birfday Katie," little Sean said as Heath put him down on the porch in front of Katie.

"Thank you Sean," Katie replied as she reached out and placed her hand on his head. "Won't you all come in?"

Dinner went off without a hitch, as the chatter around the table was light and lively. As dinner wound down and the cake had been eaten or worn in the case of both Sean and Mary, everyone adjourned to the living room so Katie could open her presents. After Katie had opened all of her presents, Jessie took her by the hand and led her out onto the front porch as the rest of the family followed them.

"Sorry Katie, my present was to big to bring into the house." He stated as he led her down the front steps and over to a beautiful chestnut brown mare. "Here it is," Jessie stated as he placed her hand on the mare's back.

Feeling the horse's hair under her fingers, Katie ran her hand along the horses back until she reached it's mane. Then gently running her fingers down the horses face to its nose, Katie stroked the mare gently. "Turning back towards Jessie she held her hand out to him. "She's beautiful Jessie," Katie exclaimed as she took Jessie's hand and pulled him into a hug. Finally letting him go the smile faded from Katie's face. "But I'm afraid I can't keep him Jessie, father thinks their to dangerous for me to ride." Katie said sadly.

"It's all right Katie, I asked your father if I could give her to you and he agreed. I trained her myself… OK with a little help from Heath, but she's real gentle and your father approves of her." Jessie stated as he watched Katie's face light up.

"That's right dear," Charles said as he took his daughters hand. "But you're only to ride her with someone else, understood?"

"Oh yes father!" Katie shouted as she cried and hugged her father.

"You up for a ride?" Jessie asked as Katie turned and rubbed the mare's nose once again.

"I'd love to, may I father?" Katie questioned excitedly.

"Certainly," Charles replied delighted in his daughter's excitement.

Jessie helped Mr. Brenson saddle the horse as Anna and Heath descried the mare to Katie. After the mare was saddled, Charles helped his daughter up onto the mares back.

"I feel as though I'm 10 feet tall," Katie stated with a smile.

"Remember nice and slow," Charles cautioned as Jessie started to lead Katie away from the house.

"We'll go up to Potter's creek turn around and come back." Jessie replied as he waved at his family and Katie's father. As he turned and looked back over at Katie he didn't think her smile could get any bigger. "How is she Katie?" Jessie asked as they walked along.

"Oh Jessie she's wonderful! I feel like a princess," Katie laughed as she held onto the saddle horn and the reins together.

"I'm glad you like her Katie," Jessie replied as he moved Buck next to her so that they were practically touching. "Now I'm going to show you how to really ride. Keep the reins in your hands but let go of the saddle horn, then squeeze the horse slightly with your legs."

"But I'll fall." Katie said a little frighten by the idea of releasing her grip on the saddle horn.

"No you won't, use your legs to help keep your balance. You can do this Katie." Jessie said as he put his hand on top of hers on the saddle horn.

Slowly releasing her grip on the saddle horn, Katie held on to only the reins and squeezed the mare tighter with her legs. After riding for a few minutes this way the smile returned to her face. "I did it Jessie, I'm really riding."

"I told ya you could do it," Jessie replied proudly.

As the two reached the creek Jessie helped Katie down off the mare and over to a large rock. Sitting down Jessie took Katie's hand in his own, "I'm real glad you like the mare Katie. Have you thought about a name for her?"

Smiling Katie nodded, "promise you won't think it's silly?" She asked as she squeezed Jessie's hand.

"Promise," he replied smiling.

"Star, I'd like to name her Star." Katie stated as she awaited Jessie's response.

"I think it's a very fitting name," Jessie replied as he watched Katie smile. Seeing the way the late afternoon sun reflected off her face made the butterflies start fluttering in his stomach once again. She was so beautiful, so alive. Her cheeks were a pretty rosy red color and the few freckles she had on her faced danced in the sun as a light breeze rustled the trees overhead

Sitting on the rock hand in hand Katie couldn't be happier. Having Jessie so close to her made her feel alive. She wondered how she'd ever find the courage to tell him how she really felt. She was afraid if he only liked her, as a friend then letting her true feelings for him out would chase him away. She'd much rather have him as a friend than not have him in her life at all.

Watching as Katie turned her head away from him, Jessie asked her if everything was OK. "Is something wrong Katie?" Jessie asked as he jumped down from the rock and stood in front of her holding her hands.

"No everything's fine, really." She stated trying hard to cover up the truth.

Seeing right through her, Jessie prodded further. "Something's bothering you Katie I can see it on your face."

Dropping her head, Katie tried to keep her emotions under control but realized her feelings for Jessie ran to deep to be kept a secret any longer. But before she could tell Jessie what was really on her mind, he lifted up her head with his hand and caressed her soft cheek. As he felt his emotions running away from him he said, "Katie you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He began, "you're not only beautiful on the outside but on the inside where it matters most." He said as he brushed a hand through her hair. "I love you Katie, I think I always have." He added quietly.

Katie's heart raced in her chest as she listened to Jessie. How long had she dreamed of hearing those words? "I love you too Jessie, I always have." She replied as she reached for him.

Jessie drew her into an embrace and held her tightly as his heart raced along with Katie's. Letting her go slightly, he placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up towards his. Bending down he gently took her lips in his own. He ran his fingers through her hair and held her close as they continued to kiss. He had waited so long to have her this close, to feel her, to wrap him self up in her.

Katie's heart was beating faster than ever, so fast in fact she was afraid it might burst out of her chest at any moment. She felt almost giddy and blissfully happy in the conviction that their love was mutual. She was amazed at what his kiss did to her body, everything was tingling. She knew he was the one she would always love.

Breaking off their kiss, Jessie gently caressed Katie's cheek. "We'd better be getting back," he said taking her hand. Hand in hand they walked quietly back to the horses happily lost in one another's company.

Before helping her up on Star, Jessie pulled her into an embrace. Laying her face against the side of his chest Katie drank in his smell and smiled. Cupping her chin in his hand Jessie gently tilted her head up as he brushed her lips with a kiss. Smiling and laughing at one another, Jessie help Katie mount Star.

As Jessie swung his leg over Buck a snake made it's way out of the grass and startled Star. Rearing up on her hind legs the horse tried to stomp on the snake. Not prepared for her horse to rear, Katie flew from the horses back and landed hard on the road behind her.

"Katie!" Jessie screamed as he rushed to her side.

Katie lay in the dirt with her eyes closed. Gently brushing the hair away from her face, Jessie called to her. "Katie... Katie... please wake up." Jessie said as he shook her slightly trying to elicit a response from her with out injuring her further. "Come on Katie, please be all right." He said as tears started to form in his eyes. As he looked down on her, her faced looked so pale. The rosy ness in her cheeks he loved so much was gone. Deciding she needed more help than he could offer, Jessie tried to pick her up and carry her to Buck.

Placing one hand underneath her legs, Jessie moved to place his other hand under her neck. As he picked her up gently he felt something warm and sticky on his hand. Looking back down where she had fallen he saw the reason his hand was sticky. Katie's head hit a rock when she fell, the stickiness he felt was Katie's blood.

"Oh God no!" Jessie cried as he carried Katie over to Buck. Placing her up in the saddle first Jessie was able to climb on behind her. Holding her to his chest Jessie urged Buck on back towards Katie's house. Reaching Katie's house Jessie yelled for Heath and Anna, "Heath! Anna! I need help!" Jessie hollered as he pulled up in front of the house.

Racing out the front door Heath and Mr. Brenson were confronted by a sight neither one was prepared to see. Katie lay limply against Jessie supported only by his arm wrapped snuggly around her midsection. Blood could be seen running down the side of her head covering the front of Jessie's shirt.

"Please you have to help her!" Jessie pleaded as Heath and Charles ran to help him with Katie.

"What happened?" Charles asked as he took Katie's limp form into his arms.

"Her horse saw a snake and reared up, she fell backwards and hit her head on the road." Stated Jessie as tears fell from his eyes. "She's gonna be all right isn't she Heath?" Jessie asked with such emotion that Heath's heart went out to him.

"Jessie go in and help Mr. Brenson with Katie, I'll ride and get Doc Merer." Heath said as he helped a shocked Jessie down from Buck.

Heath was back with Dr. Merer in no time. Jessie, Mr. Brenson, Heath, and the children all sat in the living room waiting for doctor Merer and Anna to let them know if Katie would be all right.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Benson," Jessie stated quietly as he sat with his elbow on his knees, holding his head in his hands and wept.

Reaching over and placing his hand on the young mans back, Charles tried to comfort him. "You've got nothing to be sorry for son. It was and accident plan and simple. You didn't intentionally try and hurt Katie."

"I'd never do that," Jessie stated as his headshot up and he looked Charles straight in the eye. "I love her."

"I've known that for a long time son," Charles replied as he smiled at Jessie.

Three heads turned as Doctor Merer made his way down the stairs. "How is she?" Charles asked as he met Howard at the bottom of the stairs.

"She's suffered a nasty blow to the head Charles. I've stitched up the gash in the back of her head but I'm afraid she's suffered a concussion. Anna's up stairs sitting with her, she hasn't come around yet but that's not unnatural in cases like this. Just keep an eye on her for the next day or so and push fluids on her when she wakes up. Make sure she gets plenty of bed rest, she should be just fine. I'll stop by tomorrow morning and check in on her." Stated Howard.

"Thanks doc," Charles replied as he shook the doctors hand.

"May I go up and see her?" Jessie asked as he quietly came up behind Mr. Brenson.

"She's still asleep, but it should be all right." Howard replied as he looked at Jessie and then at Charles.

Charles nodded his approval and watched as Jessie mounted the stairs slowly. Stopping outside Katie's room, Jessie could hear Anna humming softly to her. Walking into the room quietly Jessie stopped at the foot of Katie's bed. Seeing the bandage wrapped around her head chilled him to the core. The thought of almost loosing her had really shaken him.

Turning and seeing Jessie, Anna noticed the sad withdrawn look on his face. "Jessie she's going to be all right." Anna said quietly as she went to his side and placed her arms around him.

"But she could've died," Jessie said softly as Anna held him.

"But she didn't," Anna replied as she held him by his upper arms and forced him to look at her. "This isn't your fault."

"I shouldn't of given her the horse," Jessie replied as tears formed in his eyes.

"Shouldn't of given her the horse... did you see how happy that horse made her? She was so excited Jessie, watching her ride off with you brought a tears to my eyes. She sat so proudly up in the saddle by your side. What happened was an accident, nothing more. Don't fret on what might have happened. She's here and she's going to get better, why don't you sit with her a while." Anna stated as she watched Jessie look over at Katie once again.

"Is it all right?" Jessie asked a little unsure.

"It's fine, I'll be right back up." Anna replied as she kissed his cheek.

Sitting down next to the bed, Jessie took Katie's hand into his own. "I'm sorry Katie," he said as he squeezed her hand gently. "I never meant for you to get hurt." He added dropping his head.

"Jessie?" Katie whispered as she heard his voice and felt his gentle touch.

"Katie..." Jessie replied as he knelt beside her bed and gently caressed her cheek.

"My head... hurts," Katie said quietly as she tried to open her eyes.

"Just rest Katie... you fell and hit your head." Jessie said softly as he brushed a hand through her hair.

Trying hard to make her mind focus, Katie's eyelids fluttered. The light that entered her eyes made her head hurt even more.

"Katie are you all right?" Jessie asked as he noticed the pained look on her face.

"The light hurts," Katie answered as she reached up with her free hand and touched the bandage around her head.

"Let me close the curtains," Jessie said as he left her side and did just that. "There, how's that?" He asked once the room was darker.

Opening her eyes this time Katie couldn't believe what she saw. Taking her hands she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Katie what's the matter? What's wrong?" Asked a very concerned Jessie.

As a smile broke out on her face Katie said, "your eyes Jessie, I never imagined they'd be so green." She said as she took his hand in her own.

"My eyes... you mean... you mean you can see them?" Jessie questioned as Katie shook her head yes.

"It's a little fuzzy but I can see Jessie I can really see." Katie replied before tears formed in her eyes and she started to cry. "I can see."

The picnic at the Barkley's welcoming both Katie and Jessie's back home to the valley was a family affair. Tables had been placed in the back yard near the gardens so the family could all sit together. Over the years Victoria's family had grown extremely large, with Heath's clan being the largest. Jarrod and his wife Alicia had two children, 7-year-old Joshua and 4-year-old Alex. They'd met nine years ago at a convention in San Francisco. Victoria often wondered if Jarrod would be able to let go of the memory of Beth and find happiness once again. Her hopes had been raised when he'd returned home from the conference with Alicia by his side. A year later they were married and Victoria couldn't have been happier. Alicia was an intelligent, bright, and funny young woman who adored Jarrod. They complimented and challenged one another extremely well and were both wonderful parents.

Audra had married a gentleman by the name of David Rushbrook. Victoria remembered Nick's temper when he found out his little sister was dating a man ten years older than her. But he'd simmered down once he had a chance to get to know David better. David managed the Stockton Bank and the two along with their children 5-year-old Sarah and 2-year-old Travis lived on a small ranch just a few miles from Heath and Anna. Although David wore a suit and tie most days his real love was horses. Growing up in England his parents had run a small horse farm. His love for horses was one of the things that drew Audra to him.

As Victoria watched her middle son walk into the garden with Jennifer Keating, she hoped Nick would come to his senses and realize how much this sweet woman really meant to him. Jennifer was a widow, her husband Matt was killed eight years ago in a farming accident. Jennifer lived alone with her 10-year-old son Seth on the farm her husband left her. Nick had known Jennifer for a long time now but hadn't really fallen for her until last year.

Jennifer's son Seth and Heath's son Sean were the best of friends, they could almost always be found together. Nick had been working over at Heath and Anna's one night when Anna invited him to stay for supper. Unbenounced to him, Jennifer and Seth were also invited for dinner. After dinner the adults had taken their coffee out to the front porch to enjoy the cool evening air. That's when Nick had his first chance to really talk to Jennifer. He found her surprisingly intelligent in regards to her ranching knowledge. Nick had never met a woman quite like her before. Since that night the two had gradually spent more and more time together. Seth adored Nick as Nick spent as much time as he could with Seth teaching him how to ride and rope and even how to herd cattle. Victoria hoped that a wedding for the two wasn't to far off.

"Papa!" Sean shouted as he ran across the yard with Seth on his heels in the early evening twilight. "Look what I caught!" He exclaimed as he ran up to Heath with his hands cupped together.

Thomas who was sitting in his favorite spot on his fathers lap was the first one to question Sean. "What is it?" He asked as he watched his older brother intently.

"Watch," Sean said as he smiled at his younger brother. Opening his hands Sean revealed his treasure; a small firefly sat in the palm of his hand and started blinking.

"A firefly!" Thomas shouted in awe as he looked up at his brother.

"There's a whole mess of em over by the woods, is it Ok if we catch some Pa?" Sean asked as Heath chuckled at the excitement written all over his face.

"Don't see why not, as long as you let' em go later on." Heath replied as he watched Sean's smile grow even wider.

"Come on Seth, lets ask my grandmother for a jar!" Sean exclaimed before the boys raced off together.

"Can I go catch bugs too Papa?" Thomas asked as he looked up at his father.

"Stick close to your brother," Heath replied happily as he set Thomas on the ground and watched him scamper away.

"What was all that about?" Anna questioned as she sat down on Heath's now vacant lap.

"Oh nothing much... just some bugs." Heath replied as he pulled his wife closer.

As darkness fell Victoria had the lamps in the yard lit and the family remained gathered around the table talking. It wasn't until thunder was heard off in the distance that everyone started moving inside. Volunteering to round up the children, Nick and Heath walked back towards the woods where they were all still milling about trying to catch more fireflies.

"All right, time to pack things up for the night." Nick stated as he clapped his hands loudly together.

"Papa look how many we caught!" Sean stated as he held up the jarful of fireflies.

"I helped too," Mary said as she stood up tall next to her brother.

"We did too Papa," exclaimed both James and Liam as they ran up to him with Joshua.

"Me too Uncle Heath," Joshua added in with a smile.

"Well I'd say you all did a fine job," Heath stated as he admired the jar in his hands. A flash of lightning and the rumble of thunder in the distance caused all heads to turn. "I think it's time to turn them loose now or else they won't have time to make it home before it rains." Heath said as he handed the jar back to Sean.

Unscrewing the lid, Sean shook the jar gently and released the fireflies.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Seth as the fireflies all flew into the air around them blinking.

"They're so pretty," Mary stated as she danced around with them.

As the thunder grew closer Heath and Nick ushered the children towards the house. Noticing Thomas was missing Heath asked Sean where his little brother was.

"He was over by those trees a little while ago Pa. I thought he got bored and went back to play with Alex." Sean stated as he walked along with his father.

"Maybe he's in the house with your mother." Heath replied as he quickened his step. Something just didn't feel right. It wasn't like Thomas to stray to far from Sean even if his favorite little cousins were around. Entering the house through the back door Heath walked through the kitchen towards the parlor. Finding his wife holding Jenny on the sofa, Heath asked her if she's seen Thomas.

"No Heath I haven't, isn't he with Sean?" Anna questioned a little alarmed by the worried look on her husbands face.

"He was but the boys haven't seen him for a while now." Heath replied as alarm bells started ringing in his head.

Running up the grand staircase Heath checked all of the bedrooms to make sure Thomas hadn't simply fallen asleep. Not finding his son, Heath ran back down stairs and checked the study. Looking under Jarrod's old desk, one of Thomas's favorite hiding spots, and not finding his son Heath began to worry.

Rushing back out into the parlor, Heath confronted an equally worried Anna.

"You didn't find him did you?" She asked quietly.

"No Anna," Heath replied as he held her close.

Lightning flashed and thunder crashed just outside as the fear that Thomas was missing sank in. "You don't think he's still outside?" Anna questioned as tears formed in her eyes and her voice quivered with fear.

"I don't know Anna, but I'll find out. You keep checking in here, I'll take Nick, Jarrod, and Jessie outside with me." Heath stated as he ran back to the study to retrieve his brothers.

Running out the studies doors, Heath, Nick, Jarrod, Jessie and Dave Audra's husband ran up to the edge of the woods as the storm continued to grow closer.

"We'll split up and search the woods in sections!" Nick shouted as the wind drowned out some of his words.

As the first raindrops began to fall, five men fanned out and invaded the woods calling out Thomas's name.

"Thomas... Thomas!" Heath yelled as his stomach flip-flopped inside him. Where could he have run off too? Heath questioned over and over again in his mind.

As the storm finally hit full force each of the men was having a difficult time walking let alone seeing in the woods. The wind whipped through the trees stirring up fallen leaves and dirt from the ground and flung it around at will. The rain was hard and steady; Heath had long ago lost his hat in his desperate search to find his missing child.

Cal Hicks laughed as he watched Heath make his way through the trees calling out for his son. He'd heard in town that the Barkley's were having a party to welcome some family members back home. Hearing the news he thought no better time than the present to set his plan in motion. Riding up to the big mansion from the rear had afforded him lots of ways to sneak in undiscovered. Using the trees in the woods as cover he'd watched their little gathering waiting for his chance to make a move. It wasn't until the children started collecting those damn fireflies that he'd had his chance.

Watching the little boy who looked so much like his father follow one of the bugs in to the woods, Cal jumped up out of his hiding spot and grabbed the small child. Running with him through the woods, Cal kept his hand clamped down tightly over the boys mouth. When he was sure they were out of shouting distance he stopped for a rest and set the boy down in front of him.

"Not word out a ya boy!" Cal stated as he sat down on a log to catch his breath.

"Papa!" Thomas yelled as he tried to run away from the dirty strange man in front of him.

Catching him by the arm Cal spun Thomas around and clamped his hand over his mouth again. "I told you..." began Cal before Thomas bit his hand. Pulling his hand out of Thomas's mouth Cal reared back and backhanded Thomas across the face. "Damn little vermin!" He shouted shaking his hand.

The force of the blow knocked Thomas off his feet. Lying on a carpet of leaves, Thomas could feel blood running from his nose and he could taste it in his mouth. Tears formed in his eyes as the pain began to settle into his little face.

Grabbing Thomas by the front of his shirt, Cal lifted him off the ground. "You try that again boy and I'll give ya something to really cry about!" Cal shouted as he looked into Thomas frightened eyes. The little boy looked so much like his father that Cal had a hard time controlling his anger. After resting for a few minutes Cal picked up Thomas again and started running through the woods. After he was about a mile away from the ranch he stopped and set Thomas down.

"I don't want you to move from this spot boy!" Cal stated as he looked directly into Thomas's eyes. "You move or make a sound and I'll kill that bastard you call a father! Hear me boy!" Cal shouted as he waved his knife in front of Thomas's face.

Shaking his head, Thomas's eyes were as big as saucers. It was the bad man, the one who'd hurt his father. And now the bad man was here and he was threatening to hurt his father all over again. Thomas's little body shook with fear as his eyes never left the knife in Cal's hand.

Taking the note he's written he crammed it into the pocket of Thomas's pants. "When yer Pa finds you make sure you give him that!" Cal stated loudly as spittle from his mouth flew onto Thomas's face. "I'll be watching you boy! You shout or call out to that bastard and I'll make sure you watch him die nice and slow." Cal added as he watched the fear in the little boys eyes grow even bigger. Moving Thomas over to the base of a large pine tree, Cal forced him to sit down. "Remember I'm watching you!" He said as he pointed the knife at Thomas before walking away from him and hiding.

Thomas pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. Putting his head on his knees he cried quietly trying not to let the bad man hear him for fear his father would be hurt. As the storm started to rage all around him Thomas remained where he was, his tears mixed with the rain as he shivered from both fear and cold at the base of the pine tree. The area around him was dark and he couldn't see the bad man anywhere. As the lightning flashed around him the trees and bushes seemed to leap out at him scaring him even more.

Heath raced through the woods calling out his son's name. The many branches that slowly ripped away at his shirt and scratched his face went unnoticed as he raced along. Stopping for a moment in a small clearing he tried to get his emotions under control. As the lightning once again lit up his surroundings he thought he saw a flash of blue up ahead.

Thomas heard his Papa calling his name and longed to run to him. But Cal's words remained firmly planted in his mind. If he moved or called out to his Papa, the bad man would hurt him again, he was certain of it.

Running through the small clearing Heath got a clear picture of his son as lightning flashed overhead. His heart leapt up into his throat at the site of Thomas small frame. What he couldn't figure out as he ran was why Thomas was so quiet. Finally reaching him, Heath fell to his knees and grabbed Thomas by his upper arms. "Thomas are you hurt?" He questioned as he pulled the boy into his chest.

Shaking his head no, Thomas grabbed onto his father and hung on as tight as he could. Tears flooded his face and sobs racked his small frame as the joy of having his Papa so close overwhelmed him. He still couldn't shake the feeling that the bad man would be back to hurt his Papa.

"Thomas did you get lost?" Heath asked trying to figure out what happened to his son and how he ended up so far away from the house.

Shaking his head no against his father's chest, Thomas's fear increased. He was certain the bad man would come back and take his father away from him.

"It's all right Thomas," Heath said softly as he turned Thomas head up to meet his gaze. As the lightning once again lit up the sky, Heath saw the blood on Thomas's face and shirt. "Thomas did you fall?" Heath asked as he examined his child.

With tears streaming down his face and his eyes still as big as saucers, Thomas shook his head no.

"Did you run into a tree?" Heath questioned calmly as he once again pulled Thomas to his chest. He could see how frightened the child was but he couldn't figure out why. "Then what happened Thomas?" Heath asked as he rubbed the boys back.

With a heavy heart Thomas whispered into his Papa's ear, "It was the bad man."

Heath's body immediately went rigid, Cal Hicks was out here and he had taken Thomas. "Thomas," Heath began as he relaxed and talked to his son quietly. "The bad man, do you know where he is?"

Shaking his head no, Thomas looked up into his Papa's blue eyes. He was afraid that any moment the bad man would rush out with his knife and hurt is Papa again.

Cal Hicks watched the father and son reunion from a safe distance through the site on his rifle. Centering on Heath's broad back, "this is to easy," he laughed. Moving the rifle ever so slightly, Cal fired off a round into the tree next to the bastard's head. He watched as the bastard scampered behind the large pine for cover as he sheltered his son. The scream emitted by the bastards vermin child almost caused him to laugh out loud. Seems he'd scared the boy more than he even realized. "Don't worry bastard we'll have plenty of time together real soon," he snickered as he ran through the woods to his awaiting horse.

As Cal's bullet exploded in the tree next to his head, Heath grabbed Thomas and quickly positioned himself and his son behind the large tree. Instinctively reaching for his gun, his hand hit nothing but his pant leg. Remembering he'd taken his gun off before dinner, fear gripped his heart. He was out in the woods in the middle of a storm with his son and a madman and no way to protect himself or Thomas.

Hearing both the shot and Thomas's scream, Nick ran in their direction. "Thomas!" He shouted as he jumped over bushes and pushed branches out of his way.

Hearing his brother shouting Thomas's name Heath called out to him. "Nick! Watch out! It's Hicks!" Heath shouted as he held Thomas to him tightly. The boy was shaking uncontrollably and nothing he did to try and sooth him worked. "Thomas... Thomas look at me," Heath said as he turned the child towards him. "You're safe with me, the bad man won't hurt you ever again." Heath stated as he placed his hands on the side of Thomas's head and looked him directly in the eye.

With his teeth chattering from both cold and fear, Thomas spoke to his father. "He... he wants... you Papa." Thomas sobbed as he fell once again into his fathers arms and cried.

"Heath!" Nick shouted as the storms intensity started to decrease a little.

"We're over her Nick! Hicks is on the loose!" Heath shouted as he cradled Thomas in his arms.

Crouching down and carefully picking his way through the brush with his gun drawn, Nick advanced towards his brother's voice. Coming to a small clearing he could just make out Heath's form crouched behind a tree. Rushing across the opening, Nick dove and rolled up next to his brother and Thomas.

"Good ta see ya," Heath stated as he smiled at Nick.

Thomas didn't even turn to look at his uncle; he remained plastered to Heath's chest. "Is he all right?" Nick questioned as he wiped his wet hair out of his eyes and looked around.

"Nick, Hicks had him." Heath stated coldly as his eyes turned a steely blue.

"What?" Nick replied as the realization that Hicks had taken Thomas right out from under their very noses started to sink in.

"I have to get him out of here," Heath said as he gently cradled his son in his arms.

"Come on then, I'll cover you." Nick stated as he readied himself between his brother and Hicks. Sticking close by Nick and carrying Thomas, Heath made it safely across the clearing and into the underbrush. Running back through the woods the brothers stopped and caught their breath for a moment after they were sure they were far away from Cal Hicks.

"Nick, fire off three shots. We need to get Jessie, Jarrod, and David out of there before Hicks finds them." Heath stated as he watched Nick shake his head.

Pointing his pistol up into the air Nick fired off three rounds. Holding Thomas tightly, Heath could feel the small child flinch and shudder as each shot was fired.

"I've got to get him inside Nick, he's soaked to the bone." Heath stated as he tried his best to shelter Thomas from the elements.

"Go on a head, I'll round up the others and meet you back at the house." Nick replied as he watched how hard Thomas clung to Heath.

Running with Thomas cradled against his chest, Heath soon came to the edge of the woods. Stopping and crouching down he looked across the lawn at the brightly lit house in the distance. Realizing he and Thomas would be sitting ducks out in the open, Heath figured if he stayed low and moved fast he'd at least be less of a target.

"Hold on tight Thomas we're almost home." Heath said as he prepared to dash across the lawn to the safety of the house. Taking one last look around Heath got a firm grip on his son and started off towards the house. Zigzagging across the yard prepared at any moment to roll into the grass away from gunfire, Heath soon found himself up on the patio and through the French doors leading into the study.

"Anna!" He called out as he stuck his head out into the hallway calling for his wife. Taking Thomas back into the study, Heath sat him in a chair by the fire and knelt down in front of him. Thomas's eyes were still as big as saucers; it was if he expected someone to jump out at him at any moment.

"You're safe now Thomas," Heath said softly as he brushed Thomas's wet hair back from his forehead.

"Heath!" Anna exclaimed as she rushed into the room followed closely by Audra. "Oh thank God you found him!" Kneeling down in front of her son and next to her husband, Anna drew Thomas up against her chest and held on tight.

As his Mama held him tightly to her Thomas began to cry again. "It's all right Thomas," Anna said as she ran her hand through his hair and rubbed his little back. "You're home now." Looking over at her husband Anna noticed the scratches and cuts on his face and his torn and dirty shirt. After Thomas quieted down a little Anna sat him back on the chair to get a better look at him. Her eyes zoomed in immediately on the blood staining his blue shirt. Reaching up with delicate fingers she lightly touched his swollen lip. Moving her fingers upwards she took in the swelling around his nose and the small black and blue mark under his left eye.

Noticing the marks on Thomas's face as Anna traced them with her fingers, Audra offered to go and get a clean towel. "Anna I'll be right back with some warm water and a towel so we can clean him up."

Thanking Audra, Anna turned her attention back towards her littlest son. "Thomas did you fall?" Anna questioned as she held onto his little hands.

Shaking his head no, Thomas looked at his mother as tears once again fell down his cheeks.

"Thomas what is it?" Asked a very concerned Anna. She'd never seen her child so frightened before. His quietness and blank look are what scared her the most.

Falling into his mother's awaiting arms once more Thomas couldn't help but cry. He was so afraid if he said anything to his mother about what happened that the bad man would burst through the door and hurt his Papa and maybe her too. He'd already tried to hurt his Papa when they were out in the woods.

Looking over at her husband, Anna had tears in her eyes. "Heath, what happened to him?" She asked quietly as she rocked back and forth with the small boy in her arms.

Realizing he'd have to tell her about Cal Hicks, Heath looked down at the floor and closed his eyes as he tried to summon up enough courage to tell his wife everything. Looking back up at her, Heath took her hand and began.

"Cal Hicks?" Anna exclaimed as Heath finished telling her all he knew.

Nodding his head Heath looked at his son, Thomas had his eyes closed as he lay against Anna's breast. "It's not Thomas he's after, I think he tried to use him to get to me." Heath said as he reached out and stoked his son's hair.

As Nick, Jarrod, Jessie and David came in through the studies doors suddenly, Thomas jumped and cried out.

"Is he all right?" Jessie asked as he raced to Anna's side.

"He is now," Anna replied as she looked over at Heath.

"Hey there little guy, you gave us quite a scare." Jessie said softly as he rubbed Thomas's back.

Turning to look at his older brother, Thomas whispered, "sorry."

Noticing the blood and bruising on Thomas face, Jessie grew concerned. "What happened little guy?" He asked as he gently touched Thomas's cheek.

Knowing his older brother faced a bad man when he was little, Thomas quietly whispered, "It was the bad man."

"Well don't you worry about him little brother," Jessie stated as he held Thomas's hand. "I promise he won't hurt you anymore. And what happens when a brother makes a promise?" Jessie asked trying to elevate some of Thomas's fear.

"He never goes back on his word," Thomas whispered as the first faint signs of a smile crossed his face.

"Exactly!" Jessie exclaimed as he ruffled Thomas's wet hair.

Audra rushed back into the study closely followed by Victoria and Katie. Sitting Thomas back up on the chair the women had a go at cleaning his face.

Standing up, Heath walked over to the fireplace and stared into the flames. The anger that had been building up inside him since getting Thomas home safely was almost over whelming. If Cal Hicks had been in the room with him he'd strangle him with his bare hands.

Walking over to his brother, Nick placed his hand on Heath's shoulder. "We'll get him Heath, I promise." Nick stated as he saw the worry and pain in his brothers stormy blue eyes.

After Thomas was cleaned up, Jessie suggested that he take Thomas upstairs and change him out of his wet clothes. "How about we get you out of those wet clothes?" Jessie questioned as he picked Thomas up out of the chair.

"I can't leave Papa," Thomas whispered sadly into Jessie's ear.

"I'm sure Uncle Nick will take good care of him," Jessie replied as he started heading for the study doors.

"No!" Thomas screamed, shocking everyone in the room. "I can't leave him!" He shouted as he tried to squirm out of Jessie's arms.

It only took Heath three strides to make it across the room to his son's side. Taking Thomas out of Jessie's arms, the boy clung to him like glue. "It's all right Jessie, I'll take him." Heath said as he smiled at Jessie.

Jessie noticed right away that Heath's smile hadn't reached his eyes. That could only mean one thing; Heath was more troubled about this than he was willing to let on. Walking back into the study, Jessie listened as Nick started organizing a plan.

Carrying Thomas upstairs, Heath grabbed a towel and an old nightshirt out of the hall closet. Taking Thomas into his old room, he turned on the light and closed the door. Placing Thomas down on the bed Heath helped him tack off his wet cloths. "You're ice cold," he stated as he rapped Thomas up in a big towel and dried him off.

"This is your old room," Thomas said quietly as Heath dried his hair.

"Sure is," Heath replied as he smiled at his son. "Spent plenty a nights in here listening to your Uncle Nick snore through that wall." He added as he pointed towards the far wall.

Giggling Thomas looked up at his father and smiled. "Papa yer all wet too," He said as he pointed to Heath's wet shirt.

"I guess I am at that," Heath replied as he looked down at his ripped and dirty shirt. "Let's see if there's anything left in these old drawers," he added as he walked over to his old dresser. Finding an old shirt Heath began to remove his ruined one while Thomas tried to fit the nightshirt over his head. Finally succeeding he looked over at his father and noticed the scratches on his chest and arms. Following one long scratch Thomas began to shake. The long red scratch touched the scar the bad man had left on his Papa's side.

Putting his arms through the sleeves Heath looked over at Thomas and ran to his side. "Thomas the bad mans gone," he said as his son shook in his arms. "He can't hurt you anymore," Heath added as he got Thomas to look up at him.

"He wants to hurt you Papa," Thomas said as tears began to form in his eyes. "He told me," he as his bottom lip trembled.

"Thomas he's not going to hurt me," Heath replied as he sat down on the bed with Thomas in his arms. Sitting Thomas down on his lap Heath turned the boy so he could see his face. "I won't let him near us ever again." Heath said as he gently cupped Thomas's cheek in his hand.

"He's real mean Papa," Thomas said quietly as he looked up at his father with big blue eyes.

"Yeah he is isn't he?" Heath replied as he smiled at his son.

"Know what... He smelled bad too." Thomas said as his father laughed out loud. "Papa?" Thomas questioned as he looked into his fathers eyes. "You promise you won't let the bad man hurt you?" He asked seriously.

"I promise," Heath, replied as he pulled his son into his chest and hugged him.

"Papa... will you tell me a story?" Thomas asked as he rubbed his eye and yawned.

"What'll it be tonight?" Heath asked as he stood up with Thomas in his arms and moved up to the head of the bed. "Pirates, buried treasure, dragons?"

Snuggling up against his father who sat with his back against the beds headboard, Thomas answered. "One about Jessie and how he beat the bad man." Thomas replied as he turned his head up so he could see his Papa.

"Thomas are you sure?" Heath asked as he looked down at Thomas's swollen little nose.

"Please Papa," Thomas answered as he snuggled even closer and put his arm across Heath's stomach.

Never being one to disappoint his son, Heath began his story.

"You knew all along and didn't tell me?" Anna stated in disbelief as she stood in front of Nick.

"Anna you have to understand..." Nick started before Anna cut him off.

"Understand what Nick... that you and Jessie went along with Heath to spare my feeling?" Anna asked as she looked between the pair. "You lied about what happened so I wouldn't be upset?"

"It wasn't like that Anna." Jessie stated as he stepped towards her. "Heath didn't think you or the children were in any danger. He thought Hicks was only after him."

"That doesn't matter Jessie, Heath was in danger. I had the right to know." She said as tears formed in her eyes. "He's my husband we take care of one another." She added as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Anna," Jessie stated as he wiped the tear from her cheek and drew her into an embrace. "I knew better," he added quietly as she held him tight.

Letting go of him she kissed his forehead before addressing him and Nick. "I need to speak with Heath, but this isn't over between us." She said as she looked between them.

Clenching his hand into a fist after Anna left the room, "oh wait till I get my hands on him! I told him it was a bad idea not tell her." Nick stated as he shook his fist in the air.

"We both knew it was a bad idea Nick, but we went along with it non the less." Jessie replied as he sat down in a chair by the fire. "We're both equally to blame." He added staring into the fire.

"Regrettably we can't change the past," Jarrod stated as he walked in front of the fire and addressed everyone. "But we can plan for the future. Nick was correct earlier when he stated we need more men both here and at Heath and Anna's watching out for Hicks. I believe now that Hicks has crossed the line over into kidnapping we should be able to get a posse together and hunt him down."

"Heath and Anna are going to need all of our support now more than ever." Victoria added as she moved forward and took Jarrod's arm.

All heads in the room nodded in agreement, protecting Heath and Anna's family from Cal Hicks would come at a cost. But just how far were they all willing to go?

Climbing up the grand staircase Anna could see light shining from beneath the door to Heath's old bedroom. Opening the door slowly and peering inside she soon located her sleeping husband and youngest son. Heath lay on the bed with one foot still touching the floor; Thomas lay up against his fathers chest with his little arm draped across Heath's stomach.

Walking up to the bed, the anger she felt downstairs only a few moments ago, drained out of her. Her only thoughts were for the two boys that lay in bed together. Thomas looked so peaceful lying with his father. If not for the bruises on his face you'd never be able to tell anything was out of the ordinary. Running her fingers through his hair Anna watched as he snuggled in closer to his father. Turning her attention towards Heath she noticed his sleep was not quite as peaceful as Thomas's. Although he was asleep his face looked like he was deeply troubled. Brushing her hand trough his hair she knelt down on the floor next to the bed. Taking in the scratches that adorned his face and chest Anna knew the fear her husband must have felt as he searched for their son. Gently caressing his cheek she was rewarded as he turned his head towards her and opened his eyes.

"Hello," she whispered as she bent forward and kissed him on his forehead.

Smiling at her he turned his head to look at his sleeping son. Very gently he moved Thomas over so he could get up. Standing up he helped Anna to her feet and pulled her into an embrace. Holding her tightly against his chest he ran his fingers through her hair as he drank in her sent.

Laying her cheek against Heath's bare chest, Anna wrapped her hands around to his back and up under his shirttail. Holding onto him she closed her eyes as his strong presence brought her comfort. Even after all these years just being in his arms, having him hold her tight, was enough to chase away her fears. "Heath... promise me something." Anna said as she remained up against him.

"Anything," came Heath's gentle reply.

"You won't keep something like this from me again, you won't try and protect me." She said turning her head to look up at him.

Looking down into his wife's green eyes, Heath saw the true depths of her feelings on this. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, "Anna I never imagined anything like this would happen." He said as he looked back down into her eyes. "I thought I could handle things without worrying you or the family."

"Heath we're partners, we help one another," Anna replied as she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and over his ear.

"I know it was selfish Anna, but I didn't want to see you hurt." Heath said quietly as he gently touched her cheek.

"Don't you see it hurts me more not knowing." Anna replied as she looked up into his blue eyes.

"I never wanted to see that look in your eyes again," Heath stated as he closed his eyes and hung his head.

Taking her hand Anna tilted his head up and forced him to look at her. "You can't save me from everything Heath. But we can help save one another."

Tilting his head down Heath took Anna's lips in his own. Wrapping his hands around her he pulled her closer as they kissed. Once their kiss was finished Anna laid her head back against the soft hairs on his chest as he held her close. "Promise me," she said quietly as she squeezed him closer.

"I promise," Heath replied quietly before tilting her head up for another kiss. A small knock on the door brought them back.

"Come in," Anna said as she stood next to her husband.

"Mama?" Sean asked as he came through the door.

Both Heath and Anna immediately noticed how red and puffy Sean's eyes looked. "Is Thomas alright?" He asked quietly as he tried to look around his parents at Thomas's sleeping form.

"He's just fine," Anna replied as she stepped forward and placed her hand on Sean's shoulder.

"I didn't mean for him to get lost, honest." Stated Sean as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Oh Sean, we know that." Anna exclaimed as she drew him into an embrace. Sean let his tears fall as his mother held him and gently caressed his back. "Shhhhhh sweetheart," she said gently as his tears continued to flow.

Finally getting his emotions under control Sean looked up at his father, "yer not mad at me are ya Papa?" He asked in a small voice.

Anna watched as Heath got down on one knee in front of his son. Holding on to Sean's upper arms Heath looked him right in the eye. "What happened tonight wasn't your fault, there's no way you could have stopped it. I also know if there was anything you could've done you would have. You always make your Mama and I proud Sean."

To Sean his father's respect and love meant everything. To hear his father say he wasn't upset or angry caused his heart to actually skip in his chest. Over whelmed with emotion he fell into his father's arms and hugged him.

"Papa can I stay with Thomas tonight?" Sean asked as he held onto Heath.

"I think he'd like that," Heath replied as he rubbed Sean's back.

Letting go of his Papa, Sean climbed up into the bed next to his little brother. Seeing the bruises on Thomas's face he looked up at his parents in alarm. "He's all right, really," Anna stated as she noticed the pained look on Sean's face. Getting under the covers Sean put his arm over Thomas to protect him.

Stirring slightly as his older brother situated himself in the bed, Thomas opened his eyes and looked over at Sean. "Where's Papa?" He said sleepily.

"He's still here Thomas, go back to sleep." Sean replied as he pulled the covers up around his brother.

"OK," Thomas whispered as he snuggled closer to Sean.

Turning the lamp down both Heath and Anna kissed the tops of the blonde heads in the bed before heading downstairs. Later that night as they made their way back upstairs they weren't at all surprised to find Mary, Liam, and James in bed along with Sean and Thomas. Holding onto one another Heath and Anna stood at the foot of the bed and watched their children sleep. Looking down at the floor he noticed a folded piece of paper by Thomas's boots. Bending down and picking it up he took it out into the hall where there was light.

"What is it?" asked Anna when she saw pure rage in her husband's eyes.

Crumpling the note in his fist Heath replied, "Hicks... he threatened the entire family."

Taking the note from her husband's hand, Anna read it. "Your time is almost up bastard. You'll pay for what my brother went through, you and all your vermin. Then I'll have what should have been mine."

The next two weeks brought sweeping changes in the way the entire Barkley family went about their daily activities. The actions and note left by one Cal Hicks turned their world upside down. Nick hired a few new men and implemented much stricter security measures around the Barkley mansion and Heath's home. The posse formed by Sheriff Madden failed to turn up any good leads on the where a bout's of Cal Hicks. After a week with no new information the posse disbanded. Nick was none to happy about this but even he agreed it was pointless to continue on with no real leads.

Heath didn't care much for the extra men Nick posted around his home, but even though he wasn't happy the extra men made Anna feel more at ease. For the first week after Hicks abducted Thomas, he hadn't left his father leave his side. Realizing Thomas was having a hard time getting through his ordeal, Jessie had offered to talk with him about his time with Matt and Hank all those years ago. Getting an approval from Heath and Anna, Jessie had taken Thomas out fishing one afternoon so the two could talk in private. Thomas knew that his older brother had been hurt in the past by the same bad man that hurt his father. But to hear his brother talk about how the bad man made him feel inside really helped him. Hearing that Jessie had been just as scared as he'd been helped calm his inner fear some.

"What if he comes back?" Thomas asked as he sat under a sprawling oak tree eating small bites out of a sandwich.

"Then we'll nab him," Jessie replied confidently as he watched Thomas smile. "Heck with all the men your uncle Nick has posted around this ranch, he doesn't stand a chance."

"Jessie... the bad man that hurt you... was he real mean too?" Thomas questioned quietly as he placed the sandwich down in his lap and looked over at Jessie.

Remembering Matt's dead eyes and his evil laugh, "yeah Thomas he was real mean," Jessie, replied. "He had this knife that he used to hurt people with, always tried to scare me with it."

"Did he scare you?" Thomas asked quietly as he leaned forward slightly.

"Every time he looked at me," came Jessie's reply as he looked into his brothers blue eyes.

"The bad man scared me too," Thomas said as reached up and touched his nose.

Jessie watched as Thomas's eyes sparkled in the sun as the leaves above him blew in the slight breeze letting the suns rays fall down upon him. "It's all right to be scared Thomas. Just don't let that fear take you over, if you do he wins."

Thomas sat and tried to understand everything his older brother was saying. But one thing kept coming up in his head and he had to ask Jessie about it. "Jessie, do you still miss yer first Papa?"

"I miss him but I carry him around with me right here," Jessie stated as he placed his hand over his heart. "That way he's always close by."

"I don't want my Papa to die," Thomas whispered as his eyes filled with tears.

Reaching over Jessie pulled Thomas into his lap and comforted him. "Heath's not going anywhere Thomas, I promise." He said as he rubbed the small boys back.

Wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his blue shirt Thomas looked up at his brother, "I want him to stay forever Jessie."

"I don't know about forever little guy," Jessie laughed as he ruffled Thomas's hair. "But I'm sure he'll be around till we're old and gray."

"Old and gray?" Thomas questioned with a puzzled look.

"Oh just forget it," Jessie said as he started to tickle Thomas. Letting up only after Thomas had tears of happiness streaming from his eyes Jessie said, "Come on lets catch some of those fish."

As Jessie started to get up, Thomas tugged on his sleeve. "Thanks Jessie... I sure am glad yer my brother."

Pulling the little boy who looked so much like his father into and embrace, Jessie replied: "me too Thomas, me too."

Carrying an armload of blankets out to the wagon Sean neatly stored them under the seat for the trip into town. They wouldn't be needed again until later tonight after the picnic when the skies over Stockton would erupt in a brilliant light show of color and sound. The fourth of July celebration in Stockton drew people from all over the state. There were horse races, wrestling matches, hoop races, three legged races, a pie eating contest, and a baseball game against the team from Modesto. Sean's favorite part of the day besides the fireworks at night was the evening picnic. Families from all over the area gathered on the out skirts of town and shared the evening meal together. Everyone brought a dish to pass and his Uncle Nick almost always provided the meat. Just thinking about the men turning the huge sides of beef over the open campfires made his mouth water.

Hearing the back door slam, Sean watched as Thomas struggled to carry a picnic basket almost as large as him across the porch and down the back steps. Smiling, Sean rushed over to help his little brother before the basket carried him down the back steps on it's own.

"How about I help you with that," Sean stated as he grabbed one side of the baskets handle and took the majority of its weight.

"Thanks Sean," Thomas replied as he smiled up at his older brother.

Carrying the large basket over to the wagon both brothers hoisted it into the back. "That sure was heavy, Ma must've made an awful lot a food." Sean said as he sat on the back of the wagon.

"There's another one on the table," Thomas replied as he headed back off towards the house.

Jumping down from the wagon Sean followed his little brother up the back steps and into the kitchen. As they opened the door the aroma of hot apple pie assaulted their nostrils. They were just in time to watch their Mama pull two hot apple pies out of the oven. Both boys made a beeline for the oven as Anna laid the pies on top to cool.

"Boy howdy those smell good Mama," Sean stated as he stood over the pies and drank in their sweet aroma.

"Yeah Mama, real good." Thomas added as he stood on his tiptoes to get a better look at them.

"All right you two," Anna replied as she ushered the boys away from he stove. "Those pies are for later," Anna, added as she smiled at her boys. "Why don't you two carry this last basket out to the wagon for me."

Anna watched as Sean lifted the basket down from the table and gave Thomas part of the handle to hold. She could tell by the angle of the basket that Sean was bearing most of the baskets weight. She knew Thomas idolized his older brother and it warmed her heart to see how Sean made his little brother feel like he was pulling equal weight with him.

As the two boys carried the basket outside, Anna's largest child entered through the back door." Boy howdy! Something smells good in here," Heath stated as he walked in the back door and over to the cooling pies. Attempting to stick his finger into one he was rewarded with a smack on the arm from Anna's dishtowel.

"Heath! You know those pies are for the pie eating contest." Anna exclaimed as Heath backed away from them.

"Well I just may have to join the contest this year," Heath replied as he patted his stomach.

Laughing as she looked at her husbands lean waist, "Heath last year Jimmy Dortch ate seven pies, I just don't know where you'd put them." She stated as she grabbed him around his waist.

"Well I may not be able to eat seven pies but at least I'd have one of yours all to myself," Heath replied as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Your impossible I don't know whose the bigger kid, you or the boys." Anna stated as she rested her head against his chest.

Taking an extra moment Heath held Anna tightly before brushing the top of her head with a kiss. "Why don't I round up the kids while you pack the pies." He said before walking into the living room.

Walking in the living room he found Liam and James each holding one of Jenny's hands as they led her around the room. "Look how good Jenny's do in," Liam exclaimed as he smiled up at his father.

"She made it all the way around the room twice," James added as he too smiled at his father.

"Isn't that somethin," Heath replied as he sat down on the floor in front of the boys and Jenny.

Seeing her father down at her level, Jenny steered her brothers over to him as she happily cooed and smiled at him. Letting go of her brothers hands Jenny teetered over to him and fell into his lap. Falling backwards as he lifted his daughter up, Heath playfully held her over him as she giggled and drooled down on him.

Sitting back up he looked over at his two identical sons, "you boys just about ready to go?" He asked as he watched both of their faces light up.

"Yes Papa!" They both shouted in unison.

"All right then," Heath replied enthusiastically as he stood up with baby Jenny in his arms. "Why don't you two go round up your brothers and Mary and meet us out by the wagon so we can get move' in."

"Sean! Thomas! Mary!" Shouted Liam and James as they raced up the stairs side by side.

Heath laughed as he listened to the boy's race around upstairs gathering everyone together. Carrying baby Jenny into the kitchen he checked to make sure her bag was packed as well.

"Why don't you let me take her," Anna stated as she reached out for her daughter. "Could you carry the pies out for me?" She asked as she gathered up Jenny's bag.

"With pleasure," Heath replied as he licked his lips and picked up the bundle of pies Anna had prepared.

"Heath Barkley if I find one thing wrong with those pies..." Anna began before she started laughing at him. "I made an extra one for dessert," she added as she kissed his cheek.

"Boy Howdy this is sure gonna be some celebration," Heath exclaimed as he followed Anna out the back door.

"I just wish Jessie and Katie were here," Anna commented as they walked towards the wagon.

"Jessie said they should be back by the end of the week," Heath replied as he looked over at Anna.

"I know it's selfish of me, and Katie's missed her father so. But I still just wanted them home, really home." Anna said as Heath wrapped his arm around her.

As everyone loaded into the wagon Heath walked into the barn to find Joshua Allen. Joshua was one of the ranch hands Nick sent over from the main ranch to help guard against another attack from Cal Hicks. Heath enjoyed Josh's company and he was turning out to be a valuable hand around the horses. During the past week they'd had four mares foal and Joshua had handled everyone with expert care. Along with Joshua, Nick sent over Dale Brown and a new hand that'd only been with them for a week before he was sent over, John Squires.

Heath had worked with Dale on many a trail drive and knew him to be a competent and hard worker. But the new man John threw him for a loop. In the two weeks he'd been here he'd pretty much kept to himself and avoided not only the family but Dale and Joshua as well. He was always on time in the morning when the work was handed out and most often volunteered for the solitary jobs. At first Heath didn't find this to unusual, he himself had preferred the solitary lifestyle before coming to the Barkley's. But as the days wore on he began to wonder about his new hand. Whenever he tried to talk to John, the man would never look him in the eye. He vowed at the picnic to have a word with Jarrod about Mr. Squires. Maybe his older brother could find out more information about the man and open a window onto why he was so quiet and shy.

Catching Joshua in a stall with one of the mares, Heath watched as he ran his hands over the mares extended belly. Looking up and seeing his boss, Joshua said, "looks like she may foal today."

"Maybe I should stay just in case you need a hand." Heath replied as he tipped his hat back on his head.

"No, no need for that Heath. You go and spend some time with your family. I can handle things here." Joshua said as he smiled at Heath.

"Well if you need me I'll be in town." Heath stated as he turned around. "Oh I almost forgot," he added turning back around. "Anna left some fried chicken and a pie in the oven for you boys. There's some potato salad in the icebox too. You boys be sure to help yourselves now." Finished up Heath as he placed a hand on Joshua's shoulder.

"Thanks Heath, and thank Anna for us too. I sure don't know how you stay so thin with her be in such a fine cook and all." Joshua replied as he watched Heath smile.

"Make sure you boys take it easy today," Heath said as he shook Joshua's hand. Walking back out of the barn he climbed up into the wagon and turned it towards town. As the children chatted away excited about the days up coming events no one heard the muffled last sounds Dale Brown uttered as he struggled with his attacker.

"Nothing personal," stated John Squires as he drove his knife into Dale's chest for the second time. "Just help' in out my cousin and you happen to be in the way." He added as he watched the life drain out of Dale's eyes. Dragging the body over to some brush, John hid it under a pile of leaves until he could come back later and properly dispose of it. Climbing back up on his horse he road to the top of the ridge and watched as the wagon carrying his cousins new wife headed down the road towards Stockton.

The morning's festivities in Stockton had proven to be fun for everyone involved. Liam and James had won the three-legged race in record time. No one could keep up with the boys as they ran like one down the main street in Stockton. Their prize turned out to be a five-dollar gift certificate to the general store. Both boys couldn't of been happier, they intended to use all five dollars on candy. They figured that way they could stock up enough candy to last them a lifetime.

Thomas sat perched on his father's shoulders eating cotton candy as he watched his Uncle Nick compete in the arm wrestling tournament. Sean and Seth cheered on Nick as well as he won round after round beating all who challenged him. His last opponent of the day was big Charlie Griffen, Charlie was about six feet five inches tall and weighed between 250 and 300 pounds. As the men locked hands, both tried hard to look the other man down. Charlie had a definite advantage over Nick he was bigger and heavier. Taking the early lead Charlie smiled as he watched the perspiration bead up on Nick's forehead. But what Charlie had underestimated was Nick's determination; once he set his mind on something there was no turning back. Nick held his own and let Charlie do most of the work until he saw Charlie's arm begin to shake. Taking over he gradually began to tip the scaled in his favor. Seth and Sean urged him on as he began to push Charlie's arm the other way.

"Come on Uncle Nick! You can beat him!" Sean shouted as he cheered on his Uncle.

"Go Nick! You've got him!" Seth shouted as he stood along side Sean.

"Go Uncle Nick!" Thomas added as he cheered along as well.

The last minute of the match was all Nick, using every ounce of energy he had he pinned big Charlie Griffen to the table. Shouts of joy rang throughout the crowd as people cheered.

"I knew you could do it Uncle Nick!" Sean shouted as he rushed up and hugged his Uncle.

"You really whooped him Nick!" Seth added as he too ran up and hugged Nick.

"Oh I wouldn't say I whooped him, ole Charlie here practically took my arm off." Joked Nick as he shook the big mans hand.

"I'll beat you one of these years," Charlie laughed as he rubbed his arm.

"You'll never beat my Uncle Nick." Thomas stated proudly as he sat atop his fathers shoulders.

Throwing Charlie a lopsided smile Heath shrugged his shoulders and slowly backed away from the big man. Laughing Nick gathered up Sean and Seth and headed back towards the churchyard behind his brother and Thomas.

"I don't know about you two but I'm starve' in," Nick exclaimed as he clapped a hand on his belly.

"Me too!" Came the reply from the two young men who surrounded him.

Walking up to where his mother had their feast spread out alongside Audra, Anna, Alicia, and Jennifer, Nick plopped himself down and grabbed a plate.

"Nicholas, where are your manners?" Victoria questioned as Nick shoveled food into his mouth.

"Sorry mother, arm wrestling a man takes a lot out a ya." He replied as he wiped his mouth and slowed down a little.

"He won too Grandma!" Sean exclaimed as he sat down next to his uncle.

"Yeah, he beat this really big guy too!" Seth added in as he sat on the other side of Nick.

"Who was it Nick?" Audra questioned as she fed her 2-year-old son Travis.

"Charlie Griffen," Nick replied as food fell from his mouth.

"Heath did he really beat big old Charlie Griffen?" Audra asked as her brother and Thomas sat down next to Anna.

"He sure did sis," Heath replied with a smile.

"You should a seen his face Aunt Audra, I thought it was gonna bust right open it was so red!" Sean exclaimed as he took the plate of food his mother handed him.

"Ma you should a seen it!" Seth said as Jennifer watched the excitement in her son's eyes. "Nick was the best!"

Heath and Anna watched as Jennifer and Nick looked at one another, both were pleased to see the sparkle in their eyes and the sheepish grins on their faces. There was no doubt about now, Nick and Jennifer were definitely in love.

As the afternoon heat continued to build, more and more families found their way over to the swimming hole. The line for the rope swing continued to grow as more and more children looked to cool off in the clear cold water. Anna sat with Victoria under a large Oak tree and watched as Heath and Nick splashed and played around in the water like two over grown children. Sean was up on Heath's shoulders while Seth was up on Nick's, both boys were trying to knock the other one into the water. Nick and Heath splashed each other and pushed one another almost as hard as the children on their shoulders. With a little distraction from Liam and James, Heath and Sean finally managed to dunk Nick and Seth.

Dragging himself out of the water leaving Nick with the children, Heath plopped down on the blanket next to Anna to catch his breath.

"Think I'm ready for a nap," He said as he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Laughing Anna ran her hand through his wet hair. His hair was no longer as blonde as it was when they'd first met. Over the years it had darkened to more of a dirty blonde color. Remembering back to one of the first times they'd really expressed their feelings for one another a smile crossed her lips. They'd been caught in a rainstorm after their first picnic together. Heath had gotten soaked on the ride back to the Barkley ranch, while she had remained relatively dry under the blanket he had provided. She remembered laughing at how wet he was before he pulled her from the buggy into the soft hay below. Leaning over her he'd let the rainwater drip off his wet cloths and onto her. "Heath! You're dripping all over me!" She laughed as she tried to turn this way and that to avoid the water dripping off of him. "Oh I'm sorry Anna," he said as he removed his hat, "Am I getting you wet?" He asked as he shook his wet hair.

It was then she'd seen that special look in his eye, the one that spoke volumes to her, and the one that screamed how much he loved her. She remembered their first real passionate kiss together; she could remember it every time it rained. The smell of rainwater always drew her back to the barn and the look of love in his eyes as he gazed down upon her.

Looking up at his wife as she ran her hand through his hair, Heath noticed the dreamy look in her eyes. "A penny for your thoughts Mrs. Barkley," he stated as he rolled over and propped himself up on one elbow next to her.

"What... Oh sorry Heath," Anna replied as her eyes refocused on the present.

Laughing Heath sat up and cradled his wife's cheek in his hand; looking into her eyes he saw only love. Just as he was about to kiss her, Thomas ran around the tree and jumped on him with muddy feet.

"Papa me and Alex found a real big frog!" Thomas shouted as he excitedly grabbed his father's hand. "Ya gotta come see!" He added as he tried to pull his father up right.

"I'll be right back," Heath stated as he gently tapped his wife's nose. Standing up he let Thomas pull him over to the edge of the swimming hole where Alex and Jarrod sat watching a bullfrog sit in the tall cattails.

"See how big he is Papa!" Thomas shouted as he pointed over at the frog. "We tried to catch him but he's to fast." He added as he looked up at his father.

"Well how about yer Uncle Jarrod and me give' in it a shot?" Heath offered as he winked at Jarrod.

"I think we might just be able to catch him at that brother Heath," Jarrod replied as he began rolling up his pant legs.

"You boys wanna help?" Heath asked as two sets of small eyes looked up at him eagerly.

"Can we?" They asked excitedly.

"You two boys come in from the sides," he instructed Alex and Thomas. "I'll come in from the water and we'll chase him right up to Jarrod." Heath stated as he looked up at his older brother.

Taking their places, Heath instructed the boys to move slowly and quietly. The less they disturbed the water the better. Jarrod waded in up to his ankles and bent down ready to catch their prey. Thomas and Alex moved ever so slowly as they kept their eyes on the giant bullfrog. Heath closed in closer as he waded through the cattails, every time the frog went underwater, everyone stopped dead in their tracks. The frog always popped up again in the same spot seemingly teasing them. It wasn't long before the four of them had crept up close enough to almost touch the large frog.

"Ready?" Heath whispered as he gently placed his hands below the waters surface.

The excited smiles on his sons and nephew's face gave him his answer. "Now!' He yelled as he scooped the frog towards Jarrod.

As the frog jumped out of the water to avoid Heath, he jumped straight at Jarrod. Grabbing the slippery critter Jarrod tried to get a hold of him as he slipped from hand to hand. Concentrating so hard on the frog he soon lost his footing in the murky water and slipped backwards. Falling in the ankle deep water he landed on his back as the frog landed on his chest. Seeing the frog on Jarrod's chest both Thomas and Alex dove across him trying to capture their prey. Jumping off Jarrod the frog quickly hopped up the shoreline followed by two small boys.

Propping himself up on his elbows Jarrod looked over at Heath who was laughing hysterically. "Forgive me Heath, but I just don't see the humor in this," he stated as Heath waded over to him.

"Sorry Jarrod, but if you could a seen your face when that frog landed on you..." Heath began before he was over come with laughter again.

"Very funny," Jarrod replied as he extended his hand up to Heath.

Reaching down to help his older brother up, Heath soon found himself in the water next to him. "Now that's funny," Jarrod laughed as Heath shook the murky water out of his face. As the two brothers sat and laughed together, Thomas and Alex ran up to them with their prize.

"We caught him, we caught him!" They shouted as they held the frog together.

"Papa... How come you and Uncle Jarrod are just sittin in the water?" Thomas questioned as he looked at them questionably.

Laughing even harder both men stood up and went to their sons.

The smell of roasting beef began to draw everyone slowly out of the water and up to the picnic area as the sun started to dip in the sky. Sitting on their blanket with Thomas and Jenny asleep next to them, Heath had his arms wrapped around Anna as they watched their other children play.

"It sure is a nice day," Anna stated as she rubbed her husbands arm.

"It sure is," Heath replied as he squeezed her tighter.

"Well I guess I should start setting things out for dinner," Anna said as she stirred in Heath's arms.

"It can wait a few more minutes," Heath replied as he kissed the top of her head.

Relaxing back into his arms, Anna decided he was right. They didn't get many chances during the day to be together and she wanted to enjoy every moment. Having his arms around her made her feel so safe and secure, it was almost as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Mr. Barkley!" John Squires shouted as he waved his hat trying to get Heath's attention.

Letting go of Anna, Heath stood up and walked up to John. "Problem at the ranch John?" He asked as the out of breath cowboy stepped up in front of him.

"Yes sir... well I mean Joshua sent me out here to find you. He's having problems with one of the mares." John stated as he tried to catch his breath. "He was wonder' in if you could come back and help him."

"Give me a minute and I'll be right there," Heath replied as he turned to go back to Anna.

"I can take you back in the buckboard Mr. Barkley, it's parked over by the church." John stated as he watched Heath head back towards his family.

"I'll see you there," Heath answered before turning back around and looking for Nick.

Seeing his brother sharing a quiet moment with Jennifer Keating he almost hated to bother him. "Nick, I have to go back to the ranch. Can you keep an eye on Anna and the children for me?" Heath asked as he stepped up to the edge of their blanket.

"Certainly, it isn't serious is it?" Nick questioned as he stood up with Jennifer.

"No, one of the mares is having problems with a foal. I shouldn't be gone long, thanks Nick." Heath stated as he shook his brothers hand and smiled.

Walking back over to Anna he broke the news to her and headed off towards the church. Little did he know Joshua Allen was no longer at the ranch. He and Dale now occupied a shallow grave. The only person waiting at the ranch for Heath Barkley was Cal Hicks.

Anna watched as Heath walked away with John towards the church. She wasn't quite sure why but for some reason a chill passed through her causing her to shudder.

"Anna are you cold dear?" Victoria asked as she witnessed Anna shudder.

Taking a moment to gather herself, Anna turned towards her, "no I'm fine Mother." She replied with a smile.

"Are you sure everything's all right?" Victoria questioned as she placed her hand on Anna's arm.

"I'm sure, Heath just went back to the ranch. One of the mares is having problems delivering her foal." Anna answered as she patted Victoria's hand.

"Did he go alone?" Victoria asked the worry evident in her voice.

"No, one of the ranch hands came and picked him up." Anna replied trying to quell Victoria's fear.

Sighing in relief Victoria offered to help Anna get dinner ready while she tended to a sleeping Thomas and Jenny. Sitting down next to her sleeping children, Anna reached over and ran her fingers through her son's blonde hair. Lying on his stomach with his legs out straight and his arms curled up at his sides he looked so like his father. His little face was so peaceful as he slept next to her on the blanket. Rubbing his back gently she tried to wake him so he could eat some dinner. "Thomas," she said quietly as she rubbed her hand in a circular motion on his back. "Thomas, time to wake up sweetheart."

Quietly stirring under his mother's gentle touch, Thomas rolled over and sat up rubbing his eyes. Picking him up Anna placed him in her lap, folded her arms around him, and gently rocked him back and fourth. "Is it time fer the fireworks yet Mama?" He asked sleepily.

"No sweetheart, the sun hasn't even set yet." She replied as she brushed the hair back from his forehead. "Are you hungry?" She asked as she continued to cradle him in her arms.

"Uh huh," he answered followed by a big yawn.

"Well let's find your brothers and sister so we can eat," Anna replied as she ruffled her son's hair.

Standing up Anna took Thomas's hand and turned towards Victoria, "We'll be right back Mother, we just need to round everyone up. Can you watch Jenny for me? She's still asleep." Anna stated.

"Certainly dear," Victoria replied as she continued to set out the dinner plates.

Walking through the picnic area with Thomas, Anna soon spotted Mary. She was quietly having a tea party with her cousin Sarah and her Aunt Alicia and her Aunt Audra.

"What are they doin Mama?" Thomas questioned as he watched them lift the little cups up to their mouths with their pinky fingers stuck up in the air.

"They're having tea," Anna replied as she smiled down at him.

"Out here?" Asked a very puzzled Thomas.

"Come on silly," Anna laughed as they walked over to the group.

"Mama!" Mary exclaimed as she jumped up and ran over to her mother hugging her.

"It's time for supper Mary," Thomas stated as he gently tugged on his sisters dress.

"I think I heard someone's stomach growl," Audra laughed as she reached up and tickled Thomas.

Laughing Thomas let go of his mother's hand and hid around behind her. What he didn't realize was that his Aunt Alicia had slid over behind Anna when Audra first tickled him. "Got ya!" She yelled as she grabbed him from behind and scooped him up in her arms. Spinning him around she listened to his laughter fill the evening air. Finally putting him back down, the adults laughed as he wobbled back and fourth as he walked.

"Anna does Mother need any help?" Audra questioned as she rose to her feet.

"She was setting everything out when we left," Anna replied as Alicia walked up to them.

"Why don't we take the kids back and help her while you round everyone else up." Offered Alicia as she took Thomas's hand.

"Thank you, I don't think it should take long." Anna said with a smile, "in fact I think I can hear Nick now." She added with a laugh.

Sure enough as Alicia and Audra listened, Nick's loud booming voice could be heard above all the rest. "Well at least you'll have no problem finding him." Laughed Audra before heading back the way Anna and Thomas had come.

Following Nick's voice Anna soon spotted her missing children. Sean, Liam, and James were all running around trying to keep out of their Uncle's grasp. Joining them was Seth, his mother Jennifer, and their cousin Joshua. Anna laughed out loud as she watched Nick chase the children and Jennifer around and around in the late afternoon sun. Their smiles and laughter filled the air as Nick tried to tag the boys. Anna watched as Nick turned his attention towards Jennifer and began to chase her. Holding up her dress Jennifer shrieked and ran away from him as fast as she could. Catching up to her, Nick grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down into the soft grass on top of him. Rolling over he pinned her beneath him as he straddled over the top of her. With his hands up next to her head his face was only inches from hers. After they both caught their breath, they looked dreamily into one another's eyes. Bending his head down ever so slowly while staring into her eyes, Nick finally made contact with Jennifer's soft lips.

"Yer it Ma!" Seth yelled as he raced up along side them.

Quickly getting back up to his feet, Nick offered his hand to Jennifer. Taking it she smiled at him as he helped her to her feet. Seeing Anna walking towards them she blushed a little as she turned to meet her. "Anna," she said as she held her hands out to her.

"I see you and Nick are getting along just fine," Anna whispered as she hugged her friend.

Laughing, Jennifer hugged Anna even tighter.

Pulling back Anna noticed the glow in Jennifer's eyes and the slight blush her cheeks had taken on. "I'm so happy for you," she said quietly as she held Jennifer's hands.

"Thank you Anna," Jennifer replied as she blushed even more and squeezed Anna's hands.

Turning around to face the boys Anna asked, "is anyone ready for supper?"

A chorus of "me's" filled the air as the children and Nick ran over to her.

"I'll run and get Jarrod, he's over by the pond with David, Alex, and Travis." Nick stated as he first smiled at Anna and then winked at Jennifer.

Arriving back at their picnic area, Anna was amazed to see all the different dishes set out on the blankets surrounding them. Victoria, Audra, and Alicia had combined all the blankets into one large one and set a place for everyone so they could all dine together. Sitting down next to Victoria, Anna took her hand and thanked her. "Mother everything looks wonderful, thank you."

"I kept one apple pie hidden in the basket for when Heath returns," Victoria whispered as she squeezed Anna's hand. "I know how much he loves your apple pies."

"Thank you," Anna laughed as she hugged Victoria.

Feeling a tug on her blouse, Anna looked over into Thomas's inquisitive eyes. "Where's Papa, Mama?" He questioned as he casually chewed on an ear of corn.

"He had to go back home for a while Thomas. One of the mares is having a hard time delivering her foal. He'll be back soon, I promise." Anna stated as she held onto his hand.

Leaning closer to his mother Thomas whispered into her ear. "But what about the bad man?"

Pulling Thomas down into her lap she held onto him tightly, "Thomas, John came and picked him up so he's with someone we can trust. Besides Joshua and Dale are still at the ranch too." Anna said as she pushed the hair back from his forehead and gazed into eyes so big and blue you'd swear they could swallow you whole.

"Mama..." Thomas began quietly before looking down at his lap.

"What is it?" Anna asked as she gently tipped his chin up.

As tears formed in his eyes, Thomas dropped his corn and hung onto his mother's neck. Burring his face in her hair he began to cry. "It's all right Thomas, Papa will be back soon sweetheart." Anna said softly as she rubbed his back.

Looking back up at his mother, Thomas whispered something that sent another chill up her spine. "Mama... John's a bad man too."

The trip back to his ranch had been a quiet one. Try as he might Heath couldn't pry much information out of his new hand. He'd tried to keep his questions to a minimum so John wouldn't feel as though he was being interrogated but nothing seemed to work. The most Heath got out of him was that the only family he had left was a single cousin living in Arizona.

Pulling up in front of the barn Heath thanked John for the ride and went inside. Seeing a light down in one of the far stalls, Heath made his way towards it. Catching a glimpse of Joshua's brown hat and shirt, Heath spoke up. "How's she doing Joshua?" He asked as he rounded the corner and walked into the stall.

Standing up slowly and turning around, Cal Hicks knocked the dead mans hat off his head with one hand as he held his gun on Heath with the other. "Well looky here," Cal laughed as his rotten teeth flashed Heath a horrible smile. "If it isn't mister all high and mighty." He added taking a step towards Heath.

"Hick's" Heath hissed as his eyes took in the site of the man who'd kidnapped and injured his son.

"Oh I wouldn't be think' in about try' in noth' in if I was you." Cal stated as he leveled the gun at Heath's chest. "I'd sooner put a bullet in ya than look at ya."

Standing up straight Heath relaxed his arms at his side, realizing that without his gun he was pretty much at Cal's mercy. "What do you want Hicks?" He asked with his jaw clenched tight.

"What I should a had all those years ago," Cal laughed as he watched first the questioning look in Heath's eyes shortly followed by the look of understanding.

"You touch her and I swear I'll kill you!" Heath shouted as he took a step towards Cal.

"That's far enough bastard less in you want a hole in yer head." Warned Cal as he cocked the gun and pointed it at Heath's head.

Hearing a noise behind him Heath turned around quickly but wasn't prepared for what met him in the face. John Squires used the end of his rifle to knock Heath out cold. The blow opened up about a two-inch gash on his forehead above his right eye.

Landing in a heap, Cal used his foot to turn Heath over. "You better hope you didn't hit him to hard!" Cal yelled when he saw all the blood on Heath's face.

"I hit him just like ya said Cal!" John ahouted as he too stood over Heath.

"Go and bring me the chains, it's time we had some fun with this boy!" Cal laughed as he shoved John towards the barn door.

Anna held her son and thought about what he had just whispered to her. Why would he think John a bad person? Thomas got along just fine with Joshua and Dale. Come to think of it the more she thought about it she hadn't noticed John interacting with her children the way both Dale and Joshua had. At first she put it off to his being so new to the ranch and family, but after a while she began to wonder. She noticed John never looked Heath in the eye or herself for that matter when she'd spoken to him. He seemed to avoid having anything to do with the family. Why hadn't she noticed his odd behavior before?

"Thomas, John isn't a bad man. At least not like Cal Hicks." Anna said as she rubbed his back.

"But he is Mama," Thomas replied quietly.

"Why would you think such a thing?" Anna questioned as she brushed back his hair and looked deep into his eyes.

"Cause he looks at me just like the bad man did. He smiles like him to." Thomas said as a small shudder ran through him.

As the fear started to build inside her, Anna looked around for Nick. Spotting him sitting next to Jennifer and Seth eating his dinner and enjoying a quiet conversation, she set her son down next to his grandmother. "Thomas I'll be right back, I need to speak with your Uncle Nick." She stated before walking away.

Thomas nodded and leaned into his grandmother's side as she place her arm around him to comfort him.

Walking over to the blanket Nick shared with Jennifer and her son, she quietly interrupted. "Nick can I speak with you a moment?"

"Something wrong Anna?" Nick questioned as he stood up and noticed the concerned look on Anna's face.

"I'm not sure Nick," Anna replied as she took his hand and walked over to a nearby tree. "How well do you know John Squires?"

Nick cocked his head and thought for a moment. "I hired him about a month ago now I think, why?" Nick questioned as he looked into Anna's eyes.

"Do you know where he came from?" Anna asked as alarm bells started to go off in her head.

"Said he worked down near Bakersfield... Anna why do you want to know?" Nick asked as he watched Anna grow more and more restless.

"Nick, Thomas said something to me about John." Anna replied as she took his hand in her own. "He said... he said he was a bad man too."

Nick stiffened and squeezed Anna's hand.

"I didn't think much about it at first, he's been a little over protective of Heath since the incident with Hick's. But the more I think about it, the more I think he's right Nick." Anna said as tears formed in her eyes.

Pulling his sister-in-law into an embrace, Nick tried to quell her fears. "Anna I hired John way before Hick's took Thomas. He worked at the ranch a week before I sent him over to your place. He was always on time, always completed his jobs, and never started any fights. In fact he pretty much always kept to himself."

Pulling herself together Anna looked back up at Nick. "He kept to himself at our place too Nick. He wouldn't even look Heath or I in the eye when we talked to him. He never spoke or played with the children like Joshua and Dale. I just don't like it Nick, something's wrong." Anna stated as she looked up to him for help.

The more Nick thought about what Anna told him the more he too realized how different this John Squires was. The dinner he so enjoyed just moments ago now churned in his stomach. "Anna I'm sure he's just a solitary man," Nick said as he placed his hands on Anna's upper arms.

"Nick, Heath went back to the ranch with him alone over an hour ago. What if Thomas was right?" Anna questioned as her voice began to crack once again.

"Anna if it'll make you feel better I'll take a ride out to the ranch and check up on him." Nick replied as he smiled and hugged her once again.

"Oh Nick, thank you." Anna sighed as relief swept over her.

Nick was actually glad Anna wanted him to check on his little brother. The more he thought about John Squires the more uneasy he himself was beginning to feel. "Let me just talk with Jennifer and then I'll head on out. Don't worry I'm sure he's fine." Added Nick as he kissed Anna's forehead.

As Anna watched Nick go back and sit down with Jennifer she realized he was worried also. The conviction was gone from his voice as he tried to reassure her Heath was all right.

"Anna... Anna," Victoria called as she waved her hand.

Walking back over to Victoria she saw her cradling Thomas. "I don't think he's feeling to well," Victoria stated as she placed her hand on his forehead. "He was sick just a few moments ago."

Sitting down next to Victoria, Anna took Thomas into her arms. "I wanna go home Mama," he said quietly as he relaxed against her chest.

Realizing she did as well, Anna looked over at Victoria. "Mother I'm going to take Thomas home. I'll have Nick drive me, would you mind taking the children home with you tonight?"

"Not at all dear, is anything else wrong? You look a little flushed." Victoria said as she reached over and felt Anna's forehead.

"I'm fine Mother, really." Anna replied as she tried to smile reassuringly.

"All right then don't worry about anything, the children will be fine." Victoria stated as Anna stood up with Thomas.

Finding Nick she and Thomas were soon on their way with him back to the ranch. But what they didn't realize was the hell they'd be ridding into.

The first thing he felt was an awful burning sensation in his shoulders, the second, a slight ringing in his ears. As he tried to move his arms pain radiated down his forearms and into his shoulders from his wrists. Realizing slowly, that his hands were bound over his head he tried to open his eyes. His left eye opened easily but his right eye was almost entirely swollen shut. As his left eye started to focus, the tips of his boots came into view. As his brain began to clear the ringing in his ears settled down some and he focused in on the red dots adorning the top of his tan boots. Realizing the droplets were blood, his blood, he tried to lift his head. Lifting up his head, Heath tried to focus on his surroundings. The setting sun offered up just enough light for him to see that he was still in the barn. Remembering what happened he played it over again in his mind. When Cal Hicks turned around wearing Joshua's hat and shirt, Heath knew that could only mean one thing, Joshua was dead. But what he just couldn't figure out was why John Squires had helped Hick's. Why had John led him straight into Hick's hands?

Hearing the barn door creak open, Heath closed his eyes and played possum.

"I told you ya hit'em to hard! He's still out!" Cal yelled as he stood in front of Heath and glared at his cousin.

"Ya told me ta knock him out and I did!" John answered as he walked around to the back of Heath.

"Knock him out! Not damn near take of his head!" Cal shouted as he took a step closer to Heath and looked up at the wound his cousin had inflicted on the bastard.

Feeling Cal step closer to him, Heath contemplated his next move. Knowing that Cal would sooner kill him than not he knew he had to act fast. But hanging by his wrists as he was, there weren't many options. He figured if he could somehow wrap his legs around Cal's neck and threaten to break it unless John let him down he might just have a chance to get out alive.

Quickly opening his eyes, Heath used all the strength he could muster to pull himself up with his arms and stretch his legs out towards Cal. Grabbing the unsuspecting Cal with his legs, Heath quickly tried to wrap them around Cal's neck. His plan might have worked if not for a quick acting John.

Watching as the bastard reached for his cousin, John used the rifle he still held in his hands and drove the butt into the right side of Heath's back viciously.

Heath's back exploded in pain as he heard something crack. Cal easily pushed Heath's legs away as the cowboy struggled to take a breath. "Damn bastard!" Cal shouted as he backed away from Heath and rubbed his neck.

"You all right Cal?" John questioned as he walked around Heath.

"I'm fine, what'd ya do to make him let go?" Cal asked as he looked up at Heath's pain ridden face.

"I hit' em with this," John replied as he held up his rifle.

Walking back up in front of Heath, Cal addressed him. "You try that again and I'll spill yer guts all over this here floor!"

Struggling to catch his breath while pushing through a mountain of pain Heath looked Cal in the eye. "Go to Hell," he exhaled before closing his eye.

Laughing, Cal walked up and poked Heath in the chest. "It's you whose going ta Hell, I'm just gonna be the one ta send ya there." Grabbing Heath's left leg, Cal pulled his boot off. Turning to the right he removed the other one also. "They never let us wear boots in prison bastard." Cal said as he looked up at Heath who looked down on him with bloodshot eyes. "But they did let us wear leg irons," he added before turning around and walking over to a black bag he'd carried into the barn with him. Bending down he pulled out a pair of leg irons and held them up for Heath to see. "I want you to feel everything my brother an me went through. All the pain all the humiliation, all on account a you."

Walking up to Heath he bent down and grabbed his right foot. "You try anything bastard and I swear I'll gut you right here." Cal said as he looked up at Heath. Clamping the leg iron on Heath's right leg tightly he switched over to the left one and soon had both legs in iron.

Even if he had wanted to kick out at Cal, he couldn't. The blow John had given him in the back sapped all of his energy and strength. It was all he could do just to breath. He hadn't felt pain as bad as this since Matt had at him all those years ago. Feeling the coldness of the leg irons as Cal clamped them around his ankles, a shiver rippled up his spine.

Walking back to the black bag, Cal pulled out about a 30-foot length of chain. Dragging it over to Heath he grabbed the cowboys shirt and ripped it open. Looking at the old scars on Heath's side, "looks like somebody's had a go at you before," He laughed as he waited for John to walk up and have a look.

"Somebody sure stuck him good," John laughed as he poked at the old scars with the rifle.

Taking the chain, Cal wrapped it around Heath's waist and pulled it as tight as he could against his skin. Taking a small metal lock out of his pocket he locked the chain in place. "They kept us in chains like dogs on account a you." Cal spat as he stepped back to admire his handy work. "I aim ta do the same to you... Cut him down John." Cal added as he motioned for John to cut the rope suspending Heath.

Heath was only about eight inches above the barn floor but when John cut the rope suspending him, he fell like a brick. Hitting the floor jarred the broken ribs in his back and forced all the air from his lungs. Laying on his side in the dirt his body instinctively curled up into a fetal position.

John and Cal stood over him and laughed as he struggled to breath; the pain in his head grew and grew with each passing moment. He was almost certain that it would explode before to long. Finally relaxing his muscles enough, he managed to take a deep breath.

"On yer feet bastard!" Cal yelled as he pushed Heath with his foot.

With his shoulders shouting in protest and his hands burning as blood once again flowed into them, Heath tried to pull himself up to his knees. Watching the cowboys' slow process Cal motioned to John and they lifted Heath up by his arms. Grabbing Heath around the neck from behind, John held him as Cal cut the ropes away from his wrists. Reaching down he picked up another pair of irons and clamped them tightly around Heath's wrists.

After Cal placed the irons on Heath's wrists John let him go and watched as the cowboy tried to remain on his feet. "Heavy ain't they?" Cal laughed as he watched Heath struggle to stay on his feet.

Not using his best judgment Heath tried to lung forward and grab Cal but only managed to land in a heap at his feet. "Forgot about them leg irons didn't ya bastard!" Cal laughed aloud as he watched Heath once again curled up into a ball. Motioning again to John they soon had him back up on his feet.

Grabbing the chain attached to Heath's waist, Cal gave it a sharp pull that sent Heath to his knees. "Didn't like that much I bet. They chained us together like that everyday!" Cal shouted as he walked up closer to Heath. "They forced us to walk around chained to one another!"

Looking up from his knees at Cal, Heath clenched his jaw shut and said, "even that was to good for the likes of you."

A smile spread across Cal's face as he looked down at the defiant bastard. He could tell the bastard was in obvious pain but he still had to admire the mans courage. "You know bastard, I'm gonna enjoy break' in you. Now on your feet!" Cal shouted as he pulled on the chain, "we got ourselves a little walk' in ta do."

Managing to make it to his feet, Heath slowly followed Cal out of the barn and into the yard. The setting sun threw orange and red shafts of light through the trees as it crept down towards the horizon. Mounting his horse Cal wrapped the end of the chain around his saddle horn. "Now yer gonna feel what it was like to walk around with chains on all day." He laughed as he started his horse walking.

As the chain dug into his back Heath had no other option but to keep up with the pace of the horse. He was certain that if he failed to do so he wouldn't last long being drug down the road behind the horse and it's evil rider.

As they continued down the road Cal sat back in the saddle and whistled a tune. He'd occasionally look back to see if the bastard was still on his feet. Noticing the pained look on Heath's face each time he took a step, Cal figured the rocks in the road where probably cutting the bottom of the bastard's feet nicely. "Stones bother in ya bastard!" He yelled before howling with laughter.

The stones were indeed cutting his feet but the real problem was breathing, his lungs just wouldn't allow them selves to expand enough to allow in enough air. His back was on fire, and each step he took was pure agony. The chain that snaked around his waist was slowly rubbing his mid section raw as it pulled on him. He learned very early on to hold onto the chain and give himself some slack incase the horse sped up a little.

Heath hadn't realized Cal stopped until he almost fell over the slack chain in the road. "I think it's time we headed back, don't you?" Cal asked as if they were out together on a casual evening stroll.

"Go to... hell." Heath replied as he looked up at Cal through the sweat, which now covered his face and chest.

"Now that's just not nice," Cal stated as he shook his finger at Heath. "I think we'll just have to make the return trip a little faster." He added laughing.

Starting out at a fast walk Cal soon had his horse up to a trot. Turning around in the saddle he watched as Heath struggled to keep up with the horse. The chain around his midsection had almost been his undoing on more than one occasion now. If he failed to keep up the chain would slip through his hands and yank on his midsection almost taking him down to his knees each time before he could recover. Cal watched as the sweat on the bastard's forehead ran down his face mixing with the dried blood and dripped down on his chest. The socks he had on were covered in blood, both from the rocks and the rubbing of the leg irons. Cal had given the bastard just enough chain between the irons so he could use his long stride.

They were less than a quarter mile from the ranch when Heath's body just simply shut down. His legs failed to perform the task his brain sent out to them and bucked underneath him. Hitting the ground with his knees first and then his stomach Heath tried desperately to hold on to the chain. The rocks in the road dug into his forearms and elbows as he tried to pull himself back up to his feet. As the muscles in his arms slowly reached their exhaustion point, the chain began to slip through his fingers. He waited for the pain he knew was to come as the chain slowly pulled on his midsection. The more his strength continued to fail him the more the chain dug into his middle and the more his chest and stomach area rode over the rocks.

As the pain in his battered body began to win out over everything else he felt his body stop. Laying flat in the road with his head on his arms he tried to quell the fires burning him and struggled to breathe. He knew the chain around his waist had cut into him in a couple places as it pulled higher and higher up towards his chest. The only thing stopping it from moving up further were his battered ribs.

Jumping down from the back of his horse, Cal walked back to take a look at his prisoner. Even in the fading light he could see that the man was a mess. The chain around his midsection had cut into him in numerous places and rubbed off skin in others. His forearms and hands were covered in blood. He watched as the man slowly struggled to use his damaged hands to push himself up to his knees. Grabbing his arm he helped him to stand.

Heath stood on his feet and swayed back and forth in front of Cal like a drunken sailor. The front of his chest and stomach were covered in cuts and road rash. His knees were bloodied and his arms hung down in front of him dripping blood on the ground. He still struggled to breath but managed enough to keep himself going.

"You know... it almost pains me to have ta kill you bastard." Cal stated as he stood in front of Heath and smiled. "I'm almost begin in ta like ya," he added laughing.

"Your... a...dead man... Hicks," Heath exhaled as he glared at Cal.

"You just don't know when ta quit do ya bastard," Cal laughed as he walked back over to his horse and mounted. "I sure am goanna have me a time with my new wife though." He laughed as he kicked his horse into a gallop.

The first stars where already starting to appear in the sky as Nick, Thomas, and Anna made their way back to the ranch. Thomas slept quietly in Anna's arms as they rode along in the buggy. The closer they got to the ranch the un-easier Nick began to feel. He'd been thinking about John Squires the entire trip now, and the more he questioned himself about the new ranch hand the more he began to wonder if little Thomas was right about him. Looking over at Anna he watched her as she silently gazed up into the heavens. He thought about what a lucky man his brother was, Anna was a wonderful wife and mother. Her kind and gentle spirit warmed everyone she touched. The love she and Heath shared grew each day, when most couples tired of one another their love grew only stronger. The look in their eyes as they gazed at one another was something he himself wanted to share with a special someone.

Since coming to the ranch he and Heath had always shared a special bond. But it wasn't until Heath met Anna did he really see all the different sides to his little brother. He remembered how good Heath had been with Jessie when they'd first found the battered little boy. He'd helped the boy conquer his fears and grow up into a remarkable young man. But what he enjoyed most was watching his brother with his children. He always knew Heath would one day make a wonderful father. He was patient, kind, attentive, and loving. Even through the headaches of running a ranch his brother always managed to take time out for Anna and the children. He put his wife and children first everything else came second.

Nick wondered if he himself hadn't married yet because he was looking for the kind of love Heath and Anna shared. After watching them together for so many years he was sure he wanted to share his life with someone in the same manner as his little brother. Thinking about Jennifer his heart skipped a beat in his chest and a smile spread across his face. His love for this woman had grown into something he was almost afraid of. He was beginning to believe more and more that she was the one. He found himself comparing her to other women he knew, funny he thought, but none of them could even come close to her. Her character out shined them all. She'd raised her son and ran a small ranch all by herself for the past eight years. Her son, Seth, Nick couldn't think of a finer ten year old. He was smart as a whip, caring, inquisitive, and loving. He'd heard Jennifer say many times that Seth possessed an old sole.

Felling a gentle touch on his arm Nick looked over at Anna and saw her smiling at him. "You're a million miles away Nick Barkley, mind telling me who put that smile on your face?" She asked in a happy tone.

Smiling shyly, Nick looked down at his hands. "Anna how... how did you know Heath was... a... was the one?" Nick questioned as he looked back over at Anna.

Her smile growing even wider, Anna reached out and placed her hand on Nicks forearm. "This is about Jennifer isn't it?" She asked.

Turning a nice shade of red, Nick shook his head in agreement.

"It's nice to know my husband isn't the only one in the Barkley family who can turn beet red," Anna laughed.

Anna's comment caused Nick to laugh out loud, after a good laugh he quieted down and turned back towards her. "I'm falling in love with her." He said quietly.

"Oh Nick I knew it!" Anna exclaimed happily. "I can see it every time you look at her."

"See what?" Nick asked as he looked over at her.

"That look, the same one I see when Heath looks at me." Anna replied with a smile. "Jennifer has that same look in her eyes when she looks at you too Nick."

Thinking on Anna's words Nick pictured Jennifer in his mind, her smile lit a smile on his own face without him even realizing it. Maybe Anna was right; maybe Jennifer cared for him in the same manner. Could he really dare hope he'd finally found someone to love and to be loved by for the rest of his life? "Do you really think so Anna?" Nick asked in a soft voice.

"Heath and I both do," Anna replied as she squeezed his arm.

"Thanks Anna," Nick said as he leaned towards her and kissed her forehead.

"Promise me one thing Nick," Anna said as Thomas began to stir in her arms.

"What's that?" he replied.

"That you won't wait to much longer before asking her." Anna replied as she smiled at Nick.

"Deal," Nick answered before flicking the reins and urging the horse on faster.

Anna sat back and watched as the familiar countryside slid by in the growing darkness. Casting her eyes back up into the stars she sent a silent prayer up into the heavens for her husbands safety.

"Papa?" Thomas whispered in his sleep as he stirred in Anna's arms.

"Shhhhh sweetheart," Anna whispered back as she brushed her fingers through his hair.

"No Papa," Thomas mumbled quietly as his brow furrowed in his sleep. "Come Papa... come too."

"What's he saying?" Nick questioned as he looked over at Anna.

"I think he's dreaming about Heath," Anna replied as she continued to run her hand through his hair.

The good feeling he'd shared with Anna just moments ago all but vanished as Nick listened to Thomas mumble in his sleep. His gut was telling him something was terribly wrong. Watching Anna's expression turn to one of worry also, Nick pushed the horse on faster.

Heath braced himself for the pain he knew was coming, holding on as tightly as he could to the chain; he was quickly yanked off his feet and onto the road once more. As he hit the ground he couldn't help but cry out in pain as the chain dug and ripped further into him and the road ripped more flesh off his body.

Reaching the corral, Cal swung his horse in a wide circle causing the chain connected to his saddle horn to whip its victim around in the dirt in a large arch towards the fence. Rolling over and over out of control as the chain snaked it's way around him tightening it's deadly grip, Heath's body came to a crashing halt as his right side crashed into one of the fence posts. Unimaginable pain exploded in his right side and hip causing the world around him to go black.

"Damn cuz, you sure gave that boy a good ride!" John exclaimed as walked over towards Cal from the side of the barn.

"See if he's still breath' in," Cal stated as he unwound the last of the chain from his saddle horn.

Walking over to the still form lying bent around the fence post, John reached down and pulled Heath's head up by his hair. Listening carefully he could hear the bastards labored breathing, it wasn't much but he was still breathing. "Damn it if this bastard ain't still breath' in," John shouted as he dropped Heath's head and wiped the blood off his hand on his pants. "Don't think he will be for long though. You cut him up pretty good." John added as he looked down on the bloody mass of flesh at his feet.

"Help me drag him into the barn, I think I hear someone comin." Cal statedas he ran over to John.

Picking up the chain both Cal and John easily dragged an unconscious Heath into the barn and dumped his body into an empty stall. "You go out the back and circle around to the front," Cal said as he motioned in the air to John. "I'll stay in here and surprise who ever comes in," he added smiling.

Driving the buggy up next to the house Nick felt better when he noticed the light on in the kitchen. He'd also seen lights on in the barn as they rode past the corral. "I'll go and see if they're still in the barn." Nick said as he jumped down out of the buggy. Reaching into the trunk on the back he took out a gun and handed it to Anna. "Stay here... just in case," he added as she took the gun.

As Nick walked away towards the barn, Anna turned her attention back on her home. The light shinning from the kitchen area raised her spirits.

"Home," Thomas whispered as he stirred once more in his sleep.

"We're home Thomas," whispered back Anna as she kissed his head. Watching Nick disappear into the barn, Anna climbed down out of the buggy, and carrying Thomas walked up her porch steps. Entering the house she called out to her husband, "Heath... Heath?" Laying Thomas down on the couch she walked back to the kitchen. The chicken she'd left for the men was untouched and still sat covered on the stove. It didn't appear to her that anyone had been in there all day; becoming increasingly worried Anna turned around and headed back towards the living room.

"Stop right there," John stated holding a rifle on Anna as she walked into the living room.

Startled, a small cry escaped Anna's lips. "John?" She questioned as her hand went up to her mouth.

"I'm truly sorry about this but my cousin just can't seem ta live without ya. Now how about dropping that gun for me?" John said as he motioned towards the gun in her hand with the end of his rifle.

Still in shock Anna looked down at the gun in her hand and then back at the man she'd once trusted.

"I'd hate ta have ta put a hole in this youngen of yers," John said as he pointed the rifle at a sleeping Thomas.

Dropping the gun, "no please he's just a boy." Anna exclaimed as tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't worry I ain't plannin on hurtin him, that is unless you don't cooperate." John stated as took a step towards Anna.

"My husband... what have you done with him?" Anna questioned as she looked at the bloodstain on John's pants.

"That bastard?" John laughed. "I didn't do nothin to him, but I can't say the same for Cal." He added laughing even harder.

Anna's heart leapt up into her throat at the mention of his name, Cal Hicks, Cal Hicks had her husband. "Please where is he?" She begged as her tears fell.

"I'm afraid I ain't got time ta show ya, besides I don't think you'd like the way he looks no more." John laughed as he grabbed Anna's arm.

"No," Anna mouthed as her worst fears were coming true. Trying as she might to resist, she was no match for John's superior strength. He easily forced her out of the house and around the back to an awaiting wagon.

"Get on up there and not a sound ya hear!" John shouted as he pointed the rifle at Anna and watched her climb aboard.

Walking into the barn, Nick drew his gun. He'd only gone three steps when he heard the sound of a rifle being cocked behind him. "You'd best drop that gun Barkley, that is unless you'd like a hole shot clean through ya." Cal stated calmly as he stood behind Nick with his rifle trained on him.

"Hick's," Nick replied in disgust as he raised his hands.

"I ain't playin Barkley... I said drop it!" Hicks shouted as he finally watched Nick comply with his orders. "Sides I had enough fun playin with the bastard," he added laughing.

"If you've hurt him, I'll kill you!" Nick seethed.

"Ah I only hurt him a little Barkley," Cal laughed.

Turning around to face Hicks, Nick felt his body shake as his anger towards Cal grew with each passing moment. "Where is he?" Nick demanded as he clenched both his jaw and his fists.

"He's right over there," Cal smiled as he pointed towards an empty stall with his rifle.

Following Cal's lead Nick walked across the barn to the darkened stall. Trying to let his eyes adjust to the dark, the body of his brother soon came into view. "Heath!" He screamed as he dove down next to his brothers twisted still form. "Heath," he repeated as he took in his brother's injuries. "I'm gonna kill y..." was all he managed to get out before Cal used his rifle to knock him out.

"Rest in piece bastard," Cal laughed as he bent down and picked up Heath's head by is hair. "I'm goanna really enjoy that new wife of mine," he added laughing as he walked away from the stall and out to his awaiting wife.

Hay, he smelled hay. As Nick began to regain consciousness his nose told him he was around hay and something else, something with a metallic smell. Pulling his hands underneath him, he pushed himself slowly up to his knees. Reaching around to the back of his head, he felt the wet sticky lump. Realizing the metallic smell as blood his eyes shot wide open. "Heath!" His mind screamed as he spun around and looked at the still bloody form lying next to him. With a very shaky hand Nick reached over his brother and felt for a pulse. Heath's neck was wet with blood and Nick's finger shook as he pressed down. At first he couldn't feel anything, "don't do this Heath," he cried as fear gripped his heart in its icy hands. Pressing harder he finally felt a faint pulse, "thank God," he said quietly.

Realizing he needed more light to assess his brother's injuries Nick jumped up to his feet. He'd only managed to take a step before the barn started spinning around in front of him. Grabbing onto the side of the stall, he held on until the dizziness passed. Grabbing a lantern off a nearby shelf, Nick searched for his matches and quickly lit it. Carrying it back into the stall where his brother lay, Nick thought he was going to be sick.

Heath lay on his left side with his arms hanging down to the side. The right side of his face and ear from his forehead to his chin was cut and raw. There was a large laceration over his right eye and Nick was pretty sure he could see the white of bone. A large area of his right shoulder was scrapped and cut raw. His shirt, which had been blue earlier in the day, was now red and brown and hung in tatters. It didn't talk Nick long to realize how Heath sustained his injuries. Dropping down to his knees next to his little brother, Nick's heart ached. "They dragged you," he whispered more to himself than anyone else. Reaching out and taking Heath's right arm gently he carefully rolled him onto his back. A small moan escaped Heath's throat as his body was once again awoken in pain.

"I'm here Heath," Nick whispered as he bent down close to Heath's ear. Seeing the ugly chain wrapped around and cutting into his brother's torso, Nick's rage began to build. Taking out his pocketknife he began to cut away the ruins of Heath's shirt. As more and more of the tattered pieces where removed the extent of his injuries shocked Nick. The area around his midsection was raw and bleeding. Where the chain had been pulled tight against his skin it had cut in like a knife leaving large seeping lacerations. The rest of his chest and stomach were covered in cuts and scraps. Flaps of skin hung from the undersides of his forearms and elbows, the iron wrist cuffs cut into his wrists and had rubbed the area raw. His hands were cut and bloodied from the chain he'd tried so desperately to hold onto.

There was a large bruise forming on Heath's right side that went from his mid chest down below his belt line. Looking down at Heath's legs Nick noticed his right leg was turned slightly to the outside. The knees on his pants were torn and he could see the angry raw knees caps underneath. Checking down near Heath's feet he was surprised and sickened to see the bloodied and dirty socks poking out from underneath the leg irons his brother had on.

Moving back up to Heath's head and chest he tried to figure out a way to remove the chain snaking around his brother's torso. Realizing he needed something to cut the chain away with, he bent down close to Heath's ear and spoke to him. "I have to cut this off Heath, I'll be right back." Waiting for some type of response but getting none, Nick was soon up on his feet heading for the tool room. Finding a large pair of fence cutting shears he grabbed them and ran back to Heath. Finding the point where the chain first touched his brother's body, Nick placed the shears on a link and pressed down with all his might. Snapping the link he used the shears to bend the link apart and removed about 25 feet of chain. The remaining chain wouldn't be that simple to remove, most of his was wrapped tightly around his brother.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Nick tried to calm his nerves. Taking the end of the chain in his hand, he tried to gently unwind it from around his brother's chest. Passing the chain under Heath's left arm, Nick had to try and tilt his brother on his right side so he could follow the chain around to his back. As he moved him, Heath cried out in pain and struggled to breath. Quickly lying him back down Nick tried to comfort him. "I'm sorry Heath, it's the only way I can help you." He said as he laid a hand on the top of Heath's head.

Hearing his brother, Heath struggled to open his eyes. His world was nothing but pain, his body felt although it had been dumped in a furnace. "Fire..." he whispered as his lungs struggled to draw in air. His mouth was dry and his throat and lungs burned.

"There's no fire Heath," Nick replied as he ran his hand over his brother's head.

What was Nick talking about; of course there was a fire. Why else was his skin burning and his lungs struggling for air. "Wa...water..." he mouthed.

"Hang on little brother I'll get you some," Nick replied before rushing to the barn door. Running over to the pump he grabbed the ladle hanging there and quickly pumped out some fresh water. Turning to go back to the barn the site of the empty buggy sitting in front of the house caused his heart to drop. "Anna!"

"How long was I out?" He wondered, and where was Hicks? Dropping the water he ran full speed over to the buggy. Finding it indeed empty he raced up the porch steps two at a time and burst into the house. "Anna... Anna!" He shouted as he raced through the living room and into the kitchen. Finding it empty he ran up the back stairs calling her name, "Anna!" Searching all the rooms and finding them empty, he raced down the front stairs. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was a sleepy Thomas.

"Uncle Nick?" Thomas questioned as his uncle raced down the stairs.

Kneeling down in front of his nephew, Nick held onto Thomas's upper arms. "Thomas have you seen your mother?" He asked as he tried to calm himself down so as to not frighten Thomas.

"No, I was sleep' in." Thomas answered as he looked into his uncle's sweaty face. "Yer bleeding Uncle Nick," Thomas added as he noticed the blood on Nick's collar and the drops on the front of his shirt.

"I just banged my head is all," Nick replied as he tried to smile. "Thomas I need you to stay in the house. Can you do that for me?" Nick asked as he watched the boy look at him questionably.

"But I wanna see Papa," Thomas replied sadly.

Thinking quickly Nick responded, "he's out in the barn helping Joshua. One of the mares is having problems delivering her foal."

"But I can help him," Thomas said as he looked into Nick's eyes.

"Not right now Thomas, promise me you'll stay in the house." Nick stated as he watched Thomas's eyes fill up with tears.

"Yes Sir," he replied in a small voice.

"That's my boy, I'll be back as quick as I can. Remember don't leave this house." Nick repeated before racing out the front door.

Thomas watched as his Uncle Nick ran out the front door. Walking over to his Papa's favorite chair, he climbed up and curled into a ball. As the tears began to fall, he wanted more than anything to run out into the barn and see his father. But he'd promised his Uncle Nick he'd stay in the house and like his father had always taught him, you never go back on a promise.

Running around to the back of the house Nick looked for any signs of Anna. "Anna!... Anna!" He yelled as he looked out into the darkness. As the cold hard realization that Cal Hicks may have taken her began to sink in, his panic began to grow. "Heath!" His mind shouted as he raced back over to the water pump. Washing off the ladle he was soon on his way back inside the barn.

Kneeling down next to his brother, Nick watched as Heath's body shivered as though he were cold. "Heath... I brought you some water." Nick said as he leaned down close to his brother's ear.

Hearing his brother's voice cut through the wall of pain, Heath struggled to open his eyes. "Nnn... Nick?" Came the horse whisper as his left eye opened a crack.

Seeing the blue eye surrounded by a sea of red, Nick forced himself to smile. "That's it, let me help you." He said as he gently placed his hand behind Heath's neck and tilted his head up slightly. Placing the cup in front of his brother's mouth Nick tried to give him a little at a time. "Slowly Heath, slowly." Nick stated as Heath tried to drink it all at once.

"Mmmmoore," Heath whispered as he closed his eye and relaxed in Nick's strong hand.

Feeling the heat pour off the back of Heath's neck and watching him continue to shiver, Nick's heart fell even more. Laying Heath's head down carefully Nick made another trip out to the water pump. Running his head under the cool water he tried to bring his emotions under control. Shaking the water from his hair he looked around the empty yard, a feeling of utter loneliness washed over him. Looking up into the heavens, "please father he needs your help." Nick cried as he prayed for his brother's life.

Walking back to the barn he heard the sound of horses approaching. Dropping the water her reached down for his gun but only found an empty holder. Racing back into the barn he flung the door opened and quickly got down on all fours and searched for his gun. Finding it he ran back over to Heath and blew out the lantern. As the horses pulled up next to the barn, a sick feeling spread through Nick's gut. "Thomas! Thomas is still in the house!"

Making his way over to the barn door he was just about to rush outside and confront the riders when he heard a voice that warmed his heart.

"Nick! Nick!" Jarrod hollered as he tied his horse to the corral fence.

"Jarrod!" Nick shouted in relief as he walked out of the barn with his gun still held firmly in his hand. Seeing his brother followed by Fred and three men from the ranch, Nick yelled, "Jarrod we need the Doc, Heath's hurt bad!" And with that he turned around and went back inside the barn.

"Charlie ride back to town and bring the doctor out here as quick as you can," Jarrod stated as he turned towards the young ranch hand.

"Yes Sir," Charlie replied as he quickly mounted his horse and rode off as fast as he could towards Stockton.

Jarrod, Fred, and the remaining two ranch hands ran over into the barn. Seeing Nick bent down in the stall across from him, Jarrod walked over. He wasn't ready for the sight that appeared before him. The bloodied and battered body of his youngest brother lay next to Nick, but he no longer looked anything like the man who'd chased frogs and took a dip in the lake with him a few short hours ago. Dropping down to his knees next to Nick, Jarrod looked over at him. "Is he alive?"

Nodding his head yes, Nick looked to his big brother for help. "I don't know how to help him Jarrod," he said sadly as he looked to Jarrod for answers.

Turning to face Nick, Jarrod held onto his brother's upper arms. Seeing the blood on his collar, Jarrod asked him if he was all right.

"Hicks was waiting for us when we got here," Nick said as he looked at first Jarrod and then Fred who stood back a ways from the stall. "He knocked me out cold. I'm not sure how long I was out but when I came to Anna was gone Jarrod."

"What do you mean gone?" Jarrod questioned as Fred took a step closer to them.

"I searched the house and the yard and I can't find her. I think Hick's may have taken her." Standing up quickly he stepped out of the stall and grabbed Paul's arm. "Paul run into the house and make sure Thomas is still there. What ever you do don't let him come out here. He can't see Heath like this."

"Nick, Jarrod, I'll take Will and see if we can find out which way they may have headed." Fred said as he looked at both Nick and Jarrod.

"Thanks Fred," Jarrod replied as Nick walked around him and knelt down next to Heath again.

"Jarrod we need something to stop the bleeding," Nick said as the gouges in Heath's sides continued to seep blood.

Looking down at the chain that sliced through Heath's abdomen, Jarrod had little hope that even if they did somehow manage to stop the bleeding that his brother would live through the night.

"We have to try Jarrod, we owe him at least that much." Nick commented as he saw the doubt in Jarrod's eyes.

"All right Nick, let me see if I can find something up at the house." Jarrod replied as he rose to his feet.

After Jarrod left Nick decided to try removing the chain around his brother once again. Gently reaching behind Heath's neck, Nick lifted him up slightly so he could pull the chain out from under him. As he managed to get the chain unwrapped at least once from around Heath, he was rewarded as his brother opened his eye and looked up at him.

"Hey there Heath, your gonna be all right boy, I promise." He said as he placed his hand on top of Heath's head.

His vision was dimming as the black sea swam around its edges. There was something he needed to tell Nick, something he needed to ask him. "Ttttaake... ccare of... Annnnaa... kkkiidds... ffor meee..." He whispered, expelling most of his energy.

Realizing what Heath was asking him, Nick immediately yelled at him. "Oh no you don't Heath! You're not quitting on me or this family! You hear me! I won't let you!" Nick shouted as he leaned over him.

"Pppleeasee... Nnnicck..." He said before closing his eye.

"No! My answers no Heath!" Nick shouted even louder as fear surged through his system.

In the house Thomas woke up screaming. Jumping out of his father's chair he ran out the front door and down the porch steps before a startled Paul had a chance to grab him. Running across the yard in the dark, tears streamed down his face. Rushing into the barn he quickly found his Uncle.

"Thomas!" Nick stated as he jumped up to intercept the young boy before he could see his father. "I told you to stay in the house."

"I have to see Papa," Thomas sobbed as he struggled to free himself from Nick's grasp. "He wants to leave," Thomas added crying even harder.

"Thomas no, you have to go back to the house." Nick stated as Thomas struggled with in his grasp.

"No!" Thomas screamed as he hit his uncle with his small fists. "He can't leave!"

Letting Thomas go Nick watched as the little boy lay down in the hay next to his father. He watched as Thomas's small hand touched the side of Heath's left cheek. "Papa? Papa?" He whispered in his father's ear. "It's me Papa."

Nick watched as Heath's left eye fluttered open and looked up at his son. "Ttthhommas," he whispered as the small boy stroked his cheek.

"Papa member you promised if I came back I could help you in the barn?" Thomas said quietly as Nick looked down on the pair. "I came back Papa, now you have to keep your promise. You said a Barkley never goes back on a promise."

"Tttooo... ttiired... Ttthhomas..." Heath replied as he tried to reach over and touch his son.

"No Papa! You promised! You promised!" Thomas shouted as Heath closed his eye.

"I'llll... tttrry..." Heath whispered before losing the battle with consciousness once again.

"I'm sorry Mr. Barkley I tried to catch him, he was sleep' in one moment and out the door the next." Paul stated as he ran into the barn and up to Nick.

"It's all right Paul," Nick replied as he placed a hand on Paul's shoulder. "He can stay here with me now."

Nick and Paul turned around together as the barn door squeaked open. Carrying an armload of sheets Jarrod may his way inside. "Nick I heard Thomas scream, is he all right?" Jarrod questioned as both Nick and Paul took some of the sheets from him.

"He's over with Heath," Nick replied as he walked back over to his little brother with Jarrod.

Putting the sheets down Jarrod watched as Thomas lay next to his father quietly talking to him. The little boy didn't seem to notice any one else around him other than Heath.

Ripping the sheets into strips Nick handed some to Jarrod and knelt down beside Heath. "Jarrod we need to take the rest of this chain off him."

Kneeling down next to Heath, Jarrod looked across at the concern etched on Nick's face. Casting his eyes back downwards he got a better look at the chain cutting across his younger brother. "There's some type of lock over here," stated Jarrod as he noticed the cruel device digging into Heath's side.

"Can it be cut?" Nick asked as he tried to get a better look at it.

"I think so," Jarrod replied as he fingered the bloody lock.

Picking up the fence cutters Nick went around to Jarrod's side. Holding the lock out and away from Heath's side as much as he could, Jarrod held it still as Nick placed the cutters on it. Pressing with all his might Nick snapped the lock. Taking the end of the chain Jarrod moved the offensive item off his brother. The ugly lacerations and gouges were now more apparent than ever. Taking a section of sheet Nick laid it across Heath's raw midsection. It didn't take long at all for Heath's blood to saturate it.

The irons on Heath's wrists were the next offensive things to be removed. The iron had cut deeply into his wrists and rubbed other areas raw. His hands were lacerated and bruised from what Nick could only imagine was his brothers desperate attempt to hold on to the chain as he was dragged.

Taking the wrist irons Nick threw them against the back was of the stall as his temper got the better of him. "I'm going to kill him Jarrod!" Nick hollered as he looked up at his older brother.

"Not unless I get to him first," Jarrod replied as he wrapped a strip of sheet around Heath's damaged forearm.

Thomas had barely noticed his uncle's outburst. His main concern was for his Papa. He'd rationalized that as long as he stayed next to his Papa and talked to him, he couldn't leave. He couldn't go to the place Thomas remembered going himself once. He could remember how happy he'd felt there, he no longer felt sick and he didn't hurt any more. The sky there had been so blue and everything smelled so good. He had wanted to stay there but when he heard his Papa asking him to come back he wanted to please him so he did. But how could he keep his Papa from staying there? How could he make him stay here? He knew his Papa was really hurting, he could see it in his eye and hear it in his voice. He could also see it in his uncle's eyes.

Continuing to rub his father's cheek Thomas whispered in his ear, "Papa... I know it's pretty there, but you can't stay. Uncle Nick is try' in to make you all better. He says he needs you here... I do too Papa.

They had wrapped everything around Heath's stomach and arms they could. Looking up at the ugly wound on Heath's forehead, Nick ripped a strip of sheet and moved up next to Thomas. He watched for a moment as the small boy gently stroked his father's cheek and whispered quietly in his ear. He didn't even seem to notice anyone other than his father. Nick's heart went out to his young nephew; he knew how much Thomas loved Heath. He knew how much all his children loved him.

Gently picking up his brothers head Nick wrapped the cloth around his forehead covering the angry wound. Looking at the brush burn that ran down the entire right side of Heath's face he wondered if he should cover it. Deciding against it he slid down to Heath's feet and proceeded to cut the leg irons off him. Finally freeing his brother from the leg irons he could see the damage they'd left behind.

There were areas around Heath's ankles where the irons had rubbed away his skin. There was also a spot on his right foot just over his anklebone where the iron had dug in creating a deep laceration. Pulling off his filthy socks Nick could see the toll the rocks had taken on his brothers feet. There were puncture marks and lacerations running up and down both soles.

Hearing the barn door open, Nick wheeled around and stood up quickly with his gun drawn. "Howard!" He exclaimed as he put his gun away and walked over to the long time family physician.

"Nick, this is Tom Nelson," Howard said as he introduced the young man standing next to him. "Tom's out here from Boston updating me on some new medical techniques. Now where's Heath?"

"He's over here doc," Nick replied as he led the men over to the stall where Heath lay with Thomas and Jarrod.

Standing up Jarrod shook Howard's hand. Moving out of the way he let the doctor get a closer look at his brother. Kneeling down in the hay with Tom across from him, Howard pulled back the sheet covering Heath's mid section. The ugly wounds caused both Tom and Howard to gasp slightly.

"They dragged him using a chain," Nick stated coldly as he watched the expression of shock on Howard's face.

"How long ago?" Tom asked as he stood up and looked at Nick.

"Near as I can figure about 3 or 4 hours." Nick replied as he looked down at Heath.

"We need to clean out these cuts right away." Howard stated as he stood up. "We'll need to move him into the house."

"Doc... he's cut up all over." Nick stated as his eyes never left Heath.

"Why don't we use one of those sheets, we could lay him on it and carry him inside that way." Tom suggested as he picked up one of the extra sheets by his feet.

"Good idea," Howard replied as he helped Tom spread out the sheet next to Heath.

Bending down Nick tried to pick up Thomas so he wouldn't be in the way when they moved his father.

"No Uncle Nick!" He screamed as he struggled to free himself from his uncle.

"Thomas we have to move him into the house so the doc can help him." Nick replied as he struggled to hold onto Thomas.

"No he didn't promise yet! He didn't promise!" Thomas screamed as he continued to try and get back to his father.

Howard watched as Heath's left eye fluttered open ever so slightly. "It's all right Nick, he's not in the way."

As soon as Nick let Thomas down he was back at his fathers side stroking his cheek. "Sorry fer yellin Papa," he whispered quietly.

"Thomas," Howard said as he knelt down next to the small boy and placed his hand on the boys back. " I need you to keep talking to your father for me, can you do that?"

Shaking his head yes but never taking his eyes off of Heath, Thomas continued to whisper into his father's ear.

"Heath, we're going to move you into the house now." Howard said as he knelt down close to his head.

"Rrrreeady," came the horse reply that caused the doctor to smile.

"I promise we'll be as gentle as we can son." Howard replied as he watched Heath's eye close and his head settle back in to the hay.

Looking over at the vile man sitting next to her, a chill ran up Anna's spine. With each passing mile the fear within her continued to grow. As the wagon raced on through the darkness her thoughts drifted back to her husband. The man next to her had joked and laughed with John about the torture they had put him through. She'd listened horrified as Cal joked about chaining her husband and forcing him to run behind his horse.

"Ya should a seen him, John." Cal laughed as he spit a wad of tobacco out of his mouth. "Poor bastard was do' in his damnedest to keep up."

"How fared you take him?" John asked as he laughed along with Cal.

"Only about 1/2 mile or so. He was so tired he could barely stand. Didn't even realize I'd stopped the horse." Cal said as a wave of laughter spread over him. "Damned if he still wasn't full a spit an vinegar though."

Tears rolled down Anna's cheeks as she listened to their callous treatment of the man she loved with all her heart.

"Watch' in him spin around before slam' in into that post was some' thin!" John exclaimed as he rode along next to the wagon.

"Took a lot a skin off on the way back we did." Cal stated as his laughter continued.

"That chain cut into him real good too." Laughed John.

Bringing up her hands, Anna tried to wipe away some of her tears. With her hands tied in front of her it wasn't easy. "What's the matter darlin?" Cal asked as he reached over and touched Anna's hair.

Cringing away from his touch, Anna turned her head and looked away from him out into the darkness.

"He ain't worth cry' in over!" Cal shouted as he pulled Anna's hair forcefully so that she was forced to look at him. Pulling her head towards him he placed his lips on her cheek. Sticking out his tongue he ran it down her jaw line and back towards her ear. "I remember how good you taste," he whispered into her ear before sticking his tongue in it.

Anna couldn't pull her head away from Cal's strong grip; his breath reeked of rotting teeth and chewing tobacco. Her stomach threatened to bring up her dinner as Cal ran his foul tongue along her face and into her ear. The realization of what he meant to do when they stopped started to settle into her thoughts. The thought of this animal touching her in that way made her skin crawl. "Please let me go," she cried as Cal used her hair to turn her head towards him.

"The only place yer go' in is home with me darlin," Cal smiled as he let go of Anna's hair.

"Please... my children," Anna cried as she pleaded with her captor.

"Them's the bastards vermin!" Cal shouted as he backhanded Anna across the face. "We'll have some of our own real soon," he added laughing.

Cal's blow had stung her cheek and bloodied her lip but it didn't hurt half as much as the thought of never seeing her husband or children again. Looking out into the darkness as the tears rolled down her cheeks, she looked for a way out. She knew she had to help herself, she had to get away, she had to get back to her family.

As the wagon raced on down the dark road Anna figured her only way to escape the terrible men was to surprise them. If she could jump down out of the moving wagon and run into the surrounding woods, maybe just maybe she could loose them in the dark. Watching the dark shapes of trees and bushes wiz by her, Anna looked for the best spot to jump. Taking a deep breath she stood up quickly and took a step towards the side of the wagon. Suddenly the left side of her head exploded in pain and she felt herself falling... then nothing.

"What the..." Cal stated as he heard Anna cry out before falling into the back of the wagon. Stopping the team of horses he set the brake on the wagon and jumped down into the back.

"What happened!" John shouted as he pulled up alongside the wagon on his horse.

"I think she tried ta jump, must a hit the tree." Cal replied as he knelt down next to Anna's crumpled form. Turning her over the first thing he noticed was blood, it coated the left side of her face and head.

"Is she breath' in?" John questioned as he stared in shock at all the blood.

Leaning his head down Cal listened as Anna slowly breathed in and out. "Yeah she's still breath' in." He replied as he pushed the hair away from Anna's face. "But we'd best get her back to the cabin." He said before climbing back up to the front of the wagon.

"Fool woman," John stated as he followed along side the wagon.

As the first faint rays of dawn graced the early morning sky, Cal Hicks and his cousin John Squires pulled up in front of an old family cabin hidden deep with in the hills outside of Modesto. Cradling his cargo gently in his arms he pushed his way through the door and into the cabin. Laying Anna down on the cabins only bed, Cal and John began to look her over.

"She needs a doctor Cal," John said as he noticed the deep cut on Anna's head.

"And just where am I supposed to get one! We're on wanted posters all over the state by now!" Cal shouted angrily as he threw down the rag he was using to try and clean Anna's head and face.

"I'll ride in to Modesto and bring him out here. After he fixes her up we'll kill him, so in he can't talk to no one." John replied as he smiled at Cal.

"You can't go kill' in no doctor!" Cal exclaimed as he stomped around the room in frustration. "But we can blindfold him. Go on ta town and bring that doc back out here. Just make sure when yer out a town you blindfold him good an tight." Cal said as an evil smile spread across his face.

Smiling back, John grabbed his hat and headed out the door. Walking back over to the bed Cal sat down next to Anna and ran his fingers through her hair. "I've been wait' in a long time for you darlin." Reaching down he began to undo the top buttons of Anna's blouse. As more and more of her soft skin came into view he began to drool. Reaching his filthy hand inside her blouse he gently cupped her breast. Drinking in her fragrant sent he kissed then licked the side of her neck while still groping her. Placing his lips on hers he tried to kiss her, not getting a response he tore his hand out of her blouse. "What'd ya have ta go and try and git away for!" He shouted at her unconscious form. "I've had an itch in my pants for the last twelve years and I mean ta scratch it!" He shouted as he shook her by the shoulders.

Standing up he stormed around the cabin knocking things over and cursing. Finally getting himself under control he moved back over to the bed and sat down next to Anna. Watching as her chest rose ever so gently with each breath she took he could feel himself becoming aroused again. Her face looked so innocent in the early morning light. Picking up the rag he tried to wipe more of the blood off her face. Once he was satisfied he lay down next to her and placed his arm across her chest. Nuzzling up next to her he kissed her cheek once again. "We'll have us a fun time when you wake up darlin," he whispered to her as he kissed her neck and rubbed up against her.

As the early morning sun found it's way inside the bedroom of one Heath Barkley it found two doctors busy at work trying to disinfect and close the many wounds adorning the rooms owner. Howard and Tom had been working non-stop for the past 6 hours trying to keep their patient alive. Heath's injuries were like nothing they'd ever seen on a still living patient. As Heath's fever continued to rise, Howard was beginning to think all their hard work might be for nothing.

"I don't like the way his temperature keeps raising," Howard said as he looked up at Tom.

"Neither do I. These wounds cover such a large area; it's almost impossible to keep bacteria out. If we could get some ice and place it around his chest and abdomen it could help bring his fever down." Tom said as he wiped his hands on a rag.

"I'll get some Doc, Jarrod replied as he hurried from the room.

Sitting by the side of the bed, Nick who was holding a sleeping Thomas in his arms looked up at the young doctor. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Mr. Barkley I think you know the answer to that. We'll just pray that it does." Tom replied as he continued to sew a nasty gash on Heath's chest. Turning to face Nick once he was done, "Mr. Barkley the wounds created when your brother was dragged have all been exposed to the air for quite some time. It doesn't take much for infection to set in. Also these wounds are more like burns; your brother's skin was rubbed away. I'm hoping the ice will bring down some of his pain and swelling along with his fever."

Returning with a bowl full of crush ice Jarrod handed it to Howard. Placing a sheet over the bandages adorning Heath's chest, Howard and Tom began placing the ice on top of him. After Jarrod's third trip back from the icehouse Heath was pretty much covered in ice. "Now we'll just have to wait," Howard said as Nick looked up at him.

He rode across the open range as fast as his horse would carry him. With his hat pulled down tightly on his head and his legs gripping the sides of his horse, they rode on as one. Fear and a sense of impending doom gripped his heart as the pair raced along in the early morning light. Something was wrong; he could feel it in his bones. He hadn't felt this way since Hank was alive and that scared him even more.

He'd been having dinner with Katie and her father at one of San Francisco's finest restaurants when he'd suddenly felt sick. Excusing himself he'd gone outside for some fresh air. Sitting on a bench in the small park across the street from the restaurant his thoughts turned to Heath. Taking deep breaths he tried to bring his emotions under control. But no matter what he tried the feeling that something, something bad was happening to Heath just wouldn't get out of his head.

Racing back into the restaurant he explained his feeling to Katie and Charles. "Go Jessie, I'll bring Katie along tomorrow." Charles had told him as he stood up and placed a hand on Jessie's shoulder.

"Thank you," Jessie replied as he turned and clapped his father-in-law on his upper arm.

"Jessie... please be careful." Said Katie as she stood up and enveloped him in her arms.

"I promise, thanks for understanding." He replied before kissing her tenderly.

Katie watched as her husband raced out of the restaurant. She knew he shared a strong bond with Heath, he always had. But it frightened her to think something awful may have happened to Heath or possibly Anna as well. What frightened her more was that something could happen to her husband and she hadn't even had a chance to break her good news to him. Touching her stomach she sat back down at the table and turned towards her father. "Could you take me home now father?"

Nodding his head, Charles stood up and took his daughters hand. Leaving some money on the table with their partially eaten food, Charles escorted Katie home.

Ridding the near exhausted horse up and over the ridge behind his old home, his heart began to beat faster as the house came into view. Rushing across the back of the house his heart stopped as he rounded the corner of the house and saw Howard's buggy out in front. Jumping off his horse before it had even come to a complete, he ran up the front steps two at a time and burst through the front door. "Heath!" He shouted as fear gripped his heart. "Heath!"

Hearing Jessie come through the front door and call out for his brother, Jarrod ran from his brother's room to the top of the stairs. "Jessie," he said as the young man turned and looked up at him.

Seeing Jarrod at the top of the stairs Jessie's legs turned to jell-o, "Heath?" He questioned in a small voice as he watched Jarrod make his way down the stairs.

Meeting Jessie at the bottom of the stairs Jarrod saw something he hadn't seen in over twelve years. Jessie's eyes had taken on the same haunted appearance they'd once had when Hank and his men were after him. Holding on to Jessie's upper arms, Jarrod tried to talk to him. "Jessie Heath's been hurt. The doc's tend' in to him right now."

Focusing in on Jarrod's tired face Jessie knew it must be bad. "How bad?" He questioned quietly as Jarrod continued to look at him.

Looking into Jessie's expressive green eyes Jarrod searched for a way to tell him.

"Jarrod how bad!" Jessie exclaimed nervously as he tried to shake off Jarrod's grip on his arms. " Please... tell me," he whispered as Jarrod held on to him even tighter than before.

Seeing the tears welling up in Jessie's eyes, Jarrod pulled him in to an embrace. "Cal Hicks got to him," he said as he felt Jessie stiffen in his arms. "It's bad," was all Jarrod could say as he felt Jessie shudder.

"I need to see him," Jessie said as Jarrod let go of him.

"Jessie before you go up you should know that Anna's missing. We think Hicks may have taken her, Heath doesn't know." Jarrod said as he watched Jessie close his eyes and sigh.

Feeling Jarrod's hand on his shoulder Jessie opened his eyes and started slowly up the stairs. The closer he got to Heath and Anna's room the more his stomach churned. Images of his long dead parents flashed into his head as he walked down the hall. The thought that both Heath and Anna could join them was over whelming. Bracing his hand against the wall he hung his head and cried silently as tears dropped from his eyes.

"We'll find her," Jarrod said softly as he placed his hands on Jessie's shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

Wiping the tears from his face, Jessie nodded and continued on in to Heath and Anna's room.

"Jessie," stated a surprised Nick as he stood up from the chair next to Heath's bed with a still sleeping Thomas in his arms.

Taking a second to look up at Nick, Jessie turned his attention back towards the man lying in the bed in front of him. When he heard Jarrod tell him Heath was "bad" he knew to expect the worse. But Heath's injuries were beyond anything he could have imagined. The shock caused him to fall on his knees next to the bed.

"Jessie are you all right son?" Howard asked as he raced over to the young mans side.

Sitting on his knees and staring at the man he loved as much as life itself, tears once again rolled down his cheeks. Not even hearing Howard he reached up with a shaky hand and ran his finger through Heath's hair. "Heath... Heath it's me Jessie," he said quietly as he leaned in towards Heath's left ear. "I'll find him Heath... I swear it."

The wall of fire blocked out almost everything, he was so hot, so very hot. No matter what he did he couldn't get away from the flames that burned and scorched his skin. His lungs ached with every breath of the hot air he tried to take in. His head pounded as he searched for away out but found none. He couldn't figure out where he was and nothing looked familiar at all. Where were Anna and the children? Had they escaped the fire that now trapped him? And Nick, he remembered hearing Nick's voice. Was he trapped too?

Pushing through the flames he struggled for a way out, hearing someone call his name he stopped and tried to focus. Jessie, it was Jessie's voice he heard. Struggling with the flames once again he had to try and warn Jessie, he didn't want Jessie to become lost in them as well. "Jjjeeesssie?" Came the horse whisper as Heath struggled to find him.

"I'm right here Heath," Jessie replied as he smiled down on his hero.

Reaching past the flames Heath managed to open his left eye slightly. The right one had long ago swollen to twice its normal size. Although his vision was blurred he could make out Jessie kneeling next to his bed. His bed, he was home. But how did he get here and why couldn't he move?

"Lie still Heath," Jessie said quietly as he placed a hand on Heath's head.

"Tttooo... hoottt," Heath exhaled as he tried to focus on Jessie's face.

Looking up at Howard as he approached the side of the bed, Jessie quickly turned his attention back on Heath. Taking a cloth from the basin on the nightstand he gently dabbed the left side of Heath's face and neck. "Heath the docs here and he's help' in ya all he can but we need you to fight."

Trying his best to focus in on Jessie, Heath could hear the worry in his voice. He hadn't heard Jessie this upset since Katie took that tumble from a horse so many years ago. "Tttrryyy... iinnn," he exhaled as he tried to comfort the young man who was more than a son to him.

"I know you are Heath," Jessie replied as he forced himself to smile.

Leaning over the bed into Heath's line of vision, Howard held up a glass of water. "Heath I need to get as much of this into you as you can take. But the trick is to drink it slow, understand?"

Blinking his eye and nodding slightly, Heath felt Howard's hand reach behind his head. Closing his eye he tried to sip the cool water. The water felt wonderful, at last the fire in his mouth and throat was going out. Trying to drink it a little faster he began to choke. The pain in his ribs and back won out over the fire as he gagged on the water. His lungs craved air that just wasn't there. Looking up at Howard he struggled to breath. He could see Howard's lips moving but couldn't hear what he was saying over the roar that now filled the room. As the black sea once again returned to the edge of his vision, Jessie's face appeared in front of him.

"Relax Heath, relax and you'll be able to breath." He shouted as he tried to help him.

Jessie's words made it through the roaring in his ears and he finally relaxed into the bed. His lungs which still screamed for air were finally able to draw in small amounts of the precious substance. The black sea began to recede from his vision as his lungs drank in more and more air.

Tom and Howard watched as the connection between Jessie and Heath was plainly evident. "He sure does have a way with him," Tom stated as he looked over at Howard.

"Always has," Nick said as he walked up next to the doctors carrying Thomas.

"Seems I know someone else with that same connection Nick," Howard said as he smiled.

Smiling Nick replied, "I'm gonna try and tuck him in his own bed, I'll only be a minute." Carrying Thomas down the hall and into his room, Nick tucked the sleeping child into his bed. Kneeling down next to his nephew's bed he watched as the little boy who looked so much like his father tossed and turned in his sleep. Reaching over and brushing his hand through the blonde hair, Nick made a promise to Thomas. "I promise Thomas when I find Hick's he'll never hurt yer Pa or anyone else ever again."

Walking out of Thomas's room, Nick headed for the stairs. As he walked down the open stairway the morning's sunlight illuminated the large empty living room below. Stopping in the middle of the stairs Nick stared at the empty space below. Remembering back to when he'd helped Heath build this house he remembered how much his little brother wanted a large living room. He'd said it was to be a place a family could sit together, laugh together, and share good times together. It was the center of the house; the place where everyone who entered felt welcomed and loved.

As all the energy drained from his body, he sat down hard. The realization that his brother's hopes and dreams of raising a family with Anna could be taken away at any moment haunted his thoughts. As he looked out over the empty room he remembered how many happy times he'd spent there. The births of each of Heath and Anna's children, birthday parties, Christmas mornings, sitting around the fireplace teaching his nephews the ins and outs of the game of poker, watching as Heath told his youngest son a bedtime story where his Uncle Nick was once again the hero, those were all things that happened here. Here where everyone who entered felt welcomed, the thought of this great room remaining empty forever caused a tear to slip down his cheek.

Hearing boots on the porch outside the front door he quickly stood up and wiped the tear from his face. Continuing on down the stairs he met Fred as he walked in the front door.

"Fred did you find anything?" Nick asked as he stood in front of Fred with his hands on his hips.

"Nick... I'm afraid we found the remains of Joshua Allen and Dale Brown. They were buried in a shallow grave just up over the ridge." Fred replied as he took his hat off and held it in his hands.

"Any signs of John Squires?" Nick questioned as the shock about the two murdered ranch hands began to settle in.

"No Nick, there's been no sign of him. We did find this," Fred said as he removed a lace hanky from his vest pocket and handed it over to Nick. "It was out back in the grass, along side a set of wagon tracks. I've sent Paul back to town with instructions to have my deputy round up a posse. They should be here within the hour."

Taking the small lace fabric in his hands Nick saw the delicate AB stitched on the upper left corner. He remembered last Christmas when Audra had given a set of the lace hankies to both Heath and Anna. Putting it away in his vest pocket he turned back towards Fred. "I can't wait an hour Fred, I've waited to long already." Nick said as he stepped towards the door.

"Nick you can't go after them alone." Fred stated as he put a hand out to stop him.

Brushing Fred's hand aside Nick stood his ground. "You don't understand Fred, that no good excuse for a man has Anna! And I'm just not gonna sit here and wait for some posse while she's out there alone!" Nick shouted as his emotions got the best of him.

"Nick if you go off half cocked you could put Anna into even greater danger," Fred replied as he tried to calm Nick down.

"Even more danger! You see what he did to Heath! God only knows what he'll do to Anna!" Nick shouted as he grabbed his hat off the hook by the door.

"Nick think about it for a minute. How are you going to handle Hicks all by yourself and watch over Anna at the same time." Fred asked as he held onto Nick's arm, he knew how upset Nick was but he had to make him see how foolish his actions were.

Before Nick had a chance to answer Jessie answered for him. "Because I'll be there to help him." He stated as he made his way down the stairs.

"Oh no you won't!" Nick shouted as he pointed his finger at Jessie. "You're not go' in anywhere!"

"I'm not a little boy any more Nick," Jessie stated as he walked up to the pair.

"I'm not take' in you with me! It's to dangerous!" Nick replied as he placed his hands on his hips.

"It's to dangerous for both of you, if you'll just wait for the posse we could all go together." Fred said as he stood between the two stubborn men.

"Sorry Fred, but I can't wait," Nick replied as he headed out the door.

Following Nick's lead Jessie followed him past Fred and out the door. Turning around on the porch, Nick stuck his gloved finger into Jessie's chest. "I don't think you heard me boy! I'm not take' in you with me!" Nick stated firmly as he glared at Jessie.

"I heard you Nick and I don't wanna fight you, but I'm going." Jessie replied calmly as he looked up at Nick.

Looking in to Jessie's youthful face, Nick could remember the freckle faced little boy that captured their hearts so many years ago. "Jessie, if you got hurt..." Nick started saying before Jessie cut him off.

"She's been my mother for the past twelve years Nick. I just can't sit back and do nothing. Please Nick, Heath needs her... if he finds out she's gone... it'll kill him." Jessie said as tears filled his eyes.

Closing his eyes and clenching his jaw, Nick realized Jessie was right. "I suppose two heads are always better than one." He stated as he clapped Jessie on the shoulder. "Well... what ya wait' in for!" He added as he pulled Jessie down the steps with him.

Shoving the doctor through the front door of their cabin, John took off his blindfold and shoved his bag into his hands. Standing up from the bed where he'd been lying with an unconscious Anna, Cal walked over to the doctor.

"How long you been doctor' in?" Cal questioned as he looked over the rather nervous physician.

"Eight years now," Samuel Barton replied apprehensively.

"I guess you'll have ta do," Cal stated as he grabbed Samuel by the arm and took him over to the bed. "This here's my wife, Anna." He said as he pointed down at her. "She had a little accident and needs some tenden." He added as he pushed Samuel towards the bed.

Looking down on the woman that lay on the filthy bed, Samuel couldn't help but think that she didn't belong in this cabin with these two men. Her blouse and skirt was much nicer than any of the clothing the men wore and her appearance was much cleaner than the two men standing over him. Something about her name rang a bell in his head; he'd heard it before. Cringing as he sat down on the dirty bed cover he gently turned Anna's head towards him.

"What happened?" Samuel asked as he parted Anna's hair to get a better look at her wound.

"You don't need to concern yerself with how it happened Doc, just fix her." Cal exclaimed as he took a step closer to the bed.

"I'll need some clean water, preferably boiled." Samuel stated as he continued on with his examination of Anna.

"Go on you heard what he needs," Cal said and he shoved John away from the bed.

Taking out his watch, Samuel checked Anna's pulse. Looking down at her he couldn't get the feeling that he'd met her before out of his head. Seeing the Claddagh ring on her finger old memories began to flood back. He'd just graduated medical school when the urge to come out west had over taken him and brought him out to California. He'd come to Stockton to visit one of his father's old friends Howard Merer. When Howard offered him the chance to see how a small town doctor operated, he'd jumped at the chance. One day soon after they were summoned to a ranch a few miles outside of town to help a woman in labor. He remembered Howard telling him about the family and that the woman was expecting twins. He was surprised when they arrived at the ranch and saw the large amount of people all waiting patiently in the large living room. That was except for the expectant father who paced back and forth from the living room to the kitchen with a boy of about three following his every move.

Barkley, their name had been Barkley, Heath and Anna if he remembered correctly. Anna had given birth to identical twins, the first ones he'd ever helped deliver. But what was she doing here, and with these men? Noticing the angry red welts on her wrists he had a pretty good idea how she got here.

"How is she Doc? Ya seem ta be take' in enough time with her," Cal stated as he grabbed Samuel's arm angrily.

"Mr... ah..." Samuel began as he turned and looked up at the man next to him.

"Jones," Cal replied as he let go of the doctor's arm.

"Yes, Mr. Jones. Your ah wife has suffered a serious injury to her head. I can sew up the wound but you really should take her to a hospital." Samuel stated as he reached for the bowl of hot water John was holding out to him.

"She ain't go' in ta no hospital! You just fix her!" Cal shouted as he stormed away from the bed.

"It isn't that simple Mr. Jones. Head injuries can be very tricky." He replied as he turned to follow Cal.

Turning around quickly, Cal charged back towards Samuel. "You either fix her or I'll put a bullet clean through that head a yers!" Cal shouted as he pulled his gun from its holster and pointed it in Samuel's face. "Understand me!"

Nodding his head as he stared wide-eyed at the filthy man holding the gun to his head, he slowly turned back towards the bed and his patient. Taking a clean cloth from his bag he dipped it in the hot water and began to clean Anna's head wound. Once he was done cleaning the wound he wiped the excess blood from her face. Taking a small vile out of his back he dabbed it against a small cloth and applied it to the wound. Taking out a needle he sprinkled it with the contents from the small vile and then began to sew the wound in Anna's scalp. Finishing he wrapped a clean bandage around her head.

"How come she ain't wake' in up?" Cal questioned as he stood next to the bed and looked down at Anna.

"Head wounds take time to heal Mr. Jones," Samuel replied as he looked up at the foul man standing next to him.

"Then when's she gonna wake up?" Cal asked as he looked down at the doctor with his gun still in his hand.

"I wish I could say, but as I sai..." Samuel began before Cal backhanded him across the face knocking him off the bed.

"I told you to fix her!" Cal shouted as he stood over Samuel pointing his gun down at him with a shaky hand.

"The doc's do' in the best he can Cal," John interjected as he walked up next to his cousin.

"I've just been wait' in so long," Cal replied in a sad voice as he looked back over at Anna.

"She ain't go' in anywhere, she's yer wife now." John said as he reached down for the gun in Cal's hand. Taking the gun from his cousins shaking hand he helped him sit down on the bed next to Anna.

Samuel sat stunned on the dirty floor as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Hearing the conversation between the two men he was almost sure now that Anna was not here of her own free will. Standing up slowly, he went back to the edge of the bed and addressed Cal. "Her bandage needs to be kept clean and changed every other day. I don't have any extra bandages but you can pick them up in town."

"Doc, when should she wake up?" John asked as he stood between Samuel and Cal.

"Like I tried to explain to your friend, head injuries affect everyone differently. I would have expected to see some signs of her coming around by now though." Samuel replied as he packed up his bag. "She really should be in a hospital."

"I dun told you she ain't go' in to no hospital!" Cal shouted as he stood up from the bed. "You best git him out a here before I put a bullet in him!"

"Come on Doc," John said as he grabbed Samuel by the arm. Leading him to the front door he took off his kerchief and wrapped it once again around Samuels head blinding him. "Sorry doc it's fer yer own good."

As he was forced out the door and led over to his horse, Samuel ran through the events in the cabin over and over again in his head. He couldn't imagine Anna leaving her husband and children for the dirty violent man who claimed to now be her husband. As they made their way back towards Modesto, Samuel tried to catch a glimpse or two of his surroundings. He wanted to be able to tell the sheriff where the cabin was so they could help Mrs. Barkley. Not being able to see through the cloth he felt instead for the angle of the sun. Feeling it's heat on his right side he figured they must have been heading south since it was now late afternoon.

"All right Doc, I'm gonna leave ya here. Just don't take off that blindfold till ya can't hear my horse no more. Understand?" John questioned as he turned his horse around and watched the doctor carefully.

"I understand," Samuel, replied as he shook his head and held onto the saddle horn.

"Thanks fer all ya done doc," John stated before riding off back down the road.

After he was sure the man was far away, Samuel removed the offensive kerchief covering his eyes. Looking around at the hills around him he figured he was about a mile outside of town. Kicking his horse into a gallop he headed straight for the sheriffs office.

"Heath... Heath its Jarrod, I need you to wake up Heath." Jarrod said quietly, as he leaned down next to his younger brother and tried to wake him. "Come on Heath I need you to drink this," he added as he held a glass of water in his hand.

The fire still raged all around him. The flames were slowly eating away at his skin. He was almost sure he could smell his own flesh burning. The pounding in his head matched the roar of the flames and grew in intensity with each passing moment. He needed a way out; he needed to escape this nightmare of fire and pain. If only he could extinguish the fire, he could deal with his aching head. But both mixed together were slowly strangling him.

"Heath, I need you to look at me." Jarrod said a little louder after his first attempt at waking his brother failed. "Come on little brother I need to see those blue eyes of yours all the ladies always talk about."

Some where in back of the roaring flames he thought for a moment he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

Not getting a reply, Jarrod was just about to try something else when a small hand grabbed on to his pant leg and pulled. Looking down he saw a pair of large blue eyes staring back up at him. "Thomas I thought you were sleeping," Jarrod exclaimed as he picked up his small nephew.

"I wanna help Papa," Thomas replied quietly as he turned in his uncle's arms so he faced his father. "He can hear me," he added as he reached down towards the bed.

Placing Thomas on the bed next to Heath's head, Jarrod watched as the small boy gently stoked his father's cheek and whispered in his ear. "Hi Papa, Uncle Jarrod needs you to wake up. I do too Papa," Thomas added as he kissed his father's cheek.

The voice of his youngest son broke through the wall of fire and called out to him, reaching out past the flames once again, Heath managed to open his left eye.

"Hi Papa," Thomas said as he smiled at his father.

"Hhii Thhommas," Heath relied slowly as he tried to focus on his son.

"Uncle Jarrod says you gotta drink Papa," Thomas stated as he pointed at his uncle and the glass of water he held.

Moving out of the way but staying next to his Papa, Thomas let his uncle Jarrod give him the glass of water. After his Papa was finished Thomas climbed right back up next to him. "You feelin better Papa?" He asked as Heath tried to catch his breath.

"A llittlle... thankkss Tthommas," Heath replied hoping his son would feel better. The water had actually made his throat and mouth feel much better. The pounding in his head had subsided some too. Looking around the room he saw Howard asleep in the chair by the window. Remembering he'd heard Jessie's voice not to long ago he looked up at Jarrod.

"Whheress Jjesssiee?" He asked in a horse whisper.

"He and Uncle Nick went to find Mama." Thomas stated before Jarrod could answer first.

Jarrod froze for a moment as Heath's eye widened in shock. Reacting quickly he picked up Thomas and asked him to go downstairs and get Dr. Nelson. "Thomas run downstairs and tell Dr. Nelson that your Pa's awake. He wanted to know the moment he woke up." Jarrod said as Thomas scampered off down the hall. Looking back over at Heath, Jarrod tried to quell his fears. "Jessie and Nick went to escort Anna back from Mothers Heath, that's all." Jarrod said as he refilled Heath's water glass.

Looking up at his brother Heath could tell he was trying to cover up something. Jarrod had long ago learned how to keep a level head in the courtroom and used that tactic well outside of it, but Heath had learned over the years how to detect when his brother was hiding something. One way was that he always busied himself with something trivial and quickly changed the subject of conversation.

"How about some more water?" Jarrod asked as he gently placed his hand behind Heath's head.

"Where's... Anna?" Heath questioned hoarsely as he looked up at Jarrod and refused to drink.

"I told you Heath, she's at mother's with..." Jarrod began before Heath cut him off.

"Dooon't lie... to meee," Heath stated as he clenched his jaw closed.

"She's fine Heath, now come on and drink some of this." Jarrod replied as he placed the glass up to Heath's mouth.

Using his bandaged left arm, Heath swatted the glass away from his face and out of Jarrod's hand, knocking it to the floor where it shattered. "Dooon'tt... coooddle... meeee!" Heath stated angrily as he glared at Jarrod.

"Heath..." Jarrod began before dropping his gaze.

"Hicks?" Heath questioned as Jarrod looked up at him.

Nodding his head Jarrod quickly added, "Jessie and Nick will find her and bring her back Heath. There's a posse out there right now looking for Hicks."

Heath closed his eye and tried to breath as the thought of Anna in Hicks hands washed over him. Struggling to sit up, he ignored the excruciating pain in his right side and back and struggled to get out of bed. His only thoughts were of his wife and what Hicks would do to her.

"Heath stop!" Jarrod shouted as he tried to push his flailing brother back down on the bed. "Nick will find her Heath!"

Seeing nothing but Anna's face, Heath struggled to swing his feet over the edge of the bed. Using his bandaged hands and arms he fended off Jarrod and pulled himself up to a sitting position. Shoving Jarrod backwards he placed his bandaged feet on the floor and ignoring the pain racing through his entire system he struggled to stand. As he placed weight on his right leg his hip exploded with a pain that took his breath away and sent him crashing to the floor. Lying on the floor gasping for air like a fish out of water, Heath reached out for the vision of his wife only to watch as the black sea crowded his vision and took her and everything else away.

"Nick I can't tell which ones belong to Hicks and which ones don't!" Jessie stated angrily as he stood in the middle of the road and studied the various wagon tracks traversing the dirt road in front of him. Kicking the dirt with his boot, Jessie climbed back aboard his mount.

"Looks like they're headed towards Modesto, why don't we start there." Nick stated as he turned his mount.

Galloping off down the road they reached Modesto just as the sun started to sink below the level of the buildings. Pulling up in front of the sheriff's office, both men dismounted and went inside.

"Afternoon, what can I do for you gentlemen?" Sheriff Cooper asked as he put down his sandwich and extended his hand out to the two dusty men now occupying his office.

"We're looking for two men, Cal Hicks and a John Squires." Nick replied as he shook the sheriffs hand.

"Well you two sure got her fast, I only sent the wire an hour ago." Stated the sheriff as he shook Jessie's hand.

"Sorry Sheriff you lost us," Jessie said as he turned to Nick and saw the same look of confusion on his face.

"Sorry gentlemen, the names Aaron Cooper. Most folks around here just call me Coop. Doc Barton came in here a little over an hour ago saying that some fella tied him up, blindfolded him and led him outside a town to some run down cabin out in the woods. Inside there was another man and a woman, the woman was unconscious. Some how she got a pretty good whack on the head. Doc recognized her as Anna Barkley." Sheriff Cooper stated as he watched the surprised expressions on the men's faces.

"Where is she!" Jessie shouted as he took a step towards the sheriff.

"Hold on son, we haven't found them yet. Like I said the Doc was blindfolded. The only thing he was sure of was that the cabin is somewhere north of town." Sheriff Cooper replied as he placed a hand on Jessie's shoulder. "My deputy's out rounding up a posse right now."

"Sheriff, I'm Nick Barkley and this here is Jessie Thorton-Barkley," Nick said as he clapped Jessie on the back. "Anna's Jessie's ma."

"I'm sorry son, can you tell me what happened?" Sheriff Cooper asked as he motioned for Nick and Jessie to have a seat.

"Sometime last night Hick's and his accomplice John Squires attacked my brother and nearly killed him." Nick began explaining as he looked over at the sheriff. "They knocked me out and took Anna, my brothers wife."

"Doc said he didn't think Mrs. Barkley belonged with those two, looks like he was right." Sheriff Cooper replied as he jotted down a few notes in a small book on his desk.

"Sheriff did the doctor mention if she was all right?" Jessie asked as he fumbled with his hat in his hands.

"Tell ya what, let me send someone over to fetch the Doc. That way you can speak to him yerself." Aaron replied as he stood up walked to the front door. Opening the door he called across the street to a shop owner out sweeping his walk. "Dave, run down and send Doc Barton up here will ya?"

"Sure thing Sheriff," answered the shopkeeper as he set down his broom and hurried down the sidewalk.

"Thanks sheriff," Jessie replied as he continued to nervously play with the brim of his hat.

It wasn't long at all before the door to the sheriff's office opened and Samuel Barton stepped inside. "Thanks for comin on such short notice Doc." Aaron stated as he stood up from his chair. "This here's Nick Barkley and Jessie Thorton-Barkley," added the sheriff as he pointed at the two men.

"Yes I remember you both," Samuel exclaimed as he shook each of their hands. "My you've grown son," he said to Jessie.

"Yes sir, about my mother... is she all right?" Jessie questioned as his heart raced out of control.

"When I left her she was still unconscious," Samuel replied as he looked into the worried eyes of the young man standing in front of him.

"Unconscious? What did they do to her?" Jessie asked quietly as Nick stood up next to him.

"Somehow she received a nasty gash on the left side of her head. I cleaned and dressed the wound but she never regained consciousness." Samuel replied as he watched the fire ignite within Jessie's cool green eyes.

"They hit her? A woman?" Nick exclaimed as he placed a hand on Jessie's quivering shoulder.

"This injury didn't come from a fist Mr. Barkley. Something large struck Anna." Samuel replied as he watched the pair glance at one another.

Before Jessie had time to ask any more questions the front door to the sheriff's office opened. "We're all set sheriff," Carl stated as he looked around at the men inside the office.

"Thanks Carl, this is Nick Barkley and Jessie Thorton-Barkley. They're related to the woman the doc here treated." Aaron said as Cal shook Nick and Jessie's hands. "This here's my deputy Carl Evans."

"Pleasure ta have you boys ridden with us," Carl stated. "Doc we brung ya a horse so you can show us where he left ya off." Carl added as he turned towards Samuel.

Walking out of the sheriff's office, Nick, Jessie, Sheriff Cooper, Doc Barton, Deputy Evans, and four other men mounted their horses and headed up the north road leading away from town.

As the setting sun cast it's final few rays out over the land, Sean Barkley sat atop the corral fence on his Grandmother's ranch and watched as two young foals played in the setting sun. Normally such a site would have warmed his heart but today he had other things on his mind. He'd expected his Pa to bring the wagon over in the morning to pick up himself and his brothers and sisters but he had never come. Instead sheriff Madden's deputy had arrived at the ranch just after breakfast and spoke to his grandmother and the ranch Forman in private. After the deputy had excused himself it had taken his grandmother a long time before she emerged from the study. Sean could tell by the flush on her face and the red in her eyes that she had been crying.

When his grandmother gathered up his brothers and sisters and told them that their father was injured in a minor accident and that he would be all right, Sean hadn't believed her. He knew if it were anything minor his mother would have ridden out to tell them and to reassure them everything would be all right. No, this was something different. Something happened to upset his grandmother deeply and to keep his parents away.

As morning turned to afternoon and afternoon to evening, Sean's fears grew. Now as the sun sank over the horizon a real fear that something terrible had happened to his parents began to take a hold of his heart. He'd heard rumors that the man who'd taken Thomas had threatened the entire family and Sean began to wonder if he'd acted out those threats.

Jumping down off the fence he decided he needed to see his parents, he needed to know for sure that they were all right. He knew they wouldn't approve of him riding off alone but his need to find out what happened over ruled his common sense. Stealing into the barn he quietly saddled up one of the horses and led him outside. Mounting the horse he was soon off and racing across the fields towards home as the first faint stars started to appear in the sky above him.

Pulling up in front of his home he was surprised to find his uncles horse and the Doctor's buggy both tied up out front. Sliding down out of the saddle, Sean tied up his horse and ran up his front steps. Opening the large front door, he was greeted by his Aunt Alicia. "Sean, what are you doing out here by yourself?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"I came to see my Pa," Sean answered as he looked around the empty living room.

"Oh Sean honey, you can't see him right now." Alicia replied as she placed her hands on his upper arms.

"But I have to," Sean said as he looked up at his aunt. He knew by the look in her eyes that something was terribly wrong. "Please Aunt Alicia." He practically begged.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs next to them, Sean and Alicia looked up as Jarrod made his way downstairs. "Sean, what are you doing here?" Jarrod questioned at the shock of seeing his nephew.

"Please Uncle Jarrod I wanna see my Pa," Sean replied as he met his uncle at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sean, Heath... your Pa had a little accident." Jarrod began as he faced his obviously worried nephew. "He's resting right now."

"Please Uncle Jarrod I promise I'll be quiet. I just need to see him is all," Sean said as the worry in his heart was more than evident in his voice.

Taking Sean's hand, Jarrod sat down on the bottom step of the stairs and motioned for Sean to join him. Turning to face his nephew Jarrod tried to find the right words. "Sean I need you to be strong son. Can you do that for me?" Jarrod asked as he struggled on the right way to break the news to him.

Looking up into his uncle's blue eyes Sean knew everything was not all right. His uncle looked so tired, the slight lines around his eyes had deepened and his normally perfect hair looked like it hadn't been combed in days. Fear gripped his little heart as he heard his aunt let out a small sob. Looking up at her he could see a tear slowly making it's way down her cheek. Turning back to his uncle he saw the same sad expression in his eyes. As the fear that his father was dead took over him, he shoved his uncle aside and raced up the stairs.

"Sean!" Jarrod hollered as he followed the young boy up the stairs.

As he raced down the hallway to his parent's room tears blurred his vision as the thought that his Pa might no longer be a part of his life stopped his heart cold. Running into his parent's room he wasn't prepared for the site that greeted him. Dr. Merer and another man were both standing over his Pa wrapping a large bandage around his midsection. On the floor next to the bed lay discarded bandages covered in blood, his father's blood.

Catching up to Sean as he stood just a few feet inside his parent's bedroom, Jarrod placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. Turning to face his uncle, Sean grabbed a hold of him and cried. Wrapping his arms around his nephew Jarrod tried his best to comfort the boy shaking uncontrollably in his arms.

As he began to finally calm down he turned in his uncle's arms and looked back over at his father. Putting his arm across Sean's shoulders Jarrod led him over to the bed.

"He's holding his own," Doc Merer stated as he patted Sean on the head.

Looking up at the doctor briefly, Sean continued on to his father's side. Looking down at his fathers face he couldn't believe his eyes. Just the day before his Pa had been laughing and splashing around in the water with him. Now he lay in bed barely recognizable. A large bandage covered most of his forehead and hair and the right side of his face was all scratched and raw. Bandages with traces of blood covered most of his chest and stomach area. Those that weren't covered were covered with scratches and bruises. His arms from his elbows down to the tips of his fingers were wrapped tightly.

Reaching out a shaky hand he gently caressed the side of his father's pale cheek. "Papa?" He said quietly as tears fell from his eyes. Listening to his father's raspy breath sounds caused his heart to ache even further. Dropping to his knees he placed his head on the bed and cried.

Taking Howard aside, Jarrod let his nephew have a few private moments with his father. "Howard how is he?" Jarrod asked as he looked at the worry etched on the family physicians face.

"Well that little tumble he took out of bed certainly didn't do him any good," Howard replied as he took off his glasses. "He managed to dislocate that hip again and open up a few stitches but I'm really surprised he didn't drive one of those broken ribs right through a lung."

Frowning, Jarrod looked over at Heath and wondered if he could over come all of this.

"To answer the question I know you want to ask, I'm just not sure." Howard stated as he placed a hand on Jarrod's shoulder. "If we can keep those wounds of his clean we may have a chance. His fevers under control for now but it's still not back too normal. Most of the cuts and scraps from the dragging are still filled with dirt and small stones. We've been cleaning them as best we can and changing his bandages every few hours but I'm just not sure that'll be enough. He's in a lot of pain Jarrod and there's not much I can do to alleviate it for him."

As he lay curled up in the chair next to his father's bed a sleeping Thomas stirred as he heard a familiar voice crying. Rubbing his eyes he looked over at his Papa and saw the familiar form of his older brother kneeling beside his Papa's bed. Quietly sliding out of the chair Thomas went up to Sean and placed his small hand on his brother's back.

"It's OK Sean, Papa's gonna be fine, he promised." Thomas whispered quietly into his brother's ear.

Wiping his tears and his runny nose on his shirtsleeve Sean turned and looked at his younger brother. "He promised he wouldn't leave," Thomas said as he smiled at Sean.

Pulling his youngest brother into an embrace Sean held on for all he was worth. He wanted so much to believe his younger brother but the faces of his uncle and the doctors told him otherwise.

Lighting the lamps in the small cabin, John sat down at the rickety kitchen table and looked over at his cousin. Cal lay in the bed next to an unconscious Anna caressing her cheek and talking softly to her.

"Cal, why don't ya let her rest? Maybe she'll wake up sooner." John stated as he opened up a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a drink.

Looking over at his cousin and throwing him a scowl, Cal turned his attention back to Anna. Running his hand under her blouse he became instantly aroused by the softness of her skin. Rubbing his hand over her stomach area he soon moved up to her breasts. Pressing his body up closer next to hers he began to kiss her neck as he continued to fondle her. As the itch in his pants grew so did his impatience with her lack of response to his advances.

As his temper got the best of him he grabbed a hold of Anna's blouse with both hands and shook her. "Wake up!" He shouted as Anna's head flopped around like a rag doll. "Wake up!"

"Cal! Let her alone!" John shouted as he jumped up from his chair and raced over to the bed. Grabbing his cousin by the shoulders John pulled him back off the bed. "You wanna kill her Cal!" He said as he turned his cousin around to face him.

Shoving John backwards, Cal clenched his fists. "Leave me alone!" He shouted as he advanced on his cousin. "She's my woman!"

"Damit Cal I don't want her! But the Doc said you gotta let her head heal!" John replied as he took a stance ready to fend off his cousin if needed.

"I don't need you tell in me what ta do!" Cal screamed as he stood eye to eye with John.

"I'm try in ta help ya, can't ya see that?" John replied as he watched Cal breath hard.

Turning away from his cousin, Cal stormed over to the table and poured himself a drink. Swirling the liquid around in the dirty glass he looked over at Anna. With her sweet smell lingering in his nostrils he tilted his head back and swallowed the amber liquid. "You may be rest' in now, but we're gonna have us a time real soon."

Darkness had settled across the land as the posse led by Sheriff Cooper continued on with their search. Doc Barton had taken them about a mile outside of town and led them down the path he felt was the one taken by the kidnappers. Before he headed back into town he tried to describe the cabin as best he could.

"I never did see the outside, but I can tell you there was only one door and one window out front. I think there was a window on the side and one more in the back. The whole cabin was only one room so I could pretty much see everything. Judging by the insides I'll bet the outside hasn't seen much up keep in a while." He stated as he remembered the filth cluttering up the small cabin.

"Doc thanks for all your help," Sheriff Cooper stated.

"Yeah Doc, I know my brother would want me to thank you as well." Nick added as he reached over across his horse to shake the doctors hand.

"I'm just sorry I couldn't tell you exactly where they are." He replied feeling a little down.

"Doc thanks to your quick thinking you gave us a better head start than we could have hoped for." Jessie said as he nudged his horse closer to Samuel's.

"I just hope when you find them she's all right." Samuel replied as he shook Jessie's hand.

"She will Doc, she has to be." Jessie stated as he looked at Samuel.

After Doc Barton rode away, Sheriff Cooper split the posse into two separate groups so they could cover more territory. Nick, why don't you and Jessie come with me while Carl takes the other men up the old north road. As the posse split in two, the moon began to slowly rise over the trees.

As they rode along in relative silence Jessie began to remember back, back to his childhood. It was a night much like this one that he placed his parents in their grave. He could remember digging the hole, it had taken him all night and most of the next day to dig it. It wasn't until the moon crested the tops of the trees that he placed his loved ones in that grave. As a shiver ran through his body he thought about Heath and Anna. He couldn't let them die, he just couldn't. He'd been through too much in his life to let it happen again. He'd already buried one family; he knew his heart could never bury another.

Nick watched Jessie as they rode along in the moonlight. He could see the tears just waiting to fall from his eyes. His heart went out to the young man who'd long ago lost so much but overcame it only to have it almost taken away from him now again.

The moon was starting to make it's decent back down behind the trees when he spotted it. A small dim light just barely seeped through the dense trees and reached out to him. "Nick look," Jessie said as he pointed off into the distance.

Tilting his head to follow Jessie's finger, Nick saw the faint glow of light off in the distance. "It's them I know it is," Jessie stated as he continued to stare at the light.

Nick remembered back to another time Jessie saw a distant light, that time they had been just in time to save Heath. He could only hope that this time Jessie was right again and they were in time to save Anna.

The pain in her head took her breath away. She could hear the beating of her heart and the rush of blood between her ears clearly. The blinding pain in her head blotted out all other noise. She'd never experienced anything like it; she didn't want to move for fear of making it worse. She could feel wetness trickle down the sides of her face and head towards her ears. Realizing it was her own tears her head pounded even more. Feeling a hand caress her cheek her heart skipped a beat. Heath was there, he would make everything all right and take away her pain. He would remove the clamp so cruelly squeezing her head together.

Cal watched and licked his lips as Anna's eyes moved about under her closed eyelids. She was finally starting to show signs of waking up and he couldn't be happier. "Come on darlin, open up them pretty green eyes of yers." Cal said as he patted her hair and stroked her cheek.

Anna thought she could hear someone talking softly to her but couldn't tell who it was over the noise of her own heart beat thundering in her head. Believing it to be Heath she tried her best to open her eyes for him. But each time she tried the pain in her head seemed to grow in intensity. As more tears rolled down the sides of her face pooling in her ears, she mumbled her husbands name in hopes that he could help her. "Heath,'' Anna mouthed just barely above a whisper.

"He's dead!" Cal hollered, infuriated that she would call out to the bastard over him. Seeing a startled look come over her face he started once again caressing her cheek.

Thinking that she'd somehow angered her husband Anna struggled to open her eyes. She could feel his gentle caresses on her cheek and felt his presence sitting on the bed next to her.

Bending forward Cal couldn't wait any longer, placing his lips on Anna's he began to kiss her. Forcing his tongue in to her mouth he pulled her closer to him as he felt her begin to struggle beneath him.

As Cal's lips first touched Anna's she responded as though they were Heath's. But as the man above her continued she realized quickly that it was not her husband. As his foul tongue entered her mouth, Anna could taste his rotting breath. Unable to pull herself away she tried pushing him off with her arms but found them to be useless against his strength. As more and more of her senses started to come around she could smell the man's horrid body odor mixing with his foul breath as he continued to maul her. Finally managing to turn her head to the side, Anna screamed before succumbing once more to the black veil of unconsciousness.

Nick, Sheriff Cooper, and Jessie had been slowly making there way closer and closer to the small cabin. They'd left their horses behind and climbed through the trees and brush on foot so their presence would go undetected. Being the smaller and younger of the three men, Jessie was a good 200 yards ahead of Nick and Aaron as they approached the cabin. Hearing Anna scream, all common sense left Jessie as Anna's voice caused his heart to stop momentarily in his chest. Sprinting the short distance he had left to the cabin, Jessie threw his body at the cabins front door with his gun raised.

As the front door of the cabin smashed inward Nick screamed Jessie's name. The only response he got in return was the sound of gunfire.

The silence was deafening, the only sound Nick heard was the sound of air as it rushed out of his lungs as he raced up the hill to the cabin. Reaching the front of the cabin he squatted down in the dark under the front window and called out to Jessie. "Jessie... Jessie!" He shouted as his heart beat faster and faster underneath his gray shirt.

Jumping slightly as the sheriff came up along side him, Nick called out to Jessie again. "Jessie!"

"He's dead!" Came the icy cold reply from inside the cabin. "I'll kill the woman next if you don't back off down the hill!"

Nick's heart froze. Dead, Jessie couldn't be dead. Nick just wouldn't believe it. "You're lying!" He shouted in return as his blood began to boil.

"She means nothin to me. It was my cousin who wanted her." John shouted as he sat on the bed with a gun pointed at Anna's head. "If you wanna be the cause of her death then so be it!" He added angrily as he cocked the gun.

Hearing the gun being cocked Nick couldn't take the chance that the man wouldn't follow through with his threat. "All right, we're backing away!" He shouted even though he wanted to rush inside the cabin.

Opening the back window, John grabbed his unconscious cousin and pushed him through. Looking back at the woman who lay on the bed, John knew he'd never be able to carry her with them and still get away. Cal would be furious but at least they'd be alive. Holding his side to stem the flow of blood from his wound, John wormed his way out the window. Lifting up Cal he pushed him up across his horse in front of the saddle and then mounted behind him. Grabbing the reins to their other horse John galloped away from the cabin down a small back trail.

Hearing horses galloping away Nick rushed towards the cabin once again. Diving through the shattered front door with his gun drawn he rolled up onto his knees and looked around the dimly lit room. Seeing Anna lying on the filthy bed Nick rushed up to her as the Sheriff entered the room behind him with his guns drawn.

"Anna," Nick said softly as he cradled her in his arms. Noticing the large blood stain on the bed next to her he began checking her over for a bullet wound. Finding none he breathed a sigh of relief. Looking down at her he was a little concerned with how pale she looked. Her head was still wrapped in a bandage and her blouse had dried blood stuck to the front of it. He was just about to try and wake her up when the sheriff called out to him.

"Nick I think you'd better come over here," Sheriff Cooper said as he stood over the still body with his gun hanging down by his side.

Laying Anna back down gently, Nick stood up and crossed over to where the sheriff stood. Lying crumpled against the wall in the corner of the room was Jessie. Falling down on his knees, Nick's heart stopped. Jessie lay in the corner of the room in a pool of his own blood. By the amount of blood and Jessie's pale complexion, Nick thought for sure he was dead. The front of Jessie's shirt was covered in blood from what appeared to be a bullet wound to his left side. Another shot had sliced its way along the side of his jaw leaving an angry bloody gash. Reaching forward and taking Jessie by his shoulders Nick cradled him to his chest. "Jessie why didn't you wait for me?" Nick questioned as he began to rock back and forth with the young man in his arms. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks as he ran his hand through Jessie's brown hair. "Jessie," he said quietly as he held Jessie's head against his chest.

Feeling a hand on his forearm Nick looked down in shock. "Jessie!" He shouted as he looked down at Jessie's bloody hand gripping his arm. Cradling Jessie in his arms Nick watched as Jessie struggled to open his eyes. "Shhhh boy, you just rest." Nick stated as he ran a hand through Jessie's hair.

"Anna?" Jessie mumbled as he struggled through the pain in his chest.

"She's fine, just fine." Nick replied as he tried to make Jessie comfortable.

"It... hurts Nick," Jessie said quietly as he lay in Nick's arms.

"I know it does but just relax. We'll have the doc fix you up good as new in no time." Nick replied as he looked Jessie over. "I need something to stop the bleeding," He added as he looked up at the sheriff for help.

Looking around the cabin, Aaron soon found an old shirt and began ripping it up. Handing the pieces to Nick, he helped him as best he could with the injured man.

"We've got to get him to a doctor," Nick stated, as he looked the sheriff in the eye.

"I'll run back down the hill for the horses. Do you think you'll be able to hold him on the ride back?" Aaron questioned as he questioned in his mind weather or not the young man would even make it back to town.

"I can hold him, if you're alright with Anna." Nick replied as he looked down at Jessie's pale face.

"All right I'll be right back." Aaron said before running from the cabin.

Making camp in a dense growth of trees, John waited until first light before building a small fire. Heading over to a small stream he took off his kerchief and unbuttoned his shirt. Wetting the kerchief in the stream John applied it to the wound in his side. The bullet had entered the right side of his stomach about an inch in from his side and exited out the back of his right side. He didn't think any internal organs were damaged but it sure did hurt. After cleaning himself up he rang out the cloth and wet it down again. Taking it over to where his cousin lay he began cleaning the crease on the side of Cal's head.

Feeling the cool water wash over his face and head, Cal started to come around. Looking up he saw his cousins scruffy face surrounded by a clear blue sky over head and blinked his eyes. Trying to figure out why he was outside he struggled to sit up.

"Easy Cal," John said as he helped ease Cal up into a sitting position.

Rubbing his head Cal squinted as the bright sunshine hurt his eyes. "What happened?" He questioned as he rubbed his head.

Damn sheriff, one a his men busted in the cabin shoot' in." John exclaimed as he showed Cal the wound on his side. "You got shot in the side of the head before I could return fire. Don't worry though I killed him for ya."

"Where's my wife?" Cal questioned as he looked around for Anna.

"I... I couldn't bring her Cal, we're lucky ta be here ourselves." John replied as he reached over to wipe more of the blood from Cal's wound.

"You mean you left her!" Cal shouted angrily as he brushed John's hand away from his head.

"I had to Cal, I had ta get ya out a there." John replied as he watched his cousin's face take on a stormy look.

Lunging forward Cal grabbed the front of John's shirt and pushed him over backwards. Straddling John's chest Cal screamed down at his cousin. "You left my wife! You just left her there!"

"Damn it Cal would ya rather I left you there!" John yelled back as his side began to ache again. "We know where they'll take her! We can just go git her again."

Closing his eyes and sighing, Cal rolled off the top of John and sat in the grass next to him. "I had her," he said quietly as John sat up next to him.

"You'll have her again Cal I promise," he replied as he sat holding his side and breathing heavy. "Next time we'll take her far away, someplace like Mexico."

"We need ta kill'em all next time," Cal said as he looked up at his cousin. "That way nobody'll come look' in fer her," he added as a smile spread across his face.

John looked over at Cal and realized what he meant, "you mean kill all them kids too?" He asked as the thought of killing children caused his stomach to roll.

"Every last one!" Cal shouted as he stood up and stormed over to his horse. "Now come on let's get!"

Standing up slowly holding his side, John kicked some dirt over the fire putting it out. As he mounted his horse Cal's last words rang in his ears. He didn't mind kill' in men who got his way but kill' in kids was something entirely different. As he followed Cal down the winding trail through the woods he tried to think of a way to talk his cousin out of murdering the kids. After all the one he saw in the house was still practically a baby, how could he possibly hurt them?"

Nick struggled to keep Jessie's limp body upright in the saddle in front of him. The sun was now high in the sky as they rode towards Modesto. With his one arm wrapped around Jessie's midsection he could feel the heat beginning to rise off of him. "Sheriff, how about pulling up under those trees for a minute. I need ta get some water in him." Nick said as he motioned over to a group of trees with his free hand.

Stopping under the cool shade of the trees Nick tilted Jessie's head back and spoke quietly to him. "Come on Jessie, I need you to drink this." He said as he stroked the side of Jessie's cheek. Nick was soon rewarded with a soft moan as Jessie slowly turned his head toward the sound of Nick's voice. "That's it, now nice and slow." Nick said softly as he tilted the canteen up to Jessie's lips.

As Sheriff Cooper sat cradling Anna in his arms watching Nick struggle to keep the young man alive, he felt Anna move. "It's all right Mrs. Barkley," he said as Anna started to come to. "You're all right, we found you, and you're safe now." He added as he tried to calm her fears.

Opening her eyes slowly Anna looked up at the large man who now held her. He had a smile on his face, "Nick, she's awake." Aaron stated as he looked over at Nick. Looking back down at the confused green eyes looking up at him, Aaron tried to explain who he was and where they were. "Mrs. Barkley, I'm Sheriff Cooper from Modesto. You don't have to worry any more, those men can't hurt you." He said as he watched Anna's eyes close and a slight smile crease her lips.

Feeling safe she let her self-spiral back down into unconsciousness to escape the pain pounding through her head.

After a brief rest they were off and heading down the road once again. As they crested the last hill before town, Aaron noticed a group of riders approaching fast. As the group approached Nick recognized Fred. "Fred!" He shouted as he waved his hat over his head.

Stopping Nick and Sheriff Cooper waited for the posse from Stockton to reach them. "Nick!" Fred exclaimed as he rode up. "Jesus Nick, is he dead?" Fred asked when he saw the pale bloodied form of Jessie hanging limply in Nick's arms.

"No he's alive, but how I don't know." Nick replied as he saw the shock on Fred's face. "Anna's all right too." He added motioning over to Aaron.

"What about Hick's?" Fred asked as he looked over at Sheriff Cooper.

"I'm afraid they gave us the slip," Aaron replied as he held onto Anna. "You can pick up their trail about 10 miles back. You'll find a little cabin in the woods. That's where they took her."

"Fred... my brother... is he... " Nick began before his throat clenched up tight.

"He's still holden his own Nick." Fred replied, "now you go on and get Jessie to a doctor. We'll go and round up Hicks." He added before directing the posse to follow him.

Kicking the doctors door open with his foot Nick carefully carried Jessie inside. "Doc... Doc!" Nick hollered as he looked around for a place to lay Jessie down.

Rushing down the stairs as he tucked in his shirt, Samuel saw the cowboy standing in the foyer with the body of another man covered in blood. "Through those doors," he said as he pointed to the doors off to Nick's left. Banging through the doors Nick placed Jessie down on the room's only piece of furniture, an examination table. As Nick tried to get out of the doctors way he realized Jessie was still hanging on to his shirtsleeve. Looking down he saw a pair of bloodshot green eyes staring back up at him. "We're here Jessie, the doc's gonna fix you up good as new now." He said as he smiled at Jessie.

"Nickkk... I'mmm... ssorreee," Jessie whispered as his eyelids began to close.

"Oh no! You listen to me kid! You gotta fight! No Barkley's ever been a quitter and we ain't gonna start now!" Nick shouted as he turned Jessie's head towards him.

"He's... here Nickkk... " Jessie whispered before he started to cough.

Nick watched horrified as blood trickled out of the corner of Jessie's mouth. Shaking Nick leaned over and spoke directly into Jessie's ear. "Jessie you have to fight this, Katie needs you. We all need you." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Goinnnn... with... Heathhh... " Jessie moaned as his eyes finally closed.

As Nick looked up in shock, Samuel sprung into action. Ripping Jessie's shirt open, Samuel easily located the wound to the left side of his chest. Rolling him slightly towards his right, Samuel observed the absence of an exit wound. Dipping a cloth into a bowl of water next to the bed he began washing the blood covering Jessie's chest. "I think the bullet may have punctured a lung." Samuel stated as he looked up at Nick.

"Can you help him?" Nick asked quietly as he hung on to Jessie's sleeve.

"I'll do my best, but he's lost a lot of blood." Samuel replied as he reached for his vile of antiseptic.

Looking up as the door to the exam room opened, Nick watched as a beautiful black haired woman walked in. "Samuel I set the woman in the back room. She seems to be resting." The black haired vision stated calmly.

"Mr. Barkley this is my wife Rebecca," Samuel said as he continued to clean around Jessie's wound.

"Ma'am," Nick replied as he nodded to the woman.

"Rebecca, I'm going to need my operating instruments," Samuel stated as he began to roll up his sleeves. "Mr. Barkley I'm afraid you'll have to wait out side. I promise I'll do everything I can for him." Samuel added as he placed a hand on Nick's arm.

Bending down next to Jessie's ear Nick kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear. "You can beat this Jessie, remember a Barkley never gives up."

The small hand on his shoulder startled him out of his slumber. Sitting up straight in the oversized chair he looked up into the face of his mother. "Mother," said a very surprised Jarrod as he stood up and kissed her tenderly on her cheek. "I hope you didn't come all the way over here by yourself." He added as he held on to her.

"No, two of the hands from the ranch escorted me." Victoria replied as she looked in to Jarrod's tired blue eyes. "How is he Jarrod?"

Sighing as he looked at the pain in his mothers questioning eyes, Jarrod replied. "He's holding on Mother, I'm not sure how but he is."

"I need to see him," Victoria replied quietly.

"Mother..." Jarrod began before Victoria placed her fingers up to his lips.

"I have to Jarrod, he's my son."

Seeing the anguish in his mother's eyes Jarrod took her by the arm and led her upstairs. Stopping just outside Heath's door Jarrod turned towards his mother. "His injuries are extensive and not pleasant to look at mother." He said quietly as Victoria looked into the room. Taking her shaking hand Jarrod led her inside.

Standing up from the side of Heath's bed Tom Nelson walked over and greeted the Barkley matriarch. "Mrs. Barkley, I'm Dr. Nelson. I'm here assisting Dr. Merer." He said as he grasped Victoria's out stretched arm.

"Thank you for helping my son," Victoria stated as she smiled politely up at the young man.

"Your sons a real fighter ma'am," Tom replied as he watched Victoria slowly walk over next to the bed containing her son.

Reaching down with her hand she ran her fingers through the small tuffs of dirty blonde hair that stuck out of the bandage wrapped around his head. The angry red scraps running down the entire right side of his face caused tears to fall from her eyes. Hearing his ragged breathing and seeing his flushed left cheek she knew he was battling a fever. Looking over the rest of him she was amazed at all the bandages wrapped around him. She couldn't see his hands as they were wrapped in large bandages that went all the way up to and past his elbows. His chest was wrapped tightly all the way up to his collarbone. A single large bandage covered most of his right shoulder while his left one remained bare. The sheet at the end of his bed had been rolled up to reveal his bandaged feet and ankles.

Running the back of her hand over his flushed left cheek Victoria leaned down and talked quietly to her son. "Keep fighting son, we're all here and we'll help you every step of the way. But we need you to fight through the pain Heath, your family needs you." Feeling a hand on her arm, Victoria turned her head and looked into the sad blue eyes of her eldest grandson.

"I'm sorry for leave' in without tell' in ya grandmother," he said in a soft gentle voice. "I know Pa would be mad at me but I had ta come home."

Embracing the young man that looked so much like a younger version of his father, Victoria rubbed his back and forgave him. "I understand Sean really I do."

As the fire burning inside him continued to grow Heath tried to back away from it. He needed to find a way out, if he couldn't there was no way he could help Anna. The more he thought about Anna alone with Hicks the more he struggled to get free. Frustrated at only finding dead ends he sat down in the flames and contemplated giving up. As he sat and struggled to breathe in the oppressive heat he could swear he heard someone calling his name. Standing back up he struggled to see over the top of the ever-present flames. As the voice calling his name grew loader, Heath recognized it. "Jessie where are you!" He called out as he tried to look over the flames.

"Over here," came the familiar voice off to his right.

Fanning through the flames he saw Jessie standing next to a door he'd failed to notice before. "Jessie why are you here?" He questioned as Jessie just smiled at him.

"I came to rescue you," Jessie replied matter of factly.

As Jessie turned to open the door Heath saw the blood on his shirt. "Jessie yer hurt," he said as he walked towards him.

"I'm all right now Heath, you will be too just follow me." He said happily as he swung open the door.

A cool sweet smelling breeze washed over him as it blew in through the open door beckoning him. Looking through the door he saw a cloudless deep blue sky and just about the greenest grass he'd ever seen rustling in the breeze beneath it. "Come on Heath," Jessie said as he placed one foot through the door.

Feeling the fires grasp growing weaker with each step he took towards the door, he began to breathe easier.

"It's beautiful Heath," Jessie exclaimed as more than half of his body was outside the door. "It doesn't hurt anymore," he added as he turned away from Heath towards the sunshine.

As Heath realized his pain had also gone away, fear gripped his heart. "Jessie we can't use this door!" Heath cried out as he reached forward and grabbed Jessie's arm.

"Why not?" Jessie questioned as his attention remained on the beautiful countryside surrounding him. "It's so nice here."

"Because Katie can't come with you," Heath replied as Jessie turned back towards him.

"Sure she can Heath, Anna too if you want." He said dreamily as he started to turn his head back towards the field.

"No they can't, no one can Jessie. Don't you see we have to stay here we have to fight; the other ways to easy." Heath stated as he pulled Jessie reluctantly back through the door.

"But it hurts to much here," Jessie said sadly as Heath closed the door.

"Anything worth having always does," Heath, replied as he put an arm across Jessie's shoulders.

"It's gonna be hard," Jessie said as he walked away from the door with Heath.

"You don't think I'd let ya do this alone do ya." Heath commented before smiling as they walked back into the flames together.

Wiping the sweat from his brow Dr. Samuel Barton breathed a sigh of relief as his patient started breathing again, for a moment he'd feared the young man had given up. He'd managed to locate the bullet and repair the young mans lung but as he was sewing him up he'd quit breathing. Now as he leaned over his patient and placed his stethoscope on the young mans chest he could hear air being moved through both lungs. Smiling he finished bandaging Jessie's chest and began cleaning up the wound to his jaw. Throwing a few stitches in to seal the deepest parts of the laceration. Samuel looked at how swollen the young mans jaw had become. "You're gonna have a hard time eating for a while young man," he said quietly as he bandaged the wound. "But at least you'll still be able to," he added happily.

Opening the door to the exam room he was quickly greeted by the tall dark cowboy who brought the young man in. "Mr. Barkley, it was real touch and go for a while but I managed to remove the bullet and repair his lung. He'll have a lengthy recovery time ahead of him but I feel he should make a full recovery."

"Thanks Doc," Nick replied as he grabbed Samuel's hand. "You don't know how much that kid means to me."

Looking into the tired cowboys hazel eyes he thought he just might. "Mr. Barkley why don't you go and get some rest; he'll be asleep for a while now."

"Do you mind if I see him a minute before I go Doc?" Nick asked as he stood holding his hat in his hands.

"Not at all, go right on in." Samuel replied as he opened the door for Nick.

Closing the door behind him, Nick looked around the small room. Glass cabinets filled with all different sized bottles of almost every shape and color lined the wall on one side of the stark white room. A large diagram of the human skeleton and another of the muscles in a mans body hung on the wall across from the cabinets. The large examination table where Jessie lay was situated in the middle of the room. A small table off to the side of the exam table held a variety of medical instruments. Glancing quickly at the cold metal objects Nick focused his attention back on the pale young man who lay before him.

Reaching out he laid one hand on the edge of the cold black leather examination table and the other on Jessie's pale forehead. "You sure know how to scare a body," he said quietly as he looked down at the white bandage wrapping around Jessie's chest. "I was afraid we'd lost you."

Wiping away a tear as it traced it's way down his cheek; Nick ran his hand through Jessie's dark brown hair. "You saved her Jessie, you really did. Now I want you to work on getting better. I don't wanna have to explain this to my brother, I'm leaving that up to you." Nick said as his voice took on a more serious tone. "I'll be back in a little while, you better be rested by the time I get back or you'll have me and the doc to deal with." Gently placing a kiss on Jessie's forehead, Nick left the room.

She could feel someone wiping her face with a cool cloth; their gentle touch seemed to ease the pounding in her head. Opening her eyes slowly she was surprised to see a woman standing over her smiling.

"Well hello there," the woman stated as Anna's eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. "Don't you go worry' in none now, you're in good hands love."

"Where... am I?" Anna questioned as she tried to ignore the pain in her head and look around.

"Your in Modesto at Doctor Barton's, I'm his wife Rebecca."

"How... how did I get here?" Anna asked as Rebecca helped her to sit up.

"The sheriff and Mr. Barkley brought you in earlier this morning." Rebecca replied as she poured Anna a glass of water.

"Heath?" Anna wondered aloud, her hopes soaring.

"I believe his name was Nick ma'am." Rebecca replied as took the water. "There was another man with him though. My husband had to patch him up."

"What did he look like?" Anna questioned as she handed the empty glass back to Rebecca.

"Handsome young man that one," smiled Rebecca. "Brown hair, looked like he's in his early 20's. Don't worry he's fine now." Rebecca added when she saw the concern on Anna's face.

"Jessie, he's my son. Please can I see him?" Anna asked as she looked up at Rebecca.

"Let me get my husband so he can look you over first, all right?" Smiled Rebecca as she left the room.

Anna sat on the bed and rubbed her forehead, her head still throbbed but it wasn't as bad as she had remembered just a short time ago. Looking up as Dr. Barton entered Anna recognized him immediately.

"Samuel," she said as he came over to the bed and took her hand.

"It's nice to see you up and about Anna. You had quite the bump on the head. How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat down next to her and looked in her eyes.

"My head still hurts, I'll admit that but it's not as bad as I remember." Anna replied. "Your wife told me you treated my son, is he all right?" Anna asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"He's doing much better now, he's resting." Samuel replied as he unwound the bandage from Anna's head. "Why don't I clean this up a little and then I'll take you in so you can see him, all right?"

"Thank you," Anna replied as her eyes filled with tears.

The incessant pounding on the front door brought him racing down the front stairs. Opening the large oak door to the early evening twilight Jarrod was greeted by a very anxious young Jake Morris.

"Sorry for causing a ruckus Mr. Barkley, but Mr. Anderson said this was mighty important and that I should get it out to ya right away." Jake exclaimed as he handed a sealed telegram over to Jarrod.

"Thank you Jake," Jarrod replied as he took the telegram and handed Jake a five dollar gold piece.

"I'm sorry Mr. Barkley... but I can't take this." Jake stated as he handed the gold coin back to Jarrod. "Can you just tell Sean that I hope his Pa gets better?"

Jarrod looked at the young boy standing in front of him in a pair of faded green overalls and worn out boots. The boy's family could obviously use the money but right now that didn't seem to matter to the young man. His concerns were centered on his friend's father. "Jake you keep the money and I'll relay your concern on to Sean." Jarrod said as he closed his hand around the young boys and the coin.

Turning to leave Jake spun back around and addressed Jarrod, "Mr. Barkley... do you suppose it would be all right if Seth and I came out tomorrow to see Sean? I promise we'd be awful quiet and wouldn't get in anyone's way... we just wanna make sure he's OK."

"I think he'd like that son," Jarrod replied as he watched the young boys face light up with a smile.

"Thank you Sir!" Jake shouted as he bounded down the steps and over to his awaiting horse.

Watching as Jake raced off back towards town in the growing darkness, Jarrod remembered the telegram he still held in his hand. Closing the front door he walked over to the lamp by his brothers favorite chair and lit it, sitting down he tore open the envelope and read the note:

"Jarrod,

We found Anna. She's unharmed. Jessie injured but recovering. Still in Modesto. Should have Anna back tomorrow afternoon. Hicks on the run. Fred and men after him.

Nick"

They found her! They found Anna! Taking the telegram with him Jarrod raced up the stairs and into his brother's room.

"Jarrod what is it?" Asked a concerned Victoria as she stood up from the chair she had been occupying next to Heath's bed.

"It's from Nick, Mother. They've found Anna and she's all right." Jarrod replied as Victoria rushed over to him.

"Oh thank God our prayers have been answered," Victoria said as she fell into Jarrod's embrace.

"Jessie was injured but Nick says he's going to be fine." Jarrod added as he hugged his mother close. "Nick and Anna should be here sometime tomorrow, would you like to tell Heath or should I?" He asked as he smiled down at her.

"Why don't you go in and tell Sean and Thomas. They're in Sean's room with Alicia, I'll tell Heath." Victoria replied as she kissed Jarrod's cheek. As Jarrod left the room with his good news, Victoria walked back over to her son's bed. Pulling the chair up even closer she sat down and looked over at his flushed face. Reaching out she gently caressed his left cheek, "Heath, I've got some news about Anna for you sweetheart. I just need you to open your eyes for me." She said softly as she continued to gently caress his flushed cheek.

Hearing his mother's voice, Heath slowly turned his head in her direction. Feeling her gentle touch on his hot flesh relaxed him. Trying to pry his heavy eyelid up was slowly sapping what little energy he had. But his urge to please the woman he called mother fueled him on. Slowly opening his left eye he was rewarded by his mothers genuine smile.

"Hello... Mother," he said hoarsely as he tried to focus in on her.

"It's nice to see you again too son," Victoria replied as her smile grew even wider. Placing a gentle kiss on his cheek she sat back down in the chair next to his bed and talked to him. "Heath, Nick just sent us a telegram. He and Jessie found Anna and she's all right. Jessie was injured but Nick says he'll be fine. He's bringing Anna home tomorrow." Victoria said happily as she watched Heath's eye widen in shock.

"Ann... Anna's... coming... home?" Heath stammered as he tried to regulate his breathing. The excitement and jubilation he felt was overwhelming. He'd been lying in bed fighting through his pain with only one thought on his mind. The woman he loved most in the world was out there alone with a man who was no better than a wild animal and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. That thought had been slowly eating through him like a Bo weevil through cotton.

"Shhhh, she'll be here tomorrow son." Victoria said as she wiped away the tear that traced its way down Heath's cheek.

"She's... really... all right?" He asked quietly as his heart pounded away in his chest like a runaway freight train.

"Yes son, you'll see for yourself tomorrow." Taking the wet cloth from the basin next to her Victoria gently dabbed Heath's face and neck with the cool water in an effort to help calm him down. "You've got to get better now, you know what a mess Anna will be if she sees you like this." Victoria commented as she gently continued to wipe him.

"I... will... Mother," he said as his eye began to get to heavy to keep open any longer. Closing his eye and thinking of his Anna his body relaxed into the bed and his breathing became more regular.

"I know you will son," Victoria whispered as she gently fingered the hair sticking out of the bandage on his head.

The freckles he'd had since boyhood were still splattered across his cheeks and nose. Normally they didn't stand out so much but against his pale skin they stood out as bright as stars in the nighttime sky. Running her fingers softly through his thick brown hair a tear slipped down her cheek as she looked at his bruised and swollen jaw. Looking at the large bandage that covered his chest she was surprised to see how long he looked laying on the bed. "When did you get to be so big?" She whispered to the slumbering giant that now lay before her. She remembered back to the small skinny child she'd met so long ago, the one that had captured her heart at their first meeting. The little boy who would tag along in Heath's shadow, the one who'd lost so much is his short life but touched so many. The thought that he'd almost lost everything again caused her to lean down and kiss him gently on the forehead. "What were you thinking rushing in there like that?" She questioned Jessie's quiet form. "Don't you know you could have been killed? What would we and especially Katie do without you?"

Feeling a gentle touch on her shoulder Anna slowly turned around. She'd been so lost in her grief over Jessie's condition that she hadn't even heard the door to the room open. Seeing Nick standing behind her caused her tears to flow more freely, "oh Nick thank you for taking care of him." Anna said sadly as she fell into his embrace. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost him too." She wept as she relaxed in Nick's strong arms.

Holding on to Anna, Nick gently rubbed her back as he held her close. Going over what she just said in his mind he figured out what she meant. Holding Anna out in front of him he used the kerchief in his back pocket to wipe the tears off her face. "Anna, Heath... Heath's not dead." He said as he watched her eyes widen in shock.

"But those men... they said... they said they did awful things to him," Anna exclaimed as she looked up at Nick in disbelief.

"They were right about that," Nick said as he lowered his eyes. "But that boys a fighter," he added as he looked back into Anna's green eyes.

"Oh Nick.. I thought... I thought," she began before the tears once again took over.

Holding onto her once more, Nick ran his hand down through Anna's hair as he tried to comfort her. Her gentle sobs broke his heart, all this time she thought Heath was dead. She'd been forced to listen to Hicks bragging about the awful things he'd done to her husband. Holding Anna tighter Nick tried to calm the fire slowly rising within him. Every fiber of his being wanted to go out and hunt down the dogs that had done this to the ones he loved. But right now they needed him here, Hicks would have to wait until later. Then he'd gladly squeeze the life right out of his black heart.

"That's a... fine way ta say… hello," Jessie said softly as he turned his head and looked over at Anna and Nick. "Yer act' in like I up... and died… or something," he added trying to smile.

Turning to face the young man she called son, Anna quickly wiped the tears off her face. "Hello," she said quietly as she ran her fingers through his hair and smiled as she looked into his tired green eyes. "Can I get you anything?"

Reaching up slightly with a shaky right hand Jessie clasped his hand around Anna's. "All I want... is right here," he said slowly as he looked between Anna and Nick.

"Boy if you ever pull a fool hearty stunt like that again... well let's just say you ain't to old ta have your backside tanned!" Nick exclaimed as he walked up to the bed along side Anna.

"Thanks Nick," Jessie replied as he tried his best to smile.

Seeing the gleam in Jessie's eyes Nick smiled back, "you scared me good boy." He said as he ruffled Jessie's hair.

"Sorry didn't... mean too," came the quiet reply. "Did we get him Nick?" Jessie asked as his eyes started to droop a little.

Looking up at Anna before replying Nick wondered if he should tell Jessie the truth. Seeing the nod from Anna he replied, "not this time kid. But Fred and his men are after him, they shouldn't get far now."

Struggling with exhaustion Jessie had to force his eyes to remain open, the knowledge that Hicks was still on the run frightened him. "Who's... with Heath?" He asked just barely above a whisper.

"Don't you worry none about that, you just concentrate on get' in better. You let me worry about Hicks." Nick said as he patted Jessie's shoulder. "Heath will be just fine."

Losing the battle to stay awake Jessie looked up at Anna one last time, "glad... yer all right." He said as he closed his eyes and relaxed in to a deep sleep.

"I'm glad you are too," Anna replied as she bent down and kissed his forehead.

"You're out of yer mind!" John shouted as he stood up from his seat around the small campfire. "Talk about put' in us right back in ta the thick a things!" He added waving his hands about as he spoke.

"It's perfect! It's the last place they'll think ta look and the first place she'll go!" Cal exclaimed as he too rose up out of his seat.

"You don't think they'll be watch' in over her like a hawk?" John asked as he held onto his injured side.

"Sure they will, but not back there. Not where theys most comfortable." Cal replied as he grinned at John in the light from the fire.

"I don't know Cal, I think we should just high tail it out a here for a while. Maybe come back in a couple months when the laws cooled down some." John replied as he sat back down next to the fire.

"Wait a couple a months! Damn it John I've been wait' in twelve years fer her!" Cal hollered as he kicked out at the flames. "I ain't wait' in no more!"

"Cal ya've waited this long what's a little bit longer." John said as he looked up at Cal.

"I'm goin ta get her! You can stay here and rot for all I care! Or ya can come with me and keep yer half of the promise you made!" Cal shouted as he stormed over towards John.

Standing back up to face his cousin John replied back, "all right Cal, I'll go back with ya but I think it's gonna be a lot harder than you think it is ta get her back."

Laughing Cal placed a hand on his cousins shoulder, "not after we kill'em all it won't be. They'll be nobody ta come after her and she'll be all mine again."

After saying their good byes to both Jessie and Sheriff Cooper, who'd assured them he'd keep a close eye on the young man, Nick and Anna started their journey back home. Nick had tried his best along with Dr. Barton to persuade Anna to wait at least another day before attempting the long journey home but she would hear nothing of it. Both men were worried about the dizziness and headaches that still over came her at times. As morning turned into early afternoon, Nick found Anna leaning against him more and more as their small buggy brought them closer to home. Pulling off the road and under some tall oaks for shade Nick suggested they take a break for a moment.

"I'm fine Nick really," Anna said as Nick helped her down from the buggy.

"You're about as fine as a glass a milk left out in the sun on a hot summer day." Nick laughed as he walked Anna over next to one of the trees and helped her to sit. "We'll rest here just a bit and then we'll be off again." He tried to assure her as he took off his hat and sat down next to her.

Leaning back against the tree a cool breeze blew across Anna's face as she looked out over the landscape surrounding them. "You know I still can't get over how beautiful it is out here." She said quietly as Nick turned to look at her. "It's true, you can fall in love with a place."

"After a while a place just becomes part of you, sort of like a member of the family." Nick replied as he took Anna's hand.

As Nick mentioned the word family images of her husband and children invaded her thoughts. "Nick do the children know? Do they know what's happened?"

Nick squeezed her hand and looked into Anna's questioning green eyes, he knew she'd see straight through a lie so he told her the truth. "Thomas knows, he saw Heath in the barn after Hicks dragged him."

"Oh my God, I forgot about Thomas! He was in the house with me when... when John took me away." Anna said as her hand went up covering her mouth in shock.

"They didn't touch him Anna. I'm not sure they saw him since he was sleeping." Nick replied as he rubbed Anna's back in an effort to calm her down.

"Is he all right?" She questioned as she slowly gained control over her emotions once again.

"He's doing better than any of us," Nick laughed. "He was actually the one holding us all together, holding Heath with us."

"Nick how bad is Heath, really?" Anna asked as she looked up into Nick's hazel eyes.

Sighing, Nick knew hearing about what happened to her husband would hurt Anna deeply. But he also realized that by telling her before they got back to the ranch Anna would have a better chance to prepare herself. He had no idea what lies Hicks and John may have told her so he decide to be as open and honest as he could. "This isn't going to be easy to hear or easy for me to tell you." Nick began as he took Anna's hand in his own once again. "Hicks tried to kill Heath by dragging him down the road behind his horse. It looks like he toyed with him for a while. The bottoms of his feet were all torn ta hell, I think Heath tried to run as fast as he could to keep up until he just couldn't anymore."

Nick watched as tears fell down Anna's face unabated and her bottom lip quivered, putting his arm around her he held he close as he told her the worst part. "Hicks forced Heath to wear leg and wrist irons... he was pulled down the road by a chain wrapped around his middle." Nick said as he remembered looking at the bloody chain as it sliced it's way through his brother's skin. The smell of blood mixed with metal was an odor he wouldn't soon forget. "The chain cut him up pretty bad not to mention what the road did to him. Doc says he has about 4 or 5 broken ribs and a dislocated hip. He was battling a pretty good fever when Jessie and I left but it'd come down some." Nick explained as he felt Anna's body shake with sobs. "He's a fighter Anna, always has been, he'll pull through this." He added as he tried to comfort her.

"How could they do that to him?" Anna cried as she looked up at Nick with tear filled eyes. "What type of monster would hurt him like that for no reason?"

"The same type of monster that would take a lovely lady away from her husband and children." Nick replied as he brushed the hair out of Anna's face.

"He's suffered because of me," Anna said quietly as she looked off into the distance.

Taking her chin in his hand Nick turned her head towards his.. As the sunlight fell gently through the branches overhead he could see the pain and anguish she felt clearly in her eyes. "No Anna not because of you because of Hicks. I won't have you thinking this is your fault, do you understand that? You're not responsible for what that animal tried to do."

Holding on to Nick for a while Anna finally thanked him. "Thank you Nick," she said as she hugged him before standing up. "Do you think we can get started again now? I really need to be near him."

"What a ya waitin around for? Go on let's get back in that buggy then." Nick replied as he smiled and took Anna's arm escorting her back up into the buggy.

Sean sat in the chair next to his father's bed and watched his bandaged chest rose and fell slightly with each shallow breath he took. His grandmother had tried to get him to go back with her earlier in the day but he had politely refused saying that he had chores that needed to be done here. His grandmother had reluctantly agreed to let him stay only after his uncle Jarrod had assured her that he would look after him. After he had been allowed to stay Thomas refused to leave his fathers side also. Grandmother had put up quite a fight trying to get him to leave but Thomas won out eventually and was allowed to stay.

Now as he sat in the dimly lit room watching his father struggle his anger began to grow. A million questions ran through his mind all at once, why would someone do something like this to his father? He'd never hurt anyone in his entire life. Why would someone try to kill his father and take away his mother? He began to wish he'd ridden out with his Uncle Nick and Jessie. He wanted to find the men responsible and make them pay. Walking up to the side of his Papa's bed, Sean leaned over and placed a kiss on his father's now slightly cooler cheek. "I promise Papa I'll find them, and when I do, I'll kill them."

Walking over to his father's closet he took out Heath's bedroll. Carrying it quickly into his room he packed a change of clothes and some beef jerky he had stored in a tin in his room inside. Going over to the window he dropped the bedroll down onto the ground below. Rushing down the front staircase he grabbed his hat and swung open the front door. There standing ready to knock were his friends Jake and Seth.

"What are you two do' in here?" Asked a very surprised Sean.

"We just came ta see how you and yer Pa were do' in." Seth replied as he noticed the unusual way Sean was acting.

"We're do' in just fine," Sean said as he continued to look around his friends making sure his uncle or the doctor wasn't snooping around. He didn't want them to find the bedroll he'd thrown out the window, if they did all his plans about joining up with his Uncle Nick and older brother would be for not.

"What's wrong Sean, I know you're hide' in some thin." Seth said as he watched how jumpy Sean had become.

"Nothins wrong Seth I just got chores to do," Sean replied as he closed the front door and walked on down the porch steps towards the barn.

"Good, then we'll help you," Seth stated as he and Jake followed Sean down the stairs.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Sean hung his head in defeat. Turning around he faced his two best friends, "you can't help me now just go home."

"Listen Sean I've been yer best friend since... well since as long as I can remember. If you think for one minute I'm gonna let you do something foolish with out me... well then you're crazy." Seth stated, as he stood right in front of Sean and looked him in the eye.

Jake walked up and stood right next to Seth, folding their arms across their chests they both stood defiantly in front of Sean. "I can't ask you guys to help me with this." Sean replied as he looked down away from them. "It's to dangerous."

"Well then we're perfect for the job," Jake exclaimed as he slapped Sean on the arm. "Besides ya don't have ta ask us, we volunteer!"

"Well don't just stand there! Tell us what we volunteered for!" Seth exclaimed as he too smiled at Jessie.

Looking up into their faces Sean knew he couldn't turn back now. "I'm going after the men who did this to my Pa... and I aim to kill them when I find them." Sean stated as he looked first at Seth and then Jake.

"Well I think you could use a little help then," Seth replied as he walked up and placed his hand on Sean's shoulder.

"And the more help the better," Jake added as he placed his hand on Sean's opposite shoulder.

"Guys I can't..." Sean began before Seth cut him off.

"You didn't and we're go' in. What kind a friends would we be if we let you do this alone? Sides we've always got each others backs, right?" Seth questioned as he smiled at his friends.

"Right!" Jake replied as he grinned back.

"Always," Sean stated as he looked up at his friends.

"Well lets get go' in!" Seth said as he put his arm around Sean's shoulders and led him towards the barn.

"Wait a minute, I'll be right back." Sean said before he took off running around towards the back of the house. Sliding to a halt in the dirt by the back of the house he reached down and picked up his father's bedroll. Running back towards his friends he raced past them with the bedroll tucked under his arm. "Come on!" He shouted as he hurried towards the barn. If his Uncle Jarrod saw him now he'd never be able to get away.

Waiting for his friends in the dimly lit barn, Sean stumbled across his father's gun belt. Picking up the worn leather he was surprised at how heavy the gun and holster were. Dropping his bedroll he placed the gun belt around his hips and tried to buckle it. Being that he was a good foot shorter than his father and at least 75 pounds lighter, Sean had to pull the belt as tight as it could go. Tying the bottom of the holster to his right leg he looked up at Seth and Jake as they stood staring at him.

"Isn't that your Pa's?" Seth asked as he walked up and fingered the holster Sean now wore.

"Well if I'm gonna kill them I better have something to shoot them with, right?" Sean stated as he walked towards his saddle.

"But won't you're Pa be awful sore you take' in his gun and all?" Jake questioned as he followed along behind Sean and Seth.

"My Pa won't even know cause he's up stairs fight' in just ta breathe! Jesus you should see him laying upstairs all cutup, he don't even look or sound like my Pa no more." Sean said as his eyes filled with tears. "I gotta get these guys so they can't do this to someone else's Pa."

"Well I guess we better get us some guns too," Seth replied as he walked up and put his arm around Sean's shoulders. "I know how hard it is to loose your Pa Sean, we'll get these guys. The three of us together!"

The sun was beginning to set as the rented buggy carrying it's two tired occupants pulled up in front of the house. Waiting as Nick helped her down a nearly exhausted Anna hung onto his arm as he helped her up the stairs. Opening the front door to her home she was greeted by Jarrod, Alicia and Dr. Merer.

"Anna how are you?" Alicia asked as she hugged her gently.

"I'm better now that I'm home." Anna replied as she smiled weakly. "Thank you for helping out with Heath and the children." She added as she hugged Jarrod.

"Now young lady, from what Dr. Barton telegraphed me it sounds like you took quite the hit on the head. Mind if I take a look at your injury for myself?" Howard asked as he walked up to Anna, "I can fill you in on Heath's condition while I clean you up a bit." He added as he extended his hand out to her.

Taking his hand Anna followed him into the kitchen; it wasn't an easy thing to do. All she really wanted to do was see her husband, to touch him, to make sure for herself that he was alive. Sitting down quietly in one of the kitchen chairs Anna looked around, she'd only really been gone from the house for a little over three days but suddenly everything seemed so foreign to her. It felt as though she hadn't been in her own home in years. The stillness of the house caused her to shiver slightly, she couldn't ever remember it being so quiet, and it scared her.

As Howard unwrapped the bandage around Anna's head he noted how quiet she had become. Taking some water and disinfectant he gently swabbed around the stitches Dr. Barton had applied to Anna's wound. Noting that it was healing nicely he removed a clean bandage from his bag and prepared to rewrap it.

"Could we leave if off until after I see Heath," Anna asked quietly as she took Howard's arm. "I don't want him to worry about me."

"I don't see why not it's healing rather nicely. Are you still having dizzy spells or any headaches?" Howard questioned as he looked into Anna's tired eyes.

"Only when I'm tired," she replied as she forced a smile.

"Good, you need to rest Anna. It won't do you or Heath any good if you make yourself sick." Howard stated as he looked at Anna seriously.

"Howard, Nick told me some of what Heath's been through. But how is he really?" Anna asked as she clasped the physician's hand in her own.

Looking down into her sad green eyes he felt such compassion for her. He'd know Heath and Anna for almost 14 years now and had never seen such a look of sadness in her eyes. To explain what was happening with her husband was now only going to add to that sadness. "He's fighting Anna, it hasn't been easy for him but he hasn't given up. Some of the cuts and scraps on his chest and stomach area require constant cleaning; it's a very painful process. He's still running a fever but we've managed to keep it under control. His broken ribs are making it hard for him to expand his lungs fully and they're becoming congested." Howard said as he watched Anna's eyes well up with tears. "He's expended a lot of energy worrying about you but now that you're here with him I have no doubt that he'll turn the corner for the better."

Hearing Howard talk about Heath's injuries and all the pain he was in, tore at her very soul. Her gentle husband, the man she loved more and more with each passing day. So much so she feared one day her heart would simply just burst. Her best friend, her lover, the only person she could share anything and everything with. "Can I see him now," Anna asked unsure if she could even get the words to come out of her mouth.

"Let me take you up," Howard replied as he helped Anna up from the chair.

Walking slowly up the back stairs holding onto Howard, Anna's heart raced. The hallway at the top of the stairs was illuminated in an orange light from the setting sun as she walked down to the room she shared with her husband, Anna's heart continued to race. Stopping outside the door she looked up at Howard and asked him if he would mind waiting outside so she could be alone with her husband for a moment.

Without consciously realizing it Anna held her breath as she turned the handle and opened the door to her bedroom. The orange light from the setting sun flooded into the room with her as she entered slowly. She'd waited so long to see him, to make sure he was all right, but now that she was finally here finally next to him, it frightened her. Would she be able to hold herself together for his sake or would the sight of him in pain just push her over the edge.

Coming up alongside the chair next to her bed Anna found Thomas curled up asleep facing his father. Kneeling down next to him she gently brushed through his blonde hair with her fingers and placed a kiss on his rosy cheek. The small book Heath had purchased for him on his last trip was neatly tucked under his arm as he slept. Smiling Anna wondered if he had been trying to read it to Heath before he fell asleep.

Looking away from the boy who looked so much like his father Anna turned towards her bed. A lump formed in her throat as she looked at the bandages wrapped around her husband. Sitting down on the bed next to his left side as gently as she could so as not to disturb him, Anna looked on in shock at his injuries. She thought she'd been prepared but actually seeing him and listening to him struggle to breath was too much. A sob escaped her lips before her hand could stifle it as the tears fell freely from her eyes.

Reaching out she gently touched his left cheek and the stubble forming on his jaw line. The right side of his face was a mass of angry red scabs and bandages. Only a small portion of his hair stuck out of the bandage wrapped around his head, her hand instinctively went up to it as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Her smell, her intoxicating aroma, the smell of the women he loved more than life itself was what finally woke him. Turning his head to the left a pair of tear riddled green eyes surrounded by red hair looked back at him. He blinked his eye several times before the vision next to him smiled and reached out to him. As her hand touched his cheek his heart skipped a beat, she was real, Anna was really here. "Anna," he said just above a whisper.

"Shhhh, I didn't mean to wake you. You need to rest." Anna replied as she gently caressed his cheek.

"Are you... all right?" He asked quietly as he tried to reach a bandaged hand out to her.

"I'm fine," Anna said as she forced herself to smile and gently took his bandaged hand.

Doubt flashed across his face as the smile on Anna's face never made it up into her eyes. She looked so tired, so lost; his chest began to tighten as the pain in his heart grew. "You're not fine," he replied slowly as she continued to gently hold his hand.

Looking into his blue eye she knew he'd seen right through her. Lowering her head her tears once again began to fall. "I'm sorry I wasn't hear to help you or the children Heath," she cried unable to control her motions. "I should have tried harder to get away." She added sobbing.

Seeing the emotional pain on his wife's face and hearing it in her voice broke his heart. He wanted to reach out and comfort her in his arms but realized that was impossible. Reaching up with his bandaged hand he tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Please don't Anna," he said as tears fell from his own eye. "I should have... protected you."

Snapping her head up at his words, Anna looked at the tears that ran from his eye. His face was becoming more flushed and his breathing had gotten a little raspier. "Look what they did to you Heath. You tried everything you could to protect me and the children from those animals. It... it almost cost you your life." She said as she rubbed her thumb across his cheek. "What would we do without you?"

Putting his bandaged arm around her shoulders, Heath pulled Anna down next to him. Putting her head in the snug hollow between his neck and his shoulder, she closed her eyes and let herself cry. Resting the left side of his face against his wife's head, Heath kissed her and held her as tightly as his damaged arm would allow.

Being so close to him she could feel how warm he was, his breathing sounded much worse also. "Am I hurting you?" she asked quietly as she regained control of her emotions.

"No... I feel better having ... you this close," he said as he tried to catch his breath. Having Anna so close caused a wave of different emotions to flood into his head. One moment he was elated to have her next to him and the next he wanted to get up out of the bed and find Hick's so he could hang him. Another part of him was worried about how his injuries would affect Anna, and another part feared that if Hicks came again he wouldn't be able to save her.

Laying next to her husband Anna knew the pain he was in and it broke her heart. She felt his suffering was all her fault, after all Hicks had been after her. How could she ever make it up to him, maybe she never could. She'd failed him as a wife; she should have fought to get away harder. She shouldn't have let them take her in the first place.

The sun had long since set for the night as the trio of friends picked their way across the moon lit valley floor. Sean was hoping they would be further away from the ranch by now than they were but it had taken both Seth and Jake awhile to gather the necessary supplies they needed. Both boys had lied to their parents about where they were headed, each one saying they would be staying at the others house. Jake had managed to sneak his older brothers rifle away from his house but Seth had come up empty handed. His mother had their only gun kept under lock and key, the only weapon he had was a pocketknife.

Now that they were finally on their way Sean battled with his feelings of guilt. They'd hid in a group of trees as the buggy containing his mother and uncle had driven by earlier. Seeing the bandage wrapped around his mothers head both saddened and enraged him. Part of him wanted to run to her and hold her while the other part wanted to rip the man responsible limb from limb. As he rode along in the dark he knew the worry he would be causing his parents and the rest of his family. Not leaving a note for them had been hard but he hadn't wanted anyone to follow them. He wanted to take care of this Hicks character once and for all without putting anymore of his family members in danger.

"Where do ya think these fella's are at?" Seth questioned as he pulled up next to Sean on his horse.

"From what my Uncle Jarrod said they found my Ma just north of Modesto. He said sheriff Madden was chase' in them further up north." Sean replied as he looked over at his friend.

"Do you think they'll head up into the mountains?" Jake asked as he joined his friends.

"Not sure, maybe." Sean replied as they continued to ride along in the dark.

"Sean, you really think we can take em?" Seth questioned as he looked at his friend. Even in the darkness he could see the determination on Sean's face.

"I know we can," Sean answered confidently as he patted his father's gun.

Seth followed behind his long time friend occasionally glancing over at Jake. Jake had the same determined look on his face as Sean. Seth on the other hand was beginning to wonder if what they were attempting to do would work. They were after all only three young boys going off after two grown men. Two grown men that had almost killed Sean's father and had managed to kill two ranch hands. He knew no matter what he couldn't let Sean face this alone. He knew how close Sean and his Pa were and worse yet he knew the feeling of losing a father. He didn't want Sean to feel that kind of pain ever.

Hours later as the moon was beginning to edge closer and closer to the tree line, Jake's eyelids began to droop as the sandman started to claim him. Catching himself before he fell off his horse as he started to doze he asked his friends if they could rest for a moment. "Sean I need a rest, I can hardly sit in the saddle any longer."

"I could use a rest too Sean," Seth stated as he too was beginning to falter.

"All right, I guess we could all use a rest." Sean replied as he headed over to the edge of the trees. Jumping down off his horse Sean tied him to a group of nearby bushes and took off his bedroll. Spreading it out under the branches of a large oak tree he laid down and waited for his friends.

"I'll go round us up some firewood," Jake said as he started off into the woods.

"Jake, we can't have a fire. Somebody'll spot us fer sure." Sean stated as he sat up and looked at his friend.

"Sorry Sean I didn't think about that." Jake replied as he walked back and unrolled his bedroll next to Sean.

"Well I'm goin to take a leak," Seth said as he headed off back through the trees. As he rounded a large oak and started taking care of business a light off in the distance caught his eye. He could tell by the way the light flickered that it must be a campfire. It didn't appear to be very large and it was pretty far away. Buttoning his pants back up he made his way back to camp.

"Somebody else is camp' in out close by," he said as he unrolled his bedroll on the other side of Sean.

"Oh?" Sean questioned as he sat up and looked at Seth.

"Yeah I saw a fire about a mile or so away back over there," he replied as he pointed in the direction he'd just come from.

Curious Sean decided he needed to see the fire for himself. Walking back into the woods he could soon see the distant light. Jumping slightly as Jake reached out and touched his shoulder from behind, Sean decided he needed to investigate the light further. "I'm going to see if I can see whose camp it is," he said as he turned around and looked at Jake.

"You think it might be them?" Jake asked, as his eyes grew wide.

"Don't think so, they should be at least a day or two ahead of us yet." Sean replied as he turned back towards the light.

"Then why you go' in over there?" Questioned Jake.

"Just to make sure it isn't someone out look' in for us I guess." Sean replied as he started towards the light.

"Wait let me get Seth," Jake said as he reached out and grabbed Sean's shoulder.

"No, you two stay here and keep an eye out for my Uncles. I'll be right back." Sean stated as he started back on his way.

Turning back towards the camp the idea of Sean going off on his own didn't sit well in his stomach. He knew two eyes were better than one and three was even better.

Walking as carefully and as quietly as he could Sean inched his way closer and closer to the distant light. With the moon now down well below the tree line the forest around him was pitch black. The blackness reminded him of the inkbottle sitting on his Papa's desk at home. Thinking about his Pa lying upstairs in bed with all those bandages wrapped around him caused a lump to form in his throat. The thought that he could still die chilled his young heart. He couldn't and didn't want to imagine a life without his father, the man he wanted so much to be like. To him Heath was more than just his father; he was his best friend and confidant. He was the man who taught him how to fish, to hunt, and how to work with horses. The man who gave everything and asked for nothing in return, his hero, his father.

The tear that traced its way down his cheek captured the light from the fire as he approached quietly. Wiping the tear with the back of his sleeve he concentrated on the campfire just up ahead. Slowly climbing over a few fallen logs, trying to keep as quiet as possible, he could finally see into the camp. From his vantage point about thirty feet away from the fire he could see two slumbering forms sleeping next to the small fire. Looking around the camp he spotted two horses across from him tied to a tree. Other than the horses and men, the camp was pretty barren.

Not recognizing either of the horses he decided to creep just a little closer to see if he could see the identities of the men in the camp. As he climbed over another fallen log his boot caught on a dead branch and snapped it off. The loud noise caused his heart to jump in his chest as he quickly fell behind the log out of sight. The loud noise hadn't gone unnoticed in the camp. Peering out from underneath the log Sean watched as one of the men sat up quickly and looked around with his gun drawn.

"What was that?" John asked as his eyes continued to scan the tree line around them.

"Probably just a deer," Cal replied as he turned over and sat up rubbing his face. "Go back ta sleep."

Sean lay frozen as he watched the two men sitting by the fire. He recognized the ex ranch hand right away and figured the other one must be Hicks. His eyes narrowed to little slits as the rage began to build inside him. The men that had hurt his father and taken his mother were right in front of him. Slowly pulling his fathers gun from its holster, he trained it on the two men. As they lay back down he slowly started to make his way into the camp. As he reached the clearing he slowly walked forward until he was standing at their feet.

"Don't move!" He shouted as he pointed his father's gun at both men. "Put your hands where I can see them," he added as the surprised men began to sit up.

As Cal and John sat up a smile crossed both of their faces. "Yer just a boy!" John laughed as he looked up at Sean.

"Throw your guns over there!" Sean said as he watched every move both of the men made.

"Now listen here kid, yer a little out a yer league." Cal laughed as he began to get up.

"Why don't you just put that gun down and we'll settle this peaceably," John said as he too started to stand up.

"Don't move!" Sean yelled as he took a step back away from the men.

"Come on boy give me the gun," John exclaimed as he reached out towards Sean with one hand.

"Don't come any closer!" Sean warned as his hand began to tremble. Just then a thunderous noise filled the air and Sean flew backwards landing on his butt in the dirt. Stunned he looked up and saw the man in front of him fall to his knees.

"He shot me!" John exclaimed, as he looked up at Cal. "The damn kid shot me!"

Cal watched as his cousin clasped his hands over his stomach as blood slowly darkened the bottom of his shirt and pants. Acting quickly Cal ran forward and kicked the gun out of a stunned Sean's hand. "Jesus kid look what ya done!" Cal shouted as he grabbed the front of Sean's shirt and lifted him up. As the light from the fire illuminated the boys features Cal knew exactly who he was. "Yer his kid ain't ya!" He shouted as he shook Sean.

Grabbing on to Cal's arm Sean tried to break free, "you tried to kill my Pa!" He shouted as he kicked out with his feet at the man holding him. Punching the boy in the side of his face Cal dropped him at his feet. "Damn it John we got ourselves the bastards boy!" Cal exclaimed happily as he looked over at John. The pale color of his cousin's face told him right away things were not good. Leaving the boy in the dirt Cal knelt down to check on his cousin.

"It's bad Cal, I can't get it ta stop bleed' in." He said as he struggled to remain upright on his knees.

Taking his cousin by the arms Cal laid him down on his bedroll and took a look at the wound. Realizing there was nothing he could do he waded up one of John's shirts and had him hold it over the fatal wound. "Hold this on it John it'll stop soon, it ain't that deep." He lied as he tried to comfort his cousin.

Looking over at the young boy who lay unconscious in the dirt a few feet away, Cal's rage reached a boiling point. Standing up he started to kick Sean in the chest and back all the while yelling at him. As he went to deliver another blow to Sean's mid section a shot rang out and Cal spun around backwards falling in the dirt. Feeling the burning pain in his shoulder he realized he'd been shot. Pulling his gun from its holster he grabbed Sean's limp form and pulled it close to him. Pointing the gun at Sean's head he yelled into the darkness. "Come on out where I can see ya or I'll kill him!" He shouted as he sat up holding Sean in front of him. "I mean it!" He added as he cocked the gun.

A very frightened Seth and Jake slowly inched their way into the clearing as Cal held his gun to Sean's head. "Kids! You're just God damn kids!" He shouted as he stood up letting Sean's body land in a heap at his feet. "I should shot you both where you stand!" He shouted as he pointed the gun at the boys. Walking over to them he grabbed the rifle from Jake's hand and backhanded him across the face. "Both of ya get over there!" He shouted as he pointed at Sean.

Reaching down to help Jake up, Seth made his way over to Sean. Kneeling down in the dirt next to him he was horrified at the amount of blood on his friends face and shirt. Pulling Sean up next to him he tried to protect him from any further attack by the crazed man now in front of them. Both boys watched nervously as Cal knelt back down next to the man on the bedroll and offered him some water.

"It hurts... Cal," John said as he tried to drink some of the water Cal offered him.

"I'll get better soon, I promise." Cal replied as he smiled showing off his rotting teeth.

"I don't... think I... can go on," John said as his eyes began to close.

"Nonsense," said Cal as he ran his hand over John's sweaty forehead. "It's just a little wound you'll feel better in the mornin."

"Think... so?" John questioned as his eyes closed.

"I know so," Cal answered as he watched his cousin take his last breath. Covering John with a blanket Cal turned his attention towards the three bodies and two terrified sets of eyes behind him.

Nick and Jarrod spent over an hour searching for Sean around the house and ranch before Nick left to see if Seth or Jake knew where Sean might have run off to. Deep down inside Nick had a sick feeling that Sean may have gone off on his own to find Hicks. He wanted to think the boy had more common sense then that but he was Heath's son and Heath would've taken off after Hicks to avenge the wrong done to his family.

Reaching Seth's house he was pleased to see Jennifer and spent a few moments talking with her about how his brother and sister in law were before heading back out. As he quickly crossed the distance between Jennifer's and Jake's home, that sick feeling in his stomach began to grow even larger. Only after Jake's parents confirmed his suspicions did he really begin to worry.

Racing across the valley floor he tried to look for any signs of the boys. As the moon began to set he even wondered if he was headed in the right direction. Something inside him had urged him on Northward and he knew better than to fight one of his urges.

Hearing a gunshot rip through the still night air, the hairs on the back of his neck raised up as he quickly pulled his horse to a stop. The shot had come from his left and sounded as though it was a mile or so away. Taking off in that direction he rounded the top of a small rise and stopped to look around for a moment. Hearing a horse whinny he looked towards the tree line, spotting three horses about 100 yards off and down to his right Nick took off towards them.

Dismounting he noticed the three empty bedrolls on the ground next to the horses. Taking his rifle out of the sheath on the side of his saddle he started off into the woods. He hadn't gone far when a second closer shot rang out from up ahead of him. Seeing the light from a campfire up head, Nick carefully edged his way towards it. As he drew within 50 feet of the fire he could make out the form of a man leaning down next to the fire. As the man turned to grab a blanket on the ground next to him the light from the fire illuminated his face perfectly. "Hicks! It was Cal Hicks!" Nick's brain screamed out as he saw the grubby face before him.

Creeping ever closer he watched as Cal turned around and stood up. It was then he noticed the huddle group of young boys behind him. Standing up he pointed his rifle at Cal's back, "that's far enough!" He shouted as he watched the man stiffen. "Now turn around slowly!" Nick added as he walked slowly into the camp with his rifle raised.

"Now wait a minute mister," Cal said as he looked down at the frightened boys in front of him. "These here kids came in ta my camp and killed my cousin." He added as he grinned at the boys. "I don't want no trouble from you."

"I said turn around, Hicks!" Nick shouted defiantly as he stood his ground with his rifle pointed at Cal's back. "I'll shot you in the back if I have too!" He added as his anger started to take control.

"No need to do that in front of these here boys now," Cal said as he lowered his arms. "Wouldn't wanna go get' in one of them killed now would ya?" He asked as he laughed.

"This is the last tim..." began Nick before Cal spun around quickly and fired at him. Rolling to his right as he fired Nick came up on his knees with his sites still on Hicks.

As the bullet ripped through his side Cal dropped his gun and rolled to his left. Grabbing an unconscious Sean from Seth's arms he placed his hands around the boys neck and yelled over at Nick. "Drop it Barkley or I break the bastard kids neck!" He shouted as pain tore through his side. "I mean it I'll kill him and the others!"

Seth watched with wide eyes as the man held his best friend by the neck in front of him. Looking down at his shirt he could see the blood Sean had left on his sleeve. Reaching into his pocket he felt the jackknife his mother had given him for Christmas. He couldn't sit by and watch any longer, if he let this man win all would be lost and he knew it. Taking the knife out of his pocket he opened it up and looked over at Jake. Jake's eyes reflected the firelight as he shook his head and mouthed the word NO as Seth prepared to make his move. Ignoring his friend he gripped the knife in his hand and stood up behind the kneeling Hicks. Slicing his arm downwards through the cool night air, Seth plunged the knife up to the hilt in the right side of Cal's neck.

Screaming at the sudden pain in his neck Cal dropped Sean and reached around grabbing Seth before he could let go of the knife. Whipping the boy around to the ground in front of him Cal held Seth with one arm while he pulled at the knife buried in his neck with the other. As he pulled out the knife and held it up in the air, Seth felt for sure Hicks would kill him.

As the heavy sound of a rifle shot echoed through the camp, Seth felt droplets of water hit his face like rain. Looking up at the stunned man above him he could see that it wasn't water but blood. Cal had a hole in his forehead the size of a silver dollar. Seth scampered out from underneath him as the man stared off into the distance. He watched in fascination as Hicks slowly fell forward into the dirt with the knife still clamped firmly in his hand.

"Seth! Are you all right?" Nick asked as he slid to the ground next to the stunned boy.

Looking up at Nick he tried to comprehend what just happened. "I think so," he said quietly as he sat up.

Grabbing him by the arm Nick looked him over and smiled. "That was a brave thing you did."

His adrenaline spent Seth fell into Nick's arms and let the strong man hold him as his body trembled with relief. "I'm sorry Nick I couldn't let him go by himself," Seth cried as he held onto Nick.

"I know you couldn't," Nick replied as he held the boy tightly. Finally letting him go Nick crouched down next to Sean. Turning him over he saw the blood on Sean's face and shirt. Looking up at Seth he could see how worried the young man was for his friend.

"He was kick' in him while he was on the ground," Seth said as he pointed at Cal. "That's when Jake shot him."

Nick looked over at Jake whose gaze was fixed on Cal's corpse. "You boys shot him?" Nick questioned looking back at Seth as he cradled Sean in his arms.

"He was so mad at Sean for kill' in the other man we thought he was gonna kill Sean." Seth replied as looked up at Nick.

Nick looked over at the form covered by the blanket near the fire, "Squires," he said under his breath before looking back down at his nephew. "Sean, Sean..." he said softly as he brushed back the blonde hair. "Come on Sean it's your Uncle Nick boy," he added as the small head started to turn towards the sound of his voice.

The ringing in his ears just wouldn't stop; through the din he thought he could hear his uncles voice. Fighting through the noise he opened his eyes and saw his uncles smiling face. "Uncle Nick?" He said weakly before turning and spitting out a mouth full of blood.

"Easy there Sean." Nick said as he helped Sean clear his mouth. "Here," he said handing Sean his kerchief.

Taking his uncles kerchief Sean wiped the blood from his nose and mouth. "How's that nose feel?" Nick asked as he looked at Sean's face in the glow from the fire.

"I can't breath out of it at all," Sean answered as he looked up at Nick. Trying to stand up on his own he winced in pain as his ribs protested loudly.

"Whoa there," Nick said as he helped his nephew up.

"Sorry about all this Uncle Nick," Sean said quietly as he lowered his head. "I bet Pa's really mad," he added as the tears he'd been holding back began to fall.

Holding his nephew close Nick looked at Seth and Jake, both boys were emotionally spent. "I can't say what you boys did was right but now isn't the time nor the place to discuss it. Let's head back to the horses and away from here." He said as he started leading the boys away from the grisly site.

It seemed like an eternity before they made it back to their original campsite and each of the boys was exhausted. "It's only a few hours till morning, we might as well rest here and head back when the sun comes up." Nick stated as he took his bedroll off the back of his saddle. Bringing his canteen over as well he wet his kerchief and tried to better clean up Sean's face. "That'll have ta do till the sun comes up, here take a drink." He said handing the canteen to Sean.

"Thanks Uncle Nick," came the grateful boys quiet reply.

Watching as the three exhausted boys snuggled down into their bedrolls, the enormity of what they had just done hit him. Hicks and his cousin were dead. Three young boys had gone out and done what two separate posses could not. They located and took care of two ruthless outlaws. Nick knew his brother was going to be upset with Sean for going out on his own after such a dangerous criminal but he knew Heath would be proud of his son as well. Watching as the sky began to lighten in the distance Nick leaned back against the oak tree and watched as the three young heroes slept.

The sound of rustling bushes and retching reached his ears as he stretched in the early morning light, looking around Nick quickly found the source of the noises. Walking back into the woods a little ways he placed his hand on Sean's back as his nephew knelt next to a tree.

"You all right Sean?" He asked as he could obviously see the boy had been ill.

"Sorry Uncle Nick... I don't feel so good." Sean replied quietly before another wave of nausea washed over him and he got sick again.

Rubbing his hand in circles on the young boys back Nick tried to comfort him until the nausea passed. As Sean sat back up Nick could see how swollen his face had become in just a few short hours. His nose was swollen and bruised and he sported two black eyes. His lips were both swollen on the right side of his mouth along with his cheek and jaw. If Hicks wasn't already dead Nick swore he'd tear him apart with his bare hands. "We better get you cleaned up," He said as he took Sean's arm and tried to help him stand.

Grunting in pain as his uncle helped him to his feet he instinctively reached for his side as the pain almost caused him to retch again. Picking his nephew up in his arms Nick carried him back to his bedroll. "Let me take a look at your side Sean," he stated as he laid the boy down. Laying back Sean lifted up his shirt and watched as his uncles eyes widened.

"Gees Sean," Jake commented as he looked over at the ugly bruises on his friends stomach and chest.

Looking down at his nephew Nick thought he could almost see the impression of a boot on Sean's left side. "Where does it hurt the most Sean?" Nick asked as he looked up into his nephews bruised face.

"Right here," he replied as he reached down to a rather nasty bruise on his lower abdomen.

"You just lay back and rest, I'll have Seth and Jake help me ready the horses." Nick stated as he smiled at Sean.

"OK Uncle Nick," replied a tired Sean as he pulled his shirt back down and closed his eyes.

Seth and Jake both stood next to their bedrolls and looked down at Sean, looking up at the pair Nick could see the concern they had for their friend written all over their nervous faces. "Come on fellas lets go saddle up those horses." Nick stated as he led the two boys away from Sean. Seeing the angry bruise that spread across Jake's left cheek Nick stopped him with his arm and looked more carefully at it. "He hit you too?" He questioned as he turned Jake's chin with his gloved hand.

"After I shot him," Jake replied as he looked up at Nick. "I had to he was gonna kill Sean I just know he was. He was just kick' in him and kick' in him," Jake said as tears sprung from his eyes.

"It's all right son, you did what you had to do." Nick said as he put his arm around the distraught boys shoulders. "Let's get these horses saddled and get you boys home," he added as he walked them the rest of the way to the horses.

"My Ma and Pa are gonna kill me," Jake sighed as he looked up a Seth.

"My Ma probably won't let me out of the house for a year," Seth sighed as he threw his saddle up on his horse and looked over at Jake.

Nick smiled as he watched the two boys fret over what was certainly going to be an interesting conversation once they returned home. He knew they'd both be in a heap of trouble but once the fuss settled down he was sure they'd be all right. Walking the horses back over to where Sean lay, Nick and the boys gathered up their bedrolls and readied their mounts.

Bending down next to Sean, Nick ran his hand over the boy's blonde hair. "Sean, Sean it's time to go." He said as his nephew began to stir.

"Papa?" Sean questioned as he opened his eyes and blinked at his uncle.

"Now since when do I look anything like your father?" Nick laughed as he helped Sean to his feet.

Walking on shaky legs Sean walked over to his horse and looked up at his saddle. Reaching up towards the saddle horn he quickly brought his arm back down as a shooting pain shot through his side. Looking over at his uncle who was rolling up his bedroll he wondered how he was ever going to mount his horse. He couldn't reach up and grab the saddle horn and he couldn't even lift his leg up into the stirrup.

"What's the matter?" Nick asked as he walked up and tied the bedroll to the back of Sean's saddle.

Looking down at his feet Sean answered, "I can't get up in the saddle."

Lifting the boy up gently Nick deposited him in the saddle and patted his leg. "Don't worry Sean, I know how sore those ribs of your must be," he said with a smile. "Let me know if they start to bother you any more."

Sean smiled thanking his uncle and nodded his head as he kicked his mount forward. Mounting his own horse Nick began to worry more about his nephew. For Sean to ask help mounting his own horse or let alone for anything was huge. That boy was so much like his father when it came to asking for help it was scary. He knew how Sean normally mounted a horse and it wasn't much different than his father's fluid motion. He was certain that as Sean grew he'd one day be able to leap onto the back of a horse just like Heath. Looking at his pale face and the way he held himself painfully in the saddle, Nick knew Sean was in more pain than he wanted to let on. He knew it would be a long hard journey back home.

Anna worked around the kitchen busily preparing breakfast so as to keep her mind off of her eldest son. The thought of him out there alone looking for the man who'd almost killed his father and kidnapped her was heartbreaking. She knew first hand what Cal Hicks and his cousin were capable of and to think what they might do to her son shook her very core. Stopping by the back door she stood and looked out the window at the empty corral and the hill beyond. Most days when she looked out this very window she was almost certain to see either her husband or one of her children out working with the horses or playing on the hill. The sight of the empty yard brought tears to her eyes.

"Anna... Anna?" Jarrod said softly as he walked up behind her.

Wiping her eyes, Anna turned around and greeted him. "Sorry Jarrod I must have been day dreaming."

"Looked as though you were a million miles away," he replied as he smiled at her.

"I guess I was," Anna answered as she turned back towards the stove.

"Need any help?" Jarrod offered as he came up next to the stove and inhaled the heavenly aromas. "Sure does smell good."

Anna stopped what she was doing and looked up at Jarrod, "you and Alicia have helped us so much all ready. I'm not sure how we'll ever be able to repay you."

"Anna you don't have to repay us," Jarrod replied as he smiled and placed his hands on Anna's upper arms. "We're family, you'd do the same for us."

"I know, I'm sorry Jarrod. I'm just so worried about Sean and Heath, I'm not sure what to do." Anna said as the tears she'd been trying to keep at bay threatened once again. Pulling her into an embrace Jarrod held her as the fear and worry bottled up inside her rushed out in the form of tears.

"It'll be all right Anna. Nick'll find Sean I know he will." Jarrod stated confidently as he tried to comfort her. "And Heath's getting stronger everyday."

Looking up at Jarrod with tears on her cheeks, Anna said, "If something were to happen to Sean how could I tell him? It would crush him Jarrod." She said as more tears fell.

"Nothing's going to happen Anna, why I bet Nick's already found him and is bringing him home right now." Jarrod replied as he tried to lift Anna's spirits.

Anna hoped Jarrod was right but deep down in the pit of her stomach she knew something was wrong. She had the same feeling in the pit of her stomach when Heath rode off with John Squires, and she knew how that turned out. The thought of her little boy suffering was something she couldn't bring herself face. Her innocent child caught in the middle of everything all because of her.

"And then the Mama Bear came in an said, whose been sleep' in in my bed?" Thomas stated as he tried to imitate his mother's voice without much success. "And the baby bear said, somebody's been sleep' in in my bed and they're still there!" He added as he tried to talk like a baby.

Heath chuckled as the voice Thomas tried to use sounded more like his own than a babies.

"What's so funny Papa?" Thomas asked as he looked up from the upside down book on his lap.

Trying not to laugh Heath answered in a serious voice, "come on... tell me how it ends." He said as Thomas's face lit up with a smile.

Looking back down at the book as though he was really reading it he began again. "Goldilocks jumped up out of the bed and screamed when she saw the bears. But before she could get away the bears ate her for breakfast. The End!" Thomas said as he slammed the book shut.

"Ate her for breakfast?" Heath exclaimed as he shifted his position on the bed slightly. "Who taught you that ending?"

"Sean did," Thomas, answered matter of factly.

"He did, did he?" Heath laughed while making a mental note to speak with his son.

"Did you like it Papa?" Thomas asked as he jumped down out of the chair and came over to the edge of the bed.

"It was the best story… I've heard all day." Heath answered as he smiled at Thomas.

"Did it make you feel better?" Thomas questioned as he continued to look up at his father.

"It sure did," Heath replied as he watched his sons face break out in a huge grin.

"Good, cause yer stories always make me feel better too Papa." Thomas replied as he reached up and touched his father's arm. "Papa can you tell me a story now?"

Even though his energy was beginning to wane, he just couldn't say no to his littlest son. "If you're careful... why don't you climb up here." Heath said as he motioned to his left side with a bandaged hand.

"It won't hurt ya?" Thomas asked as he tilted his head and looked questionably at his father.

"Not if you're careful," Heath replied as he gave his son an inviting smile.

Carefully climbing up on his father's bed, Thomas crawled up next to his Papa and put his head in the hollow of Heath's shoulder and arm. "You all right Papa?" Thomas asked as he listened to his father's heavy breathing.

"Just fine," Heath replied as he tried to quell the pounding that was beginning to start in his head once again. "What type of story... would ya like?"

"One with Uncle Nick in it Papa." Thomas exclaimed as he turned his head to look at his father. What he couldn't figure out was why his Papa felt so warm even though he only had a sheet on.

As Anna and Howard came into the room a little while later to check on Heath they were surprised to find Thomas asleep on the bed with him. The smile that graced Anna's face at the sight before her made Howard smile as well.

Howard spent the better part of an hour washing and re-bandaging the wounds and scraps on Heath's chest and stomach area. The dirt and rocks he and Tom could not get out before were slowly working their way out of the wounds as Heath's body forced them out naturally. The natural process how ever did not come with out a price. As Heath's body worked to free itself of the foreign bodies attacking his system his temperature rose dramatically. The fever left him feeling weak and tired most of the time. The fact that his entire body was in constant pain was really beginning to wear on him. He was starting to believe that the constant pain would never go away. It hurt to breath, it hurt to swallow, it hurt to think, and it hurt just opening his eye. Trying to put on a strong showing for his wife and family was draining him faster than the small infections Howard and Tom were trying to keep under control.

As Howard began to unwrap the bandage on Heath's right arm, Heath asked him to stop. "Doc please not now," he said as he looked up at Howard with a blood shot blue eye.

Looking down at his patient, Howard could see how exhausted he looked. Realizing the pain Heath must be feeling in order to ask him to stop worried the doctor. Heath had never complained about the pain before, that he was doing so now sent warning signals straight into Howard's stomach.

"I really should clean and disinfect these wounds Heath, if I don't they'll only get worse. They're starting to look much better." Howard replied as he held Heath's bandaged arm in his hands.

"They sure... don't feel better." Came Heath's flat reply as he looked away from Howard.

"Why don't I give you something more for the pain Heath," Howard stated as he laid Heath's arm back down on the bed and started looking through his bag.

"Not while he's... still free." Heath replied as he raised his bandaged hand and touched Howard's arm.

"Heath it'll only help you rest so you can heal," Howard said as he saw the determined look on his patients face.

"Can't think... on that stuff," Heath replied as he closed his eye trying to quell the constant pounding in his head. "I have ta be ready in case... in case he comes back." Heath added quietly as his body began to shut down.

Howard watched as Heath finally gave into exhaustion. Unwrapping his arm he could see why Heath wanted to wait, the angry red sores on his arms looked more inflamed than they had just last evening. The deeper gouges were beginning to ooze a clear liquid, judging by the smell Howard could tell the infection was worsening. He and Tom had discussed weather or not to close the deeper gashes in Heath's arms and chest area or leave them open so the dirt and rocks that lay imbedded in the wounds would have a chance to work their way out. Now after seeing the wounds on Heath's stomach first and now the ones on his arms he wasn't sure they'd made the right decision. Maybe leaving them open only invited more infection.

Hearing the door to Heath and Anna's room close, Howard looked up as Tom walked up to the other side of Heath's bed.

"How's he doing?" Questioned the young doctor as he looked down on Heath's flushed face.

"Take a look for yourself," Howard said as he showed Tom Heath's swollen arm.

Frowning Tom walked around the bed and took a closer look, "looks worse than yesterday." He said as he poked around and examined the damage.

"I'm wondering if we shouldn't have closed the deeper ones," Howard stated as he looked up at Tom.

"We'd just end up trapping all that dirt and debris inside the wound if we did. I think we made the right decision, why don't we start cleaning them more frequently." Tom commented as he looked to Howard for his approval.

"He's having a hard time with the pain from the daily cleanings now, I'm not sure how much more he can handle." Howard replied as he looked down at Heath.

"Maybe we should give him something stronger for the pain. He's only wearing himself out fighting the way he does now." Tom said while wondering why someone would choose to try and work through such pain rather than take medicine that could ease it.

"He won't take anything," Howard began as he looked up at Tom. "He fears that since Hicks is still out there on the loose his family is still in danger. The drugs would only hinder his ability to protect them."

"Protect them? He can't even get out of bed." Tom replied as he looked down at Heath.

"He's a proud man Tom, his family means everything to him. He'd give up everything to save them." Howard said as he reflected on the man lying in the bed before them.

"I can see that, by all rights most men would have died from this type of treatment." Tom said as he began to gain a better understanding of the man lying before him. "What if we to immerse him in a hot bath with some antiseptic and wash out the wounds that way?"

Thinking Tom's suggestion over for a moment Howard agreed. "That just might work, we could use the sheet to carry him in and out of the tub." Howard replied as a smile spread across his face.

"The water should also help flush out those deeper lacerations so we can finally close them for him. Once we clean up these infections he should start to feel better." Tom said as he really believed they finally had a solution.

With each plop of his horses hoof Sean struggled to remain upright in the saddle. The pain in his side that was sharp earlier this morning was now almost unbearable. His stomach was in a constant state of upheaval and it took every ounce of strength he had to keep it under control. Sweat dripped down from his forehead and stung his eyes as it traced its way down the rest of his bruised face. He'd never felt so hot in all his life, not even standing next to a roaring campfire could compare with the heat he felt burning him now. Concentrating so hard at just remaining up right in the saddle he didn't realize that his uncle and friends had stopped until Nick took the reins out of his hands.

Looking at his nephew with a well-trained eye, Nick knew he was in trouble. Sean's face was deathly pale under the mask of bruises he wore. Even though the morning air was mild, sweat poured down Sean's face and neck soaking the front of his shirt. His head hung limply as he stared at the ground by his horse's feet. "Sean you need to rest," Nick stated as he reached over and touched Sean's arm.

Looking over at his uncle who sat next to him on his horse, Sean fought another wave of nausea. "I just wanna go home Uncle Nick." He said quietly as tears formed in his eyes and a small sob escaped his lips.

Nick's heart went out to the young boy as tears rolled down his young face. "How about riding with me for a while?" Nick asked as he reached over for Sean.

Nodding his head Sean reached over for his uncle. Lifting the boy as gently as he could Nick placed him in front of him in the saddle. Crying out as his uncle lifted him, Sean was once again taken over by nausea. Leaning with his nephew slightly Nick helped him as dry heaves consumed Sean.

Exhausted after his latest battle with his stomach Sean leaned back against his uncle's strong chest and relaxed. "Sorry Uncle Nick," he said quietly as he closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath.

"No harm done Sean, here drink some of this." Nick replied as he handed Sean his canteen.

Taking the canteen in his shaky hands, Sean took a mouthful of the cool liquid before handing it back to his uncle. "Drink a little more," Nick said as he held the canteen back out to his nephew.

"I can't, I'm afraid it'll just come back up again." Sean replied as he leaned back into his uncle.

Feeling the heat radiating off his nephew, Nick's heart sank. They were still over an hour from Heath's ranch and miles from any place else. Looking up at Seth and Jake he could see how scared they both looked. Taking his kerchief he poured some of the water from his canteen over it and placed it on the back of Sean's neck.

"Thanks... uncle Nick," came his quiet reply as he leaned back even more against his uncle.

"All right boys let's keep move' in, Seth could you take Sean's horse for me?" Nick asked as he handed the reins over to him.

"Sure... Nick is Sean gonna be all right?" Seth questioned as he looked over at his friend.

"He's gonna be just fine," Nick replied as he forced himself to smile. Kicking his horse forward he heard his nephew moan slightly. Bending forward he whispered in the young blondes ear, "hang on Sean we'll be home before you know it. We'll get you up into that nice soft bed of yours and you'll feel a lot better."

Sean barely heard his uncle's words as he relaxed in his strong embrace and let the darkness carry him away. The one word he did hear was "home", oh how much that one single word meant. More than anything he wanted to be home. His Mama and Papa would know how to make the pain go away, they always did.

Nick felt Sean relax fully against him and realized the boy was finally asleep. Picking up the pace a little Nick and his three companions hurried as fast as they dared towards home.

Driving the buggy with her grandchildren nestled around her Victoria made her way accompanied by three ranch hands towards Heath and Anna's. When word had come about Anna's safe return Victoria had been over joyed. After seeing what Hicks and the other man had done to her son, she couldn't imagine Anna in their clutches. Anna was so much more than a daughter-in-law to her, she loved her and cherished her as her own. Anna's gentle and loving nature had won Victoria over the moment they met. Watching her and Heath grow closer and fall in love together reminded her of herself and Tom at their age. Seeing that love blossom and grow through the years warmed her heart.

"Grandmother?" Mary questioned as she looked up at Victoria.

"Yes dear," Victoria answered as she was brought back to the present.

"Are Mama and Papa really all right?" She asked as she held a slumbering baby Jenny in her arms.

Going over her granddaughters question in her head, Victoria tried to come up with a way to answer her without scaring her even more than she all ready was. "Mary your mother has a cut on her head but she's fine and can't wait to see you children again." Victoria replied as she looked back at her grandsons as well. "Your father is still recovering, his injuries were more extensive but Doctor Merer assured me he was going to be just fine." She added as she hoped she wasn't filling her grandchildren's heads with false hope.

"Grandmother, why did that man hurt Papa? Papa never hurt him." Mary asked as she wondered as only a nine year old could about how someone could be so cruel to someone she loved so much.

"Sometimes we don't always know why some people do the things they do dear, only they know why they act a certain way." Victoria replied as they came around the corner and Heath and Anna's home came into view.

"Mama!" Mary shouted as she saw her mother standing on the front porch with Thomas by her side.

Rushing down the front steps as the buggy carrying her children came up the drive, Anna's heart beat rapidly. Jumping down from the buggy before it had even stopped Liam and James raced up to their Mother and each grabbed her in and embrace.

Wrapping her boys within her arms, tears fell down her face and she knelt down and hugged them even tighter. "Don't cry Mama," Liam said as he wiped a tear from Anna's face.

"It's all right Liam, they're tears of joy." She answered as she laughed and cried at the same time. Standing back up she met Mary as she climbed out of the buggy with baby Jenny. Taking her daughters into her arms both Anna and Mary cried quietly together. "I missed you so much Mama," Mary cried as she hung on to Anna.

"I missed you too Mary. Your Papa and I are so very proud of the way you took care of Jenny, Liam, and James. I'm not quite sure how we can thank you properly." Anna said as she squeezed Mary even tighter.

Waking up in her mothers arms baby Jenny reached up and grabbed Anna's hair making her presence known. "Well hello little angel," Anna said as she smiled down at Jenny. "How's Mama's little girl?"

Delighted about being in her mother's arms once again, baby Jenny cooed happily and smiled as she reached for her mother's cheek. As Liam and James ran over to see Thomas, Anna turned with baby Jenny in her arms and Mary hanging around her middle to face Victoria. Seeing the small woman with tears in her eyes broke Anna's heart, "Mother," she whispered as Victoria walked up and embraced her.

Holding on to Anna Victoria let go of her fear, finally letting go and wiping the tears from her cheeks she took a good look at her. "How are you?" She asked noticing Anna's pale complexion.

"I'm fine Mother, really." Anna replied as she took Victoria's hand and walked towards the house.

Stopping, Victoria squeezed Anna's hand and looked her in the eye. "I can help, I need to help." She said trying to make Anna tell her what was wrong.

"Mary, can you take the boys inside for me. Keep them downstairs and I'll be in to talk with you in just a minute." Anna asked as she rubbed her daughters back.

"Sure Mama," Mary replied before squeezing her mother one last time.

As Mary gathered up the boys and took them up the porch steps, Anna turned with baby Jenny in her arms to face Victoria. Anna watched as Victoria's eyes took on a deeply sad appearance as she told her about the infection raging through her husband and about her missing grandson.

A quiet knock on the door of his room took his attention away from the open window he had been looking out and daydreaming and brought him back to the present. "Come in," he replied half expecting to see Doc Barton.

Opening the door slowly and stepping into her husband's room, Katie was almost afraid of what she might find. Doctor Barton had explained the extent of Jessie's injury and how close they'd come to loosing him to her. Seeing her husband sitting up on the bed across from her caused her heart to beat wildly. "Jessie," she said as crossed the short distance from the door to his bed in a hurry.

"Katie!" His brain shouted as his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. The shock of seeing his wife left him speechless. It was all he could do just to breathe as she glided across the room and sat on his bed next to him. As she gently caressed his cheek and looked into his eyes, he couldn't ever remember her looking more beautiful. "Katie," he finally managed to force the words out past his lips. Taking her hand in his he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. "Oh how I missed you," he added as tears threatened to fall from both of their eyes.

"Jessie to think... to think I almost lost you," Katie began before her emotions got the best of her.

Reaching out and pulling her close Jessie held onto her as she cried. "It's all right Katie, I could never leave you." He said as he ran a hand through her hair.

Pulling back slightly and looking into his eyes Katie saw nothing but love as his green eyes sparkled. "How are you?" She asked gently as she traced the line of his jaw with her finger.

"I'm getting stronger every day, Doc says I should be able to get out of bed in a day or two." Jessie replied as he ran his hand up and down Katie's arm. "How did you get here?"

"Sheriff Cooper rode all the way out to your grandmothers to pick me up and bring me to you." Katie answered with a smile, "he said you needed some cheering up." She added laughing slightly.

"Well he was right there," answered a smiling Jessie. Wincing slightly as his jaw protested from over use, he reached up and touched his bandaged face.

"Does it hurt much?" Katie asked as her eyes widened seeing Jessie's pain.

Seeing the concerned look return to her eyes, Jessie tried to comfort her. "Nothing hurts now that you're here," he replied as he took her hand in his.

He always knew the right thing to say to make her feel better; squeezing his hand she smiled. "How are Anna and Heath?" Jessie questioned after they'd sat together quietly for a while.

"Anna's glad to be home and Heath, well he's still fighting." Katie replied as she looked down away from him slightly.

"Katie, is he all right?" Jessie questioned, this time with a little more urgency in his voice.

"Jessie he's having a hard time fighting off the infection but Doctor Merer told Grandmother he was confident Heath could beat it." Katie said as he watched Jessie look away out the window.

"I should be there to help him," he whispered as he continued to look out the window.

Turning his face so she could look into his eyes, Katie responded. "You can't help him unless you're well yourself. You know how awful he would feel if something happened to you."

"Katie I was so afraid..." Jessie began before he stopped himself, bottling his emotions back up.

Seeing the emotional turmoil boiling underneath her husbands skin, Katie finished his sentence for him. "You were afraid you'd loose your parents again," she said as she looked into his expressive green eyes and held his hands.

"How'd you...?" He began to question as he watched the twinkle in her beautiful sand colored eyes.

"I know how much you love them and how much they mean to you, to both of us." Katie stated as she answered Jessie's question again before he had a chance to finish it.

"I love you Katie," he said simply as he drew her close.

Seeing the very top of the large Oak tree that stood next to Heath's house as they climbed over the top of the hill behind his home, never looked so good to Nick as it did now. "Jake ride up to the house and make sure the doctors there. Tell him he needs to meet us out front." Nick said as he held onto an unconscious Sean.

Nick watched as Jake raced off without a look back. Leaning down he whispered into Sean's ear, "we're home Sean." Not even getting the slightest indication that Sean heard him, Nick prayed that Doctor Merer or Doctor Nelson were still at the ranch.

Rounding the side of the corral, Nick heard the front door of Heath's house slam shut and footsteps rushing across the porch and down the front steps. He wasn't surprised at all as Anna closely followed by Doctor Nelson rushed around the side of the house heading straight for them.

Stopping his horse as Anna finally reached them, he could clearly see the anguish on her face. "Nick... oh God what happened?" She asked as she got a good look at her son.

Looking past Anna and at the young Doctor, Nick handed Sean down to him. "Doc I think something may have happened inside, he's run' in an awful high fever and he's been mighty sick." Nick stated as the doctor gently cradled Sean in his arms. "Hicks took his boot to the boy before we could stop him." He added, as he looked first at Tom and then at Anna.

Anna gently touched her son's bruised face and whispered in his ear, "Sean honey can you open your eyes for me?" She said tenderly as she ran her fingers through his damp hair. Nick watched as Sean's head turned towards the sound of his mother's voice.

"Mama?" He more mouthed than spoke, as his eyes remained shut tight.

"Yes sweet heart it's Mama," Anna replied happily. "You're home and you're safe now," she added as she continued to run her fingers through his damp hair.

"I'm sorry... Mama," he whispered, as he remained motionless in Tom's arms.

"Don't worry about that now sweet heart, the doctors going to carry you inside so we can make you well. We'll talk over everything later when you're feeling better." Anna said as a tear slid down her cheek. Seeing her son in such pain was tearing her heart apart. His blonde hair was soaked and matted to his head, his face was swollen and bruised and she could see the dried blood on his shirt and in his hair.

"OK... Mama," came the weak reply as Tom started carrying the young boy towards the house.

Wanting to follow her son but turning to Nick first, Anna hugged him. "Thank you Nick, thank you for bringing him home," she cried as she held him tight.

Holding on to his brother's wife as she cried, the gravity of what had transpired in such a short time began to settle into his weary bones. Looking up at Seth who still sat atop his horse holding on to Sean's, Nick sent him over to the barn as he walked Anna back to the house. "I'll be back shortly," he said as he opened the front door for Anna. "I'd best get these boys home."

Anna watched as Nick walked off towards her son's young friends. The gratitude she felt over whelmed her as a sob escaped her throat. Turning towards the front staircase she quickly followed the path Doctor Nelson had taken with her oldest child. Entering Sean's room Anna found Victoria and Tom undressing him. Rushing up to his side Anna wasn't prepared for the awful bruises that covered her son's chest and stomach. "Dear God," she said quietly as a shaky hand went up to her mouth.

"Anna I need you to wake him up again," Tom said as he turned her towards him and away from Sean. "I need him to tell us exactly where it hurts. Can you do that?" He asked seeing the sadness and shock in her eyes.

Unsure of her voice Anna just nodded her head, kneeling down on the floor next to Sean's bed, Anna began to run her fingers through his damp hair again. "Sweet heart, its Mama. I need you to look at me Sean." She said tenderly. "I need you to open your eyes for me Sean."

Turning his head once again towards the sound of his mother's voice a small cry escaped Sean's lips. "Shhhh, it's all right sweet heart, Mama's here." Anna said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"It... hurts Mama," Sean said quietly as his face wrinkled up in pain. "Please... make it... stop," he added as a tear slide down the side of his head towards his ear.

"Sean I need you to show me where it hurts, can you do that?" Anna questioned as she tried to keep her emotions under control. Not being able to relieve her son's pain was slowly chipping away at the calm masquerade she was trying to put on for him.

"Here... Mama," Sean said as he slowly moved his hand over his lower stomach.

Tom frowned as he realized the likely cause of Sean's pain. Looking down at Anna as she tried to comfort her son, he marveled at what a strong woman she was. Fighting a concussion herself she still managed to put up a strong front for her husband and children. Her devotion to her family and their feelings warmed his heart. Having to tell her what he was about to concerning her son saddened him immensely.

Victoria had seen the look of worry in the young physicians eyes as Sean reached for his stomach. Watching him now take Anna by the arm and escort her out into the hallway, Victoria feared the worst. Reaching down and taking her grandson's warm hand in her own, she began to pray. As she heard the quiet sobs just outside the bedroom door her heart nearly broke in too.

Looking up as Anna came back into the room Victoria watched as she tried to wipe the tears from her face. Kneeling down next to her son once again, Anna began to talk to him. "Sean I need you to be strong son," she said as she brushed his sweat soaked hair back from his forehead. "I know it hurts but I need you to fight. The doctors going to have to operate to make you all better; promise me you'll fight sweet heart." Anna said as her voice quivered and new tears fell.

Turning his head ever so slightly, Sean tried to reply. "I... promise... Mama," he said before the black curtain fell across him and smothered everything.

Entering Heath's room Tom found Howard discussing his idea about bathing Heath in an antiseptic bath with Jarrod. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with you Howard." Tom stated as he walked up to the two men.

"What is it Tom?" Howard questioned as he looked at the young physicians flushed face.

"It's Sean, he was injured, and well I think he's ruptured his spleen." Tom replied as he watched both Howard and Jarrod stare at him in shock. "He's extremely weak and his temperature is very high."

"Jarrod stay with Heath, I'll be right back." Howard stated as he rushed from the room with Tom.

As Jarrod turned to look at his youngest brother lying in bed fighting for his life, he couldn't imagine just a few doors down his nephew was waging that same battle. Kneeling down Jarrod folded his hands in prayer, he prayed to God and to his father. He prayed that God would spare his brother and nephew and that his father would lead them back. Back to the family that loved them, that cherished them, and needed them.

Since taking Jake and Seth home and arriving back at Heath's ranch, Nick had been overwhelmed with the amount of activity and people coming and going in the house. The news about his nephew's condition both saddened and frightened him. Seeing the effect it had on Anna just about broke his heart. To see her worrying over first Heath and now Sean pained him more than he could have ever thought possible.

Walking into his younger brothers room, Nick wasn't sure he'd be able to break the news about his eldest son to him. Anna had practically pleaded with him to tell Heath for her, she knew she'd break down in front of him and only cause him more worry and pain. Howard had also stressed with him how important it was for Heath to take some type of pain medication. The constant pain he was in wasn't allowing his body time enough to rest so it could heal properly. With the antiseptic bath and rest, Howard felt Heath would stand a much better chance at a full recovery.

Pulling a chair up to the side of his brother's bed, Nick sighed as he sat back and looked at Heath. His head was wrapped in a large white bandage with only small tuffs of his dirty blonde hair sticking out from the top of it. The right side of his face was still scraped and red from his forehead all the way down to the top of his shoulder. His right eye was still puffy and swollen and Nick doubted weather he could even open it. The rest of his face save for his left cheek was pale and motionless; his left cheek sported a bright red spot indicative of the fever raging inside him.

Even though he was propped up with pillows Nick could hear every labored breath his brother took in and exhaled. The fact that almost every inch of Heath was covered in bandages caused his heart to ache inside his chest. "He got off to easy," Nick whispered as he reached out and touched his brother's shoulder. "He should have suffered like you're forced to."

Hearing his brother's voice, Heath instinctively turned his head towards it. Struggling to rise above the fire raging once again all around him, he fought his way through the pain and opened his eye.

"Bought time you woke up," Nick stated as he smiled at the sky blue eye looking up at him. "Not only do I have my ranch to run but now you've got me running this one as well." He added as he tried to lighten the mood in the room a little.

"You look... awful," Heath stated hoarsely as he immediately noticed how tired and ragged his older brother looked. He could see the four-day growth of beard on his brothers face and also see the tired worn look in his eyes.

"I guess you haven't seen your face in a mirror yet," Nick shot back with a smile.

"What is it... what's wrong?" Heath asked as he struggled to push himself up on the bed.

"Hang on a minute, who said anything's wrong." Nick began as he helped Heath up a little. "As a matter of fact little brother things are looking up." He added as he sat back down and looked triumphantly at Heath.

Heath looked questionably over at Nick as his older brother leaned back in the chair and stuck his feet up on the edge of the bed. "You found Hicks?" Heath questioned as his heart began to beat faster.

"Better than that, he'll never hurt anyone ever again. Him or his rotten cousin." Nick stated as he watched his brothers eye widen in shock.

"How... when?" Heath asked as the shock of what Nick just told him began to settle in.

"Last night, about half a days ride from here. Looked as though he was trying to come back here." Nick said as he watched Heath lean back into his pillows and close his eye.

Standing up he went and sat on the edge of the bed next to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's gone Heath, gone for good this time. He's gone to Hell where he belongs."

Relief swept over Heath like a breath of cool fresh air on a hot summers day. He'd spent so much of his energy worrying about Hicks it suddenly felt as if he hadn't slept in days. He could finally let the exhaustion that had tried to over take him for days carry him away, almost. Something was still not right; he could just feel it.

Seeing his brother relax, Nick took the bottle of laudanum Howard gave him out of his pocket and poured a spoonful for him. "Heath I need you to drink this, it'll help you to rest." He said as he directed the spoon towards his brother's mouth.

"Can't," Heath said as he slowly moved his hand up to push the medicine away.

Pulling the spoon back out of the way of Heath's arm, Nick tried again. "You don't have to fight so hard anymore let yourself rest."

"Hiding... something," Heath said as he looked at the frown on Nick's face. It all seemed to easy, Hicks was dead but something about the way Nick was acting wasn't right.

"Damn it Heath, quit being so stubborn and take this medicine! How'd you plan on getting better if you don't rest?" He asked in a frustrated voice. He hated the fact that he was trying to pull one over on his brother but he knew how exhausted Heath really was. The laudanum would allow his body to get the rest it needed in order to heal itself.

"How'd you get... him?" Heath asked as he refused to take the medicine.

"Drink this and I'll tell ya," Nick replied sternly as he saw the small window of opportunity his brother had opened for him.

Regrettably but finally drinking the foul tasting liquid, Heath looked up to Nick for answers. "Well?" He said as he lay back against the pillows.

Sitting back down in the chair next to his brother's bed, Nick wondered the best way to begin. "Heath I'm not quite sure how to say this so I'm just gonna come out and say it. I wasn't the one who found Hicks, it was Sean." He said as watched Heath's surprised reaction.

Struggling to sit up, Heath couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "What do you... mean it was... Sean?" He questioned hoarsely as he tried to sit up further.

Sitting back on his brother's bed Nick tried to calm him down, "hang on Heath working yourself into a lather isn't going to help anyone." He said while trying to ease Heath back down.

"My son... he was out there... alone... with Hicks?" Heath stammered as he fought off Nick's attempts at getting him to lay down.

"If you'd just lay back I'll tell ya what happened!" Shouted a frustrated Nick as finally Heath cooperated with him some. "There that's better," he said calmly as Heath once again rested back against the pillows. Nick could feel the heat radiating off of his brother as he sat next to him. The way Heath's eye kept drifting closed he could tell the laudanum and sheer exhaustion were beginning to take their toll on his little brother. "He wasn't alone Heath, his friends Seth and Jake went along with him."

As Nick filled him in about the deaths of Cal Hicks and John Squires, Heath began to fear for his son. As Nick explained about the beating Sean had received Heath's heart began to ach terribly. His son, his oldest boy, the boy he'd gladly give everything and anything too was lying just down the hall fighting for his life. The urge to see his son overtook his conscious thoughts, he had to help make him well, he had to let him know how much he was loved and needed. As the panic level increased inside his heart and head, everything but his son's well being ceased to matter. Pain, who up until now had been his constant companion, was no longer even a conscious thought.

Nick couldn't believe that someone who just moments before barely had enough strength to push themselves up in bed now possessed enough to sit up and swing their legs over the edge of that bed in an attempt to stand. "Just where do you think you're going?" Nick stated sternly as he attempted to grabbed Heath's shoulders and force him back down on the bed.

His mind focused on one thing and one thing only, his son, Heath shoved Nick's arms aside with his bandaged forearms as he attempted to stand. Not quite ready for his brother's sudden burst of energy, Nick landed on the floor with a thud as Heath easily shoved him backwards. Placing all of his weight on his left leg he grabbed the chair Nick sat in just moments ago and pulled it in front of himself intending to use it as a crutch as he made his way towards the door.

"Damn it Heath!" Nick shouted as he stood up and grabbed his brother's left arm just above the elbow. "You gotta get back in that bed!"

Feeling someone grab his arm, Heath tried to wrench his arm free so he could continue on to Sean's room. The sudden movement threw him off balance and caused him to place too much weight on his right leg and his hip, not really having a chance to heal it simply gave out. Falling on his raw knee's Heath cried out, as pain once more became his constant companion.

Catching his brother as he fell sideways Nick cradled him in his arms. "Hang on Heath, it's gonna be all right." Commented a very startled Nick.

"Seeeaannn," Heath slurred as the world began to crash in around him. His vision blurred and his mind slipped away as the laudanum and sheer exhaustion finally won out over his will.

Anna sat next to her son and dabbed his forehead with a cool cloth while Howard and Tom prepared their patient for surgery. The pale color of her sons face under the mask of bruises he wore frightened Anna almost as much as his lack of movement did. He seemed so small as he lay in the large bed totally at the mercy of the two men who'd vowed to save him.

Placing his hand on Anna's shoulder, Howard informed her they were ready to begin. Having pleaded with both men to let her stay Anna nodded and turned her attention away from the physicians and back to her son. Running her fingers through his damp hair she began to sing softly to him.

"Walking all the day

Near tall towers where falcons build their nests

Silver-winged they fly

They know the call of freedom in their breasts

Saw Black Head against the sky

Where twisted rocks they run to the sea

Living on your western shore

Saw summer sunsets, asked for more

I stood by your Atlantic Sea

And sang a song for Ireland"

Howard and Tom looked up and watched as Anna comforted her son. A tear rolled down Sean's face as he listened to his Mama's soft sweet Irish voice singing to him. He could feel her gentle touch on his cheek as she wiped away his tears. He felt so safe and secure as though everything that had taken place in the last few days had never happened; it had all been a bad dream. He was once again safe and sound in his Mama's arms, where no one could hurt him ever again.

Slowly creeping up the backstairs, being mindful not to step in the center of the fifth step for fear of making it squeak, Thomas made it to the top undetected. Staying close to the wall he made his way down the hallway past his Mama and Papa's room to Sean's, he sat down with his back against the wall across from his brother's door. Pulling his knees up to his chest he wrapped his small arms around his legs. Resting his chin on top of his knees he stared at the golden light seeping out from beneath Sean's closed door. He could see shadows moving back and forth in the light as he listened to his mother's gentle voice singing quietly. The soothing nature of his mother's sweet voice calmed him slightly but it couldn't quite sooth the fear he felt for his older brother.

His Uncle Jarrod had tried to explain what the doctor was going to do to make Sean better again but Thomas didn't really understand. He had no idea what a spleen was or how it could make you so sick. He also didn't understand about an operation, how could they take stuff out of you? Wouldn't it hurt? And didn't you need the stuff inside you?

What he did know was that he wasn't allowed to go up and see his brother since he was so sick. No matter how much he pleaded no one would let him upstairs. Didn't they understand that he had to make Sean promise; he had to make him promise just like Papa did. He had to promise not to stay in the pretty place where the sun was always shinning and everything smelled so good. Nothing hurt in the pretty place and you could do what ever you wanted. He knew if his brother went there he would want to stay. If only he could get in and make him promise not to stay, after all a Barkley never goes back on a promise.

Closing his eyes as he rested his forehead on top of his knees, he started mumbling a silent prayer for his brother. Sean had always had a special place in his heart. He loved each of his brothers and sisters equally; it was just that his older brother had so much of his father in him that Thomas wanted to be just like him.

Sean was never too busy to do things with him the way the twins and his older sister usually were. Sean would always include him in games he'd play with his friends, like pirates or cowboys and Indians. Thomas always felt special when his big brother was around, never out of place or in the way. Thoughts of his brother leaving him forever caused tears to fall from his blue eyes as he continued his prayer.

Opening the door to her son's room, Anna wasn't surprised at all to find her youngest son curled up in the hall asleep. Squatting down she gently rubbed her hand in a circular motion on his back as she tried to wake him. "Thomas... Thomas," Anna said quietly as he began to wake up at her gentle touch.

"Mama?" he said groggily as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes sweet heart," Anna replied as she picked him up and hugged him to her chest.

"Is Sean all right?" He asked as he turned his face so he could look at his mother.

Looking in to a smaller version of her husbands blue eyes, Anna could see the love Thomas felt for his older brother clearly reflected in them. "Would you like to see him?" She asked even though she knew what his answer would be.

"Can I Mama, please?" He questioned as his eyes sparkled at the possibility.

"Only for a moment, I need you to be very quiet though. Can you do that?" She asked as she watched him nod his head. "Sean's still very sick and he's going to need lots of rest just like your Papa to get better."

"OK Mama," Thomas said as he turned his attention towards his brother's open door.

Nestled securely in his mother's arms Thomas approached his brother's bed. Looking down at the pale bruised boy that lay there Thomas had a hard time even telling that it was Sean. Just about the only thing he recognized was his brother's blonde hair. Asking his mother to put him down, Thomas stood next to Sean's bed and stared at him. Leaning forward he reached up with his small hand and held onto Sean's larger warm one. "Sean it's me Thomas," he whispered as he looked at Sean's bruised face. "I know it's real pretty there and you don't hurt as much, but ya can't stay. Me and Papa stayed here you gotta to." He added as he squeezed Sean's hand.

Not getting even the slightest movement out of his brother brought tears to Thomas's eyes. "Please Sean... I need you here." He said even quieter as he held on to his hand. As his mother bent down to pick him up he felt it, Sean squeezed his hand. It wasn't a strong squeeze but he definitely felt something. "I knew you'd stay," he said as he squeezed his big brothers hand again. Feeling Sean squeeze his hand lightly again, Thomas's heart filled with joy. Looking up at his mother he smiled and turned to hug her, "he's stay' in Mama, he's stay' in."

.Two very weary doctors sat at Heath and Anna's kitchen table sipping coffee as they explained how they wanted to treat Heath's wounds to his brothers and wife. With Sean's operation going off without a hitch and their patient responding well the doctors once again turned their attention on Heath. His fever had grown steadily within the last few hours and both Howard and Tom knew his heart wouldn't be able to take much more of the stress his body was placing on it. They needed to stop the spreading infection any way they could and that meant trying something neither of them had ever tried before.

"What a minute," Nick stated as he stood up from the table and paced back and forth behind his chair. "You mean you're going to cause him even more pain than he's already in and you're not sure if it'll even help him?" He asked as the frustration he felt shown through quite clearly in his voice.

"Oh it'll help him, but it could hurt him too." Tom replied as he looked up at Nick.

"Great now you're talking in riddles," Nick shouted as he ran his hand through his dark hair.

"What I mean is the bath will help clean out all of his wounds, essentially killing all the bacteria in there causing the infection. But the antiseptic in the water will certainly sting and burn his raw flesh. The warm water we'll need along with it will undoubtedly raise his temperature even further." Tom stated as he tried to help Nick understand all the risks involved.

"Can't we use cool water?" Anna asked quietly as she looked up from her cup of coffee.

"Cool water won't kill bacteria," Howard replied as he reached across the table and placed his hand on top of Anna's. "It needs to be hot in order for this to work."

The thought of placing her husband in a bath of hot water and medicine that would only cause him more pain tore at her heart. Deep down she knew if they didn't stop the infections from spreading she'd lose him forever. "Howard is this the only thing we can do?" She asked as she searched the old physicians face.

"It's our only choice Anna," Howard replied as he squeezed her hand.

A tear fell from her eye as she tried desperately to cover up her fears. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked over into Jarrod's blue eyes, "is there anything more we can give him for pain?" Jarrod asked as he felt Anna's shoulder tremble under his touch.

"I'd like to give him some morphine but with that little stunt he pulled earlier I'm afraid his lungs sound even more congested than before. If I give him the morphine it may just suppress his breathing all together. We could give him more of the laudanum, but just a little." Howard explained as he looked from one concerned face to the next.

"It's up to you Anna, should we proceed?" Jarrod asked as he squeezed her shoulder.

Looking around the table at the faces that surrounded her Anna knew what they must do. "We'll do this but on one condition... I get to stay with him." Anna said as she watched Howard look over at Tom.

"I don't think that's a good idea Anna, it's not going to be a very pretty sight." Replied a concerned Tom.

"I can't let him go through this alone, I just can't." Anna replied quietly as she began to cry. "He's gone through so much alone already," she added as Jarrod pulled her into an embrace.

When Heath first built his home one of the things he wanted most was a large open bathroom. The wrought iron tub that sat in the middle of the room on legs that resembled lion's paws was the largest one he could find after searching both coasts. He and Anna had both spent many hours over the years lounging together in the large tub as the warm water fueled their desire for one another. As their family grew, the size of their tub came into play again. Being able to bathe three or four active children at once was a Godsend for Anna. Having extra room in the bathroom also afforded her the luxury to move around more freely while trying to handle her active children.

But now as she looked at the steam rising up from that very same tub a small sob escaped her. Hearing heavy footsteps coming down the hall, Anna's eyes stared at the open door. Carrying Heath cradled in a sheet, Nick, Jarrod, Tom, and Howard gently eased him into the bathroom. Anna had to cover her mouth as she finally saw first hand exactly what lay under her husbands bandages. Seeing the horrible marks left on his body by the dragging he suffered caused her stomach to roll. The dark stitches adorning various locations his stomach and sides stood out in stark contrast to the raw red flesh that surrounded them. His entire right side from just underneath his armpit to the middle of his thigh was an ugly black, blue, and purple bruise. Both of his knees were raw and scrapped and his feet were swollen to twice their normal size. Angry looking stitches crisscrossed the bottoms of his feet and even close to his ankles where the leg irons had dug in deepest.

Seeing the damage the chain had done to his wrists and hands caused her heart to ache terribly. The thought of him trying to hang on as Hicks laughed and taunted him broke her heart. She knew how hard he must have struggled and the pain he must have endured. Looking at the underside of his forearms she could see the skin hanging and the red raw wounds that traveled from his writs up to and just past his elbows.

Following her husband as they carried him over to the tub, Anna walked around as stood by his head. The fact that he was still unconscious gave her some hope that maybe just maybe he would stay that way and be spared any additional pain while Howard and Tom cleaned him. Howard had warned them all how painful this was going to be for Heath and that in his altered state he might become combative.

With Howard and Tom on one side of the sheet and Nick and Jarrod on the other, they lifted Heath over the tub. "All right, slowly now," Howard stated as they began to lower Heath into the water. Stirring slightly and moaning as first his feet then his knees entered the water, Anna's heart went up into her throat. It wasn't until the water mixed with antiseptic reached his raw midsection that his brain triggered its flight response.

As the pain he felt overwhelmed his system once more Heath cried out as he struggled with what little energy he had to free himself from the fires so cruelly burning him. As the fire burned his stomach and chest he lashed out with his arms in an attempt to find something he could use to pull himself up and out of the fire.

Anna cried out as Heath's cries of pain ripped her heart in two. Putting her arms around his neck from behind she placed her cheek next to his and talked into his ear as the doctors and his brothers tried to hold him in the water without injuring him further.

His heart raced as his lungs struggled to keep up with the oxygen his body demanded as it searched for an escape from pain. Opening his eye but not really seeing where he was he continued to struggle as the world spun around at a phenomenal rate. As his stomach revolted, dry heaves racked his body as he continued to struggle.

Seeing their brother in such obvious pain both Nick and Jarrod were beginning to think that maybe this hadn't been the right decision. Just as they were almost about to lift Heath out of the tub his struggling stopped. Looking up at his head they found Anna with her arms wrapped around his neck and her head pressed next to his quietly talking to him as tears streamed down her face. Heath lay back in her arms with his one eye clenched shut and gulping for air like a fish out of water.

A very wet Howard and an equally wet Tom quickly began washing Heath's chest and stomach area. Heath moaned and occasionally cried out as the men cleaned him but he no longer tried to get away from them. Nick and Jarrod both took a step back from the tub as the two doctors moved around each other and the tub working on their patient.

Hearing his wife's distraught voice, Heath tried to focus in on what she was saying but found it almost impossible to do so. He couldn't get anything to work right. His world was right side up one moment and upside down the next. Although the fire around him had subsided some his body was still so very hot. What little air his lungs managed to drag in felt like it came from the inside of an oven. No matter how hard he tried to expand his lungs they just wouldn't obey. The pressure in his chest only worsened the more he tried to breath.

The terrible moans and horrid breathing sounds her husband was making terrified Anna. Talking to him and trying anything she could to comfort him was the only thing keeping her from breaking down totally.

"It's all most over sweet heart," she said quietly as her tears mixed with his own on his face. "You'll feel so much better soon, I love you so much." She kept repeating over and over again as she held him.

After finishing with Heath's feet both Howard and Tom were pleased with the amount of dirt and debris the bath had washed out of his wounds. Signaling Nick and Jarrod, they began the process of removing Heath from the tub. Discarding the old sheet and using a clean one, they fed it underneath Heath so they could once again lift him without causing further injury.

Victoria was waiting with clean sheets and towels as the men along with Anna carried Heath back into his room. Laying him down on the bed Howard and Tom began drying him and redressing his wounds. As they wrapped his many injuries Howard was pleased to see how clean the wounds looked. The dirt, sand, and rocks had all been cleaned out along with some infected skin.

Still keeping in close contact with her husband Anna watched as he began to shiver. With his lack of skin in so many places his body was having a very hard time regulating its temperature. As the fever raged inside him the cool night air chilled his flesh, Heath moaned as his body went from one extreme to another and then back again. One moment he felt like a pie cooking in his wife's oven and the next like he was sitting in a bucket of ice water. Opening his eye he tried to focus on the room around him but everything kept swaying back and forth at an alarming pace.

Anna once again placed her cheek next to her husbands as she tried desperately to comfort him. "Shhhh... it's time for you to rest Heath," she said while trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. "You'll feel so much better when you wake up." She added as she caressed the top of his head. "Please Heath don't try and fight, let your body rest."

Her touches, the feel of her skin against his reached past the horrendous pain and grabbed a hold of him. Anna, his wife, the one person in this world he loved more than any other was with him. He couldn't make out what she was saying but just having her near helped him to relax some. Feeling her breath on the side of his face he struggled to find her.

"Aaannnnnaaa..." he said in a whisper as he searched for her

"I'm right here sweet heart," she replied as tears streamed down her face. "I need you to rest now, we can talk later." She said as she gently caressed his shoulder.

Letting himself relax a little more as his wife held him, he soon slipped back into unconsciousness. His body still continued to shiver as Howard and Tom covered his wounds.

Feeling suddenly extremely tired, Nick watched as Anna continued to talk softly to her husband as the doctors finished their work. Even though he was unconscious Nick could still see his brother struggling with the pain. Wherever he was he was still fighting and wouldn't let himself relax fully. Deep down Nick realized that if his brother stopped fighting he would probably loose his life. Needing to escape for a moment he walked out of Heath's room and back into the bathroom. Seeing water all over the floor he grabbed some towels and began mopping it up. As he made his way closer to the tub his heart began to ache once again. He could clearly see the ring of dirt clinging to the stark white porcelain around the top of the tub. It wasn't until he looked into the bottom of the tub that his stomach heaved. There lining the bottom of the white tub was a layer of fine sand, grit, small pebbles and something that caused him to become ill; skin, human skin, pieces of his brothers flesh.

Rushing over to the sink Nick threw up what little dinner he had been able to consume that evening. As his nausea subsided he felt a comforting hand on his broad back.

"He's going to beat this," Victoria stated as her middle son turned around to face her. "I know he is."

Pulling his mother into him Nick let her strong presence comfort him in much the same way it had when he was a small child. Seeing Heath is such horrendous pain had unnerved him more than he realized. "I just feel so useless," he stated quietly as he held his mother close. "I don't know how to help him."

"You're helping him by just being here. Knowing that you're protecting his family for him means the world to him. He trusts you like he trusts no other Nick, he'd easily place his life and the lives of his family in your hands." Victoria stated as she placed her hands on the sides of his face and looked deep into his troubled hazel eyes.

"It just doesn't seem like enough Mother, I mean look at what he's going through." Nick exclaimed as the thought of his brother in so much pain caused his heart to beat faster once again.

"I know it's hard seeing him like this, but you're doing everything you can to help him. He knows that Nick, just be as positive as you can around him. We'll pull him through this, you'll see." Victoria replied as she took her son's hands into her own.

"I'll try Mother. I will tell you one thing though, Hicks got off way to easy. I'd like to drag him down the road for a mile or two." Nick stated as his eyes took on a far away look.

"I'd like to help you pull him," Victoria replied as Nick looked down into her eyes and smiled.

His small bare feet hardly made a sound as he crept on his toes down the dark hallway towards his parent's room. Soft orange light seeped through the crack from his parents partially open door out into the hallway. As his small hand reached up and grabbed the cold brass door handle he held his breath. Slowly pushing the door open a little he could see his parents bed. Standing still he swiveled his head around the edge of the door and looked to see if anyone else besides his Papa was in the room. A smile lit up his small face as his eyes rested on his sleeping Mama.

Anna lay curled up in the large high back chair next to the bed with her hand resting over on his Papa's arm. Just as he was about to step into the room someone picked him up from behind. Startled Thomas tried to turn around to see who it was. "Just what do you think you're doing," Nick stated as he picked up his small nephew.

Relieved at seeing his uncle Nick, Thomas smiled. "I just wanted to check on Papa," he whispered as he cupped his hand around Nick's ear.

"Oh I see," Nick chuckled as the pintsized Heath look alike smiled at him. "Your Papa needs to rest," he added as he tried to look at Thomas with a serious face.

"I wasn't gonna wake him honest Uncle Nick, I just wanted... I just wanted ta kiss him goodnight." Thomas replied as his sky blue eyes began to fill with tears.

Damned if that kid couldn't just rip his heart right out of his chest. Hugging the small boy he held in his arms he carried him quietly into his brothers room. Standing near the side of the bed Nick leaned down with Thomas in his arms so the small child could place a kiss on his father's cheek.

"Night Papa, I love you." Thomas said as he carefully placed a kiss on his father's cheek.

Hearing her son's small voice, Anna awoke from her slumber to find him in Nick's arms. "Hi Mama," Thomas said quietly as he reached out for her from Nick's arms.

Taking her small son into her arms and hugging him she looked up at Nick, "is something wrong?" She asked in a suddenly very worried voice.

"No, no, everything's fine. Mother's in with Sean and his fevers way down. I just found this little guy sneaking in here, he wanted to give his father a kiss." Nick replied as he smiled at Anna and ruffled Thomas's blonde hair.

"Thank God," Anna sighed as she held her son even tighter.

"You need to get some sleep Anna, you look exhausted." Nick said as he knelt down next to the chair where she sat with Thomas. "How does your head feel?" He added looking up at the laceration hidden in her hairline.

"Like someone's been using it to pound in fence posts," she laughed as she looked at him with tired eyes.

"Anna let me watch over my brother for a while, you should really get some rest." Nick stated as he placed his hand on her arm.

"I can't leave him Nick... I just can't." She almost whispered as her green eyes widened and filled with tears.

Knowing how much Anna loved her husband Nick knew he'd never be able to persuade her to leave his side and rest. Coming up with a solution he stood up, "I'll be right back." He said as he smiled and walked out of the room. Walking into Thomas's room he pulled the covers off the little boys bed and picked up the mattress. Lugging it down the hall he carried it back into Heath's room and laid down it next to the bed. Looking back over at Anna who held a now very sleepy Thomas, Nick smiled. "There now you can both rest and be with him at the same time."

Smiling at the silly grin on Nick's face, Anna's heart filled with love and admiration. Carrying Thomas she walked over to Nick and kissed his cheek, "you know my husbands right about you Nick Barkley," she said smiling at him. "You have the courage of a lion but the heart of a saint."

Helping Anna lay down with Thomas curled against her; Nick covered the pair with an extra quilt from the bed. "Night Uncle Nick," said a very sleepy Thomas, as he lay curled up next to his Mama. Turning down the light a little he sat in the chair next to his brothers bed and prayed for his brothers recovery.

Waking up as the morning sky started to brighten for the start of a new day, Anna got up to check on her husband and children. Leaving Thomas snuggled up with the quilt on the mattress she sat down on the bed next to her husband. Reaching out with her slender hand she placed it on Heath's cheek, not believing what she felt she pulled it away and tried again. Her heart raced as her hand once again touched cool flesh. "You did it love, you beat it," she cried softly as she kissed his cheek. Sheer joy raced through her heart as she gently ran her fingers through the hair on top of his head. Giving him a final kiss so as not to wake him, Anna stood up and went over to the chair where Nick slept with his arms folded across his chest.

"Nick," Anna said quietly as she gently shook his arm.

Slowly waking with Anna's gently prodding Nick soon found himself staring into her large green eyes. "Mornin Anna... what is it?" He asked as he realized where he was.

"His fevers gone Nick, he beat it." Anna replied as tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

Taking Anna's hand he stood up and went to the side of his brothers bed. The once angry red mass of cuts adorning the side of his brother's face was finally starting to heal. He no longer sported a bright red spot in the middle of his cheek and his face looked much more relaxed. Reaching out he brushed his hand over his brother's cheek and felt the coolness for himself. Relief washed over him as he squeezed Anna's hand.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to check on Sean." Anna stated as she smiled at Nick. Looking back at her husband's bed before she left the room she watched as Nick looked up towards the heavens and mouthed the word, "thank you."

Victoria awoke as Anna placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Good morning Mother," Anna said.

"Good morning," Victoria replied as she stood up and hugged Anna. "Something's changed," she added as she looked at the gleam in Anna's eyes.

"His fevers broken, why don't you go in and see him. I want to stay with my son a while any how." Anna replied as she placed her hands in Victoria's and squeezed.

"Thank God," Victoria exclaimed as tears sprung to her eyes. Mother-in-law and daughter-in-law held onto one another as tears of happiness caressed their cheeks. Finally breaking their embrace Victoria told Anna how quiet Sean had been all night. "I'll be back shortly," she added before heading off down the hall to see her son.

Sitting down on the bed next to her oldest child, Anna remembered back to a time when Sean had been just a little older than Thomas was now. He'd been out all day with his older brother Jessie doing what ever it is little boys do when their parents aren't watching. When he arrived back home just before supper he'd passed up helping his father in the barn and headed straight up to his room. Anna knew that for Sean to pass up time working with his father something really had to be bothering him.

Walking up to his room she found him laying on his bed with his hands laced behind his head staring at the ceiling. Sitting down next to him she brushed his blonde hair back from his forehead and smiled. "You feel all right sweet heart?" She asked watching him closely.

"Uh huh," came his quiet reply as he continued to look at the ceiling.

"Is anything wrong?" she questioned as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Sitting up Sean asked, "Mama does everybody go to heaven when they die?"

Taken back a bit by his question, Anna looked at the small boy sitting in front of her and wondered why he would ask such a thing. "Why do you ask?" She questioned.

"Jessie said his parents and his brother and sister all went up to heaven when they died. He said he'd see them again when he goes there some day. But what if you and Papa die and go to heaven and I do some' thin bad and God won't let me in?" He asked as his little face scrunched up.

"Sweet heart your father and I have no intentions of dieing and leaving you." Anna replied as she reached out and hugged him.

"Jessie's parents didn't think they were gonna die either," he replied quietly, "but they did."

Leaning back against the headboard of Sean's bed as she cradled him in her arms Anna looked for a way to comfort him. "Sean some day when your father and I are very old, you're right we probably will go to heaven." Began Anna, "you know every Sunday in church Father O'Kelly talks to us about Gods rules right?"

"Uh huh," Sean replied as he looked up at his mother.

"Well as long as you follow God's rules I'm positive he'll let you into heaven." Anna said as she ruffled his hair.

Thinking it over for a moment Sean had another question, "but what if I break one of them by accident?"

"Like Father O'Kelly says if you're truly sorry and learn from your mistake then God will forgive you." Replied Anna.

"Really?" Sean questioned as hope sprung into his eyes.

"Really," Anna replied as she hugged him again. "Now how about helping me make some biscuits."

"Is it OK if I go out and help Papa? He asked me first." Sean stated as he wrinkled up his nose.

"That's fine," Anna replied with a smile.

"Thanks Mama," Sean said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Looking down at him now as he slept she remembered the little boy he'd once been and looked now at the young man he was becoming. Brushing her fingers through his hair she took in the bruises on his face and felt her mood drop. The savage beating he'd taken at the hands of a madman had almost cost him his life. Lost in her own thoughts Anna didn't even notice his eyes open.

"Mama?" he said softly as he looked up at her.

"Good morning," she replied as she smiled and kissed his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, how's Papa?" He asked as he ran a hand over his side.

"He's doing much better too," Anna replied as she once again ran her fingers through his hair.

"Mama? I'm sorry Mama, I know I shouldn't a gone after that man but I was so mad." Sean stated as he looked away from his mother. "Are you mad at me?" He added looking back up at her.

Smiling Anna took his hand in her own, "I am mad but not for the reasons you think." She replied as a puzzled look came over her sons face.

"Then why Mama?"

"I'm mad you didn't realize what loosing you would do to this family. You mean so much to us Sean, if we'd lost you..." she began before a lump formed in her throat causing her to stop.

Seeing his mother's eyes fill up with tears and hearing the anguish in her voice he suddenly realized how very much he was loved. Knowing that he hurt his parents so caused his own eyes to fill up with tears. "I'm sorry Mama," he whispered as he squeezed her hand.

Picking him up as gently as she could, Anna cradled her son in her arms and rocked him. "Promise me something Sean, promise me you'll never act out of revenge again. Your life is worth so much more, so very much more to us than Hicks or anyone else."

"I promise Mama... do you think Papa will forgive me too?" He asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes using the sleeve of his nightshirt.

"If I know your Papa all he's going to care about is you getting well. You do that and I'm sure he'll for give you." Anna replied as she too wiped away her tears.

"I will Mama, I'll make both you and Papa proud." He stated as he hugged her again.

"You make us proud everyday Sean, everyday." Anna said as she kissed his head.

The morning sun kissed the top of two red heads as they ran across the field behind their home as fast as their small legs would carry them. Racing up the back steps side by side they entered the house by the back door in much the same fashion as a hurricane blowing up on shore.

"Liam, James, Your father and brother are trying to rest." Victoria stated as she walked over to the pair.

"Sorry Grandmother," they said in unison as they stood side by side.

"We finished our chores and wanted to go up and see Papa," Liam said as he looked up at Victoria.

"Can we Grandmother?" James asked as his small freckled brow scrunched up with his question.

"Why don't you two go wash up in the sink and I'll go up and check with your mother, all right?" Victoria replied as she placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Thanks Grandmother," they each replied enthusiastically before heading over to the kitchen sink.

Heading up the back stairs Victoria had time to reflect back on the last few days. She remembered back to the first time Anna took Liam and James up to see their father. Both boys had been visibly shaken by their fathers condition, but once Heath started talking with them they realized even under all the bandages and scrap marks, their father was still there. Ever since that time the boys had tried to spend as much time as they could with their father. But with the doctor telling Heath to rest and all of the other family members vying for their own chance to spend time with him the boys hadn't been able to spend much time at all with him.

Poking her head in Sean's room as she passed by, Victoria was pleased to see her grandson sitting up with Thomas by his side. The boys had a book open in front of them and Sean was busy reading it out loud to his younger sibling. In the past three days since Sean's operation the boys spirits had picked up dramatically. He was gaining back most of the strength he lost and his color and appetite had finally picked up as well. Being confined to bed was starting to take its toll on the normally active young man. More than anything he wanted to spend some time with his father. He wanted to apologize to him for going off alone after Hicks; he wanted to let his father know how truly sorry he felt and that he's never act out in revenge again.

Continuing on down to Heath and Anna's room. Victoria listened quietly as husband and wife shared a quiet moment together. Listening to their quiet voices and laughter brought tears to her eyes. The thought that one or both could have been lost to her forever chilled her to the very core. Knocking lightly on the partially open door she entered the room, "good morning," she said cheerfully as she made her way over to Heath's bed.

"Good morning Mother," Anna exclaimed as she jumped up off the bed and hugged Victoria.

"Good morning dear how's our patient this morning?" She asked as she returned Anna's hug and looked over at her son.

"I'm fine Mother," Heath replied as he smiled up at her.

Bending over she placed a kiss on his cheek, "you look rested," she said as she stood back and really looked at him. He sat propped up against a mountain of pillows, bandages still covering most of his chest and stomach plus his hands and lower arms. But his eyes had taken on their familiar sparkle, the gleam that told her he was mending, both on the inside and the outside. Although his right eye was still partially swollen seeing both of his blue eyes warmed her heart. "Do you feel up to having a few small visitors?" She asked as she sat on the bed next to him.

"Let me guess... Liam and James," Heath stated as he smiled.

"They're patiently waiting downstairs as we speak," Victoria laughed as she placed her hand on Heath's arm.

"Send them on up," he replied as Anna frowned at him.

"Heath you didn't even touch your breakfast, you really should eat first." Anna replied a little worried with her husbands lack of appetite. Although he was putting up a good front for her and the rest of the family, Anna could tell that deep down something was troubling him.

"Anna I'm just not that hungry right now," he replied as he tried to shift himself up a little higher on the bed. "I promise I'll eat after I visit with the boys." He added smiling at her.

Never being able to resist that smile, she caved in. "All right but just for a short while, and no rough housing Heath I mean it." She said as she placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

"All right you win," he replied putting up his hands in a mock surrender.

"I'll bring them up," Victoria stated as she stood up and walked back towards the door. Turning around she smiled as Anna climbed back up onto the bed next to her husband and kissed him. Descending the back stairs Victoria wasn't surprised at all to find not only Liam and James waiting at the bottom of the steps for her but Mary as well.

"Good morning Mary," Victoria stated as her oldest granddaughter gave her a hug.

"Morning grandmother," Mary replied as she buried her face in her grandmother's dress. "Jenny's down for her morning nap and I was hoping I could go up with Liam and James to see Papa." Mary said as she looked up into her grandmother's eyes.

"I don't see why not," Victoria stated as she watched a large smile spread across Mary's face. "But I must ask each of you to take it easy with your father. He still has a lot of healing left to do."

Three heads shook with understanding before heading quietly up the back stairs. It wasn't easy going as each of the small children wanted to run into their father's room and straight into his arms. Mary held onto her brother's hands as they neared their parent's room, peaking around the door they were each surprised to find their parents sitting up together in bed smiling at them.

"Hi Mama, hi Papa," Mary said as she rushed into the room with her brothers in tow.

Anna greeted her children at the foot of the bed and gave them each a hug. "Be gentle with your father," she said as they all carefully climbed up onto the bed next to him.

"How ya feel' in Papa," James asked as he looked at the bandage still wrapped around his father's head.

"Much better now that you're all here," he replied as he ruffled James's hair with his bandaged hand.

"Does it still hurt Papa?" Liam questioned as he pointed to the bandages around his father's stomach.

"Some but it's a little better every day," he replied with a smile. "Listen I hear you two are really pulling your weight around the ranch. Your Uncle Nick says he's never had any better hands then you two." Heath said as his sons beamed with delight. "And from what your mother her tells me Mary, you've been quite the help with Jenny and Thomas. Thank you." He said tenderly as he reached out with a bandaged hand and touched her long strawberry blonde hair.

Mary's heart just about burst with pride inside her chest, to hear actual praise coming from her father meant the world to her. She knew he never threw out compliments without really meaning them. "Your welcome Papa," she said quietly as she smiled shyly.

"Papa when can you get out a bed?" Liam asked as he cocked his head sideways and looked at his father.

"I'm afraid not for a while yet son," Heath replied as he looked up at Anna.

"How come?" Liam questioned, as his eight-year-old brain couldn't quite understand the full extent of his father's injuries.

"Well the doc tells me I have some more mending to do before I can get up and move around." Heath replied as three sets of eyes stared up at him.

"Oh," Liam said as though he should have thought of the answer himself.

"Wait till you see the new chicken coop we built with Uncle Nick!" James exclaimed as the excitement he felt coursing through his veins came pouring out of him. "It has two doors and a ramp, and boxes where the eggs get collected, and everything!" He added as his eyes lit up with pride.

"Yeah and the roof has a weather vein on it just like the one on our barn." Liam added as his brother's excitement spilled over onto him.

"Sounds more like a work of art then a chicken coop," Heath replied as he looked questionably at his boys.

"No Papa, it's still a chicken coop." Liam replied matter of factly.

Anna couldn't contain herself and laughed out loud at her son's response. "Well I bet it's the best chicken coop this side of the Mississippi," Anna exclaimed as she saw the amusement on her husbands face.

Their visit with their father ended all to soon, seeing her husband struggling to remain upright in bed Anna knew he needed to rest. Giving their father a kiss, Mary, Liam, and James went down the hall to visit with Sean for a while. Carrying the breakfast tray back over to his bed, Anna tried to get some food into Heath.

"Sorry Anna, I'm just not hungry." He said as he refused her offer of food. Sinking down further into the pillows he closed his weary eyes and tried to relax his tired body. He knew Anna was upset with him for not eating but he just didn't have any appetite. He had to many other things running through his head and the least of which was concentrating on food.

His first thoughts after waking from the bath Howard and Tom had given him were of his son. His desire to see and make sure his son was all right blocked out everything else. Nick had finally carried Sean into his father's room after Heath threatened once again to try and get up out of bed. Having his son near him if only for a few moments before he was whisked back off to his own room helped calm his fears. It wasn't until two nights ago that the bad dreams started invading his sleep.

The dream was always the same, he was facing Hicks in the barn as Hicks stood laughing and taunting him wearing Joshua's hat and shirt. It wasn't long before the shirt and hat Hicks was wearing melted into something that stopped his heart cold. His oldest sons clothing appeared on the man who had almost taken his life. Hicks continued to laugh and taunt Heath. "That boy of yers sure can't take a punch!" He'd laugh, as Heath stood there unable to move. "Mighty small ta be out in the woods alone!" He'd laugh as he poked at Heath with his rifle. "And that wife of yers, now she sure is pretty. I bet she tastes mighty fine too!" He'd holler, as he'd walk around Heath.

In his dream he was always frozen as Hicks walked around him and poked him with his rifle. Although he couldn't see or sense any ropes or chains holding him, he couldn't reach out and grab the man who'd caused all of his families pain and suffering. "It's all yer fault bastard," he'd taunt as he spit in Heath's face. "They're dead on account of you!" He said as he pointed to the lifeless bodies of Joshua and Dale now suddenly lying bloodied and crumpled at his feet.

The images of his dead friends always stayed with him long after he'd awakened. The knowledge that his son and wife almost joined them haunted his waking thoughts. The feeling that he should have protected them, all of them caused his heart to suffer more grief than he ever thought possible. Trying to hide his pain from Anna and the rest of the family was growing harder and harder. He knew Anna felt he was hiding something but how could he burden her with his guilt.

Anna watched as her husband once more tossed and turned restlessly in his sleep. Although his wounds were healing she could tell his heart was not. He tried to hide it and he did it well but she knew it was all a charade. His lax appetite and the far away look in his eyes she saw when ever she came into the room without him hearing told her everything. Now all she had to do was find a way to reach him, but how?

Sitting up in his bed with a book open in his lap, Sean scratched at the itch in his side and continued staring out the window of his room. A gentle afternoon breeze blew through the sheer curtains hanging from his window and across his face as he sat watching the gentle swaying of the pine trees as the breeze blew them to and fro behind his home. Their gentle pine fragrance floated through his room with the breeze and filled him with a longing for the outdoors.

Listening carefully for his mother or grandmother, Sean tossed his book aside and pulled back his covers. Carefully sliding his legs over the edge of the bed he placed his bare feet on the hardwood floor of his room. Holding onto the bandage on his side with one hand and his bed with the other, he slowly eased his weight on to his feet. Standing up at the side of his bed a smile crept across his face. Moving his feet carefully he crept slowly and silently over to the ledge in front of his window, sitting down he let the sun shine down on him as he turned his face upwards to greet it. Taking a deep breath he drank in all the familiar smells of the ranch he loved so much.

"Sean, yer out a bed!" Thomas exclaimed loudly as he ran up next to his older brother. "Isn't Mama gonna be mad?" He asked as he chocked his head sideways and looked up at Sean.

"Not unless somebody tells her," Sean replied as he smiled at Thomas.

"I won't, I promise," Thomas stated as he climbed up onto the window seat next to Sean. "What ya look' in at?" He asked as he tried to follow Sean's gaze out the window.

"Nothing," Sean replied as he took another deep breath of fresh air.

"Then why ya look' in out the window?" Thomas asked as he wondered why his brother would want to look at nothing.

Laughing, Sean reached over and ruffled his younger brothers hair as they both sat in the afternoon sun. "I guess I'm just look' in at everything I'm missing out on," Sean stated as he turned and looked back out the window.

"Oh," Thomas said even though he really didn't understand what Sean meant. What was he missing out on? Nothing was going on outside, just the same old stuff as every day is all.

Looking up at Sean, Thomas could see the healing bruises that still stood out on his face. "Sean?" Thomas said as he moved a little closer to his brother.

"Yeah?" Came Sean's reply as he looked down into eyes so much like his own.

"Were you scared a him?" Thomas asked as he wondered how the bad man made his older brother feel.

Seeing the questioning look in his brother's eyes, Sean knew whom his little brother was referring too. "I guess I was to mad at first to be scared." Sean said as he remembered back to that night. "I was so mad at him for what he did to Mama and Papa that I just wanted to make him hurt as much as they did. I thought if I made him hurt it would make me feel better... but it didn't."

Thomas watched as Sean's eyes took on a far away glassy look. "How come it didn't?" He asked as he tried to understand what Sean was telling him.

Sighing, Sean shook his head and tried to rid the image of John's startled expression as the bullet he'd fired from his father's gun ripped through John's stomach. "Because nobody has the right to take somebody else's life, only God can do that." Sean said just barely above a whisper.

"But you didn't kill no body," Thomas stated as he put his small hand on his brothers forearm.

"But I did!" Sean shouted as he grabbed his brother's arm and looked him in the eye. "I did and now I'm damned!" He added as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"No! You'd never do some' thin like that!" Thomas shouted not believing a word Sean said.

"I did Thomas, I was scared and the gun went off and hit a man in the stomach killing him!" Sean replied as he squeezed his brother's arm even harder. "Don't you see I broke one of God's rules!"

"But you didn't mean too!" Thomas cried as he looked at the sadness in Sean's eyes. "I know you didn't!"

"It doesn't matter I did it, I can't ever take it back!" Sean shouted as he tried to make Thomas understand.

Crying Thomas looked up at his older brother and saw only grief and sadness in his eyes, "Papa says if yer truly sorry God will always forgive you." Thomas cried as he tried to wipe the pain off his brother's face. "Always Sean," he added quietly as his brother looked at him questionably.

"I don't think Papa meant he'd forgive you for some' thin this bad," Sean stated as he turned his head and looked back out the window.

"He did too Sean," Thomas said as he tried to get his brother to look at him.

As the boys sat on the window seat in the glow from the afternoon sun they were unaware their mother and Dr. Merer were on their way up the front stairs. Opening Sean's door Anna was surprised to see both Thomas and Sean sitting on the window seat. "Sean William Barkley," she said as she walked into the room. "What in the world are you doing out of bed?" She questioned placing her hand on her hips.

Quickly turning around as his mother's voice startled him he tried to wipe the tears from his face as he addressed her. "Sorry Mama I just wanted to look outside," he replied as he slowly got up to his feet.

Helping Sean back over and into his bed, Anna noticed how red and puffy his eyes were. "Are you feeling all right Sean?" She asked as she brushed her hand through his blonde hair.

"I'm fine Mama," he answered before quickly looking away from her. Lying to his mother was hard, seeing the loving look in her eyes as she obviously knew something was wrong with him tore at his heart. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her how he really felt; he didn't want to see her eyes take on that pained look any more.

"All right," Anna replied as she caressed his cheek, "why don't we let Howard look you over." Added Anna as she stood up and let Howard take her spot.

"Good afternoon Sean," Howard Merer said as he sat down on the side of Sean's bed with his black bag in hand. "How've you been feeling lately? Any pain in your side?" He asked as he opened his bag and took out his stethoscope.

"No sir, it just itches a little," Sean replied as he ran his hand over the bandage.

"That's good Sean, it means the incision is healing." Howard replied with a smile as he pushed Sean's shirt up and listened to his heart and lungs. The boy's chest was still covered with a mass of bruises all in different stages of healing. The colors on his chest resembled a painter's pallet; there were various shades of blue and purple mixed with muted greens and yellows. Feeling around Sean's ribs and belly, Howard checked to see how tender his abdomen still felt.

"Ouch," Sean said quietly as Howard's hand pressed down close to his incision.

"Still a little tender I see," Howard said as he looked up at Sean. Carefully removing the bandage covering the incision, Howard was pleased to see how well it was healing. "Looks like we should be able to take these stitches out soon son," he said as he cleaned around the incision and placed a new bandage over the wound.

"When can I get out of bed doc?" Sean questioned as he pulled his shirt back down and sat up on the bed.

"I'd like to see you get a little bit more of your strength back before you go off gallivanting around. But I suppose it'd be all right if you where allowed up for short periods, but no strenuous activity." Howard replied as Sean smiled at him.

"Are you sure Howard?" Asked a worried Anna as she stood next to him with Thomas clinging onto her leg.

"Just make sure he still gets plenty of rest and doesn't overdue it at all; he'll be fine Anna," Howard replied as he stood up and placed his hand on her upper arm. "Let's go and see how our other patients doing shall we?"

"Can I go to Mama?" Thomas asked as he tilted his head up and looked at her.

Bending down Anna took the small boy into her arms, "why don't we let the doctor check him over and change his bandages. Then you and I can take some dinner into him." Anna stated as she watched a smile spread across Thomas's face.

"I can really!" Thomas asked, unable to hide his excitement.

"Really," Anna laughed as the small boy wrapped his arms around her neck and held on tight.

Sean watched his youngest brother hug their mother and envied him. He wished he could go along with them and visit with his father. But a nagging question kept popping into his head, would his father want to see him? Would his father want to see him knowing what he did? He knew how disappointed his father would be in him, after all he broke one of God's rules, one that no one but God himself should have control over. He'd taken another's life. Would his father ever be able to look upon him with love again? He doubted it; after all he was a murderer. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought about the loss of his father's trust and love. His father was the one man above all others he longed for acceptance from. To have his fathers love meant more to Sean than life itself, to think he'd lost it forever caused his heart to tear in two.

Walking back over to Sean's bed, Anna noticed her son was close to tears. "What is it Sean?" She asked as he wiped at his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"Nothin Mama, I'm just tired." Sean replied as he laid back down on the bed and turned away from her.

Running her hand over his shoulders and back, Anna pulled up his covers and tucked him in. "Thomas and I'll bring you in some supper soon."

"Thanks Mama," came Sean's quiet reply.

Brushing her hand through his hair Anna knew something was bothering him. "Sean?" She asked hoping to get him to roll back towards her. When he remained on his side she began anyhow, "Sean, remember you can tell me anything. I love you sweet heart," she added as she bent forward and kissed his head.

Hearing his mother's sweet gentle voice only made his heart ache more. Rolling over he sat up and hugged her, "I'm just tired really," he said as he held her tight and tried not to let his true emotions out.

"All right, you get some rest then and I'll see you in a little while." Anna replied as Sean laid back down. "Remember if you need to talk, I'll be right here," she said squeezing his hand and smiling.

"Thanks Mama," he said as he tried to smile. Watching her go, tears sprang back into his eyes as he turned his head and cried into his pillow. Once she found out what he did, he was sure she'd never be able to look at him with the same love in her eyes she just had only moments ago. Losing the love of his parents was worse than death; Sean's heart beat wildly in his chest as he continued to cry into his pillow. The grief he felt was as bad as if they'd died, he couldn't imagine anything worse.

Knocking on the solid oak door to Heath's room, Howard waited a moment before entering. As the now late afternoon sun colored the walls of the room a bright orange color, Howard found his patient asleep. Walking up to the side of Heath's bed he could see the troubled sleep his patient was having and reached down to wake him up.

"Heath... Heath it's Howard," he said as he gently shook his shoulder.

Seeing Joshua's crumpled and bloodied form at his feet, Heath looked up at Hicks as he poked him in the shoulder with the rifle. "You killed em' bastard!" Hicks shouted as he poked Heath again, "that wife a yers, she sure is gonna make me a fine bride!" He added laughing.

Reaching out as quick as lightning, Heath grabbed Cal's arm. Stunned for a moment as he was finally able to move, he recovered quickly and grabbed Hick's by the front of his shirt with both hands. Pulling the man forward Heath shouted, "I'm gonna kill you!"

A very surprised and shocked Howard Merer grabbed onto Heath's wrists and tried to get through to him. He could see the anger in Heath's blue eyes as he looked up at him. "Heath its Howard! Wake up! Wake up!" He shouted as he fought to free himself without causing further injury to his patient.

Hearing his name, Heath watched as Cal's face withered and melted away revealing that of Howard Merer. "Howard?" Heath questioned as he continued to grip the front of Howard's shirt.

"Yes Heath," he replied as Heath let go and sank back down into the pillows.

"I'm sorry Howard," Heath said quietly as he lay back with his eyes closed and took a deep breath.

"That was some dream," Howard replied as he laid his bag down on the side of Heath's bed and fixed his shirt.

Heath didn't say anything as he stared ahead at the wall in front of him. Inside his heart was still racing as the dream once again left him breathless. This time the dream had caused him to lash out, what if it had been Anna or one of the children trying to wake him? The idea that he could have injured or killed one of them froze his heart.

"How are you feeling?" Howard asked as he sat down on the bed and looked at his patient. Seeing Heath's far away look he reached out and touched his arm.

"What... sorry doc," Heath replied as he was snatched away from his thoughts. "I'm fine," he added before turning his gaze away from Howard.

"You're always fine," Howard laughed as he placed his stethoscope on Heath's chest. "Now take some deep breaths for me Heath."

Taking as deep a breath as his broken ribs would allow, Heath breathed in and out while Howard moved the stethoscope around on his chest. "Heath, can I get you to sit up a moment? I need to listen on your back as well." Helping Heath to a sitting position Howard listened to Heath's lungs as he continued to breathe in and out. Although the rattling sound was still deep in his lungs Howard thought it sounded a little better than it had just days ago. He was a little concerned that it was still lingering deep with in the tissues of Heath's lungs and he reminded himself to keep an eye on it.

"Well your lungs sound better Heath, how do they feel?" Howard asked as Heath laid back against the mountain of pillows supporting him.

"They feel fine doc," Heath replied as he tried to get comfortable.

"You know I was just down the hall with another patient and everything was "fine" with him too," Howard said as he chuckled at Heath.

Smiling for the first time Heath looked Howard in the eye, "how is he really?"

"He's recovering nicely Heath; I should be able to remove his stitches in a few days." Howard replied as he placed his hand on Heath's arm. "It's you I'm more concerned with, what's this I hear that you're not eating much." He said as he watched Heath's expression harden.

"Just haven't been hungry is all," he replied quietly.

"Is your stomach bothering you at all?" Howard asked as he began to unwrap the bandages circling Heaths waist.

"Not any more than usual," he replied as he watched Howard.

Uncovering the wounds on Heath's chest and stomach area Howard was pleased to find many of them closed and healing on their own. The large area of skin that had been rubbed raw by the chain was finally starting to heal and form scabs. Checking the various locations where Heath's wounds had required stitches he was pleased to find them healing well also. There were only a few areas on his stomach that remained raw and had only just begun healing. "This is looking good Heath," Howard said as he reached into his bag for the antiseptic. "Most of the wounds have begun healing nicely," he added as he dabbed the few remain raw areas with the antiseptic.

Clenching his jaw shut tight as the sting from the antiseptic bit into him, Heath nodded his understanding.

Finishing with Heath's chest and stomach Howard moved onto his feet, his head, and then finally to his hands and arms. Unwrapping Heath's left arm Howard noticed that the swelling in his hands had gone down dramatically. The cuts on his hands were healing nicely and he felt the stitches could come out in a day or two. His forearm was still far from being healed and he was forced to make his patient suffer through another bout with the antiseptic. "I know this hurts Heath but it's the only way to keep this area clean so it can heal properly," Howard said as Heath closed his eyes in pain.

"Doc do you have to wrap my hands?" Heath asked as Howard began wrapping his forearm with bandages.

"How about if I just place a small bandage over the stitches on the palms of your hands," Howard replied as he looked down on his patient in understanding.

"Thanks," Heath said as he gave Howard a lopsided grin.

After finishing up with his patient Howard sat on the bed and looked Heath in the eye. "Heath, I need you to start eating more. You need to keep up your strength, it's the only way you're truly going to get better. You've already lost more weight than I'd hoped you would." Howard said as he tried to make Heath understand how important eating properly really was.

"I'll try harder Howard," Heath replied seriously.

"Good, you can start tonight. I happen to know that Anna and Thomas should be here momentarily with your dinner." Howard stated as he stood up and closed his bag.

"Howard, I don't know if I've thanked you proper yet for all you've done for me and my family." Heath stated, as he reached out for the physician's hand.

Taking Heath's hand lightly into his own and shaking it Howard replied, "you're more than welcome Heath, now you just concentrate on getting better and I'll see you in a few days." Closing the door to Heath's room Howard met Anna and Thomas as they carried up Heath's dinner.

"He's doing much better Anna," Howard stated as watched some relief sweep across Anna's face. "Now if you can manage to get most of that supper into him he'll be doing even better." Howard added with a smile.

"Thank you Howard, we're certainly going to try aren't we Thomas?" Anna replied as she returned Howard's smile.

"Uh huh," Thomas said as he cradled a glass of milk in his hands.

"Howard, Mothers prepared a plate for you downstairs if you'd care to join her," Anna stated as she opened the door to Heath's room and looked back at him.

"I think I just may take you up on the offer Anna," Howard said as he tipped his hat and proceeded down the back steps towards the kitchen.

"Hi Papa!" Thomas shouted as he walked into the room behind his mother.

"Well hello yourself," Heath replied as he smiled at the pair.

Setting the glass of milk on the table next to his fathers' bed, Thomas climbed up and sat next to him. "The doctor says yer do' in better Papa," Thomas stated as he looked at the new bandages wrapped around his fathers middle.

"I am at that," Heath replied as he reached up and placed his hand on the back of Thomas's neck.

"Yer hands are all better," Thomas said as his small hands grabbed his Papa's other hand and looked at it.

"Well not all better, but better," he said smiling as he ruffled Thomas's hair.

Setting the tray on Heath's lap, Anna sat next to him and cupped his cheek in her hand. "Listen to me Heath Barkley," she said, as she looked him straight in the eye. "You're to eat everything on this tray, doctor's orders."

"Everything?" He asked teasing her.

"Everything," Anna replied.

"I'm not sure Anna," Heath began as he picked up the plate of food off the tray and looked over at Thomas. "I'm not sure that china will be real good for my stomach right now." He added as he looked back over at her and smiled.

"Heath!" Anna cried as she laughed at his joke and swatted his shoulder. "You're not very funny! You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

Laughing Heath looked down at Thomas and winked. Hiding his smile behind his small hands as he placed them over his mouth, but it didn't help as he was unable to contain his laughter.

"Not you too," Anna said as she looked over and smiled at Thomas.

"Sorry Mama, Papa's funny," Thomas replied as he continued to giggle through his hands.

"You two are incorrigible," Anna said before she placed a kiss on her husband's cheek. "I'll be back in a while, I need to take Sean his supper." Anna stated as she stood up and went to the door. "Remember what we talked about Thomas," she added as she smiled at him before closing the door behind her.

"Remember what?" Heath asked as he raised a spoonful of peas up to his mouth.

"Mama wants me ta make sure you eat everything," Thomas replied as he sat next to his father with his legs folded Indian style and watched him eat slowly.

"She does now does she?" He answered smiling at his son.

"You gotta Papa," Thomas said seriously. "I don't want Mama to cry again."

"Cry? When was she crying?" Heath asked as he put down his spoon and reached out for Thomas's arm.

"Her and grandmother were in the kitchen talking and... I didn't mean to listen Papa but when I heard Mama start to cry..." Thomas began before stopping and looking down at his lap.

"It's all right Thomas, I know you didn't mean to eavesdrop." Heath replied as he lifted up his sons chin and looked into his eyes.

"She's sad cause yer not eating Papa," Thomas stated. "So you see ya gotta eat so she won't be sad no more."

"Well we certainly don't want that," replied Heath as he smiled and ruffled Thomas's hair. "What a ya say I finish all the food on this plate and make her real happy?" Heath said as he watched a smile spread across his sons face.

"Will ya Papa, I mean can ya?" Asked a very hopeful young boy.

"I'll sure give it a try," Heath replied as he began eating once again.

Thomas watched as his father slowly tried to eat everything his mother had placed on his plate. Knowing that his Mama would now be happy made him feel better. Also hearing the doctor tell his Mama that his Papa would do even better if he ate more made his heart light as a feather. Thomas reasoned that once his father got better he could make Sean better too. He hated seeing his older brother so sad and knew the only way to change that was with his Papa's help. Only his Papa could make Sean understand he wasn't... what was that word his brother used? He wasn't...damned.

Thomas smiled as he watched his father lean back into his pillows and gently pat his full stomach. "Boy howdy that was good," he said as he smiled at his son. "I couldn't eat another bite."

"Mama's gonna be real happy," Thomas replied as he pictured his mother's smiling face in his head.

"I sure hope so," Heath replied as he ruffled Thomas's hair. "You're uncle tells me you've been helping him train the new mare." Heath said as he watched his sons face light up.

"She's great Papa, Uncle Nick lets me talk to her like you do." Thomas replied as he sat up straighter next to his father.

"So do you think we should keep her?" Heath questioned as he watched Thomas ponder over his question.

"She learns real quick Papa and she's real pretty." Thomas stated, as the joy of having his father ask him his opinion about a horse made his head spin in excitement.

Seeing the excitement in his sons eyes, Heath decided to drag a little more information out of him. "So exactly why do you feel we should keep her?"

Cocking his head slightly, Thomas thought hard about his father's question. "It's her eyes Papa, you can see how gentle she is when she looks at you. I know she'll be a good horse." He answered confidently.

"Well that's a good enough reason for me," Heath answered as he placed his hand on Thomas's shoulder and smiled.

Winning his fathers approval meant the world to Thomas and he practically beamed with joy. "You'll like her I promise Papa."

As his smile turned into a yawn, Heath put his arm carefully around Thomas and pulled him down onto the pillows with him. "Papa?" Thomas asked as he held onto his father's hand as it rested across his chest.

"Mmhmm," Heath replied as he lay back with his eyes closed.

Looking at the healing marks on his father's hand as he held on to it with his own, Thomas asked his father a question about something that had been bothering him all afternoon. "What does damned mean?"

The question took Heath by surprise, "where'd you hear that?" He asked as he opened his eyes and looked down at his small son.

"Sean said it," Thomas replied as he tightened his grip on his father's hand.

"When?"

"Today... I knew it was bad Papa," he said as he turned his head and looked up at Heath.

"Why would he use such a word?" Heath wondered out loud.

"He said it was cause he killed the bad man." Thomas replied as he saw his father's eyes take on a questioning look. "But he's wrong, right Papa?"

"Yes, he's wrong Thomas," Heath said as he hugged Thomas tighter.

"You have ta tell him Papa, he didn't believe me." Thomas stated as he sat up straight and turned to face his father. "I tried ta tell him it wasn't true but he said I was wrong."

Seeing the pain and worry in Thomas's eyes made a lump form in Heath's throat. The love that Thomas felt for his older brother warmed his heart. "Don't worry Thomas," Heath said as he reached out and cupped his sons cheek, "I'll make sure he understands."

Laying in his darkened room as the warm evening breeze blew through the window carrying the sound of crickets with it, Sean listened as the sounds of his family made their way underneath the crack at the bottom of the door and straight into his heart. He could hear his Uncle Nick shouting and laughing with his siblings as they played together in the living room directly below him. In his heart he longed to join them but his head had different ideas. His head told him he wasn't worthy of their love or attention any longer. He'd broken on of God's ten commandments and there fore he would be damned to hell for all eternity. As his heart tugged him in one direction and his head in another, Sean covered his face with his pillow and cried.

Knocking lightly on her son's door, Anna slowly opened it and went inside. Quietly walking up to the side of his bed in the dark room she could clearly hear the sound of his quiet sobs muffled by his pillow. Her heart nearly broke in two as she thought about him crying all alone in the dark.

"Sean," she said softly as she knelt down by the side of his bed and gently touched his arm.

Feeling his mother's touch, his heart stopped beating for a moment as his chest tightened around it. Stopping his tears he slowly lowered his pillow and looked over at his mother.

"What is it sweet heart?" Anna asked as she looked upon his tear stained cheeks.

Seeing the concern and love in his mother's eyes as she gently ran her fingers through his hair, caused his chest to tighten even more. He hated knowing he was the reason for her concern and worry. More than anything he wished he could change what he'd done but deep down he felt there was no turning back. "It was just a bad dream," he said quietly as his heart clenched again as he told her a lie.

"I'm sorry sweet heart," Anna replied as she pulled out a hanky and began wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Would you like some water?"

"Yes please," he replied quietly. Watching his mother walk over to his dresser, Sean quickly sat up and wiped the rest of the tears from his eyes.

Walking back over to her son in the still darkened room, Anna handed him the glass of water. Sitting on the edge of his bed she watched as he carefully took small sips and avoided looking at her. After listening to what Heath told her Thomas had said, she had a pretty good idea why he had been crying. Realizing that Sean reacted to things in much the same fashion as his father, she knew she'd have to straighten out the situation before he sunk to deep. Talking it over with her husband they figured the best way to help Sean was for Heath to talk with him.

"Sean," Anna said as she placed her hand on his leg as he sat and sipped his water. "Your father would like to talk with you." She said as he dropped the glass from his mouth and looked up at her, his eyes wide with fear.

Fear gripped his heart in its icy clutches as he prepared for the worst, his father had finally heard what he'd done and now he was going to confront him with it. "But I'm tired Mama," he said as he tried to get out of facing his father.

"That may be Sean but he really needs to talk with you," Anna replied as she brushed his blonde hair back off his forehead. She knew full well he was stalling and she felt sorry for him. She knew how much his father's love and attention meant to him, to all of them. But she knew they had to reach him before he sunk any lower than he all ready had.

"Please Mama," he pleaded in a quiet voice as tears began to well up in his eyes.

Her heart went out to him as his eyes filled with tears, pulling him into her she held on tight as he wrapped his arms around her and cried. "I know you're scared Sean, but let your father help you." Anna said as she gently rubbed her sons back. "You don't have to go through this alone."

Mother and son sat in the darkened room together for a while longer before Sean's tears finally subsided. Wiping his eyes he looked up at his mother as she held his hands and smiled at him. "Papa always says you can't run from trouble," he said quietly as Anna's smile grew. "So I guess I'm ready ta see him now," he added.

"Sean remember how much your father loves you," Anna replied as she squeezed his hands.

His father's love, he may love him now but Sean was certain he wouldn't love him after he found out the terrible truth he was hiding. Standing up slowly with his mother's help, he took her hand and walked slowly towards the door. The hard wood flooring beneath his feet was cool to the touch as he made his way down the hallway to his parent's room.

Opening the door to her bedroom Anna felt Sean's hand tighten in her own as they walked inside. Smiling as she spied her sleeping husband, Anna walked up to the side of his bed with an extremely quiet Sean. "Heath... Heath sweet heart," Anna said softly as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Hearing his wife's voice and feeling her delicate kiss, Heath turned his head towards her and opened his eyes. "Anna," he said as he smiled a struggled to sit up straighter.

"I have someone that needs to talk with you," she said as Sean stepped up to the bed.

"Come on up here boy," Heath stated as he smiled at his son and patted the bed next to him.

Looking up one last time at his mother, Sean carefully climbed up on to the bed next to his father. "I'll come back in a little while," Anna stated as she smiled at her men and gave each a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Watching as his mother closed the door behind her, his heart dropped. Turning around to face his father, Sean was afraid to look him in the eye.

"Tell me how you're feeling," Heath said as he placed a hand on Sean's arm.

"Better," he said quietly as he avoided looking his father in the eye.

Heath knew his son was having trouble talking with him, they'd always shared an open relationship in the past and he wanted to let Sean know they still shared that same relationship. Using his hand he gently lifted up his sons face by applying pressure underneath his chin until Sean was forced to look him in the eye. "Sean we've always told the truth to one another haven't we?"

"Always," Sean replied as he stared into his father's blue eyes.

"Then I want you to tell me the truth now," Heath said as he let go of Sean's chin. "I want you to tell me what happened when you went off with Seth and Jake to find Hicks.

As his heart began to beat faster and faster inside his chest his eyes never left his fathers. "I can't Papa," he mumbled, as his worst fears were finally coming true.

"You can," Heath said as he took Sean's hand.

"You'll hate me," Sean answered as he looked down away from Heath.

"I could never hate you," Heath replied as he reached forward and grabbed a hold of his son's upper arms. "There's nothing you could do or say that would ever make me hate you Sean."

"But there is Papa!" Sean cried as he looked up at his father with tears streaming down his face, "there is!"

Pulling his son up against him, Heath ignored the pain it caused his chest and arms and concentrated on comforting his son. He knew the pain his son was feeling and wanted more than anything to take it away from him. "Sean... I love you son... I always will. If you think by shooting John Squires and killing him you've lost my love, your wrong." He said as he felt Sean grow stiff in his arms.

Sitting back up and facing his father, Sean looked at him with such a sad expression it just about broke Heath's heart. "You know?" He asked so quietly Heath almost missed it.

Shaking his head yes, Heath added. "Your Uncle Nick told me everything that happened the night he brought you back home."

Looking into his father's eyes all Sean saw was love. But he had been so sure his father would hate him he dared not believe what he saw was real. "But I broke God's rules." He said as he stared at his father in utter disbelief.

"That's true, but I don't think you really meant to kill that man. I guessing that the gun went off by accident and the bullet just happened to hit him." Heath said as he held onto Sean's upper arms once again. "Did you mean to shoot him?"

Sean sat and stared at his father as he tried to figure out his answer. "At first I did," he said quietly, "but when I was really there with them all I wanted to do was come home." He said as new tears began to fall and a small sob escaped him. "When your gun went off I got so scared I dropped it." Sean said as he remembered back to that awful night.

Seeing the far way look in his son's eyes, Heath knew he was replaying the events of that night in his head. "So you shot him by accident." He stated as Sean's eyes regained some of their clarity as he looked at him.

"If I could take it back I would Papa," Sean cried, "I never would a gone after him."

Pulling his son once again into an embrace Heath let him cry. After a while as the boy calmed down again, Heath asked him about Thomas's question. "Now what's this your telling Thomas about being damned?" He asked as Sean looked up at him with puffy blue eyes.

"God says if you break his rules you go to hell," he said matter of factly.

"Yes, but he also says if you're truly sorry he'll forgive you." Heath stated as he wiped away some of Sean's tears with his thumb.

"Even for break' in one of his big rules?" Sean asked as he looked up in wonder at his father.

Laughing Heath ruffled his son's hair, "yes even one of his big rules." He replied as he smiled at his son.

"Yer not just say' in that are ya Papa?" Sean questioned as his heart began to beat faster and faster.

"It's the truth, you can ask Father O'Kelly for yourself when you're better."

Sean saw the sincerity in his father's eyes and a newfound joy raced through his body. "You mean I still get ta go to Heaven?" He asked as his eyes took on a new light.

"Well I hope you don't plan on going there soon," Heath laughed, "but yes that's what that means."

"Not for a long time," Sean replied smiling.

Heath watched as that smile slowly faded, "Papa... are you disappointed in me?" He asked as he once again looked into his father's eyes.

Watching his son stare at him, Heath thought of the best way to answer him. "Is it true what you told your mother?" He asked as he watched Sean tilt his head as he tried to figure out what he was asking.

"About what Papa?" He asked finally as he was unable to come up with what his father was looking for.

"Did you promise her that you'd never act out of revenge again?" He asked as he watched Sean's eyes widen.

"I promise I won't, really." Sean answered as he watched his father's face intently.

Looking up at the ceiling Heath made his son sweat out his answer. "Then the answer is no, I'm not disappointed in you Sean. You've learned from your mistake and grown from it. I'm proud of you."

In his wildest dreams he'd never imagined he'd hear those words out of his fathers' mouth. His father was proud of him even after everything he'd done. Sean thought his heart was about to burst as he looked up into his father's eyes, eyes that loved him, eyes that told him what words could not. "But I thought… I thought..." Sean stammered as he struggled to hold back his tears.

"You thought I wouldn't love you any more." Heath stated as Sean shook his head and let the tears fall freely from his eyes once again. "No chance, we're a family Sean and that's what families do, they love one another through good times and bad ones. They support one another and love one another without question. I'll always love and support you Sean, through everything." Heath said as Sean melted against his chest and cried.

"I love you too, Papa." He said as his heart finally truly began to mend.

As Anna tucked the rest of her children into their beds she decided to stop in and check on her husband and son. Opening the door to her room quietly she was over joyed to find them both asleep on the bed. Sean was nestled snuggle up against his father as he slept with a peaceful smile on his face. Kissing them both, Anna made her way back downstairs to deliver the good news to Nick and Victoria.

He woke up in a cold sweat as the same nightmare stole into his dreams once again. Sitting up in bed Heath looked over for a moment at his wife sleeping peacefully next to him. Carefully easing himself over the edge of the bed he gingerly placed his feet on the floor and limped the three feet from his bed to the chair facing the open window. Settling into the chair he let the cool evening breeze was over his sweaty face and chest as he tried to catch his breath. It had been two weeks since the dreams had started, two weeks of sleepless nights as he battled with the demons in his head.

As he sat and looked out at the clouds as they passed across the moon, he thought about the past two weeks and the changes they had brought with them. Jessie and Katie had returned last week and although still a little sore and slower than normal Jessie was back to his old self and insisted on helping out around the ranch. Jessie had a long talk with Sean about what he'd been through and reaffirmed what Heath had said to his son. Having Jessie back home had an immediate effect on Sean; his recovery seemed to speed up as he longed to be back with his family again. The sparkle was back in his blue eyes and his love of his older brother was plainly obvious as he followed him around everywhere.

With Anna by his side constantly Heath himself had managed to heal more as well. Howard had removed most of the stitches adorning his stomach and sides and all of the ones in his hands and feet. He'd taken out the stitches in his head yesterday morning and examined Heath's right eye. His vision was still a little blurry but it was improving everyday and Howard felt confident that Heath would regain all of his vision once the eye had a chance to heal a bit more. His hip was still weak and he wasn't able to move very far or very fast once he was up on his feet, but just getting up on his feet had been a major accomplishment. The soles of his feet were still very tender but they were healing. His ribs were another story; they seemed to be taking a long time to heal properly. With his breathing still compromised he wasn't able to expand his lungs properly and they were still congested.

He shivered slightly as the gentle breeze cooled his body as he let himself relax as much as he could without the pain from his ribs becoming any worse. Closing his eyes he thought of his children as he tried to keep his mind from drifting back into the never-ending nightmare that stole his sleep and his dreams.

Anna stirred as the early morning light crept inside her room slowly waking her. Turning over she reached out for her husband but found only an empty bed. Fear gripped her heart as she sat straight up and opened her eyes in search of him. Catching him asleep in the chair by the window, Anna let out a small sigh of relief as she crossed over the bed and walked over to him. Kneeling down next to him she gently reached out and grasped his hand in her own. Holding onto him she began to look him over, the white bandages that had covered most of him for the past three weeks were still there but had reduced slightly in number. A small bandage over his right eye now replaced the large bandage that had encompassed his entire head for so long. The right side of his face still had some small cuts and scraps but the majority of them were healing and fading away. His right eye was still slightly black and blue but at least most of the redness had left the white part of his eye.

The large scrap mark on his right shoulder had reduced in size and was now just one large scab. Large areas on his chest and stomach were healing nicely but Howard had insisted on keeping them wrapped, as a large area still remained rather raw. His knees were now completely scabbed over and although a little painful to bend first thing in the morning they looked one hundred percent better. The deep lacerations on his feet had healed enough for Howard to remove the stitches but they still continued to be painful for Heath to walk on. Howard had tried wrapping them to give Heath a little extra padding and support and it seemed to help. His hands were still slightly swollen but all of the stitches had been removed, and Howard told him with exercise he should get most of his mobility in them back.

But of all his injuries it was the white bandages she saw still wrapped tightly around his forearms that worried her most. His stomach and forearms had spent the most time in contact with the ground as he was dragged and they had paid a heavy price. Most of the skin on the undersides of his forearms was gone. Rocks and other items in the road had gouged and lacerated almost every square inch. Getting that area to heal was proving to be difficult. Heath was forced to endure daily cleanings as the bandages were changed to fight infection from setting into the damaged tissue. To see him in such pain almost all of the time tore her heart apart. She wanted more than anything to make things easier for him, for him to have just one day with out pain, one day where he was free to do what he wanted.

Feeling someone squeeze his hand, Heath slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his wife's smiling face. "Good morning," Anna said as she stood up and kissed him.

"Morning," Heath replied as he pulled her to him for another kiss. "Sit with me?" He said as he patted his left leg.

"Heath, I'll hurt you," Anna stated as she frowned at him.

"No you won't," he commented as a smile spread across his face and he patted his leg again.

Looking at him questionably Anna finally gave in and gently sat down putting her weight on his left leg. "There, that's better," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him.

"Heath you're going to hurt yourself." Anna said as she tried her best not to lean back on him.

"Please Anna," was all he said as he continued to pull her against him.

Giving in Anna let her husband pull her up against his chest and hold her tight. Wrapping her arms around his, she relaxed and took comfort in just being able to be with him.

"I've been waiting a long time to hold you this close again," he said softly as he kissed the side of Anna's right cheek.

"So have I," she replied in a whisper as she enjoyed feeling him next to her once again.

Despite the pain it caused his ribs, especially the ones broken on his back, Heath held onto Anna as tightly as he could. Having her next to him was better than any pain medication, the feel of her skin next to his, her familiar scent, and her sweet breath on his cheek managed to take most of his fears away if only for a few moments.

The icy bands of fear that had been surrounding her heart since her husband was first injured were finally starting to melt. Sitting here nestled within his arms as the sun poked it's face up and over the horizon, Anna found herself starting to believe that maybe just maybe they were finally through the worst of it. Hearing his breathing change, Anna knew he was slowly tiring himself out. "Heath I should go and make breakfast," she said as she sat up on his leg and turned to look at him.

"Promise me you'll come and sit with me later?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow and smiled at her.

"Promise," Anna replied as she cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed him deeply. "But only if you rest first," she added as she touched the tip of his nose with her finger. She could see beads of sweet breaking out on his forehead even though the room was rather chilly in the early morning light. "Here let me help you back into bed." She said as she stood and held out her hands to him.

"I'd rather stay here and watch the sun rise if that's all right?" He replied as he smiled up at her.

"Heath I really think you'd get more rest if..." Anna began before Heath interrupted her.

"Anna I promise, I won't move from this spot." He said as he reached forward and took her hand.

Squeezing his hand she smiled before letting go and walking over to the bed. Grabbing the quilt off the top she carried it back over and proceeded to cover him with it. "At least keep warm then, all right?" She said as she gently kissed his cheek. "I'll bring some breakfast up for you in a while," she added as he winked back at her.

As the door to their room closed, Heath closed his eyes and clenched his jaw as his back spasmed in pain. Holding his wife close had come at a cost but one he was willing to pay. As the muscle spasm spread around from his back to the front of his chest, it took his breath away. As it finally subsided he laid his head back in the chair and concentrated on breathing. Finally getting everything back under control he opened his eyes and looked out the window. Staring at the hills in front of his home he marveled at how little it took to tire him out these days. Why the three-foot trip from his bed to the chair earlier had taken just about all of his energy, and now just holding his wife had left him drained as well. Closing his eyes as exhaustion finally set in, Heath drifted off wondering if the pain would one day finally go away.

Anna heard him long before he opened the back door and entered the kitchen. "Morning Nick," she said happily as he entered through the back door taking off his hat.

"Monin Anna," he replied as he walked across the kitchen and kissed her cheek. "How's he doing this morning?" He asked as he looked up the back stairs.

"He had a hard night sleeping again," Anna replied as she stopped kneading the biscuit dough and looked up at Nick.

"Those nightmares again?" Nick asked as he turned his attention back to Anna.

"He won't admit it, but I think so." She replied as she started kneading her biscuit dough once again.

"I'll see if I can have a talk with him a little later," Nick stated as he put his hat back on his head. "But now I better get out there and tend to those horses."

"Nick, tell Jessie and Sean breakfast will be ready in about 15 minutes will you?" Anna asked as Nick opened the back door. "You'll join us too won't you?" She added with a smile.

"You bet I will," Nick replied as he smiled at Anna. "We'll see you in 15 minutes." With that he left and Anna listened and smiled as she heard his spurs jingle all the way to the barn. She wasn't prepared for the sudden pain that enveloped her heart as she thought about all the times she'd listened to her husband as he walked across that very porch, oh how she missed that sound. A tear snaked its way down her cheek as she stood staring at the tabletop.

"Mama?" Thomas questioned as he pulled on Anna's skirt. "What's wrong?"

Looking down into the blue eyes of her youngest son, Anna quickly wiped away her tear on the back of her sleeve. "It's nothing sweet heart," she replied as she bent down and hugged him. "I just got a little flour in my eye."

"Oh," Thomas said as he returned his Mama's hug. "Can I take breakfast up ta Papa today?"

"I think he'd like that," Anna replied as she smiled and ruffled his hair.

Sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs Thomas watched as Anna took the first batch of fresh biscuits out of the oven and placed the second one inside. Setting two hot biscuits on a plate along with some bacon, eggs, and potatoes from the stovetop, Anna took the plate and placed it on the tray for Heath. Pouring a large glass of milk Anna handed it to Thomas as he climbed down out of the chair, and began heading up the back stairs.

Opening the door to her room, Anna quietly walked over to the table between her bed and the chair her husband was now sleeping in and placed the tray on top of it. Brushing her fingers through his hair she gently tried to wake him. "Heath, come on sleepyhead," she said as Thomas giggled next to her. Laughing a little herself Anna continued to try and wake him, "Heath it's time for breakfast."

"Papa sure sleeps a lot." Thomas said as he looked up at his mother.

"I heard that," Heath replied as he opened his eyes and looked down at his son.

"Hi Papa!" Thomas stated as he set the glass of milk he was carrying down and reached for his father's hand. "We brought ya breakfast!"

"And it sure does smell good," Heath replied as he sat up slowly and looked at the heaping plate of food Anna and Thomas had brought him. "You don't expect me to eat all of that?" He said as he looked up at Anna.

"Just as much as you can," she replied as she winked at Thomas and he winked back.

"Oh wait a minute you two have been plotting something again haven't you?" He asked as a smile spread across his face.

"Who us?" Anna asked innocently as she quickly kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back up to check on you boys in a while," she added quickly as she stepped away from the side of her husbands chair before he could grab her.

Turning to face his youngest child as Anna closed the door to their room, Heath couldn't help but smile at him. Thomas stood there with a smile a mile wide plastered across his face as he placed his hand on the chair's armrest and stared at his father. "You sure are happy this morning," Heath said as Thomas continued to smile at him.

"Jessie's take' in all of us boys fish' in later," Thomas stated as his eyes sparkled.

"That's mighty nice a him," Heath replied as he grabbed a biscuit off his tray and began to eat it.

"Liam and James got a bet go' in ta see who gets the biggest fish," Thomas exclaimed as he watched his father eat carefully.

"Oh? What's the bet?" Heath asked as he took a sip of milk.

"If in Liam catches the biggest fish then James has ta clean the chicken coop for a whole week!" Thomas said as he took the glass of milk back from his father.

"What if James wins?" Heath asked all ready knowing the answer.

"Then Liam has ta clean the chicken coop for a week silly," Thomas answered as he laughed at his fathers silly question.

Heath watched the morning sunlight dance in his son's eyes as he laughed. Reaching over and carefully picking him up, Heath placed Thomas in his lap and held him. "Papa?" Thomas asked as he looked up at Heath. "When can you take us fish" in again?" He asked innocently.

"I hope soon Thomas," Heath replied as he held his son close again. "I hope real soon."

The house was quiet as he sat in the chair by his bed and gazed out the window at the pond in front of his house. He watched as the sun sparkled on the waters surface turning it into a sea of glittering shimmering light. Taking a deep breath of the fresh clean air filtering in through the open pane he leaned back in the chair, closed his eyes, and let the sun warm his body. Anna had spent much of the afternoon with him, with the boys off with Jessie fishing and Audra taking both Mary and Jenny into town with her and Katie, they'd had a chance to spend some real time alone together. Much of that time was spent in silence as they just enjoyed being close to one another again.

Just having her close and feeling her gentle caresses meant the world to him. He'd tried to get her to open up about her time with Hicks but she truly couldn't remember much. His heart dropped and his breath caught in his throat when she told him of her failed attempt at escape, and the injury she'd received.

"Anna... you could have been killed," he said as he ran his hand over her cheek before reaching around her neck and pulling her close.

"I should have tried to get away sooner... I should have fought harder." Anna replied as she gently rested her head on Heath's chest as he held her.

Shocked at her response, Heath tilted her head up and looked into her eyes. "What are you talking about? You were alone against two men, there's nothing you could have done." He stated as he tried to make her understand there was nothing she could have done differently.

"I should have been here for you, for the children" she said quietly as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"You're always here for us," Heath replied as he kissed her forehead. It broke his heart seeing such pain in her beautiful green eyes.

"I wasn't, not this time. Maybe... maybe if I'd hadn't let them take me." Anna said as a tear rolled down her cheek and she lowered her head.

"Anna look at me," Heath said as she continued to cry, "Anna please." Looking up into his blue eyes she saw nothing but compassion and understanding. Smiling and caressing her cheek he began, "look what they did to me Anna, there was nothing you could have done to get away from them. None of this was your fault; all that matters now is that you're home and your safe. Anna if you'd been killed... I'm not sure... I'm not sure I would have pulled through." He said as tears formed in his own eyes.

Running her fingers softly through his hair she marveled at the compassionate man she'd married so many years ago. "You would have Heath because that's the kind of man you are. You would have pulled through for your children, and for the rest of your family because you know what it's like to be without a family. You know what it's like to lose those you hold dear in your heart. You wouldn't put anyone else through that."

"I'd like to believe that, but I'm not sure I can." He sighed as he pulled her close again.

"Heath don't doubt yourself, you're the strongest and most loving man I've ever known." Anna said as she held him tightly.

"If only I were strong enough to save you from them," he replied in a whisper.

Having heard his words a strange anger rose up inside Anna, sitting up she stared at her husband as the anger she'd suddenly felt grew inside her. "You told me a few moments ago to look at you, I want you to look at yourself Heath Barkley. I want you to look and see the hell those men put you through; to see the hell they're still putting you through. You told me there was nothing I could have done to get away from them, but what you neglected to say is that there's nothing you could have done to get away from them either." She said as her anger fueled her passionate words.

"Anna..." Heath began quietly before she cut him off.

"No Heath I won't let you go through this alone. I won't let you blame yourself over something you had no control over!" She stated as she watched his eyes sparkle and a lopsided grin appear on his face. "What's so funn..." she began before realizing that she had only helped him prove his point from earlier in their conversation.

"So you see, you had no control over the situation any more than I did." He said as he continued to smile at her.

"You're terrible," she said as she leaned upwards and kissed him passionately.

They spent the rest of their time together talking quietly about all that had happened to their family and the changes that were taking place around them. It wasn't long before Heath drifted off to sleep despite putting up a valiant effort to spend as much time as he could with his wife. Anna sat still nestled within her husband's arms for a while longer as she listened to the sound of his steady breathing. Just a few short weeks ago she'd feared it was a sound she'd never hear again. Kissing his forehead while he slept, Anna covered him with a blanket and set about her afternoon chores.

Stretching his muscles as he sat in the sun, Heath decided he needed to get up and out of his room. He'd been cooped up in here far to long and longed to get back to his old self. Looking down at the sleeping pants he was wearing he figured he'd better put on something more appropriate before he went downstairs. Standing up slowly he limped over to his closet and grabbed a pair of tan jeans. Turning around slowly he limped back over to his dresser and took out a clean shirt, underwear and socks. Looking over at his bed it suddenly seemed a million miles away. Taking as deep a breath as his ribs would allow he began the long journey across the room to his bed. He was almost there when his body started running out of steam. With only two or three more steps to go his breathing began to grow more and more labored and his hip began to give out. Clenching his jaw tightly he forced his body to continue on despite the pain. Finally making it to the bed he collapsed on it completely exhausted. Taking several minutes to get his breathing under control he finally found enough strength to sit back up. "Damn it Heath, you can't even make it across the room. Just how do you think you're going to make it all the way downstairs?" He asked himself out loud as he gripped the edge of the bed.

Slowly removing his sleeping pants he carefully slipped on his underwear and pants. Having lost nearly 20 pounds, his pants easily fit over the many bandages still adorning his stomach and hip area. Looking down at his loosely fitting clothes he hadn't realized he'd lost that much weight. No wonder Anna was always trying to force food into him. Slowly and carefully pulling on his blue shirt, his stiff fingers worked hard at the small buttons, finally getting them buttoned he stood up and tucked his shirt in. Trying to button up the front of his jeans with his already sore fingers was proving to be a problem. As he tried to work with the buttons his hands would cramp up and become unusable. After buttoning one button he would have to stop and rub his hands massaging away the cramps before he could move on to the next one. Buttoning the last button he almost had to laugh, "these are so big they probably won't stay up any how." He said to himself as his pants drooped around his waist. Looking down at his bare feet he sat down on the bed and put on his socks. The process was slow as his knees complained slightly as the scabs were stretched underneath his pants as he bent them.

Standing up by the side of his bed fully dressed he felt tired but better than he had in a long time. Carefully walking the short distance from his bed to the door he hung onto the doorknob and forced himself to rest for a moment. Opening the door as quietly as possible he gently eased himself into the hallway and started slowly walking towards the front stairs. The hallway seemed a lot longer than he remembered as he limped along. Reaching the top of the stairs he hung on to the railing and bent over forward slightly trying to catch his breath. The headache that he hadn't had in days was threatening to come back as he searched for a way down the stairs. "Yah had ta build such a big staircase didn't ya Heath Barkley," he said to himself as he searched for a way down that wouldn't jar his hip.

Tentatively putting his bad leg down on the next step with all his weight on the railing he quickly placed his good leg down next to it and shifted his weight off the railing and onto his strong leg. The sudden and quick movement jarred his ribs some and forced him to rest a moment before he tried it again. "At this rate Heath Barkley, you won't make it downstairs until supper time tomorrow," he thought laughing at himself.

He used the same process for the next three steps, as he landed on the fourth step down from the top, the jarring motion caused a sharp pain to radiate outwards from his back. Clenching his jaw in pain he hung onto the railing as the sharp pain shot through his body. As the pain subsided some he readied himself for another round as he lowered his injured leg down to the next step. Just as he was applying pressure to the railing to lower himself down, Anna yelled.

"Heath!"

Turning to look at her he put to much weight on his right leg and it buckled beneath him. Landing hard on the step with his tailbone all the air he had in his lungs rushed out as the sudden and violent jarring of his midsection cause white-hot pain to radiate up to his brain wiping out all rational thought. There was no fighting the black curtain as it washed over him and swallowed him whole.

Seeing her husband fall, Anna screamed and raced up the stairs. Catching him in her arms as he slumped forward she struggled to keep them both from falling down the stairs. "Heath please wake up... I can't hold you!" She screamed as she struggled with his dead weight. His weight was forcing her backwards and she feared at any moment they'd both tumble head over heels down the stairs together.

"Heath please wake up! Oh God I can't hold you! Please help me!" Anna cried as she felt herself slowly toppling over backwards under his dead weight. Just as she thought she'd lost the battle and they were destined to tumble down the stairs together something pushed them sideways and they landed together on a step laying up the stairs. Anna had no trouble holding onto Heath in this position, running her hand through his sweat-drenched hair she could hear his ragged shallow breathing and see the pain etched on his face. "Heath... Heath I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." She cried as tears streamed down her face.

The drum between his ears was back and it was beating with a renewed vengeance. The pounding in his head drowned out everything, almost. Above the constant beating that made his stomach nauseous he could hear her voice, Anna, Anna was with him. Some how she had followed him into the dark and was searching for him. Pushing down the bile rising from his stomach he struggled to find her. Opening his eyes a crack he was rewarded as her face was right in front of his own.

"Oh Heath, thank God!" Anna exclaimed, as Heath opened his eyes and looked at her. "Don't move sweat heart," she added as she placed her hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Anna?" He questioned as he slowly raised his head.

"We're on the stairs, you fell." She replied as he looked at her with a pained questioning expression. "Let me help you sit up," she said as she steadied him on the step and helped him sit up.

Even clenching his jaw tightly he was unable to suppress a moan as Anna helped him up. The pain in his stomach and head made him sway before he grabbed a hold of the railing with one hand and held on tight. Opening his eyes he could clearly see the worry etched on his wife's face. Looking down the stairs he noticed they were positioned about half way up, how they were going to get down the rest of the stairs he was unsure. "I'm sorry Anna," he said quietly as he turned his face back towards her. "I wanted... to surprise you."

"That you did," she laughed slightly as she caressed his cheek. "But I think I surprised you more." She added brushing the hair back from his sweaty forehead. "Do you think you can make it the rest of the way down the stairs with my help?"

Holding his right arm tightly across his ribcage he tried to pull himself to a standing position using the railing in his left hand. Helping him up Anna stood by his side and wrapped her arm around his waist holding him up. Breathing in short shallow pants Heath could feel the world closing in on him again and struggled to remain up right. "I just need... a minute," he said slowly as he closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing.

Anna could feel her husband shaking as she held onto him as tightly as she could. Looking down the stairs she wondered how they were ever going to make it to the bottom. "Heath put your arm around my shoulder," said Anna as she tried to pry his right arm from his side.

"I'm not... sure I can," replied Heath as the ribs on his right side screamed out when ever he moved his arm.

Helping him move his arm slowly, Anna placed it around her neck. "Now use me like a crutch," she said as she held onto his waist with one hand and the hand around her neck with the other.

"Anna..." he began as he turned slightly to look down at her.

"Heath I can, we can do this, trust me." She said as she smiled up at him.

The process was slow and extremely painful but Anna managed to help Heath down the rest of the stairs. Standing at the bottom he turned around and looked back up them, "never thought... they'd be that... hard." He said as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Heath, can you stand here by yourself? I'll run and drag a chair over for you." Anna said as she prepared to let go of him.

"I can make it... Anna," he replied as he gripped her hand tighter.

"Heath you're hurt and you're exhausted," she said as the frustration she was feeling came flowing out in her voice.

"Please Anna... I've come so... far," he said as he looked down at her with such a woeful look that Anna caved in.

"I'll help you but only under one condition," said Anna as she stared up at him. "And that is you promise you'll never try a stunt like this again."

Seeing the worry and pain clearly in her eyes as she looked up at him, he promised. "I promise Anna."

Wrapping her arm back around his waist she tried to steer him towards the couch. Seeing his favorite chair he had other ideas. Struggling, as he was he with the pain radiating throughout his chest and back, he set his sights on that chair and nothing else. Realizing where her husband was headed, Anna almost had to laugh at him. "You're the most stubborn and fool hearty man I've ever met Heath Barkley." She stated as they stopped in front of his favorite chair. Helping him turn around she carefully eased him down into the chair.

Sitting with his eyes closed he tried to quiet his pounding head and regulate his breathing. "Thanks... Anna," he said quietly as his eyes remained closed.

"I'll be right back," Anna replied as she brushed his forehead with a kiss. Hurrying off into the kitchen she pored him a glass of lemonade and grabbing an extra kitchen towel; she soaked it in some cool water from the sink and rung it back out. Carrying the lemonade and the towel back in to the living room, Anna sat the glass down on the table next to Heath and took the towel and began wiping his sweaty face and neck.

Finally opening his eyes Heath looked up and tried to smile at his wife as the cool water felt wonderful against his skin. After she had cooled him down and wiped away his sweat she handed him the lemonade. "I thought you might like this," she said smiling as she handed him the glass.

Drinking down the cool sweet liquid his body felt rejuvenated as he relaxed back deeper into the chair. Sliding over a footstool, Anna picked up Heath's feet and placed them on it. Taking Anna's hand as she took the glass back from him Heath apologized, "I'm sorry Anna, I just wanted to be down with... the family." He said as he looked up at her with sad blue eyes.

"Heath I could have helped you, or Jessie when he came home." Anna stated as she sat on the arm of his chair holding his hand.

"Just figured I could do it," he said quietly as he looked away from her.

"Heath I know what a proud man you are, and you have every right to be. But you don't have to be afraid of asking for help especially now while you're still healing." Anna said as she turned his head and forced him to look at her when she spoke. "Heath when I saw you fall...," Anna added before her voice cracked and she had to stop.

Seeing love mixed with hurt and worry in her eyes made the clamp around his heart tighten. The thought of causing her any pain was worse than any pain he could imagine. "I never meant to hurt you," he said quietly as he gripped her hand and caressed the side of her cheek.

"I know that Heath," she said with a smile as she wiped a tear from her face. "But if you'd fallen down those stairs... I'd hate to think what might have happened." She added as she brushed her hand through his hair.

"Lucky thing for me I have you," he replied as he smiled at her and ran his other hand across her cheek. "I'm not quite sure how you managed to catch me but I'm sure glad you did."

Thinking back Anna began to wonder how it was that they hadn't fallen down the stairs together. She remembered the feeling she had of loosing her balance and that moment where time stood still in between hoping she wouldn't fall and then knowing she would. She remembered the feeling of being pushed and then landing on her side with her husband. "Heath I'm not really sure why we didn't fall," Anna stated as she looked down at him. "I tried to wake you up but I couldn't, your weight was pushing me backwards and I was almost certain we'd fall together when something pushed me sideways from behind."

Wrinkling up his forehead he thought about her comment as he held onto her hand. "I'm sorry I put you in that situation Anna." He said with a heavy heart, as he looked up at her with tired eyes.

"I know you are Heath and I'm going to hold you to your word about not trying something like that again." She said as she leaned down and kissed him. "But right now I want you to rest." She added as she stood up and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch to cover him. Tucking him in, she placed a kiss on his forehead before taking his empty glass back out into the kitchen.

She sat on the sofa knitting as her husband slept peaceably in the chair next to her. She had to admit having him downstairs again with her warmed her heart. But just what his little stunt had cost him she wasn't sure. His cheeks seemed a little more flushed than they had earlier that morning but she knew the stairs had taken a lot out of him. It was his breathing that really bothered her. It was so short and shallow she wondered how he managed to fill his lungs with enough air to really breathe properly. There also seemed to be a slight wheezing sound whenever he exhaled. Hearing a wagon pulling up out front, Anna turned around on the sofa and looked out the window.

Jessie and Sean where seated up front with Liam, Thomas, and James in the back of the wagon as it stopped by the front porch. Before Anna could even make it half way across the living room she heard the sound of small feet running up the porch stairs. As the large Oak front door swung open, Thomas rushed through it and headed as quickly as his little legs would carry him towards the stairs. "Papa!" He shouted as he climbed the first few steps with lightning speed.

"Thomas!" Anna called out as she rushed towards her youngest son.

Stopping and looking back down at his mother, Anna could see the fear in his blue eyes. "Mama?" He said as he looked at her.

"Thomas what's wrong?" Anna said as she climbed the stairs towards him.

"It's Papa Mama," he said as he threw his arms around her and began to cry.

"Thomas your father's fine," Anna said as she held onto him tightly.

"But you were falling Mama, you and Papa." He replied as he clung to her.

"Thomas look," Anna, stated as she pointed over to Heath asleep just across the room in his chair.

"Papa?" He said as he looked over at his sleeping father and then up at Anna with tear stained cheeks. "But I thought..." he added quietly as he looked over at his father again.

"Come on," Anna replied as she picked him up and carried him back down the stairs and over to his father. Setting him down next to Heath's chair Anna watched as Thomas reached out slowly and touched Heath's arm. It was almost as though he didn't think his father was real.

Hearing Jessie and the boys entering through the front door Anna turned around and went to them. Their faces looked relieved as they saw Thomas standing over next to Heath. "Thomas was wrong," Liam stated as he looked up at Sean.

"Just what was Thomas wrong about?" Anna asked as she squatted down next to her son and took his hand.

"On the way back in the wagon he woke up and said you and Papa fell." Liam answered as he looked at his mother. "He almost shoved me out a the wagon too." He added as he rubbed his arm where his brother had pushed him.

Looking up at Jessie, Anna wondered just what exactly happened in that wagon. And how could Thomas possibly know that his father did indeed almost fall down the stairs. "Jessie do you have any idea what happened?" Anna asked as she stood up next to him.

Shaking his head no, Jessie told her what little he knew. "All I know is Thomas had fallen asleep in the back of the wagon, when we were about halfway home he started tossing and turning and calling out for Heath. The next thing I know he's up on his knees pushing Liam as hard as he can against the side of the wagon. I stopped the wagon and got him quieted down but he kept insisting that you and Heath had fallen down the stairs. I tried to tell him it was probably just a bad dream but he insisted that it wasn't."

Anna's heart beat faster and faster in her chest as she listened to Jessie. Turning around she looked over at her smallest son and went to him. Kneeling down next to him as he stared at his sleeping father, Anna turned him around so she could talk to him. "Thomas how did you know your father and I were on the stairs together earlier." She asked as he cocked his eyebrow at her before answering.

"I saw you in my dream," he answered as his eyes bore into her own.

"Thomas exactly what did you see in your dream?" Anna asked as she gently brushed his hair back from his forehead.

"Papa was comin down the stairs and he started to fall," he replied slowly as he looked up at the staircase behind Anna. "I saw you run up and try an catch him but he was to heavy." He added looking back into her eyes.

"Then what did you do?" Anna questioned as her heart raced in her chest.

"I ran up behind you and pushed as hard as I could," Thomas said as if his mother should have already known the answer to that question.

Her breath caught in her throat at her son's small words, "it couldn't possibly have been Thomas who pushed me, he was miles away!" Screamed Anna's brain as it couldn't comprehend what it was hearing.

"Anna is everything all right?" Jessie asked as he reached down and touched her shoulder. He was concerned at the look of shock on her face and the way she stood staring at Thomas.

Standing up she turned and faced him, "Jessie, Heath did almost fall down the stairs this afternoon." She said as his green eyes widened in shock. "I ran up and managed to catch him but his weight caught me off balance and I started to fall backwards. That's when someone pushed me sideways and we landed on the stairs together." Anna stated, as it was now Jessie's turn to wear the mask of shock on his face.

"But who helped you?" He asked slowly as he looked down at Thomas who was once again busy looking at his father.

"That's just it Jessie, there was no one there, just me and Heath." Anna replied as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Walking up closer to his father's head, Thomas reached out with his small hand and placed it lovingly on Heath's cheek. "I love you Papa," he whispered as he laid his head down on Heath's arm and watched his father sleep.

He could smell the heavenly aroma of breakfast being prepared as he walked up the steps on the back porch. The smell along with the bright morning sun put an extra spring in his step as he lightly knocked on the back door before entering. "Good morning Anna," Nick said as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek as she stood next to the stove.

"Good morning," she replied smiling at him.

"And good morning to you too little girl," Nick added as he bent down and picked up his niece as she stood next to the table holding on to the legs of a chair.

Baby Jenny smiled and grabbed her uncle's nose as he held her happily in his arms.

"Sure does smell good in here, looks like you're preparing enough food for an army." he stated, as he looked around at all the different dishes Anna was preparing.

"We're having a small celebration," Anna said as she flipped a pancake in the air.

"A celebration? What for?" Nick questioned as he carried Jenny with him over to Anna.

"Why don't you go in the living room and see for yourself," Anna said as she turned to him and smiled.

Looking at her a moment before he turned and walked towards the living room, he wondered what she was up to. "I don't know about that Mama of yours little one, she's up to something." He said as he walked into the living room with baby Jenny still in his arms.

"Well I'll be," Nick exhaled as he looked at the scene before him. Six slumbering bodies lay on the living room floor in bedrolls all centered around a single object; that object was his little brother. Heath lay in his favorite chair with his feet up covered in blankets as Jessie, Sean, Mary, Liam, James, and Thomas all lay asleep around him.

"How'd he make it down those stairs?" Nick asked as he walked back into the kitchen with Jenny and addressed Anna.

Putting down her spatula she turned to face Nick, "he almost didn't." She said as her face and voice took on a more serious tone.

"Who helped him? Jessie?" Nick wondered aloud as he placed baby Jenny down on the floor.

"No one, he tried coming downstairs all by himself." Anna replied as she looked seriously at Nick.

"He what!" Nick shouted. His loud outburst startled baby Jenny who'd been standing up holding onto his leg and she fell backwards on her bottom. "Sorry baby girl," he said softly as her reached down and picked her up. Standing up with Jenny once again in his arms Nick addressed Anna, "what do you mean he tried it on his own? He can barely walk."

"You and I know that Nick but apparently he had other ideas," Anna replied as she laughed slightly.

"How'd he make it down?" Nick asked as Jenny grabbed his nose again.

"He was about five steps down from the top when I saw him and called out his name. Unfortunately I surprised him and he put to much weight on his bad leg causing it to give out on him. He landed on the steps hard and it knocked the wind out of him. I ran up the stairs and grabbed him just as he passed out." Anna explained as she left out the part about the helped she received. "It took a while but we finally made it the rest of the way down the stairs."

"Anna if you hadn't a been there he could of..." Nick started as the thought of losing his brother stole his words.

"I know," Anna replied as she placed her hand on his arm. She could see the pained look in his eyes and knew how deeply he cared for her husband. "We had a long talk about it yesterday and he promised me he'd never try anything like that again."

"Oh you can bet I'll see to it that's one promise he keeps." Nick stated as a smile spread across his face.

"How would you like to take Jenny in and wake up that sleeping bunch in the living room for me, breakfasts just about ready." Anna asked as she watched Jenny stare up at her uncle. Of all her children Jenny was the only one who'd never cried out when Nick used his "outdoor" voice as her husband called it, inside the house. Oh she'd been startled several times but never to the point of tears. Anna remembered one time long ago when the twins were just infants and Mary and Sean toddlers that Nick had all four of them in tears.

They'd been visiting with Victoria when Nick stormed in the front door of the mansion and slammed it shut. Shouting for Heath he managed to frighten all four of her children. Mary had run to her or Heath and hid for the next two months every time she saw Nick.

Anna laughed as she remembered Nick's comment to Heath as he tried to quell the crying voices of his children that day. "You better start making some more noise younger brother or these kids are gonna grow up be' in afraid of every little noise." He'd stated as he placed his hands on his hips defiantly.

"Let's see Nick, so far the only two things they're afraid of are thunder and lightning, and the thunderous roar of one Nicholas J. Barkley." Heath stated as he threw Nick a lopsided grin.

"Oh you wait," Nick replied as he waved his gloved fist at Heath smiling.

But Jenny was different, she always looked up at him amazed and mystified by his loud thunderous voice. She never cried or shied away from him when he was loud, actually she was drawn towards him when he was. Listening as Nick woke everyone in the living room, Anna readied herself for the onslaught of her children and the feeding frenzy that was sure to follow.

Handing Jenny to her big sister Mary, Nick sat down on the couch next to Heath. Looking over at his younger brother Nick smiled as Heath was obviously trying to avoid looking over at him. "Morning Heath," he said as he watched Heath keep his eyes on the wall in front of him.

"Nick," he replied never looking over at his brother.

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes until Nick couldn't hold it in any longer, "Just what in heck did you think you were doing yesterday? You could have killed yourself!" He stated firmly as he sat forward on the couch and looked to Heath for answers.

Clenching his jaw tightly he finally turned and looked at Nick. "It's over with Nick," he stated as he pushed the blanket off his legs.

"Oh it's far from over little brother; I want you to promise me you'll never do it again." He stated as he stood up next to Heath's chair.

"I already promised Anna," Heath replied as he looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I want you to promise me Heath, its one thing to promise your wife, but I want your word." Nick said as he held his ground.

Struggling to stand as his sore ribs protested in pain, he stood with his right arm pressed up against his side and faced his brother. "I give you my word," he said with a slight edge to his voice as sweat broke out on his forehead. "That's what you wanted wasn't it?" He asked sarcastically as Nick stood staring at him.

"Oh don't you go getting all uppity with me boy! I'm not the one who pulled that lame brained stunt now!" Nick hollered as he watched Heath stand before him on shaky legs. "You better sit back down before you fall down." He added as he took in the pained pale look on his brother's face.

Standing before his brother Heath couldn't figure out why he was so mad at Nick, after all his brother was just looking out for him. But being unable to sleep much last night for fear he would wake up in the grip of another nightmare with his children surrounding him didn't help his mood at all. His night had been one of constant pain and worry and his nerves had just about had it.

His little fall on the stairs yesterday hurt him more than he wanted to let on. He was pretty sure the ribs on his back had re-broken because each time he took in a breath of air they stabbed into him like a knife. His entire body was tired including his head, all he wanted was somewhere he could go that the dreams couldn't follow.

Turning away from Nick he turned towards the kitchen and only managed two steps before a black curtain of darkness threatened to close in and smother him. Feeling two strong arms support him from behind his heart constricted in his chest as a wave of sadness in the way he'd treated his brother only moments before passed over him. Here he was yet again coming to the rescue without a moment's thought or hesitation.

Easing Heath back down into his chair, Nick knelt down next to him. "I told you to take it easy little brother," Nick said quietly as Heath sat breathing shallowly with his eyes clenched shut.

"Thanks Nick," he managed quietly through the pain as he sat trying once again to get a handle on it.

"You boys coming?" Anna asked as she poked her head into the room. Seeing Nick kneeling next to her husband, Anna's stomach rolled in fear. "Heath what's wrong?" She asked as she ran over to his side.

"Just still a little tired," he replied as he tried his best to hide his discomfort from his wife. After yesterday performance on the stairs, he couldn't hurt her again, he just couldn't.

Looking over at Nick, Anna was certain that Heath was more than just a little tired. Reaching out and touching her husbands flushed face, she was certain. "Heath please tell me," she pleaded as she caressed his cheek.

"Really Anna I'm just tired," he replied as he forced his mouth into a smile.

"Tell you what Anna, why don't I carry him back upstairs. He probably just didn't get enough rest in this old chair last night." Nick said as he stood up and tried to draw the attention away from his brother some. "I don't mind sitting with him for a while."

Anna looked up at Nick and then back down at her husband, seeing the perspiration on his forehead and face she was still worried. But she figured he would be able to rest easier up in bed and she'd send Jessie into town for the doctor after he was finished eating just to ease her mind. "All right Nick, I'll bring a tray up for both of you in a few minutes," she replied as she leaned forward and kissed Heath's forehead.

"Thanks Anna," Heath replied as he forced himself to smile yet again.

After Anna left Nick looked down at Heath, "you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," he replied as he slowly tried to get up from the chair.

"Whoa little brother, let me carry you," Nick stated as he reached out to lift Heath up.

"I can make it Nick," Heath replied as he brushed Nick's hands aside. Making it to his feet once again Heath stood there staring at Nick like a drunken soldier as he swayed back and forth.

Nick just folded his arms across his chest and smiled at his little brother. "Well you made it two steps last time, how many ya got left?"

Closing his eyes Heath knew Nick was right; there was no way he was going to be able to make it up those stairs let alone even to them. Feeling Nick at his side, Heath let him pick him up and carry him up the stairs.

Laying him down in bed and pulling up the blanket Nick spied the bottle of laudanum on the table next to Heath's bed. Pouring some onto a spoon he offered some to Heath. "Heath, you need to drink this," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed with the spoon in his hand.

Opening his eyes Heath looked up and saw the dreaded dark liquid. "I don't need any," he said quietly as he turned his head towards the window.

"Heath you either drink this right now or I'm gonna press down on those ribs of yours and wait till you open your mouth before I shove this down your throat." Nick stated with authority as he held the spoon near Heath's mouth.

Turning his head and seeing the intensity in his brother's eyes, Heath complied. "You know, your worse than mother," he said after drinking the foul tasting liquid.

"I'll take that as a complement little brother," Nick replied as he smiled before getting up and sitting in the chair next to Heath's bed.

Nick sat and watched his brother until he'd drifted off to sleep. Hearing Anna coming up the back stairs he went out into the hallway to meet her. "He's asleep; I forced him into taking some laudanum." Nick said as he took the tray from Anna.

"Thank you Nick, I sent Jessie into town for the doctor. I think that fall really hurt him yesterday," Anna said as she looked up at Nick with a sad expression.

"Why don't you go in and sit with him for a while," Nick offered as he turned and headed back downstairs with the tray.

"Nick?" Anna said as he turned around to face her.

"Thank you, thank you for helping him." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"No thanks needed Anna; I know he'd do the same for me."

nna, Nick, and doctor Merer sat around the kitchen table drinking coffee and discussing their patient upstairs. "You were right Nick," Howard stated as he put down his cup. "Those ribs on his back were most likely re-broken in the fall he took yesterday."

Anna's heart dropped at Howard's words, she remembered the pained look in her husband's eyes as he tried to put up a good front for her yesterday. The idea that he'd been hiding so much pain caused tears to form in her eyes as she stared into her coffee. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up to find both Howard and Nick staring at her.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was a little lost." She said as she tried to smile.

"Anna, I was just explaining to Nick the seriousness of Heath's condition." Howard said as he reached across the table and took her hand. "Re-breaking those ribs is a very unfortunate setback, one I'm afraid he really doesn't need. His body is trying to recover from a serious shock. The injuries those men inflicted on him should have by all rights, killed him." Howard added as Anna squeezed his hand even tighter.

A tear slid down from the corner of Anna's eye and ran down her cheek unabated. Her heart pounded uncontrollably within her chest as she listened to Howard express his concerns.

"His body doesn't seem to be getting the rest it needs to heal itself. The wounds on his arms look the same as they did just a few days ago. I must admit I was hoping for some improvement in their condition; the longer those sores are open the easier it is for infection to set in again." Howard said as he looked from Anna to Nick.

"Is there anything we can do to help him Doc?" Nick asked as the doctor's words struck a cord in his heart.

"He needs rest and lots of it. Something's preventing him from getting the rest he needs, we need to find out what that is and correct it." Howard replied realizing full well how hard this would be to accomplice given Heath's past.

"I can help with that," Nick stated as he turned towards Anna.

"There's something else you're not telling us, isn't there?" Anna said as she looked into Howard's eyes.

Howard knew Anna has sensed something was amiss early on in their conversation, but finding a way to convey what he had to tell her without hurting her further was difficult. In some ways he envied the love both Heath and Anna had for one another. Oh he and his wife shared many of the same connections as Heath and Anna but there seemed to be a very special bond between the two and he'd only seen such a connection in one other couple his entire lifetime.

"As you know Heath's lungs have been a concern for quite a while." Howard began as he squeezed Anna's hand. "I was optimistic that with proper rest they would clear up on their own. But listening to them this morning I'm afraid they sound even worse."

"What's that mean doc?" Nick questioned, the look of concern and caring very evident in his hazel eyes.

"It means if we're not careful he could develop pneumonia. Given his already weakened condition I'm not sure how much of a fight his body would be able to put up against it." Howard replied as he watched Nick's expression change to one of shock.

Clasping her hand over her mouth as a small sob escaped, Anna stood up from the table. "I'm sorry I just need a moment," she said quietly before fleeing up the back stairs. Dashing into her daughter's empty room she closed the door and collapsed on Mary's bed. The tears she had been trying to stifle for so long came pouring out as she cried quietly into her daughter's pillow. "How much more should he be forced to suffer?" Her mind screamed out as she continued to cry.

A short time after she'd gone upstairs a small knock on the door got her attention and she sat up and wiped her eyes. "Come in," she said as she watched the door open slowly.

"Mama?" Sean questioned as he poked his head in the room.

"Come on in sweet heart," Anna replied as she smiled and motioned for him to enter.

"Uncle Nick says Doctor Merer wants to talk to you before he leaves." Sean said as he came over and stood in front of his mother.

"Thank you Sean," Anna replied as she reached out and took his hand. "Did the doctor check your side?" She asked squeezing his hand.

"Yeah he just did downstairs, said it was almost all healed up." Sean replied with a smile.

"Good," Anna said as she pulled him into an embrace.

"Are you OK Mama?" Sean questioned as Anna held him tight. He'd seen the tears on her face and the sad look in her eyes when he'd walked in.

"I'm fine, just a little over tired I think," she replied as she let him back up. "Why don't you go downstairs and tell your uncle Nick I'll be right there."

Watching her son as he left and closed the door, Anna's thoughts once again turned towards her husband. The muscles around her heart tightened as the tears threatened to again fall from her eyes. Standing up she went to the door and opened it, walking out into the hallway she looked down the hall at her bedroom door and felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. The sadness she felt was overwhelming, she so wanted to help her husband that being unable to do so was tearing her apart. She knew how much he longed to get back to his regular routine and she also knew that being away from his family, cooped up in a room was probably the hardest of all for him. Heading down the back stairs she tried to compose herself as best she could.

"I'm sorry I took so long," she said as she forced a smile across her face as she entered the kitchen.

"That's quite all right Anna," Howard replied as he stood up and walked over to her. "I just wanted to make sure I filled you in on everything before I left."

Feeling Nick by her side, Anna looked up at him and smiled before turning her attention back to the doctor. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to check on him Anna, try and see he gets plenty of rest and get as much warm food and liquid into him as you can. I know it's going to be hard but make sure he stays in that bed." Howard exclaimed, trying to drive that point home.

"We'll do our best doc, thanks." Nick said as he extended out his hand.

"If he develops a fever of any kind send someone for me right away," Howard added as he shook Nick's hand. Looking into Anna's expressive green eyes, Howard could see the sadness they held. "He's come this far Anna there's no reason to think we can't help him along the rest of the way." Howard said softly as he placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up slightly.

"Thank you Howard, for everything." Anna replied quietly as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

Returning her hug his heart went out to the young woman who'd gone through so much in such a short time. The fact that she was still on her feet was a testament to the strong will she possessed. "I'll be back tomorrow evening Anna, remember call me if anything changes." Howard said as Anna let him go.

Anna watched as Howard walked out the back door, feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned around and faced Nick. "Anna why don't you go and get some rest. I'll keep an eye on Heath and the kids for a while, beside Jessie and Katie are around if I need any help." Nick said as he looked into Anna's tired eyes.

Looking up into his hazel eyes Anna could see how concerned he was, "you know that Jennifer's a mighty lucky girl, Nick Barkley." Anna stated as she reached forward and wrapped her arms around him. "She's getting one mighty special guy."

Smiling, Nick wrapped his arms around Anna and held on tight. "I think you're jumping a little a head of things Anna, I haven't even asked her yet." Laughed Nick.

"You will, you will," she replied as she held on tight.

Running his hand down the back of Anna's hair as he held her tight as he thought about how many times over the years he'd thought how lucky his younger brother had been marrying Anna. To hear Anna say those same words back to him warmed his heart. "Anna you'd really better go and rest now," he said as she held her out in front of him.

"I'm going to go up and sit with Heath for a while, I need to." She said as she held back her tears.

Letting her go Nick sat back down at the table and stared into his coffee. He had to come up with some way of finding out what it was Heath was still hiding from him. What was it that stole his sleep and sapped his strength? And what if he couldn't find it? Shaking those thoughts from his head, Nick cleared off the table and walked out the back door and headed off towards the barn.

Opening the door to their room, Anna found Heath still fast asleep. Jessie was seated in the large chair next to Heath's bed reading a large book on veterinary medicine. The sight before her took Anna back in time for a moment to when Jessie was just a small boy. She could remember him and Heath sitting down before bed and reading a story together. More times than not it was something by William Shakespeare.

"Anna?" Jessie questioned as he stood up and took her hand in his own.

Coming back to the present Anna apologized, "sorry Jessie, I was just remembering back to a time you and Heath sat in that very chair together reading." She said as a smile crossed her face.

"Yeah we sure did spend a lot of time in this old chair," Jessie laughed as he squeezed her hand. "I see Thomas has taken over my spot," he added happily.

"That he has," Anna replied as she looked down at Heath. His pale complexion caused a lump to form in her throat. "Has he woken up at all?" She asked looking back over at Jessie.

Seeing the concern in Anna's eyes, Jessie pulled her close to him. "No he's been sleeping since Nick gave him the laudanum earlier this morning. It's the best thing for him right now." He added hoping to make Anna feel better.

"Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air, I'll stay with him a while now." Anna said as she looked up at the boy who'd become such a wonderful young man.

"All right, but call me if you need me." He replied as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I will," Anna a said s she rubbed her hand up and down his upper arm.

Pulling the chair up to the edge of the bed Anna sat down and grasped her husbands hand. Rubbing her thumb over his knuckles she stared at his face as she watched him sleep. Listening carefully she could hear the difficulty he was having breathing. The short shallow breath sounds she'd heard yesterday were still present but the wheezing sound had increased some. Try as she might tears filled her eyes as the pain in her heart increased. "You shouldn't have to suffer so," she whispered as she reached up and brushed her fingers through his hair. "Please tell me how I can help you," she mumbled as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I love you," she added quietly as a tear fell from her eye and landed on his cheek.

The urge to cough had awakened him, when he opened his eyes to look around he found the room dark. Letting his eyes adjusted while he suppressed the urge to cough he soon recognized his surroundings. Trying to sit up he was rewarded by a sharp stabbing pain in the back of his ribs that took his breath away. Laying back down the urge to cough that had awakened him could no longer be held off as it pounced on him with a vengeance.

The hacking wet coughs that racked his midsection stole his air and left him wallowing in pain. The daggers that lanced through his midsection as he coughed slowly ate away at his sanity. The pain left him curled up in a ball as he desperately tried to breath through the attack and the pain. Drool mixed with mucus from his lungs dripped from the side of his mouth and saturated his pillow as he lay in a world filled with pain.

Hearing her husband begin to cough, Anna woke up immediately and rushed to his side. Turning up the lamp she was horrified at the sight of him in so much pain. His pale face and the terrible sounds he made between coughs tore through her. Rushing from the room she ran down the hall and burst into Jessie and Katie's room.

"Jessie!" She shouted as she shook his sleeping form, "please, Heath needs help!" She added as he sat up and threw back the covers.

Following Anna as fast as he could back down the hall both were shocked by what they found when they entered Heath's room. Heath was on the floor next to the bed on his hands and knees with his head hung low, gasping for air. What little air he did manage to take in only caused more coughing spasms once again robbing him of air. Saliva and mucus ran from his mouth and nose as he struggled to breath.

Landing on the floor on each side of him Jessie and Anna both searched for a way to help him. Turning his head Heath looked at Jessie with red bloodshot eyes, "I... caaan't... bbbreathh," he barely managed to get out before another coughing spasm took control over him.

"Jessie, dear God what do we do?" Anna screamed as she watched her husband struggle for his life. "Oh God please help us!"

Placing his arm across Heath's shoulders, Jessie held onto his upper arms and urged him to cough. "I know it hurts Heath but you have to cough up the phlegm, it's the only way you'll be able to take in air." Jessie shouted as Heath continued to struggle.

His lungs burned as though he'd swallowed fire and his chest and ribs were in constant agony as he struggled to breathe. The pressure on his chest was increasing with every breath he tried to take. The world swam in and out of focus as he concentrated on Jessie's voice. As his arms began to shake and give way he felt a strong arm wrap around his chest and pull him up right.

"Cough Heath! Cough it out!" Jessie shouted as he pulled Heath upright and began pounding on his back between his shoulder blades.

"Dear God," Anna cried as she got a good look at her husbands face. "His lips are blue!

Hearing Anna's frightened cry and knowing that Heath was in mortal danger, Jessie pounded on his back and shouted at Heath as hard and as loud as he could. "Cough it out Heath! Cough it out now so you can breath!" He shouted as he pounded on Heath's back.

As the inky blackness on the edge of his vision started to take over as his body and mind began to shut down. He could still hear Jessie's voice as he shouted, but he sounded miles away. A feeling of loneliness and grief washed over him as his vision continued to darken and the world he knew and loved seemed to slip through his fingers. A small voice echoed through the growing darkness and called out to him, "you promised!" It screamed as the weight bearing down on his chest pushed him further and further away from the familiar voice. Icy fingers grabbed his heart and dug in their nails as the feeling that he'd failed penetrated into his muddled brain. "You promised! You promised!" The fleeting voice shouted out over and over again.

As the darkness took away all sight and sound a new feeling erupted in his chest. Something deep down inside sprouted wings and struggled to free itself. Feeling the strange entity move around in his chest and up into his throat Heath tried to expel it before it burst through his neck.

Jessie held onto Heath for all he was worth as Heath lunged forward in his arms and coughed up a huge wade of phlegm. Collapsing in his arms Jessie checked to make sure he was breathing. Hearing the raspy sounds coming from his mouth Jessie looked over at Anna and smiled. "He's breathing Anna, he's breathing again," Jessie exclaimed as he slumped back against the bed with Heath wrapped up in his arms in relief. When Heath had stopped breathing both Jessie and Anna had feared the worst. Nothing they tried seemed to help rid his body of the mucus and phlegm that was slowly strangling him. As his lips turned blue and his body slumped in their arms Jessie and Anna both pounded on his back and screamed out his name. They were shocked when he lunged forward as both already feared the worst.

As Anna and Jessie sat on the floor out of breath from their ordeal holding on to Heath they failed to notice the little boy who stood straight as an arrow in the doorway to his parent's bedroom. Even Katie who was only three or four steps behind Jessie and Anna as they raced to the room failed to notice him as she grabbed some towels off the dresser and rushed back to where her husband and Anna sat with the man who just moments before had been knocking on deaths door.

The little boy stood in the hallway with his eyes closed and his hands clenched tightly at his sides as he mumbled something over and over again. His feet were bare as he stood on the wooden floor in a nightshirt one size to big and continued to mumble something to someone unseen. Opening his sky blue eyes he looked over at the small boy next to him and smiled, "hello," he said even though his mouth never moved. "My names Thomas, what's yours?" He asked as the slightly older boy took his hand.

"Mines Thomas too," laughed the red haired boy as he squeezed Thomas's hand.

"Did you come to take my Papa away?" Thomas asked as the older boy with green eyes just like Jessie's looked down at him.

"I came with my Mama to help guide him," stated the older Thomas as he began to lead Thomas back down the hall to his room.

"Was that your Mama in there hummin next to my Papa?" Thomas asked as he looked up at the red hair boy next to him.

"Uh huh," the boy replied with a smile.

"She sure is pretty," Thomas exclaimed as he yawned.

"So is yer Ma," replied the older Thomas as he helped little Thomas back into his bed.

"Please don't take my Papa away," Thomas said sadly as he looked up from his pillow at the boy who shared his name and had red hair and electric green eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm not the one who makes those decisions," Thomas replied as he pulled up the blanket and tucked it around the little boys chin.

"Can you ask who does not to take him?" Thomas questioned as he fought to keep his heavy eyelids open.

"I'll do my best," said the older boy as he patted Thomas on the head. "Now go back to sleep," he said quietly as he ran a hand over Thomas's eyes closing them. Staying just long enough to make sure the little boy had indeed gone back to sleep, Thomas Thorton took one last look at the little boy who so resembled is father, "you're very much like him," he said before drifting back off down the hall after his mother.

He could feel the openness of the empty void that surrounded him. The loneliness he felt here tugged at his heart and tore into his raw chest. The cold blackness that surrounded him made him feel hallow inside as he sat and shook as that coldness bit into his skin going all the way down into his bones. The feeling that he'd lost, given up, even surrendered hung over his head like a thunder cloud waiting to let loose it's furry on those scurrying to run from underneath. There was no light, no sound as his heart began to greave. With that grieving came a new feeling, one of anger. Anger at all he had lost even though he had fought so hard not to lose it. And anger at himself for wallowing in self-pity over that loss. As the anger built inside him he began to hear sounds. They were very far away and he couldn't make out what they were but there was definitely something there.

Sitting in the dark empty void that had become his tomb he felt something brush by his shoulder, "Who's there?" his mind cried out as he turned his head and saw nothing but inky blackness.

"A friend," came the quiet reply that startled him as the voice whispered in his ear.

"A friend?" He asked as he swung his head from side to side trying to find the owner of the voice.

"One you met years ago," the gentle voice replied from seemingly all around him.

"Who are you?" His mind asked as the noises in the distance grew a little louder. They were still to far away to really hear but they intrigued him.

"Someone to help guide you," came the gentle reply as he continued to search for the owner.

"Help guide me where?" He asked as he felt a soft caress on his cheek.

"You'll have to decide that," replied the voice as it moved around in front of him.

"But how can I decide where I want to go if I don't even know where I am?" He questioned as the sounds off in the distance grew a little louder. The voice didn't answer him right away this time and Heath suddenly began to wonder if he was alone again. "Are you still here?" He asked trying to look through the inky darkness for the voices owner.

"That I am," came the sweet quiet reply as the voice surrounded him once again.

"I'm afraid I don't know how to answer you?" He sighed as the muscles around his heart tightened, "I don't know what you want."

The voice remained silent again and Heath began wondering once again if its owner had left him. The feeling of being alone in the darkness with only his own demons running around in his head was frightening. "Maybe I'm going mad?" He thought as he listened for the voice.

"Have you made your choice yet?" Questioned the voice as Heath felt a hand brush through his hair.

"How can I choose when I don't know what the choices are?" He asked as his frustration level began to grow.

"Oh but you do," replied the gentle voice as it swam around him once more.

The riddles the voice spoke in cluttered up his brain as he tried to unravel their long meaning. As his frustration level grew even more so did his anger. Anger at not being able to decipher what the voice was asking, anger at being trapped in a place he couldn't escape from, anger at failing his family.

"My family," his troubled mind hooked onto. "You said you were here to guide me," Heath shouted to the voice he could not see. "Then guide me home to my family!"

Again nothing, nothing but darkness, darkness and loneliness surrounded him. "Are you certain?" Came the quiet reply.

"Yes," he answered immediately.

"But there is only pain and sorrow there, are you still certain?" Questioned the voice as he felt its touch on his cheek and neck once again.

"I've never been more sure of anything," Heath replied as his heart began to beat with in his chest once again. This time instead of grief and loneliness his heart felt full of love, love and something else, something wonderful... hope.

"See the choice was in you all along," replied the voice happily as it's fingers trailed through his hair.

As the noises in the distance grew so did the light around him. Turning his head at a gentle touch to his cheek, he saw her. Her presence was muted and shrouded in a soft white light but who she was unmistakable. "Mary," he said as he reached out his hand towards her.

"Hello Heath," she replied as she gently caressed his cheek and smiled. She floated in a sea of black as her long red hair and white gown blew in a gentle breeze only she could feel. "I must send you back now." She said even though her lips failed to move. "I'm afraid it's going to be a long hard fight for you."

"That's one fight I aim to win," he replied as he watched her smile brighten.

"I'm proud of you Heath, you have a pure heart." Mary said as she floated closer and kissed his forehead. "You've helped my boy grow into a fine man, thank you." She added as her fingers danced on his cheek. Brushing her hand over his eyes she forced them closed, "it's time to go now, go back to those that love you." She stated as she began to melt back into the darkness. "Give my son my love and let him know how very proud of him we are," whispered the voice before it disappeared all together.

Jessie and Anna were still holding onto Heath on the floor as he began to mumble. "Mary," he said in a whisper as his hand slowly rose up from his side.

Anna and Jessie looked at one another, as Heath seemed to talk with someone only he could see. They watched as his arm fell back down at his side and a slight smile crossed his lips, "home," he whispered before sinking back into Jessie.

A light breeze blew in the window and danced around the lamps flame before washing over both Jessie and Anna. As the breeze tickled his face and neck the hairs on the back of his neck and arms stood straight up. There was something about the wind that seemed so familiar almost comforting that it made him smile. As the breeze blew through his hair he almost wanted to laugh at the way it danced over his body. Inhaling deeply he breathed in a familiar scent that stopped his heart. "Mama?" He said into the quiet room as his eyes flew wide open and his heart thundered in his chest.

The wind caressed his face once more and washed over him before blowing back out the window. Her smell lingered in his nostrils as emotions long dormant rose to the surface and engulfed him. "She was here!" his mind screamed as memories of his mother flooded his mind. "I know she was I could feel her, God I can smell her!"

He knew right then and there Heath was going to be all right. His mother had come back and guided Heath home, back to those that loved him, and back to those who needed him.

The sun seemed to warm his bones for the first time in a long while as he sat on the front porch with his feet up on the railing. The sweet smelling air that swirled around him as he sat enjoying the scenery and sipping lemonade was an added bonus as he let himself relax. It was the first time in what seemed like months that he actually found himself alone with no one around hovering over him. Oh mind you he never fussed about all the commotion everyone always made over him or how they were always poking him and feeling his forehead or putting blankets on top of him. He just took it all in stride. He knew why they were doing it and how much they cared for him and it warmed his heart.

The lung infection had hit him fast and taken him down hard. He still shivered remembering the awful feeling of not being able to breath. He really couldn't remember anything other than that and had to rely on what his family told him about it. Anna filled him in on most of the blank spots and Jessie filled him in on the ones Anna left out to spare his feelings.

He couldn't remember Howard coming into his room late that first night nor could he remember Nick or his Mother coaxing him to cough for the next several days afterwards. His first clear memory was of Jessie. He'd awoken quietly late one morning and heard something rustling off to his left. Turning his head he saw Jessie sitting in the chair next to his bed leafing through his old picture album.

Jessie looked so very childlike as he stared at the pictures in his album and ran his fingers over them as if he could actually touch and feel the people inside.

"Surprised you haven't worn those pictures out yet," he said quietly as he smiled.

Snapping the book closed at the sudden voice coming from the bed, Jessie was up and on his feet so fast Heath was almost sad he disturbed him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat on the end of the bed and reached over to touch Heath's forehead. Feeling it cool, he smiled.

"Like I've been asleep for a week," he replied as he shifted his weight on the bed and began to cough. Although the coughs still wreaked havoc with his ribs they no longer pierced through his very soul as they had done previously.

"Here, take a drink," Jessie said as he handed Heath a glass of water.

"Thanks," Heath replied as he drank it down greedily. Handing the empty glass back to Jessie he lay back against his pillow and closed his eyes. "Can't believe I'm still tired after sleeping in so late," he said as he opened his eyes and looked back up into Jessie's green ones.

"Heath, a you've... you've been asleep for the past four days." Jessie said as he sat back down next to Heath.

"Four days?" He questioned as his eyes widened in astonishment.

"We almost lost you," Jessie said as he reached out and grasped Heath's hand. "Doctor Merer said your body was just too tired and infection sets in mighty easy if your exhausted."

"But four days?" He questioned as he looked up at Jessie.

"Heath you were exhausted, your body needed to recover." Offered up Jessie.

It had taken almost two weeks before he was even allowed out of bed after that. Not that he could have gotten out before then anyhow. His body had been through too much and it refused to obey him; he spent much of those two weeks sleeping. The nightmares that had plagued his dreams since his run in with Hicks had all but vanished. His sleep was now dream free and healing. It was a full month after his bought with the lung infection before he made his way downstairs. With Jessie and Nick on each side of him they'd made the journey down the stairs without incident. Sitting at the kitchen table for the first time in almost two months enjoying a meal with his family had done him a world of good. The chatter of little voices around the table filled his heart with joy as he sat and watched his family interact with one another. Their faces so alive as they talked about their day he couldn't help but smile himself. He hadn't managed to eat too much food that first night sitting at the table as he filled up on the stories and giggles he'd missed instead.

The bandages wrapping around his arms and waist had come off just two short weeks ago. The wounds on his stomach and chest were almost totally healed over; they were merely only a nascence since they itched constantly. The wounds on his forearms were still troublesome but Howard thought some clean fresh air on them everyday might just help them close. He'd been right, as finally they'd begun to really heal. His ribs were still on the mend as well, Howard had prescribed another month of rest before he was to attempt any ranch work what so ever.

So here he sat in the late afternoon sun waiting for his children to come home from school. Jessie had taken the wagon into town to pick up Mary and Thomas about an hour ago and he expected them back at any moment. As if on queue he could hear the sound of horses running across the backfield. Turning to look down the porch he watched as Sean closely followed by Liam and James rode around the corner of the house and up to the barn. Tying up their horses each of them raced across the yard and up the front porch, "Howdy Pa!" Sean shouted as he raced up to his father.

"Papa yer outside!" Liam and James yelled as they too ran up to him.

Laughing Heath looked up at his three sons and saw the excitement in their eyes. "Yeah yer Ma let me out of the house for good behavior," he joked as he pulled Liam into his lap and ruffled the boy's hair. "How was school?" He added looking up at James and Sean.

"Fine Pa," Sean replied as he quickly elbowed James.

"Yeah fine Pa," James replied as he looked over at Sean.

"Since when is school ever fine?" Heath questioned knowing full well something must have happened and that the boys were trying their best to cover it up.

Liam and James tolerated school and were perfectly average students but Sean despised it. He'd much rather be working beside his father on the ranch than sitting in a stuffy little room with a bunch of children, as he'd so often put it. Ms. Collins had always told Heath and Anna what a smart boy Sean was but he never really focused or tried hard concerning in his lessons. He spent most of his time daydreaming out the window or drawing pictures of horses and cattle.

Before he had a chance to question his sons further, Anna stepped out onto the porch with a tray of lemonade and cookies. Heath watched as his sons surrounded their mother each in turn hugging her and taking a glass of lemonade and some cookies. The expression of love on Anna's face as she interacted with her children caused Heath's hear to beat faster in his chest. Seeing her there on the porch showering each of her children with love made her the most beautiful person in the world to him.

Turning to look at her husband once the boys were taken care of, Anna smiled at the look on his face. "Would you like some more lemonade?" She asked as she walked towards him wondering why he was looking at her that way.

"Nope," he replied as he slowly made his way to his feet and took a step towards her.

"What is it?" She asked as the smile on his face grew even bigger and she set down the tray.

"I was just noticing how beautiful you are," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Heath I'm a mess, I've been cleaning all day," Anna replied as she laughed at him.

"You've never looked more beautiful then you do now Anna," he whispered quietly in her ear as he ran his hands down her back.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?" She asked with a smile as she reached up and touched his forehead.

Taking her hand away from his forehead he brought it to his lips and kissed it as he stared into her green eyes. "Never better," he replied quietly.

Looking into his eyes, Anna's heart melted, her husband was back. The man she loved more than life itself had found himself and come home. The light that shone from his eyes was one she hadn't seen in months and couldn't be happier to see now. The shadow that hung over him for so long had been lifted and he'd allowed himself to heal both outside and inside where it mattered most.

Resting her head against his chest she drank in his scent and listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart. Having his arms around her holding her tight was just about the best feeling in the world. "I love you Heath," she said quietly as she held onto him.

"I'll always love you Anna," he replied as she looked up at him. The sparkle in his eyes was almost magical; it was as if at that moment they were the only two people in the world. Tilting his head slightly Heath bent down and took Anna's lips with his own. Their kiss was one of passion, of lust, and of love. He couldn't imagine any feeling better than what he felt right now, holding his wife, loving his wife was better than any medicine.

Hearing the wagon pull up near the end of the porch Anna and Heath turned and watched as Mary and Thomas both came running up the porch steps towards them.

"Mama, Papa!" They both shouted in unison. Mary grabbed a hold of her mother, and Thomas latched on to Heath.

"Well little guy, how'd school go today?" Heath questioned as he picked up his son and held him.

"It was great Papa!" Thomas exclaimed as he could barely keep his excitement contained.

Not being able to take Thomas to school for the first time as he'd done with the rest of his children had hurt for a while. But hearing how much Thomas loved school and idolized his teacher more than made up for it.

"Ms. Collins gave us a spelling test today and I got 'em all right!" Thomas stated triumph idly.

"Well now," Heath exclaimed as he carried Thomas with him back to his chair. "All of 'em huh?" Heath said as he sat his son down in his lap.

"Every last one Papa," Thomas replied as his eyes sparkled in the late afternoon sun.

"Well now that is some' thin, congratulations!" Heath exclaimed as he ruffled Thomas's hair.

Thomas smiled and looked up at his father, his eyes widened as he realized where they were. "Yer outside Papa!" He shouted excitedly. "Mama let you come outside!"

"Let me?" Heath laughed as he looked over at his wife. "Yeah she let me," he added as he once again ruffled Thomas's hair.

"Hey Thomas, you left this in the wagon." Jessie said as he walked up and handed Thomas's a large yellow envelope.

"Thanks," he replied as he took the envelope and began to open it.

Jessie grabbed a glass of lemonade off the tray next to Heath and sat on the railing across from him enjoying it's sweet but tangy flavor.

"I drew a picture for you Papa, Ms Collins put it in here so it wouldn't get all messed up." Thomas said as he finally managed to open the envelope.

Taking the picture from his son, Heath held it out in front of him and looked at it. "That's you Papa," said Thomas as he pointed to the person lying in a bed in the middle of the picture. "That's Jessie, and that's Mama," added Thomas as he pointed to the people kneeling in prayer next to the bed.

"Who's this?" Heath asked as he pointed to the figure of a woman dressed in white floating over the top of the bed.

"That's Thomas's Mama," Thomas replied as he pointed to the two figures standing in the doorway.

Jessie almost chocked on his lemonade as he shot to his feet and came quickly to Heath's side. "Thomas what did you say?" He asked as he stared at the picture.

"The boy who came to visit me the night Papa got sick. That's his Mama," Thomas replied as he pointed to the heavenly figure.

"His name, what did you say his name was?" Jessie asked as he turned and held onto Thomas's upper arms.

"His name was Thomas, like mine." He answered as he looked up at Jessie questionably.

"It can't be, I thought it was dream, it had to be a dream." Jessie said as he let go of Thomas and stared out at the pond across from the house. Standing up quickly he raced into the house and rushed up to the room he shared with Katie. Grabbing his old picture album off the top shelf of his closet he raced back downstairs and out the front door.

"Thomas was this the boy you saw?" Jessie asked as knelt down next to Thomas his heart thundered in his chest. He was pointing to an old family picture his parents had taken about 6 months before his family died.

"Yeah, that's Thomas," he replied as he looked up at Jessie. "And that's his Mama," he added as he pointed to Mary.

Jessie's world came to a screeching halt, "it was her," he said quietly as the realization that his mother had really been with him that night washed over him. Holding the book in his hands he ran his fingers over the picture of his mother.

"Do you know her?" Thomas asked as he watched Jessie finger the picture. "She's real pretty."

"She was my mother," Jessie replied his eyes never leaving the picture his fingers traced.

Heath had hardly heard the conversation between Jessie and Thomas; his eyes were fixed on the woman in white with red hair who floated over the bed drawn by his son. Something about her seemed so familiar, so inviting so welcoming; he swore he'd seen her before. Looking down as Jessie ran his fingers over the picture of his mother it all kicked back in. "Mary," he said quietly as he looked at her smiling face.

Hearing his mother's name Jessie looked up at Heath who was in turn looking down at his mother's picture. "You saw her didn't you?" Jessie said as he looked at him.

"Of course he did, she was in his room when he got sick," Thomas stated innocently as he looked between his father and Jessie.

"You saw her too?" Questioned a shocked Jessie.

"Uh huh, Thomas said she was there to... to... I can't remember the word." He said as he tilted his head and tried to concentrate harder.

"To guide me," Heath answered quietly as the memory of that night began to slowly creep back to him. "She helped me come back, to find you all." He said as he looked at first Jessie and then Thomas. "I was lost and couldn't find my way."

"I felt her Heath... I felt her," Jessie replied quietly as his green eyes filled with tears.

Setting Thomas down Heath stood up and helped Jessie to his feet. "Jessie your mother gave me a message for you. She said, give my son my love and let him know how very proud of him we are." He stated as he held onto Jessie's upper arms and looked him in the eye. Seeing the face of the young man turn into that of the little boy he'd helped so long ago Heath drew Jessie into an embrace and held on tight.

Holding onto the man he loved as a father and best friend, Jessie closed his eyes and cried on Heath's shoulder. He cried for the family that died so long ago. He cried for the loss that was still so raw in his heart, even after all these years.

"They're still with you Jessie, they always will be." Heath said quietly as he gripped the back of Jessie's neck and squeezed it while holding him. His heart went out to the young man who in some ways was still a small child at heart. He loved Jessie as if he'd been his own child and he knew he always would.

Calming himself down, Jessie gave Heath a quick squeeze before breaking their embrace. Sitting down in one of the porch chairs he stared out over the landscape and thought about the family that left him so long ago.

"Jessie?" Thomas questioned as he pulled on his brothers sleeve.

"Yeah?" Came the reply as the young man with brown hair and green eyes looked down at the miniature version of Heath.

"Thomas was your brother wasn't he?" Thomas asked as he pointed to the family picture Jessie had shown him.

"Yeah, yeah he was." Jessie replied as he picked up Thomas and plunked him down in his lap. "And this was my sister Carrie and my little sister Mary Beth," he added as he pointed to a small girl with light colored hair.

"I'm sorry they had ta die, Jessie. But I'm real glad you stayed." Thomas said as he wrapped his small arms around Jessie's neck.

"Me to Thomas, me too." Jessie replied as he hugged the small boy.

Heath watched as Jessie explained more of the pictures in his album to Thomas. He even showed Thomas some pictures of when he himself was just a small baby. Feeling Anna's arm curl around his waist he reached out for her.

"Is everything all right," she asked as she tilted her head upwards.

Taking a moment to look back over at Jessie and Thomas, Heath finally replied. "Yup, everything's just fine," he said with a smile before kissing his wife.

Anna sat nervously on the back porch of her home wrapped snugly in her winter coat as she awaited the return of her husband and sons. They had been gone for the last four days camping up in the hills with the rest of the Barkley men. It was a tradition that had started long before her husband even knew he was a Barkley. Tom Barkley had always taken his sons up to a small lodge near Crystal Lake for a small break once the weather turned cold for the season. Jarrod and Nick had kept this tradition alive after their father's death and when Heath joined the family, they included him as well.

This had been the first year little Thomas had been included in the trip; it was a long-standing tradition that you must be at least school age before you could join in the trip. Anna remembered the joy in Thomas's voice when his father informed him he could accompany them on the trip this year. Ever since that night, he had been counting down the days until their trip and driving everyone around him crazy with his constant babble about it.

As she sat watching the gray puffy clouds float across the horizon behind her home a smile spread across her face. She remember helping Thomas pack for the trip and all of the questions he'd asked her as she readied his things.

"Is Papa take' in his long underpants too?" Her small son had questioned as he held up the undergarment from his drawer.

"He takes them every year, it gets mighty cold up at the cabin." Informed Anna as she took the pants and folded them for him.

"OK I'll take mine too," Thomas, replied as he smiled up at Anna. "What color shirts are Papa take' in?" He asked as he walked over to his closet and opened the door.

Laughing under her breath Anna walked over to the closet and stood behind him as he looked up at the shirts hanging above his head. "Let's see," she said as she began to leaf through them. "I packed a blue one, two green ones and another dark blue one." Anna said as she handed the shirts down to Thomas.

"Thanks Mama," he replied happily as he dashed back over to his bed and placed the shirts in his bag.

Anna's smile couldn't have been any bigger as she watched her small son pack everything the same as his father. Thomas's love for his father came shinning through in everything he did. He idolized his father and Anna couldn't think of a better role model for her son. She watched as Thomas reached up on his dresser and grabbed the photograph of the family that they had taken last Christmas. Wrapping it neatly in one of his undershirts, he tucked it away in the middle of his bag.

"Are you sure you want to take that?" Anna questioned as she walked up and sat on the bed next to her son.

"It's OK isn't it Mama?" Thomas asked as he tilted his head and looked up at her with his big blue eyes.

"It's fine sweet heart," Anna said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and hugged him.

"Thanks Mama, I just wanted to keep you close by when I'm gone." He replied as his small arms hugged her back.

"I've got a surprise for you young man," Anna said as she stood up from the bed with his hand in her own.

"What is it Mama?" Thomas asked as the excitement in his voice matched the gleam in his eye.

"Come on follow me," she answered as she led him from the room and down the stairs into the living room. "Now stand here and close your eyes." She stated as she smiled over at Heath who sat in his favorite chair with baby Jenny asleep against his chest.

Thomas closed his eyes but couldn't stop smiling as he waited patiently for his mother to return. Walking back in from the kitchen with the surprise in her hands, she smiled once again over at her husband before stopping in front of her smallest son. "OK Thomas here it is," she said jubilantly as she presented him with his surprise.

Opening his eyes, he could not believe what he saw, there lying in his mothers arms was a green winter coat just like the one his Papa wore. "Is it really for me?" He asked tentatively as he let his fingers run delicately across the collar. It was almost as if he didn't believe the coat was real.

"It's all yours if you want it," Anna replied as the smile widened on her face. The joy in her son's eyes was evident as he looked at the coat.

"I sure do!" He said excitedly as he looked up at his mother. Rushing forward he hugged her as tightly as his little arms could. "I love you Mama," he said quietly as he held onto her tightly.

"Come on, let's see if it fits." Stated Anna happily, as she knelt down and helped her son into his new coat. Buttoning up the front, she looked at the handsome young man in front of her. His blonde hair and blue eyes stood out in stark contrast with the sage green material of the coat. "You grow a few more inches and I won't be able to tell you from your father." Exaggerated Anna as Thomas smiled up at her in his new coat.

"Boy howdy, that sure is some coat." Heath stated, as he stood up with a sleeping baby Jenny in his arms.

"It's just like yers Papa!" Thomas exclaimed happily, as he ran over to show his father. "See we have the same pockets and everything!"

"Well what a ya say we go outside and see if it's as warm as mine? You can help me make sure everything's all buttoned up for the night." Heath said as he gently handed his sleeping daughter off to her mother.

"All right!" Replied a very excited Thomas as he raced over to the front door and grabbed his boots.

Putting on his own winter coat he walked back over to Anna, "that's one mighty fine coat you made Mrs. Barkley." He stated as he smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I can't take all the credit, your mother found the material in a catalog and had it shipped here. She knew how much Thomas would enjoy it." Anna replied as she leaned against him.

"All ready Papa!" Came Thomas's jubilant little voice as he grabbed his and his father's hat off the hook by the front door.

"Don't keep him out there to long, it's late." Anna stated with a smile as she kissed his cheek.

"I promise," he replied as he returned her kiss. Taking his sons hand Heath led him out the front door and into the frosty night air.

Anna watched the pair as they walked across the porch and down the front steps into the chilly darkness beyond. If not for the difference in height and weight between the two, she really doubted she'd be able to tell them apart. Thomas had all of his father's mannerisms down to a tee. The way he walked, the way he stood, and even the way he lifted his eyebrow when amused or deep in thought. She was proud of her son and in his choice of a hero, she figured if he grew up to be half the man his father was he'd make some woman a wonderful husband. But knowing her son the way she did she knew he'd grow up to be quite a magnificent man all by himself.

Hearing the back door close Anna wiped the tear from her eye and turned to smile at Katie.

"Any sign of them yet?" Asked the young woman as she sat down next to Anna.

"No, but they'll be home soon." Anna replied as she reached over and took Katie's hand in her own.

Anna and Katie both sat and watched as the puffy gray clouds off in the distance gathered in intensity and number. "I hope they make it back before it rains," Katie said as she continued to look off in the distance at the darkening clouds.

Looking at the young girl sitting next to her, the young girl who was so much more than just a daughter-in-law to her, Anna leaned over and asked her a question. "You haven't told him yet have you," she said quietly with a smile on her face.

Katie's heart stopped, "haven't told him wh... how did you know?" She questioned as the realization that Anna knew exactly what it was she hadn't yet told her husband.

"A mother always knows," Anna replied happily, as she stood up and drew Katie into an embrace. "How far along are you now, two months?" Guessed Anna as she held Katie out in front of her and looked her over.

"Two and a half," Katie replied as she stared into Anna's loving green eyes. After her mother died, her father had never remarried. Having no brothers or sisters she grew up without the influence of an older woman in her life. It wasn't until she met Jessie that she finally found the missing piece in her life. Since the first time she met Jessie's adoptive parents, Heath and Anna, she fell in love with them. Her father and Heath had hit it off almost from the moment they met. However, what changed Katie's life was her relationship with Anna.

Anna, who was only 12 years older, offered her guidance, understanding, a shoulder to cry on, and most of all unconditional love. She never once tried to take the place of Katie's own mother but in her own subtle way she became so much more. When Katie and Jessie moved away from the valley, the void left by not having Anna in her life was almost as large as the one left by her mother's death. She loved being with her husband but they both agreed being with family was so much more important. When Doc Steverenson offered Jessie the opportunity to come back and take over his practice, Katie could hardly contain her joy. Hearing that her husband had missed Heath and Anna as much as she did, warmed her heart.

"I should have told him before he left, what if something where to happen? He'd never even know," sighed Katie as she looked up to Anna for answers.

"Katie if you'd told him before he left he never would have gone," Anna laughed as she once again hugged the young girl. "He's going to be so proud of you; you're going to make a wonderful mother Katie."

Katie held onto Anna and listened as thunder rumbled across the distant hills and slowly crept it's way to them.

Unfurling the tarp he had stored in the back of the wagon, Heath looked up at the dark clouds forming overhead and knew a good-sized storm was brewing.

"Think we'll make it back before the rain hits?" Jessie questioned as he pulled up the collar of his jacket and helped Heath spread the tarp over the back of the wagon in the growing wind.

Before Heath had a chance to answer a distant rumble of thunder rolled across the hills behind them. Smiling he looked up at Jessie as he secured his side of the tarp, "I'll bet you five dollars we don't."

"You might get Nick to bite on that, but I think the odds are stacked to highly in your favor for me." Jessie laughed as he finished tying down his side.

Whistling for his sons, Heath watched as they raced from the edge of the lake where they had been throwing rocks and up across the small incline towards him. "Do we have ta go already Pa?" Sean questioned as he held his hat on his head with one hand as the wind picked up a little in intensity.

"Afraid so, if we stay here much longer we're gonna get mighty wet." Heath replied as he bent over and picked up Thomas as he struggled to stand in the every growing wind. "I laid the bedrolls out underneath the tarp so you boys can stay dry on the ride home.

"It's just like a tent!" James exclaimed as he looked into the back of the wagon underneath the tarp.

"Can I ride up front with you Papa?" Thomas questioned as he held onto his hat with two hands.

"How about just until the rain starts, then I want you underneath the tarp with your brothers." Heath replied as he gently tapped his finger on the end of Thomas's nose.

"Thanks Papa," Thomas stated happily, as he hugged his father around the neck.

Jessie helped Sean and the twins into the back of the wagon and secured the tarp before climbing up into the front. Taking Thomas out of Heath's arms, he placed him on the seat between them. "All set," he commented as Heath unlocked the brake and grabbed the reins. The rains finally found them about an hour later, stopping only for a moment to place Thomas in the back with his brothers, they continued on none stop. The storm that thundered and rained all around them soaked them; the cold wind that swept sheets of driving rain chilled them to the bone.

"All most makes me wish we left early this mornin with Nick and Jarrod," Jessie stated as he leaned over next to Heath.

Heath chuckled at Jessie's comment and smiled at him. They had decided to stay a little longer and enjoy some time alone with one another as a family. Heath had taken them all up to a private little spot over looking the lake he'd found many years ago when he first stated coming here with his brothers. As far as he knew, no one other than himself knew about the spot.

Jessie, the twins and Sean went off to investigate a small trail they'd seen on the way up to the lookout leaving Heath alone with Thomas. Sitting on the large rock outcropping they looked out over the shimmering blue waters of the lake and let the late fall sun warm their bodies as they drank in natures raw beauty. Hearing a branch snap off to his right Heath turned and looked at the largest deer he had ever seen. The buck was magnificent; he stood proudly next to a large pine tree and surveyed the land in front of him. His large rack of antlers displayed proudly above his head as he held it up high. His coat glistened and gleamed in the sun as he stood perfectly still. The only thing moving around him was the steam that rose up from his nostrils as he breathed in and out in the crisp air.

"Papa he's beautiful," Thomas, whispered as his little hand found his fathers. "He looks like a king," he added as he sat staring at the magnificent creature.

Heath and Thomas sat and watched as the buck continued to stand and look out over his kingdom; he truly did seem like a king. Hearing a noise that Thomas and Heath could not detect, the buck was gone as quickly as it had come.

"I think he was make' in sure we weren't gonna hurt his home." Thomas said before looking up into his father's eyes.

"What makes ya say that?" Heath questioned as he picked up his son and placed him in his lap as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I could tell by the way he looked at us," he answered easily. "I think he liked us."

"You could tell all that just by the way he looked at you?" Heath questioned as he looked out over the top of his sons blonde head down to the lake below.

"Uh huh... Papa?" Thomas asked as he turned his head and looked up at his father. "Is it OK if I don't go hunt' in when I get older?" He asked as his small face scrunched up as he shielded his eyes from the sun.

"And why is that?" Heath questioned even though he had a good idea why his son didn't want to.

Thomas looked back down and out over the lake before he answered his father. "I know how much it would hurt if I lost you Papa. I just don't think I could do that to him... you know shoot his Mama or Papa?" Thomas said quietly before looking back up at his father.

Heath's heart went out to his smallest son, turning him around slightly he looked him straight in the eye before answering. "If that's something you chose not to do then so be it. But know this, I've never killed an animal for sport Thomas, nor do I think anyone should. I have killed for food but only to survive."

"Yer not mad then Papa?" Thomas questioned raising his eyebrow in surprise.

"Of course not," Heath laughed as he pulled his son into an embrace. "I'm proud of you Thomas; it takes a mighty strong person to stand up for what they believe in son."

"Thanks Papa," Thomas replied as he rested his head against his father's strong chest and curled up in his strong arms. He wasn't sure how but the love he felt for his father grew more and more each day. He was certain one-day his heart would just simply fill up too much and explode. Being out here alone spending time with his father was more enjoyable than anything his young mind could imagine.

Hearing the steady even breathing of his son, Heath looked down and found him sound asleep in his arms. Bending forward slightly he placed a gentle kiss on top of Thomas's head as he held him in his arms. As he looked down on his small son he knew there would come a day when Thomas would be to big to fall asleep in his arms. One day he would have a family of his own. Until that time, he would cherish these moments together and lock them away in his heart for safekeeping.

Looking back over at Jessie as the light began to fade and the shadows deepened around them, Heath shouted into the wind. "I'm glad we stayed too!"

Smiling Jessie reached out and grasped his arm. The extra few hours they'd stayed after everyone else had gone was something he'd longed after for a very long time. Being away for the past two years he'd missed out on so much as his brothers and sisters grew up. Being out here alone with his brothers had helped him reconnect with them. He knew no matter what he would never leave this family for any length of time again.

It was well after dark when they finally made it home. Jessie sat shivering next to Heath as he pulled the wagon up to the front of the house. "Jessie you take the boys inside and get warm. I'll take care of the horses." He shouted into the wind and rain that still fell around them.

"I'll come back out and help you!" Jessie shouted as he jumped down.

Locking the brake, Heath got down, and helped Jessie with the tarp as the boys jumped down from the back and ran up the porch stairs to get out of the rain. "I can handle it Jessie, stay inside where it's warm. It won't take me but a minute!" Heath shouted above the wind as he clapped Jessie on the back.

Knowing Heath wanted him out of the weather Jessie shook his head in understanding and followed his brothers up the steps. Opening the front door the boys were warmly welcomed by Anna, Katie, and Mary.

"Jessie you're freezing," exclaimed Katie as she helped her husband remove his wet coat.

"I'll warm up in a minute," Jessie replied as he reached out and caressed his wife's cheek. "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" He added as he pulled her close.

"Jessie you're soaked," laughed Katie as he pressed up against her.

"I thought maybe you could help me warm up," he joked as he hugged her.

"Grownups," Sean sighed as he hung up his coat and watched his older brother kiss Katie.

"How was the trip?" Anna asked her sons as she helped them out of their coats.

"It was great Mama!" James exclaimed as he pulled off his boots.

"The lake was real pretty, and we got ta see a bear!" Liam added enthusiastically as he too removed his boots.

"A bear?" Anna questioned as she helped Thomas unbutton his coat.

"He was catching a fish on the shore of the lake one morning," Sean explained as he walked up next to his mother.

"Was he big?" Mary questioned, wishing she too could have seen the bear.

"He was real big, biggest one I ever saw!" Liam said as he stood up and put his boots next to the door.

"He's the only one you've ever seen," Sean, laughed as he watched his mother hide her laughter.

"Well he was still big," Liam added not to be out done by his older brother.

"There's some dinner warming on the stove if anyone's hungry," Anna barely got out before four young men rushed past her and into the kitchen. "Jessie, did Heath take the team into the barn?" Anna asked as she walked over and opened the front door slightly.

"He said he'd be right in," Jessie replied as he continued to hold on to Katie.

"I bet he's just as wet as you too," Anna stated as she shut the front door to the cold wind and rain outside. "Would you two mind watching the children while I run his spare coat out to him?" Anna asked as she watched them both smile at her.

"Not at all," Katie replied as she walked over and took Anna's hand.

"Thank you," Anna smiled as she hugged Katie before running up the stairs

The horses were taken care of and the wagon emptied before he took a moment to relax. Looking around the barn his eyes were immediately drawn to the one place he still feared. The last stall next to the now closed large barn doors remained empty and dark. He still couldn't bring himself to use the place that had almost been his last resting spot. When Cal and John dumped him in there after dragging him behind the horse, he was sure he'd ever leave it. The pain he'd felt ruled his every thought. As he lay in the hay struggling not only to breathe but also to put out the fires that burned all around him, he could smell his own blood and sweat mixing with the sweet smelling hay. Without consciously realizing it, Heath had wandered over and now stood in front of the stall shivering as his mind took him back to that awful day.

Opening the small door to the barn, Anna took off the blanket she had wrapped around herself, shook it out and looked around for her husband. Seeing him standing in front of one of the stalls, she walked over towards him. Being that the only light shinning was down near the other end of the barn she didn't notice until she walked up behind him that he was shivering. Seeing the sad haunted look in his eyes as he stared at the stall straight ahead, her heart went out to him. Wrapping her arms around him from behind, she wasn't surprised when he jumped slightly. "I missed you," she said quietly as she placed her hands up and under his wet coat onto his equally wet shirt. "You're ice cold," she added as she felt him try to control his shivers.

"What are you doing out here in this weather?" Heath asked smiling as he turned around to look at his wife.

"I brought you your spare coat; I thought you might need it." Anna stated as she held it out for him.

"I was a nice gesture but I don't think it'll do me much good," Heath laughed as he looked down at his saturated cloths.

"I guess not," Anna replied with a smile as she took a step forward and placed her hand on his wet chest. Looking up into his eyes, she could still see some of the same sadness she'd seen when she walked over to him. "You beat him," she said quietly as she stared into his blue eyes. "Don't let him win now," she added as she looked down at the stall in front of them and then back up into his eyes.

Reaching his hand up, Heath brushed his finger along the side of his wife's face as he stared into her sparkling green eyes. The love he felt for her burned a hole straight through his heart and landed squarely in the middle of his stomach. The fact that she'd stood by his side through everything even when he couldn't protect her still made his head spin. He wondered how such a strong and wonderful woman could love him so much. "Anna..." Heath began before Anna pressed her finger up to his lips.

"Shhhh," she said quietly as her delicate finger rested on his lips. "Just hold me," she added as her body pressed up against his chest.

Taking his wife into his arms, he sighed and held her close. Closing his eyes, he ran his fingers through her hair with one hand while the other traced down her spine. The visions of Cal and his equally evil cousin washed out of his head as his desire for Anna pushed them away. He felt her un-tuck his shirt just before her fingers traced their way up and across his stomach to his chest. Her touch was both delicate and soothing, the more she ran her fingers across the fine soft hair on his chest the more his desire for her grew. Taking his hand from her back, he reached under her chin and gently forced her head up slightly. Tilting his head down to meet her, his hungry lips soon found hers.

As her husbands lips engulfed her own she reached around and ran her hands up and down across his muscular back pulling him as close to her as she possibly could. It still amazed her that each time he held her, each time he kissed her, and each time he made love to her, felt like the first. The same excitement she'd felt the first time his lips met hers, filled her insides and fueled her desire for him every time.

Pushing his coat off, she slowly undid the buttons on his shirt as they continued their passionate kiss. Grabbing her hands gently as she undid the last button and began to push his shirt off over his shoulders, Heath broke their kiss and looked into his wife's eyes. Before he could ask her anything or object she spoke, "I don't want you to think of this as a bad place any longer. I'd like to change the way you look at it."

Unbuttoning her blouse as she stood in front of her husband, Anna dropped it to the ground around her ankles. Looking up into his eyes, she began undoing her undergarments as she watched his confused expression. Dropping her undergarments and skirt to the ground around her ankles, she stood naked in front of her husband. With her eyes still locked on his, she took a step forward and finished pushing his shirt off his shoulders. As his shirt fell to the ground, she allowed her fingers to run over his chest and down his stomach to his belt. Moving slowly but deliberately she undid his belt and moved on to the buttons on his pants. After loosening his pants, she took his hand and led him into the soft hay in the center of the stall.

Running her hands once again through the fine soft hairs on his chest, she worked them up the side of his neck and behind his ears so she could bring his head down to hers.

Bending forward at his wife's invitation Heath took her lips in his own and let his desire for her fuel his every motion. Pulling her into him as he deepened their kiss, everything but her and his desire and love for her, left his mind. Falling down into the hay he quickly removed the rest of his clothing, and found his wife.

Lowering himself down gently on top of Anna, her took her lips in his. Running his fingers through her hair, he held her close as they continued to kiss. Anna's heart was beating faster than ever; she could feel the muscles in Heath's back as she ran her hands over it and drew him closer as they kissed. The weight of his body on hers sent spirals of ecstasy racing through her body. She arched against him as pleasurable little stabs shot down her body into the pit of her stomach, her taut breasts straining against his broad muscular chest.

As his desire for his wife reach a crescendo, Heath moved his kisses down the side of her neck to her chest and then back up to her mouth. As he entered her, his body shuddered as he felt her body welcome him fully. The soft gentle moans and sighs of pleasure from the woman he loved fueled the fire burning deep within him and drove him on faster and harder.

Neither one noticed the coldness of the barn nor the steam rising up from their bodies as they made love together. They were too lost in the moment, to caught up in their love for one another to even care.

Anna lazily ran the fingers of her left hand over the soft hairs on his chest. Heath's left arm wrapped around her tightly as she lay next to him taking in the warmth his body offered her. "I love you Heath Barkley," Anna whispered as she turned her head slightly to look up at him.

"I love you too Anna Barkley," Heath replied as he turned over and gently lowered himself on top of her again. As his lips lowered down onto her own it didn't take her body long at all to respond to his advances. Her hands reached around him and pulled him down on her even more. The joy she felt by having him so close was indescribable, she couldn't image anything feeling better than being so close to her husband. As he entered her for the second time, she dug her nails into his back and moaned as the feeling caused her world to erupt in fireworks.

Feeling and hearing his wife in such ecstasy, Heath's own body reacted in much the same fashion as his wife's. His passion and love for her drove him up and over the edge once again as they rolled around in the hay together.

Lying back once again with her head in the snug hollow between Heath's neck and left shoulder, Anna tried to catch her breath. She could feel Heath trying to control his erratic breathing as well. Letting a small giggle escape her lips, she quickly covered her mouth.

"What's so funny?" Heath questioned as he squeezed her with his left arm.

"Oh nothing," she replied before giggling again.

Rolling over on top of her once again, he looked down into her playful eyes and smiled. "You'd better tell me what it is," he said raising his eyebrow.

"Or what?" Anna questioned before laughing.

"You forget, I happen to know where you're most ticklish," he replied devilishly as he gently ran his fingers across her bare stomach.

Laughing Anna tried to brush his hands away as he tried to tickle her. "All right, all right," she laughed as the torture became too much for her. "I was just laying here thinking the way we were going at it I'm surprised the barn didn't start on fire." She replied as her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"We could always try again," Heath replied as he let his full weight come down on his wife. Reaching her hands around his neck, she pulled his mouth down on her own and drank in his sweetness.

"They've been out there a long time," Jessie stated as he sat with Katie on the sofa as she read a story to Thomas.

"Jessie they're fine." Katie replied as she smiled at her husband.

"Maybe I should go out and check on them," Jessie said as he stood up from the couch and looked out the window.

"Oh no you don't," Katie replied as she stood up to stop him. "They just need a little time alone... together." She told him as she gently placed a kiss on his cheek. "Besides there's something I need to tell you." Katie added as her smile brightened.

Almost Eight Months later...

A very nervous young man with brown hair, green eyes, and a face still littered with freckles paced nervously across the floor as he listened for any sound from up stairs.

"Wear' in a hole in the floor won't make that baby come any sooner," Heath joked as he sat in his chair and watched Jessie pace restlessly back and forth in front of him.

Throwing Heath a scowl Jessie continued to pace back and forth.

Katie's pregnancy had been uneventful one until this past month. She'd complained of sharp pains in her lower abdomen and Dr. Merer had confined her to bed. Bed rest seemed to do the trick as the pains subsided both in number and in intensity. Having to miss Nick and Jennifer's wedding had been hard on the expectant mother, but having them visit her before they left on their honeymoon really did brighten her spirits.

Hearing a door open and close upstairs, Jessie rushed to the bottom of the stairs so fast he almost tripped and fell.

"She's doing just fine," Audra said as she walked down the stairs with a large basin in her hands. "It shouldn't be to much longer now." She added before walking on into the kitchen.

Turning back around Jessie saw the smile on Heath's face and the laughter in his eyes as he tried to control himself. Unable to he burst out laughing at Jessie's expense.

"I don't see how any of this is funny," Jessie stated firmly as he planted his hands on his hips.

"Boy howdy Jessie, I guess you wouldn't." Heath replied laughing.

Just as Jessie was about to reply the sound of a babies first small cry filtered down the stairs. Looking at Heath his eyes widened as his heart suddenly stopped beating. His child, that cry meant only one thing, Katie had had the baby. Rushing once again over to the bottom of the stairs Jessie was closely followed by Heath. Both men stood together quietly looking up the stairs as Heath placed his hand on Jessie's shoulder.

It seemed like an eternity before the door to the room he shared with his wife opened and his grandmother walked out. "Jessie, Katie's asking for you," Victoria said with a very large smile on her face.

Jessie's feet wouldn't move, just a moment ago he had a hard time just stopping himself from running up these very stairs and now he couldn't get them to move.

"Come on... Papa," Heath commented happily, as he took Jessie by the arm and started leading him up the stairs. Stopping by his mother Heath let Jessie walk the rest of the way to the door by himself.

Turning around to look at Heath and Victoria before going into the room, Jessie was rewarded by two very large smiles.

"Go on get in there," Heath encouraged as he motioned with his hands.

Opening the door Jessie found Katie propped up in bed with Anna by her side. "Is it all right if I come in?" He asked cautiously as his brow furrowed.

"Come on over and take a look at your son," Katie replied happily as she held up the small bundle in her arms.

"You mean... I have... I mean we... we have a son?" Jessie stammered as his feet slowly escorted the rest of his stunned body closer to the bed.

"That's what that means," Katie laughed as she watched the surprised expression on his face. Looking into his eyes as he sat down on the bed next to her, she watched as his expression changed to one of wonderment and love as he looked down at his son.

"He's perfect," Jessie said in a whisper as he gently touched his son's head. "He's perfect Katie," he added as he leaned forward and kissed her. "You're amazing."

Anna chuckled at Jessie's last comment and decided to leave the new parents alone for a few moments with their son. "I'll be out in the hall if you need me," Anna said as she patted Katie's hand before leaving.

Out in the hall she wrapped her hands around her husband's waist and rested her head against his chest. "Oh Heath, he's adorable," she said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

Hearing the front door open, Heath looked down the stairs just as six pairs of legs came racing up at break neck speeds. James, Liam, Mary, Sean, Thomas, and finally Seth who was staying with them while Nick and Jennifer were away on their honeymoon, made it to the top of the stairs.

"Did Katie have the baby?" Sean asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"She just had it a few moments ago," Anna answered as she looked out over the small anxious faces gathered before her.

"What'd she have?" Mary questioned eagerly as she grabbed her mothers hand.

"Hmmmm let me think... what did she have..." Anna replied as she deliberately toyed with the children. "Heath do you remember?"

"No, no can't say as I do," Heath said as he played along with his wife.

"Papa!" Mary shouted as her frustration came pouring out. "Grandmother do you know?" She asked as she hoped for an honest answer.

"I am getting older and my memory isn't as good as it used to be," Victoria began as she watched their faces drop.

Just then the door to the bedroom opened and Jessie stepped outside, "Katie and I would like to introduce you all to our son," he stated as he motioned for them to follow him back into the room. Crowding around the bed the entire family looked on as Katie presented their new son, "may I present to you, Benjamin Thorton-Barkley."

The night air was chilly as he sat out on the front porch and listened as the wind blew threw the large pine trees across the yard. Filling his nostrils with their sweet scent, he looked down at the photo album lying in his lap. The way he acquired the album still amazed him. He had been driving through a small town just outside of Modesto when Julie, his wife, spotted a quaint little antique shop. Pulling over he wasn't sure the place was even open; the front windows were all dirty and cluttered with papers, the door looked as though it hadn't been opened in years, and there was absolutely no one around.

Pushing open the front door, a small bell tinkled overhead as they entered. Looking around the dimly lit room Nathan noticed it was just as dusty and dirty on the out side as it was on the inside. Most of the tables were covered in a fine layer of dust that obviously had not been disturbed in years.

"I'm going to check out the lamps over there," Julie told him as she pointed to a group of old floor lamps off behind some old furniture.

Nodding his head, he turned his attention towards a large bookshelf situated just inside the front door. Briefly scanning over the old bindings and titles, his eyes settled on a rather large unlabeled leather bound book. Pulling it out of the shelf, he took a deep breath and blew off the dust covering it. Opening the book he was surprised to discover it wasn't a book at all it was a photo album.

Nathan opened the album and looked at the first old picture. It was a slightly wrinkled picture of a couple with three children standing in front of a small one-story house. The female was holding a small child in her arms and two young boys stood at her side. There was a caption written underneath the photo, "Thorton homestead 1840 Minnesota, John, Mary, James, William, and baby Benjamin."

A chill ran down his spine as he read the names at the bottom of the page, flipping quickly past the next few photos of old homesteads and men in civil war uniforms he found a picture showing a young happy couple dressed in wedding attire standing beside a carriage in front of a small church. "James and Mary Thorton," read the caption under the photo.

His hands began to shake slightly as he turned the next few pages. Stopping as his heart caught in his chest he looked down at a picture of the same young couple now surrounded by children. They were all standing in front of a house and barn. "Thorton Homestead, Willow Creek California," the caption read.

"That can't be!" his mind shouted as he stared at the picture. Reading the names etched underneath each person his eyes rested on one, Jessie. "It couldn't be... could it?" He wondered as he flipped the page. The next picture was of the young boy Jessie and a man and woman in wedding attire. "Heath and Anna Barkley," was written underneath in cursive.

Quickly flipping further back, he passed by a picture of yet another young couple and a small boy. Turning the page back he looked more carefully at the couple and noticed it was the young boy Jessie all grown up with a wife and child of his own. Reading the names under the picture the book fell from his hands as he gasped aloud.

"Nate what is it?" Julie asked as she rushed over and noticed the pale color of his face.

"It's my family," he said quietly as he turned to face her.

"You like this old album?" A very old man with large puffy eyebrows questioned before Julie could ask her husband what he meant. 'It's a real antique it dates all the way back to the..." started the old man before Nathan finished his sentence.

"All the way back to the 1840's," he replied as he bent forward and picked up the album. "How much would you like for it?" Nathan asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"Oh it doesn't mean much to me son, if you like it so much it's yours, no charge." The old man replied as he smiled up at Nathan.

"I have to give you something for it, there's some really old pictures in here. And this album itself is a thing of beauty." Nathan replied as he pulled out all of the money in his wallet.

"Put that away son, you just give this here old book a good home and we'll call it even." The old man stated as he patted Nathan's arm and turned to walk away. Nathan and Julie watched him walk towards the back of the store and disappear through an old creaky door.

"Nate, what's in the book?" Julie questioned as she looked at the leather cover.

"It isn't a book; it's a photo album, a photo album of my family." Nathan replied, as he looked deep into Julie's eyes.

They were almost halfway home when Nathan turned the car around and headed back to the little antique store. He and Julie both agreed they had to find out how the old man came across the album. Nathan remember his father talking once a long time ago how a box of his great grandfathers things had turned up missing when he moved in with them. Among those items was an old photo album.

Pulling up in front of the old store it looked even more dilapidated then when they left. Walking up to the front door, Nathan was surprised to find it locked. Knocking as hard as he could he waited a few minutes and tried the door again. Pulling as hard as he could the rotten doorframe gave way and the door swung open.

Nate's mouth nearly hit the floor as he looked inside at the large empty room. Where just a little over an hour ago a store filled to the brim with old antiques stood, was now just an empty shell. Walking into the dust filled room he picked up a discarded piece of paper off the floor. "Victoria's Antiques going out of business sale, everything must go by this Saturday August 10th, 1970."

Now sitting on his front porch with the album in his lap, he turned on his flashlight and turned to the last page. Three men and a small boy stood side by side smiling as they posed for the camera. Nathan knew all three men and the small boy. His great grandpa Ben stood with his arm around his son Thomas, Nate's grandfather, Thomas had his arm around his son Charles, Nate's father, and Charles had his hand on his sons shoulder, his son Nathan.

The caption inscribed under the photo was one that brought tears to his eyes. "Camp Crystal Lake 1975. My great grandson Nate's first trip out with the Thorton-Barkley men, my isn't he a handsome lad!"

Closing the album, Nate folded it under his arm and walked down the front porch steps. Hearing the wind whisper his name as it blew through the pine trees surrounding his home was walked up to a small clearing and knelt down in front of the red fern.

"Thank you," he said quietly as tears fell down his cheeks. "You don't know how much this means to me." He added as he laid the album down in the soft grass. "I promise I'll always keep it with me and add to it."

"I'm glad he finally found it," said the ghostly figure as it stood just behind the young man.

"I told you he would," said the older ghost off to his left. "Now if only I could have gotten you to take that bet," he added as his face broke into a half grin.

"I told you only Nick falls for those sucker bets." The ghost laughed as it slapped the other ghost on the arm.

"We best get back, you know how those women get when we're late," stated the older ghost as he turned back the way he'd come.

Taking just a moment longer, the first ghost gently laid his hand on the young mans head. 'You're a remarkable young man Nate, you'll make a wonderful father." He said before smiling and disappearing into the mist.

As a calm feeling washed over Nate he picked up the album and walked back to his home, a home where he and Julie would raise many happy children together in the years to come.

THE END


End file.
